szansa
by kardamon
Summary: Sookie znajduje tajemniczy list. Quinn spóźnia się na randkę. Eric natrafia na powód do przemyśleń. Inna wersja Definitely Dead. (S/E)
1. I1

**Zgodnie z obietnicą wrzucam drugą historię! Ta zaczyna się w 6 tomie, ale spojlery będą aż do 7.**

**Wiem, że gdzieś w czeluściach FF jest historia, która zaczyna się podobnie - chętnie oddałabym tu ukłon w stronę jej autora, ale niestety pamięć ludzka jest zawodna. Jeśli ktoś ją czytał, chciałam tylko zapewnić, że ciąg dalszy będzie inny.**

**Oczywiście nie posiadam praw do cyklu opowieści o Sookie ani do True Blood.**

* * *

część I, rozdział 1

Przyjrzałam się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu. Musiałam przyznać, że jak na swoje możliwości wyglądałam nienajgorzej. Chabrowy odcień zakupionego u Tary kompletu podbijał błękit moich oczu, a dopasowana bluzka podkreślała dokładnie te krzywizny mojego ciała, z których mogłam być dumna. Po namyśle poprawiłam ją, nie chcąc przesadzać z głębokością dekoltu – to ważne przy moim rozmiarze biustu.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że za część blasku w moich oczach tego wieczoru odpowiadało nie tylko moje podekscytowanie, ale też znaczne ilości wampirzej krwi, które spożyłam w ciągu ostatniego roku. Podobnie zresztą rzecz miała się z dobrą kondycją moich włosów (które nabrały tego wibrującego, świetlistego odcienia, jakiego na próżno poszukiwały na półkach drogerii wszystkie farbowane blondynki) i z kompletnym brakiem problemów z cerą.

Za to na opaleniznę zdecydowanie zapracowałam sobie sama, pomyślałam uśmiechając się do siebie. O, tak, teraz wyglądałam naprawdę dobrze. Lepiej niż od dawna.

Sięgnęłam po kasetkę z kosmetykami. Mój dzisiejszy makijaż był lekki, ale starałam się, aby dodawał mi nieco więcej tajemniczości i sex appealu niż zwykle. Nie myślcie, że na co dzień poświęcam mojemu wyglądowi aż tyle uwagi. Dziś miałam po temu solidne podstawy.

Miałam randkę. Wydarzenie, z przykrością muszę to stwierdzić, zbyt rzadkie w moim życiu. Powinnam chyba zaznaczyć dzisiejszy wieczór na czerwono w kalendarzu.

Kończąc przygotowania założyłam kolczyki i złoty łańcuszek po babci. Brakowało mi już tylko butów i czegoś do okrycia, bo bluzka była bez rękawów. Pomyślałam, że idealnie przyda mi się dziś czarny szal, który dostałam od Alcide'a, kiedy Debbie Pelt zniszczyła poprzedni. Była to piękna rzecz, której nie używałam na co dzień i dlatego pewnie odłożyłam osobno wkrótce po powrocie z Jackson. Zanurkowałam w jego poszukiwaniu do na wpół pustej szafy w gościnnej sypialni. Szybko zlokalizowałam potrzebny mi przedmiot i sięgnęłam po niego niecierpliwie, mimo że miałam jeszcze trochę czasu do przyjazdu Quinna.

Kiedy wyciągałam szal, spomiędzy ubrań wypadła na podłogę złożona kartka. Schyliłam się, żeby podnieść ją i wyrzucić, ale zobaczyłam, że jest na niej coś napisane. Zmarszczyłam brwi. List?

Na wierzchu napisane było moje imię.

Upuściłam kartkę jak oparzona.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie było nic złego w znajdowaniu starych listów, w dodatku skierowanych do mnie, w moim własnym domu, nie jest to w końcu coś szczególnie dziwnego, mimo że w tej chwili akurat nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziała tę konkretną kartkę. Powodem, dla którego zareagowałam nerwowo, był charakter pisma, którym została opatrzona zagadkowa notatka – widywałam go na notkach dołączonych do prezentów i kwiatów, na zaproszeniach, a czasem na czekach ratujących moje wątłe finanse. Rozpoznałam go natychmiast.

List był od Erica.

Eric Northman, szeryf obszaru piątego, były Wiking, wojownik, polityk i biznesmen, właściciel wampirzego baru w Shreveport, inteligentny, przebiegły i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Eric, mój utracony i nieodżałowany kochanek, czuły, opiekuńczy i namiętny, jedyny mężczyzna, z którym kiedykolwiek, jakkolwiek krótko by to nie trwało, mieszkałam – do którego to stanu przyzwyczaiłam się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wiedziałam od początku, że Eric zostanie u mnie tylko na krótko, póki nie zostanie z niego zdjęty urok niepamięci, jaki rzuciła na niego czarownica. Czego nie przewidziałam, to tego, że po pierwsze, zdążę w tym czasie rozwinąć w sobie ciepłe i silne, a co gorsza odwzajemnione uczucia do samego Erica w jego odartej ze wspomnień i całego bagażu wampirzej polityki wersji, a po drugie że po zdjęciu przekleństwa Eric zapomni o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się podczas gdy pozostawał pod jego wpływem. Co, przyznaję, przyjęłam z pewnym rodzajem ulgi (bałam się chwili, gdy będę musiała skonfrontować się z odczarowanym Erikiem i tego, co sądziłby o naszym krótkim, lecz intensywnym romansie), ale też nie bez (nie do końca przyjmowanego do świadomości) poczucia zranienia.

Nikt nigdy nie sprawił, bym czuła się tak piękna, silna i – paradoksalnie, bo tkwiłam wówczas w kołowrocie zagrażających życiu wydarzeń – bezpieczna, jak Eric przez te kilka dni. Raz w życiu czułam się potrzebna, adorowana i szczęśliwa. Oczywiście zanurzyłam się w tym uczuciu z głową nie dbając o emocjonalne konsekwencje. Głupia ja.

Dlaczego list od Erica znalazł się w mojej rzadko używanej szafie? Przypuszczalnie wypadł z jakiejś kieszeni. Problem polegał na tym, że naprawdę zupełnie nie pamiętałam, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej go widziała – kartki od Erica były dość rozpoznawalne, zawsze wykonane z eleganckiego, kosztownego papieru, jak wszystko, co posiadał Eric, najwyższej jakości. Leżący u moich stóp świstek wyglądał na wyrwany w pośpiechu z notesu. Czy możliwe zatem, że była to jakaś nowa (przeoczona?) wiadomość, której dotąd nie czytałam? Szybko wykluczyłam tę możliwość – Eric był wprawdzie obdarzony poczuciem humoru, ale zakradanie się do mojej szafy, by ukryć w niej list, wydawało mi się bezcelowe, zwłaszcza, że istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że tym sposobem nigdy go nie znajdę – w końcu natknęłam się na niego czystym przypadkiem.

Nagle coś zaskoczyło w mojej głowie i lokalizacja listu raptem przestała być tak absurdalna, jak dotąd mi się wydawało. Zupełnie nie wiem, jak mogłam nie pokojarzyć od razu faktów. Szafa, w której znalazłam kartkę, nie była zwykłą szafą. Miała klapę w podłodze i stanowiła dzienny schowek, w którym chowali się czasem przed słońcem moi wampirzy goście (tak się jakoś składało, że zwykle byli to moi kochankowie. Tak, to prawda, chowałam swoich kochanków w szafie, możecie się śmiać, jeśli chcecie. Nie, żebym miała ich wielu – jak dotąd tylko dwóch i, żeby nie było wątpliwości, nie w tym samym czasie).

Poczułam, jak z nerwów ściska mi się gardło, kiedy z wolna ogarniało mnie zrozumienie. Patrzyłam na list, jakby był jadowitym pająkiem.

Nie, to niemożliwe, myślałam. To musi być jakiś przypadek. Może się pomyliłam i to wcale nie jest list od Erica. Czy naprawdę mogłam rozpoznać jego charakter pisma po jednym słowie? A jeśli nawet to on napisał, to na pewno po prostu jakieś stare zapiski, które wetknęłam do kieszeni i o których zapomniałam.

Im dłużej jednak wpatrywałam się w leżącą na podłodze kartkę, tym ciężej zalegało w moim żołądku złowróżbne przeczucie, że nie czytałam nigdy przedtem tego listu i że Eric zostawił go u mnie, kiedy poprzednim razem korzystał z mojej kryjówki.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy Eric spał u mnie, był przeklęty przez wiedźmę.

List był Erica z amnezją. Od mojego Erica.

* * *

**I jak Wam się podoba?**

**Ponieważ będę tę historię uaktualniać rzadziej niż drugą, dla komentujących proponuję nagrodę w postaci teasera w poczcie zwrotnej - jeśli ktoś nie chce go dostawać i woli mieć niespodziankę, proszę mnie o tym ostrzec!**


	2. I2

**Oto jest - rozdział drugi! Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają, a jeszcze bardziej tym, którzy się do mnie odezwali. Niestety nie mogę odpisywać na "gościnne" komentarze" (nie mogę też wysyłać teaserów)! Ale bardzo dziękuję ;)**

* * *

2. Jak w transie sięgnęłam po kartkę, rozłożyłam ją i zaczęłam czytać.

_Moja kochanko,_

Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Okej, gdym miała choć odrobinę rozsądku, przerwałabym w tym miejscu. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że czytanie tego listu, zwłaszcza w tej chwili, kiedy zostało mi mniej niż pół godziny do randki z innym mężczyzną, nie było, mówiąc delikatnie, najlepszym pomysłem. Mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić, w jakiej psychicznej rozsypce zostawi mnie cała reszta, sądząc po efekcie, jaki miały na mnie te dwa słowa. Serce waliło mi jak młotem, czułam bolesny ucisk w piersi, pulsowanie w skroniach i znajome szczypanie pod powiekami. _Nie_, powiedziałam sobie, _nie będę płakać._ Problem w tym, że by dotrzymać tego złożonego samej sobie przyrzeczenia, musiałabym wyrzucić list, albo przynajmniej odłożyć go na później, po powrocie z randki, kiedy mogłabym go przeczytać na spokojnie. Fakt, pewnie i tak skończyłoby się łzami, ale wtedy przynajmniej miałabym sytuację bardziej pod kontrolą.

Niestety, czasami nie mam siły, aby być tą silną kobietą, którą staram się być przez większość czasu, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Tym razem okazałam się zupełnie pozbawiona siły woli. Nie mogłam się oprzeć. Otworzyłam oczy i powróciłam do lektury listu.

_Nie chciałem Cię budzić, bo jesteś bardzo zmęczona, ale świt jest już blisko i nie uda mi się z Tobą porozmawiać przed wieczorem. Pam najprawdopodobniej złamie wkrótce zaklęcie. Mam w związku z tym złe przeczucie. Dlatego chcę Ci coś wyznać, póki jeszcze mogę._

_Dziś w samochodzie powiedziałem coś, co nie było do końca prawdą. Powiedziałem, że mógłbym Cię kochać. Nie wiem, co skłoniło mnie do sformułowania tego zdania w ten sposób. Skłamałem. W tym stwierdzeniu nie ma miejsca na „może". Kocham Cię._

_Nie wiem, co stanie się dziś w nocy. Co będę myśleć, kiedy odzyskam pamięć. Co powiem i co zrobię – wampiry nie radzą sobie zbyt dobrze z uczuciami._

_Ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie wierzę, bym mógł tak po prostu przestać Cię kochać. Nie po wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobiłaś i wiedząc, jak bardzo mogę być z Tobą szczęśliwy._

_Wierzę, że istnieje przyczyna, dla której biegłem tamtej nocy drogą prowadzącą akurat do Twojego domu._

_A przede wszystkim nigdy nie uwierzę, bym mógł Cię nie pragnąć. Dlatego proszę Cię o jedno: cokolwiek stanie się jutro, daj mi szansę._

_Zawsze Twój,_

_- E –_

Kiedy skończyłam, przez chwilę gapiłam się na list zupełnie bez ruchu. Dopiero kiedy zauważyłam, że ręka, w której trzymam kartkę, cała się trzęsie, wyrwał mi się bolesny szloch. Zwinęłam się w kulkę na podłodze i poddałam się niekontrolowanym dreszczom. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy Eric opuścił mój dom, dałam upust całej mojej starannie tłumionej rozpaczy. Przez te wszystkie miesiące nie pozwalałam sobie myśleć zbyt dużo o tym, co właściwie straciłam tego wieczoru, gdy Eric obudził się bez pamięci o spędzonym ze mną czasie i w rezultacie nie opłakałam mojej straconej miłości, ale to nie sprawiło, by ból, który odczuwałam po jej utracie zelżał – o nie, okazało się, że był tam przez cały czas, zamknięty i jakby stwardniały, uwolniony w tej chwili i uderzający we mnie z pełną siłą. W pewnym sensie było to gorsze uczucie, niż gdyby mój ukochany umarł. Z jednej strony był całkiem blisko, w sąsiednim mieście, a z drugiej miałam świadomość, że w ogóle nie istniał.

Eric mnie kochał. Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że napisał prawdę. Nie miałby żadnej korzyści z kłamstwa. Dostał ode mnie wszystko, co mogłam mu dać. Co gorsza jednak, zdałam sobie sprawę, że…

NIE.

_Nie kocham _Erica_. _Nie_ kochałam _Erica_. _To_ nie był _Eric_._

O Boże. Boże, dopomóż. Tęskniłam za nim bardziej, niż byłam skłonna przyznać się przed samą sobą. Jednocześnie jednak wiedziałam, że gdybym mogła wskoczyć w wehikuł czasu i podjąć odmienne decyzje, nie zmieniłabym niczego. Wiem, żałosne.

Nie zgadliśmy z Erikiem, że Eric nie tyle się mnie wyrzeknie, co w ogóle nie będzie mieć pojęcia, że coś nas łączyło. Fakt, że leżałam teraz na podłodze w gościnnej sypialni i trzymałam w ręce materialny dowód jego miłości, miał w sobie coś słodkogorzkiego. Przynajmniej wiedziałam teraz, że nie oszalałam i nie wyśniłam sobie tego wszystkiego. Nie tylko wiedziałam, że Eric Northman w pewnym punkcie swojej niewyobrażalnie długiej egzystencji kochał mnie, niewykształconą kelnerkę z zapadłego miasteczka, ale co więcej, miałam to wyznanie na piśmie – przypuszczam, że gdybym sprzedała jego list na aukcji, dostałabym za niego tyle pieniędzy, że mogłabym do końca życia nie pracować. Albo zaszantażować go do zrobienia rzeczy, na które w przeciwnym razie nigdy by się nie zgodził. Albo, jeszcze lepiej, sprzedać go za jeszcze większą sumę Pam, która mogłaby szantażować go jeszcze skuteczniej.

Wiedziałam, że nigdy nie zrobię nic podobnego i to nie tylko z powodu poczucia lojalności. List był mój i tylko mój. Nie oddam go. Nikomu. Nigdy.

W tym momencie usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Szlag! Quinn! Jak mogłam zapomnieć? I co ja mam teraz zrobić? W żadnym wypadku nie nadawałam się w tej chwili na randkę. Wiedziałam, że jedyną osobą, o której będę w stanie myśleć tej nocy był Eric, a umawianie się z kimś, kiedy myślisz o innym mężczyźnie, jest po prostu nie w porządku. Nie wspominając już o tym, że prawdopodobnie wyglądałam jak kupka nieszczęścia, byłam cała zapłakana, rozstrojona psychicznie i zdecydowanie nie w nastroju na romantyczny wieczór z prawie nieznajomym. Z drugiej strony, czy mogłam go tak po prostu wystawić? To byłoby naprawdę niegrzeczne, najprawdopodobniej kupił już bilety. Tak czy owak, musiałam się pozbierać i otworzyć mu drzwi.

Zerwałam się w panice i starając się, by mój głos brzmiał w miarę normalnie (akurat!) zawołałam:

- Już idę!

Zostawiłam list na nocnej szafce w moim pokoju. Wbiegłam do łazienki, żeby zmyć smugi z rozmazanego od płaczu makijażu i odświeżyć się trochę zimną wodą. Byłam naprawdę zadowolona, że użyłam wodoodpornego tuszu – nie wyglądałam aż tak źle, jak się spodziewałam. Otarłam policzki, wydmuchałam nos i przywdziałam mój fałszywy, nerwowy uśmiech. Dopadłam do drzwi wejściowych w takim pośpiechu, że nie zerknęłam po drodze na zegarek, ani nie sprawdziłam przez wizjer, kto stoi na zewnątrz, zanim otworzyłam.

Błąd. Duży błąd, Sookie.

* * *

**Przyznaję, że miałam pewien problem z tym, jak powinien brzmieć list - pamiętając o tym ****_który _****Eric go napisał. Nie jestem z niego do końca zadowolona, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi to wybaczycie.**

**Czekam na odzew!**


	3. I3

**Niniejszym witam w opowiadaniu kolejną postać, która do mnie nie należy - Erica.**

* * *

3. Za drzwiami stała ostatnia osoba, którą powinnam była w tym momencie zobaczyć. I jednocześnie jedyna, którą naprawdę chciałam widzieć.

Eric.

Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe, ale zapomniałam już, jaki był piękny. Czy wspomniałam, że Eric wyglądał jak uosobienie seksu? Nie? Cóż, tak właśnie wyglądał, a dziś szczególnie wydawał mi się przystojniejszy niż zwykle. Jeśli nie zaczęłam się ślinić na jego widok, to tylko dlatego, że byłam zbyt zszokowana jego obecnością.

Myślę, że zachwiałam się lekko, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to on, nie Quinn.

_Nie_. _Tylko nie to!_

Eric obrzucił mnie pełnym uznania spojrzeniem. Zaraz jednak musiał przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co z pewnością radośnie przekazała mu Pam, czyli że wybierałam się na randkę i nie dla niego się tak wystroiłam. To wyraźnie zepsuło mu humor, co odbiło się na jego twarzy.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Eric – powiedziałam.

Trzymałam się względnie dobrze tylko dlatego, że wciąż jeszcze nie ochłonęłam z szoku.

- Co tutaj robisz?

- Powiedziałaś Pam, że nie chcesz przyjechać do Shreveport – powiedział. O, tak, nie był zadowolony. Złapałam w jego głosie nutę akcentu, który ujawniał się tylko rzadko, zwykle w emocjonalnych momentach. – Powiedziałaś, że jeśli chcę z tobą porozmawiać, mam do ciebie przyjechać. Więc jestem. Słucham. Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś na wezwanie.

Przełknęłam ślinę. To był naprawdę najgorszy możliwy moment na konfrontację z Erikiem-szeryfem (odmawiałam nazywania go „prawdziwym Erikiem", bo to implikowałoby, że „mój Eric" nie był prawdziwy i wszystko, co dzieliliśmy, było nieprawdziwe. Nawet jeśli tak właśnie było, nie miałam się zamiaru do tego przed sobą przyznawać). Zwłaszcza z rozgniewanym Erikiem. Zły Eric był groźnym Erikiem. Wiedziałam, że nie postępuję rozsądnie odmawiając przyjechania na spotkanie z nim, zwłaszcza że najprawdopodobniej chciał ze mną rozmawiać o interesach, a trzeba było przyznać, Eric płacił mi godziwie. Biorąc pod uwagę tę okoliczność (która jakoś nie objawiła mi się, gdy rozmawiałam z Pam przez telefon), całkiem logiczne było, że oczekiwał, że to ja przyjadę do niego. Ha. Trudno. Było już za późno, by to naprawić.

I chociaż powtarzałam sobie, że Eric był tu najprawdopodobniej tylko po to, by zepsuć mi wieczór i spłoszyć kogokolwiek, kto śmiał umawiać się ze mną bez jego pozwolenia, jakaś część mnie pozostawała pod wrażeniem, że połknął swoją dumę i stawił się osobiście pod moimi drzwiami, tylko dlatego, że go o to poprosiłam. Mimo że był nieźle wkurzony, nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar urwać mi głowę, albo zrobić coś równie drastycznego (w przypadku wampirów tego typu wyrażenia nabierają zupełnie nowego i zupełnie niemetaforycznego wymiaru). Duma Erica była gigantycznych rozmiarów (_podobnie jak inne jego, cudownie proporcjonalne, atrybuty_ – podpowiedziało mi usłużnie moje libido). A słowo „poprosiłam" pełni tu funkcję eufemizmu. Ha po raz drugi.

- Eric… - powiedziałam słabo. – Przepraszam cię, ale to jest naprawdę bardzo zły moment. Ja…

- Niech zgadnę, właśnie wychodzisz? – dokończył za mnie wypluwając słowa.

- Tak… Nie… Nie wiem…

- Z kim? – wszedł mi w słowo.

Jego zazdrość i nienawiść prawie zwaliły mnie z nóg.

Przejechałam drżącą ręką po włosach. Moje biedne, otumanione serce miało ochotę się poddać. Chciałam płakać i krzyczeć. Przede mną stał mężczyzna, za którym tęskniłam i którego pragnęłam, i który był jednocześnie kimś zupełnie innym. Skomplikowane jak diabli.

Poczułam wzbierającą panikę. Wiedziałam, że muszę uciec, póki mam nad sobą jakieś resztki kontroli, bo inaczej zaraz zrobię coś strasznie głupiego. Musiałam pozbyć się w jakiś sposób Erica. Uśmiechnęłam się swoim najbardziej szalonym uśmiechem.

- Posłuchaj, Eric… Przykro mi, ale nie mogę z tobą teraz rozmawiać. Obiecuję, że przyjdę później do Fangtazji, okej? Zadzwonię, żeby się umówić. Cześć!

I spróbowałam zamknąć drzwi. Oczywiście mi na to nie pozwolił.

- Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, – powiedział spokojnym, zbyt spokojnym tonem – że pozwolę, żebyś mnie ignorowała, a potem zatrzasnęła mi drzwi przed nosem, to się mylisz.

No dobrze, teraz zaczęłam się go trochę bać. Z jednej strony chciałam uciec przed nim gdzie pieprz rośnie, a z drugiej przytulić się do niego i wypłakać mu się w ramię. Mówcie, co chcecie, to nie jest normalne.

- Ja… - zaczęłam.

Coś we mnie pękło. Teoretycznie wiedziałam, co mogłam i być może powinnam teraz zrobić – odwołać jego zaproszenie i wycofać się do domu. Ale nie mogłam, nie chciałam tego zrobić. Przede wszystkim nie miałam na to siły. Na nic nie miałam siły. Tyle też mniej więcej wybełkotałam.

- Nie mogę, nie mogę. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mam siły.

Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami i poczułam, że zaraz zemdleję. Złapałam się futryny.

- Sookie? – powiedział ostrożnie Eric.

Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że głos mu się zmienił. Wydawał się teraz prawie… zmartwiony?

- Dobrze się czujesz?

Arrrgh! Czy musiał wybrać akurat ten moment, żeby zachowywać się jak człowiek? Czy nie mógł być tym razem palantem? Czyli zwykłym, egoistycznym i zarozumiałym sobą? Wtedy byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej sobie z nim poradzić.

- Nie – odparłam zgodnie z prawdą.

Jestem pewna, że mój głos był równie złamany, jak moje serce.

- Sookie, co ci jest?

Nagle był zdecydowanie za blisko. Dzieliło mnie od niego tylko kilka centymetrów, mogłam poczuć jego zapach, za którym tęskniłam tak długo.

Jestem pewna, że tylko jego poprzednie wzburzenie pozwoliło mu nie zauważyć, lub zignorować wszystkie fizyczne oznaki mojego katastrofalnego stanu psychicznego. Teraz przyglądał mi się bardzo uważnie, co tylko napawało mnie dalszym przerażeniem.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknęłam desperacko, kiedy jego ręka sięgnęła do mojej twarzy.

Wiedziałam, że jeśli pozwolę mu się teraz dotknąć, będę zgubiona. Próbowałam go odepchnąć, ale był to śmiechu warty wysiłek. Po chwili podtrzymywał mnie ramieniem. Patrzył na mnie z pytającym spojrzeniem. Coś w jego twarzy zmiękło, a w jego oczach przez chwilę zamigotała jakaś emocja, coś na kształt troski?

Musiało mi się przywidzieć. Szeryf Eric nie troszczył się o mnie bardziej, niż o kanapę w swoim gabinecie. Prawda?

- Płakałaś? – zapytał cicho.

Nie ma nic gorszego, niż zapytać osobę usiłującą powstrzymać się od płaczu, czy płacze. Oczywiście natychmiast trysnęłam łzami jak fontanna. Robiłam wszystko, by nie szlochać zbyt głośno.

Cofnęłam się kilka kroków uciekając przed nim do wnętrza domu i oparłam się o ścianę. Zamknęłam oczy i osunęłam się powoli, aż w końcu usiadłam na podłodze (która najwyraźniej była dziś wieczór moim ulubionym miejscem), podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę i oddałam się rozpaczy. Odmawiałam patrzenia na świat.

Eric był przez chwilę bardzo cicho i przez sekundę myślałam, że odpuścił i litościwie zostawi mnie w spokoju. Oczywiście nie miałam tyle szczęścia. Usłyszałam trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi, ale moja nadzieja prysła, kiedy do tego dźwięku dołączył odgłos kroków stłumionych dywanem – Eric był w środku.

Usiadł obok mnie.

- Proszę, przestań – powiedział.

Przypomniałam sobie, że Eric słabo znosił kobiece łzy, a w każdym razie moje łzy. To sprawiło, że prawie się uśmiechnęłam.

- Jesteś tu – stwierdziłam durnowato na przerywanym oddechu.

- Sądziłaś, że wyjdę i zostawię cię tu płaczącą na podłodze?

Yyyy, _tak_?

Brzmiał prawie jakby mu na mnie zależało.

Przemknęło mi przez głowę, że może jednak jakaś niewielka część mojego Erica tkwiła ukryta gdzieś głęboko w tym Ericu, szybko jednak wygnałam tę myśl jako niebezpieczną. Nie wolno było mi myśleć w ten sposób, jeśli chciałam zachować choćby pozory zdrowia psychicznego.

Eric wybrał ten moment, by mnie objąć.

- Nie płacz – wyszeptał.

- Przestań – wyjąkałam. – Przestań to robić.

- Co takiego?

- Przestań być dla mnie miły.

Odważyłam się wreszcie na niego spojrzeć. Wolałabym, żebym tego nie zrobiła. Jego twarz była tuż przy mojej. Wbijał we mnie przewiercające duszę, błękitne spojrzenie.

Uniósł brew.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Bo kiedy zachowujesz się jak dupek, łatwiej mi wywalić cię za drzwi.

Zaśmiał się krótko, ale jego uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu. Pomiędzy brwiami miał ciągle małą, pionową zmarszczkę. Miałam ochotę sięgnąć palcem i ją wyprostować.

- Nie płacz – powtórzył. – Nie mogę wytrzymać, kiedy płaczesz. To sprawia, że czuję się… czuję się… źle.

Zaszlochałam rozdzierająco.

- Szszsz…

Zanim się obejrzałam, byłam w jego ramionach i siedziałam mu na kolanach, z nosem wtulonym w zagłębienie tuż przy jego obojczyku. Moje plecy opierały się nagle nie o ścianę, a o jego ramię. Jedną ręką gładził mnie powoli po przedramieniu, a drugą po włosach. Oparł podbródek na czubku mojej głowy i zdawał się wdychać głęboko mój zapach.

Moje zdezorientowane serce nie miało dłużej siły z nim walczyć. Nagle nie wiedziałam już, gdzie kończył się ten Eric, a gdzie zaczynał się mój. Ten Eric wyglądał, brzmiał, pachniał, a nawet w tej sekundzie zachowywał się jak mój Eric. Byłam dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałam – w jego objęciach. Tak bardzo, bardzo pragnęłam na chwilę zapomnieć, że siedzący obok mnie wampir nie jest tym, który mnie kochał. Chciałam pozwolić sobie udawać, że są tą samą osobą i zanurzyć się w komforcie, jakim kusiło mnie to złudzenie. Tylko na małą, małą chwilkę. Na momencik.

I chociaż odrobina rozsądku, którą zachowałam i wszystkie instynkty samozachowawcze krzyczały do mnie, żebym tego nie robiła, popełniłam wówczas coś, o czym nie potrafiłam trzeźwo myśleć inaczej, niż jak o odpowiedniku emocjonalnego samobójstwa – objęłam Erica za szyję i pozwoliłam mu się utulić.

* * *

**Piszcie, piszcie, piszcie!**


	4. I4

**Wszelkie podobieństwo do wydarzeń i postaci występujących w SVM jest nieprzypadkowe.**

* * *

4. Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu siedziałam tak bez ruchu rujnując kolejną koszulę Erica. Trzymałam się go, jakby był moim kołem ratunkowym.

- Powiedz mi, co się stało – zagadnął zaskakująco łagodnym głosem, kiedy trochę się uspokoiłam.

Potrząsnęłam uparcie głową nie otwierając oczu.

Zachowywałam się jak dziecko, ale tak też się w tym momencie czułam.

- Sookie.

Poczułam, że głaszcze mnie po policzku. To tylko sprawiło, że miałam ochotę jeszcze mocniej się rozpłakać.

- Powiedz mi, żebym wiedział, co mogę zrobić, żeby to naprawić.

Tym razem brzmiał, jakby NAPRAWDĘ się o mnie troszczył.

- Nic nie możesz zrobić – wyszeptałam, mimo że akurat on był jedyną osobą, która mogła wszystko naprawić, chociaż o tym nie wiedział. – I nic mi nie jest.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że ci uwierzę?

- Nic się nie stało – próbowałam wziąć się w garść. – Przepraszam, Eric. Nie chciałam ci się wypłakiwać. Mam coś w rodzaju… um… kryzysu emocjonalnego. To wszystko. Nic takiego.

- Nie wygląda na nic takiego.

Siadłam nieco prościej. Patrzył na mnie karcąco. Wiedział, że wciskam mu kit. Wzruszyłam ramionami i spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć.

- Nie chcę obarczać cię moimi obrzydliwymi ludzkimi emocjami – zażartowałam, niezbyt udanie.

- Możesz obarczać mnie, czym sobie życzysz – powiedział głębokim głosem.

Słodki Jezu! A to skąd się wzięło?

Fakt, że nadal gładził mnie po plecach otwartą dłonią, nie pomagał w moich zmaganiach z własną wolą.

- Dziękuję ci. Naprawdę, bardzo ci dziękuję. Byłeś dla mnie bardzo miły i… em… nie spodziewałam się tego – bełkotałam. – Ale teraz myślę, że naprawdę powinieneś już pójść. Widzisz, że nie bardzo nadaję się do rozmowy. Sądzę, że powinnam zostać sama. Po prostu…

- Nigdzie nie idę – przerwał mi spokojnym, lecz zdecydowanym głosem.

Spróbowałam wstać. Bez problemu przytrzymał mnie w miejscu.

Wziął moją twarz w obie dłonie zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzała. Gładził mnie kciukami po policzkach jednocześnie ocierając łzy. Oczy miał ciemne, prawie czarne.

- Sookie, – powiedział bardzo poważnie – czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?

Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Co miałam mu powiedzieć? _Tak, ty. Ale hej, nie martw się, co prawda złamałeś mi serce, ale nie chciałeś tego zrobić, a poza tym miałeś amnezję_ nie wydawało mi się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

- Powiedz mi, kogo mam zabić – dodał na wpół żartem, ale wiedziałam, że pod lekkim tonem czaiła się deklaracja. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, bo zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdybym go o to poprosiła, Eric byłby skłonny dla mnie zabić.

Sprawie dodawał pikanterii fakt, że w tej konkretnej sytuacji, gdyby chciał zamordować kogoś odpowiedzialnego za mój stan, musiałby sobie wbić kołek w serce, ale o tym oczywiście nie wiedział. Ujrzałam taką scenę w przelotnej fantazji: Eric zobowiązuje się zabić winowajcę, a kiedy prawda wychodzi na jaw, honor nie pozwala mu się wycofać i czeka na wschód słońca. Wzdrygnęłam się. Nie, którymkolwiek Erikiem by nie był, nie chciałam, żeby przytrafiło mu się coś złego.

Bezwiednie przykryłam jego dłoń na moim policzku i uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

- Nikogo – powiedziałam bardzo cicho.

Chyba, że masz skłonności samobójcze, dodałam w myślach z trudem powstrzymując się od histerycznego chichotu. Westchnęłam.

Eric zmarszczył brwi. Próbował mnie rozszyfrować.

- Dasz mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy? – upewnił się.

Serce ścisnęło mi się boleśnie. Cyniczna część mojej osoby chciała zapytać, czy już wie, czego zażąda w zamian, ale na szczęście nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa, więc tylko skinęłam głową. Pocałował mnie w czoło, co sprawiło, że poczułam kolejne ukłucie. Boże, jak mi go brakowało!

Spojrzał na mnie zaintrygowany. O-o.

- To dziwne – powiedział sam do siebie. – Dlaczego odczuwasz ból, kiedy okazuję ci uczucia?

Tym razem poczułam się, jakby mnie spoliczkował. JAK ŚMIAŁ zgadywać trafnie? Ogarnął mnie strach, że może domyślić się w końcu (przynajmniej w części) prawdziwej przyczyny mojego załamania nerwowego. Nie powinnam była nigdy lekceważyć jego inteligencji. Cała zesztywniałam. Nie wzięłam pod uwagę, że Eric może odczytywać moje prawdziwe uczucia dzięki krwi, którą wymieniliśmy. Jak mogłam zapomnieć o tym uroczym drobiazgu? Co, jeśli przez naszą więź przesiąkło coś jeszcze, jakieś głębsze uczucie, którego nie kontrolowałam? Co jeszcze o mnie wiedział? Pomyślałam, że chyba umarłabym ze wstydu, gdyby dowiedział się, że płakałam, bo już mnie nie kocha. Czy zacząłby się śmiać? Czy gardziłby mną i moją słabością?

- Chyba że… tęsknisz za mną? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem rozwiązując równanie.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Był na tyle zaskoczony swoim odkryciem, że pozwolił mi wstać.

- Żartujesz sobie? – rzuciłam ostro. Byłam wściekła, na siebie i na niego. – Że niby co?

Ale on tylko patrzył na mnie zamyślony. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić – kiedy tylko wypowiedział te słowa na głos, poczułam falę tęsknoty tak przemożnej, że przebijała nawet przez moją złość. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że to też poczuł.

- Chcę, żebyś już wyszedł – powiedziałam poirytowana.

Wstał nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

- Jeśli chcesz się ze mną zobaczyć, możesz wpaść do Fangtazji – powiedział miękko ignorując mój wybuch.

Wykonał gest, jakby chciał mi odgarnąć kosmyk włosów za ucho, ale cofnęłam się przed jego dotykiem.

- Jesteś tam zawsze mile widziana. Albo zadzwonić. Chętnie cię odwiedzę, jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz.

Diabelski uśmieszek, który powrócił na jego usta przy słowie „pragniesz" nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do przyczyny, dla której Eric stawiłby się w moim domu tak „ochoczo". Przebywanie w pobliżu mojego domu oznaczało przebywanie w pobliżu mojego łóżka. Eric będąc sobą oczywiście nie mógł nie zauważyć tego jakże dogodnego zbiegu okoliczności.

Przez pewien czas myślałam, że kiedy Eric dowie się, że już się ze mną przespał, jego zainteresowanie mną osłabnie, ale okazało się, że się myliłam. Najwyraźniej fakt, że nie pamiętał tego wydarzenia, denerwował go jeszcze bardziej, niż moja poprzednia niedostępność. Przewróciłam oczami.

- Tak, tak, jasne, żebyś mógł wykorzystać to jako pretekst do molestowania mnie.

Uśmiech Erica wyraźnie się rozszerzył.

- Skoro sugerujesz…

Przesunął się o krok w moim kierunku. Wyglądał teraz w każdym calu jak drapieżnik, którym był w istocie. Bardzo piękny drapieżnik, pozwolę sobie dodać.

- Och, Eric, na litość Boską, jeśli idzie o zaciąganie mnie do łóżka, to nie sądzę, żebym mogła zasugerować cokolwiek, o czym nie pomyślałeś wcześniej przynajmniej dziesięć razy.

W mgnieniu oka po raz kolejny tego wieczoru stał w odległości zakłócającej moją strefę komfortu.

- Powiedz, – wymruczał mi wprost do ucha – czy to naprawdę byłoby takie nieprzyjemne?

* * *

**;)**


	5. I5

**Jak dotąd najdłuższy rozdział w tym opowiadaniu. A akcja wciąż tkwi w progu domu Sookie ;)**

**Nie moje.**

* * *

5. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, miłego rodzaju. Każdy centymetr mojego ciała krzyczał, bym zamknęła dzielący nas minimalny dystans i pozwoliła mu zrobić ze mną, co tylko chciał, a co, wiedziałam z doświadczenia, bardzo by mi się spodobało. Krótko mówiąc, byłam w poważnych tarapatach.

- Och, nie – odpowiedziałam sucho. – Idę o każdy zakład, że to byłoby _bardzo_ przyjemne. Tylko co potem?

- Potem? – zapytał wciąż tuż przy moim uchu, muskając ustami ten specjalny punkt, który doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.

Mimo że nie widziałam jego twarzy, z tonu jego głosu mogłam wywnioskować, że w tym momencie znowu zmarszczył brwi. Powinnam była się od niego odsunąć, ale nie zrobiłam tego z obawy, że jeśli się poruszę, mogę się na niego rzucić.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział.

Tak, to właśnie był problem, pomyślałam.

- …potem bym cię przytulił i poczekał, aż będziesz gotowa, żebym mógł wziąć się znowu. Czy coś jest w tym nie tak?

Matko Boska i wszyscy święci! Poczułam, jak uginają się pode mną kolana. Nie wiem, co osłabiło mnie bardziej: fakt, że autentycznie zdawał się nie rozumieć mojego problemu, to, że nadal mówił dotykając wargami mojej skóry, myśl o nocy spędzonej z Erikiem (podczas której „wziąłby mnie" _wielokrotnie_), czy też może to, że użył w odniesieniu do mnie słowa „przytulić".

- Nie o takie „potem" mi chodziło – powiedziałam sfrustrowana znajdując w swoim niezadowoleniu siłę, by go odepchnąć. – Chodziło mi o potem-potem. Jak: potem, innego dnia.

- Och – powiedział tylko.

Spojrzałam na niego zaciekawiona. Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby Eric mówił „och". Przy okazji stwierdziłam, że faktycznie ma zmarszczone brwi. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, ja nie wiedząc, co więcej powiedzieć, on rozmyślając nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Co złego byłoby w tym „potem-potem"? – najwyraźniej Eric nie miał zamiaru odpuścić i nadal nie rozumiał mojego punktu widzenia. – Uważasz, że żałowałabyś seksu ze mną? To mi się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło.

Brzmiał, jakby był nieco dotknięty. Jestem pewna, że żadna kobieta nigdy nie powiedziała mu czegoś podobnego. Eric był boski w łóżku i dobrze o tym wiedział.

- Żałujesz, że ze mną spałaś? – zapytał niemal natychmiast, zanim zdążyłam się odezwać.

To było dobre pytanie, na które nie znałam odpowiedzi. Wiedziałam, że gdybym nie została jego kochanką, najprawdopodobniej byłabym teraz w o wiele lepszym stanie psychicznym, ale przecież sama przyznałam dziś, że gdybym mogła przeżyć swoje życie jeszcze raz, nie wahałabym się, by zostać nią znowu.

- I tak, i nie – odpowiedziałam ostrożnie. – To skomplikowane.

- Wyjaśnij.

Uratowało mnie pukanie do drzwi.

Trochę zaalarmował mnie fakt, że zabrało mi dobrych kilka sekund, zanim przypomniałam sobie, że czekałam na gościa, a ściślej mówiąc, na mężczyznę, który miał zabrać mnie na randkę. Zdaje się, że przez mój mały dramat związany z Erikiem zapomniałam o świecie zewnętrznym.

- Quinn! – wykrzyknęłam przytomniejąc.

Eric szybko złapał mnie za ramię.

- Quinn? Tygrys Quinn? – zapytał. – On miał cię zabrać dziś na randkę?

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że na domiar wszystkiego czeka mnie konfrontacja wampira i tygrysołaka na progu mojego domu. Miałam silne przeczucie, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Skinęłam głową, bo co innego miałam zrobić?

- Sookie, nie rób tego – powiedział Eric. – Nie znasz go.

Prychnęłam.

- Cóż, właśnie miałam zamiar go poznać.

- Nie masz pojęcia, w co się pakujesz. Nic o nim nie wiesz.

Miałam zamiar znowu go wyśmiać, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Spojrzałam na niego badawczo. Nie mogłam wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy za jego protestem stało coś więcej, niż żądza mordu wobec każdego mężczyzny, który próbował się do mnie zbliżyć. Czy to możliwe, żeby Eric ostrzegał mnie nie tylko jako zazdrosny kochanek, ale jako lepiej zorientowany w nadprzyrodzonym świecie przyjaciel? Nagle przypomniałam sobie moją ostatnią rozmowę z Calvinem i kwestię obowiązku przedłużania gatunku w społeczności zmiennokształtnych. Z tego, co wiedziałam, tygrysołaki były bardzo rzadkie i zagrożone wyginięciem. Czy Quinn był zobowiązany do dania życia potomkowi (potomkom?) czystej krwi? Czy Eric miał na myśli tego typu rewelację? Zaraz, czy naprawdę pomyślałam przed chwilą o Szeryfie Ericu jako o swoim przyjacielu? Czy to możliwe, żebym uważała 1000-letniego wampira za swojego przyjaciela? Odłożyłam tę myśl na później.

Musiałam otworzyć drzwi, ale miałam też silne postanowienie czegoś się dowiedzieć.

- Co takiego powinnam o nim wiedzieć? – zapytałam powoli.

- Jest… ach… uwikłany.

Tak, jakby ktokolwiek obracający się w kręgach nadnaturalnych nie był w jakiś sposób uwikłany. I to mówił mi Eric, wampirzy szeryf, tkwiący w sieci politycznych intryg bardziej niż którykolwiek z moich bezpośrednich znajomych? Naprawdę?

A zatem nie kwestia obowiązkowego zapładniania zmiennokształtnych partnerek, tylko coś innego. Co wcale nie wykluczało możliwości tego pierwszego. Po prostu doskonale.

Pukanie powtórzyło się. Naprawdę musiałam otworzyć te pieprzone drzwi. Aj. Co też mnie napadło?

- Sypiasz z nim? – zapytał Eric.

Okej, tym razem zdecydowanie zazdrosny kochanek.

- Nie! – zaprzeczyłam, zbyt pospiesznie na mój gust.

W końcu nie powinno go to w ogóle interesować. Z tego, co wiedziałam, nie miał do tego żadnego prawa. Nie odzywał się do mnie od miesięcy.

- Nie żebym musiała ci się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć. I nie myśl sobie, że do końca moich dni będę żyć w celibacie – dodałam buntowniczo.

Pomimo mojego ostatniego komentarza Eric widocznie się rozluźnił. Miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, by się nie uśmiechnąć.

Przemaszerowałam obok niego i otworzyłam Quinnowi.

- Hej – powiedziałam uśmiechając się.

Pomimo wszystkich rodzących się we mnie wątpliwości musiałam przyznać, że wyglądał wspaniale. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, zanim obrzucił podejrzliwym spojrzeniem stojącego w głębi korytarza Erica. Wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Znając Erica, każdy mężczyzna miał powody, aby być podejrzliwym, jeśli zobaczył go w pobliżu kobiety, z którą się spotykał. Uznałam, że przynajmniej miałam alibi w postaci zapłakanej twarzy. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żebym przed chwilą dobrze się bawiła.

- Tygrysie – przywitał go w ten dziwny, wampirzy sposób Eric.

- Witaj, Ericu.

Quinn skinął głową i skoncentrował swoją uwagę z powrotem na mnie.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział zwracając się do mnie. – Interesy zatrzymały mnie w mieście dłużej, niż sądziłem. Ale teraz już jestem cały twój. Czy coś się stało?

To najprawdopodobniej odnosiło się do rzeczonych łez.

- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, ja po prostu… Było mi smutno.

Muszę popracować nad wymówkami.

- Czy on ma z tym coś wspólnego? – zapytał zimno Quinn wskazując głową na Erica.

Coś mówiło mi, że rozmawianie o Ericu bez jego udziału w jego obecności nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo. Zauważyłam też, że Quinn rozszerzył lekko nozdrza i wciągnął ostrożnie powietrze. Przypuszczam, że pachniałam Erikiem. Nie żebym mogła coś na to poradzić po tym całym przytulaniu, ale to nie tak, że robiłam coś niestosownego. Naprawdę nie lubiłam tego całego wąchania. Quinn, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, stanął w bardziej zrelaksowanej pozycji. Zaraz, hola, hola, co właściwie spodziewał się w takim razie wywęszyć? Nie sądził chyba, że postanowiłam skorzystać z obecności Erica i ukoić swoje smutki szybkim numerkiem w oczekiwaniu na kolejną randkę? Serio?

- Quinn, Eric chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Właśnie wychodzi – nie mogłam się zdecydować, na którego z nich byłam w tym momencie bardziej wkurzona. – I nie ma żadnej jego winy w tym, że płakałam.

Z przeraźliwą jasnością zdałam sobie sprawę, że to prawda. O ile mój beznadziejny nastrój tego wieczora z całą pewnością związany był z osobą Erica, nie mogłam go w żaden sposób obarczyć winą za to, co się stało. W końcu wcale nie chciał być przeklęty przez wiedźmę, ani nie starał się, żeby zapomnieć później o naszym romansie. Bardzo chciałabym móc wszystko na niego zwalić, ale niestety nie było takiej opcji. Do kitu.

- Quinn, co powiedziałeś Sookie? – spytał Eric.

Nie byłam pewna, do czego odnosi się jego pytanie.

Zmierzyli się wzrokiem.

_Zaczyna się._

Nie miałam żadnych złudzeń co do tego, że tych dwóch kiedykolwiek zostanie przyjaciółmi.

- Powiedziałem Sookie, że królowa oczekuje jej obecności na przyjęciu, które wydaje podczas zjazdu i to wezwanie unieważnia twoje – powiedział Quinn niedbale.

Dyskredytowanie Erica sprawiało mu wyraźną satysfakcję.

- Od kiedy to królowa przekazuje rozkazy przez zmiennokształtnego? – odrzekł Eric niskim głosem.

- Od kiedy ten zmiennokształtny wykonał wartościową usługę dla interesów królowej – odpowiedział Quinn bez wahania. – Pan Cataliades zasugerował jej królewskiej mości, że mogę się przydać w dyplomacji, a moi partnerzy z przyjemnością dali mi do dyspozycji dodatkowy czas w razie gdybym miał jakieś obowiązki wobec królowej. Możemy już iść, dziecinko?

Eric był wściekły. Nie wiem, czy bardziej gniewał go fakt, że Sophie-Anne w pewnym sensie podważyła jego autorytet jako jej szeryfa, że Quinn śmiał stawiać mu opór i jawnie go lekceważyć, czy też że w moim życiu pojawił się kolejny mężczyzna. Miałam podejrzenie, że wszystko to dało się wytłumaczyć na bardzo prymitywnym poziomie używając sformułowań takich jak „samiec" i „dominacja". W każdym razie efekt był piorunujący. Eric wyglądał, jakby z jego oczu miały zaraz posypać się iskry i byłam prawie pewna, że przy następnym zdaniu, które wypowiedział, zobaczyłam błysk jego wydłużonych kłów:

- Ta kobieta była moja i będzie moja.

Łuuooaaa! Teraz nastała moja kolej na bycie rozzłoszczoną.

- Pozwolisz może, że ja o tym zadecyduję? – odgryzłam się.

- Powinnaś być moja – odrzekł z pełnym przekonaniem.

Miałam dość ekstremalnych emocji na dziś wieczór. Byłam wycieńczona. Czułam, że bardzo łatwo było mnie w tej chwili wyprowadzić z równowagi. Powoli wzbierała we mnie zimna furia.

- A to niby dlaczego? – zapytałam. – Jeśli ci na mnie zależy, to okazujesz to w bardzo dziwny sposób. Nie słyszałam o tym, żeby totalne unikanie kogoś, oprócz wydawania mu od czasu do czasu poleceń przez służbę, było sposobem na okazanie troski. Nie odzywałeś się do mnie od miesięcy.

Przez sekundę przez twarz Erica przemknął cień rozbawienia.

- Nazywasz Pam służącą? – zapytał.

Wiedziałam, że kontynuowanie tej konkretnej dyskusji w obecności obu mężczyzn jest wysoce niestosowne, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Po prostu nie potrafiłam zostawić stwierdzenia Erica bez komentarza.

- Eric, myślę, że powinieneś już pójść – powiedział Quinn. – Sookie najwyraźniej nie życzy sobie w tej chwili twojej obecności.

Nie wydawał się być przestraszony, albo nawet zaniepokojony, mimo że w mojej opinii zrobił właśnie coś co najmniej ryzykownego. Nie umiałam ocenić, czy była to jego autentyczna reakcja, czy robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Tak czy inaczej, muszę przyznać, to robiło wrażenie.

A przynajmniej tak przez chwilę sądziłam, dopóki Eric nie zaczął warczeć. To też robiło wrażenie.

Czyżby finałem tej pięknie zapowiadającej się nocy miała być bójka, w której jeden z nich rozszarpie drugiego? Nie była to zbyt kusząca perspektywa, zwłaszcza że stałam dokładnie pomiędzy nimi. Po raz drugi tego wieczoru zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami.

- Hej… - spróbowałam pozyskać ich uwagę.

Quinn podwinął górną wargę i prychnął jak przerośnięty kot. Jego oczy zaczęły zmieniać kolor.

- Słuchajcie, ja… - zaczęłam jeszcze raz, tym razem nienaturalnie cienkim głosem.

Po omacku szukałam ręką czegoś, na czym mogłabym się oprzeć. Szumiało mi w uszach. Oczywiście byli sobą zbyt zajęci, by zauważyć. Mężczyźni. Od początku wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę ja jako ja nie jestem w tej grze zbyt istotna.

- Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić – wysyczał Eric.

Rysy Quinna wyraźnie się przeformowały. Eric pokazał kły. Obaj stanęli w lekkim przykroku.

W tym momencie zrobiłam jedyną rzecz, która mogła uratować sytuację. Zemdlałam.

* * *

**Zamieniam się w słuch.  
**


	6. I6

**Gdyby ktoś startował z kampanią "Eric dla każdego" zagłosowałabym jak w dym.**

* * *

6. Kiedy do siebie doszłam, leżałam na kanapie w moim salonie. Otworzyłam oczy i westchnęłam. Moje nadzieje na chwilę spokoju szybko się rozwiały – obaj byli nadal w moim domu. Nie mam pojęcia, który z nich wniósł mnie do środka i nie miałam zamiaru o to pytać. Cieszyłam się tylko, że nie rozerwali mnie przy tym na dwie połowy.

Eric widząc, że się obudziłam, bez słowa poszedł do kuchni i błyskawicznie przyniósł mi szklankę wody. Doceniłabym ten gest bardziej, gdybym nie podejrzewała, że głównym celem tego zabiegu było zyskanie punktu przewagi nad Quinnem i jednocześnie przypomnienie mu, że zna lepiej od niego układ mojego domu. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc równie dobrze mógłby przynieść tę szklankę i chlusnąć wodą na tygrysołaka.

- Jak się czujesz, dziecinko? – zapytał Quinn.

Zakryłam twarz rękami i spróbowałam zebrać myśli.

- Okej, będzie tak – powiedziałam. – Po pierwsze słuchacie mnie i nie przerywacie mi, póki nie skończę. Quinn, wiem, że nastawiłeś się na ten wieczór i jest mi bardzo przykro, że muszę cię zawieść, ale mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, że po tym wszystkim nie mam siły, żeby wychodzić nigdzie z domu, poza tym nie czuję się dobrze. Przepraszam. Nie tak miało być. Naprawdę cieszyłam się na to przedstawienie i szkoda mi, że nie wyszło. Eric, cokolwiek myślisz na ten temat, zapewniam cię, że NIE jestem twoją kobietą. A teraz prosiłabym was obu, żebyście wyszli. Potrzebuję spokoju. I samotności. Byłoby miło, gdybyście się nawzajem nie pozabijali, ale jeśli już musicie to zrobić, doceniłabym, gdybyście załatwili sprawy między sobą poza terenem mojego domu. Skończyłam. Do widzenia. Dobranoc.

Nie wiem, czego się po mnie spodziewali, ale to nie było to. Nastała cisza, podczas której nie śmiałam odsłonić twarzy i popatrzeć na nich, żeby przypadkiem nie zainicjować jakiejś nowej katastrofy.

- Rozumiem – odezwał się w końcu Quinn. – Przykro mi. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo poczujesz się lepiej. Może innym razem?

Quinn był trudny do odczytania, ale wyłapałam w jego umyśle, że nadal jest piekielnie wściekły na Erica i obarczał go całą odpowiedzialnością za niepowodzenie naszej dzisiejszej randki. Cóż, poniekąd miał słuszność.

- Jasne – odpowiedziałam słabo.

Odkryłam twarz, ale nadal nie otworzyłam oczu.

- Będziemy w kontakcie – obiecał.

Skinęłam głową. To był chyba jego sposób na powiedzenie mi, że się nie poddał i że nadal jest mną zainteresowany. Podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w czoło. O dziwo Eric nie skręcił mu karku. Najwidoczniej postanowił zmienić taktykę wobec mnie i poudawać przez moment grzecznego chłopca.

Tak, jakby ktokolwiek mógł się na to nabrać.

- Do widzenia – powiedział Quinn.

- Cześć – to było wszystko, co byłam mu w stanie odpowiedzieć.

- Jesteś pewna, że niczego nie potrzebujesz? – zapytał Eric.

Podlizywał się, czy co? Potrząsnęłam głową. Wciąż jeszcze nie wierzyłam, że mieli zamiar obaj tak po prostu się wynieść bez żadnej grubszej awantury.

- W takim razie dobranoc. Zadzwonię do ciebie później.

Byłam ciekawa, czy poprzez „zadzwonię" miał na myśli „każę komuś do ciebie zadzwonić"? Czy może jednak czegoś się nauczył? Nie miałam zamiaru przedłużać rozmowy pytając. Ta zagadka musiała poczekać na rozwiązanie innym razem.

Eric pocałował mnie w policzek. Zastanawiałam się, czy miało to jakieś głębsze, nieczytelne dla mnie znaczenie (czy pocałunek w policzek miał pokazać, że może sobie pozwolić na więcej, niż na całowanie mnie w czoło? Wydawało mi się to zbyt subtelne jak na Erica. Gdyby o to chodziło, najprawdopodobniej pocałowałby mnie w usta), czy może nie chciał mnie całować w to samo miejsce, co Quinn?

Wciąż miałam zamknięte oczy, ale mimo to niemożliwością było pomylenie się co do tego, który pocałunek był czyj. Quinn był, jak każdy zmiennokształtny, gorącokrwisty i kiedy pochylił się nade mną, owionął mnie jego ciepły oddech. Eric był zimny i, cóż, w ogóle nie oddychał. Mój zmęczony umysł nie wiedzieć czemu bardzo ucieszył się z tej różnicy temperatur. Hm.

Czekałam cierpliwie, aż sobie pójdą, skoro najwyraźniej się ze mną pożegnali, ale tkwili nadal w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ja, jakby potrzebowali jakiegoś dodatkowego sygnału. Otworzyłam oczy i przeniosłam spojrzenie od jednego do drugiego. Nagle zrozumiałam. Żaden nie chciał wyjść pierwszy.

- Och, na litość Boską – powiedziałam. – Jeśli to takie trudne, to jeden może wyjść frontowymi drzwiami, a drugi tylnymi. Tylko wynoście się, ale już!

Nie wiem, czy posłuchali mojej rady, bo znowu zamknęłam oczy, ale jakimś cudem zniknęli z mojego domu. Wkrótce usłyszałam odgłos oddalającego się samochodu Quinna. Eric przyleciał, więc zniknął bezszelestnie. Nagle było po wszystkim. Wydałam z siebie westchnienie głębokiej ulgi.

Poleżałam chwilę na kanapie, ale nie mogłam zostać tam wiecznie. Powinnam była coś zjeść, ale nie miałam ochoty. Stwierdziłam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu położę się wcześniej spać. Myślałam, że wyczerpałam już limit łez, ale poczułam, że znowu zbiera mi się na płacz. To miał być mój pierwszy miły wieczór od dawna. Tak się na niego cieszyłam. Czy chciałam tak wiele? Dlaczego wszystko musiało pójść tak beznadziejnie?

Kiedy byłam mała i było mi smutno z powodu kłopotów, jakie sprawiała mi moja telepatia, często chowałam się w łazience, żeby nikt nie widział, że płaczę. Ponieważ zamykanie się na dłużej w łazience bez konkretnej przyczyny mogło być podejrzane, rozwinęłam zwyczaj płakania w kąpieli. Woda lecąca z kranu zagłuszała wszystkie moje pochlipywania. Teraz mieszkałam sama i nie było w domu nikogo, kto mógłby mnie obserwować, ale zwyczaj pozostał, a ciepła woda działała na mnie kojąco. Wskoczyłam pod prysznic.

Wszystko było świetnie, dopóki nie przypomniałam sobie (co było biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się tego dnia wydarzyło, nieuniknione) innej nocy, kiedy dzieliłam tę samą kabinę prysznicową z pewnym Wikingiem. Oczywiście zaczęłam płakać jeszcze bardziej. Szybko zakręciłam wodę i zaczęłam się wycierać. Zmyłam resztki makijażu, wyszorowałam zęby i narzuciłam na siebie podkoszulkę Fangtazji, której ostatnio używałam do spania (hm…). Wdrapałam się do łóżka i zgasiłam światło. Nie otworzyłabym już dziś nikomu, choćby walił do drzwi taranem. Popłakałam trochę w poduszkę i w końcu zasnęłam.

Tej nocy śnił mi się (cóż za niespodzianka) Eric. Nie była to jednak, jak się mogłam spodziewać, żadna dzika fantazja erotyczna, ani reminiscencja z któregoś dramatycznego momentu naszej wspólnej przeszłości, w którym otarłam się o śmierć (było ich już całkiem sporo).

Śniło mi się, że Eric wśliznął się przez okno mojej sypialni. Przez chwilę stał przy moim łóżku i wyobrażałam sobie, że patrzy na mnie, chociaż go nie widziałam. Myślałam, że odejdzie, ale zamiast tego położył się obok mnie, pod kołdrą, tuż za moimi plecami, tak, że czułam chłód bijący od jego ciała, ale nie całkiem mnie dotykając. Chciałam się odwrócić i przytulić się do niego, ale nie śmiałam się poruszyć, ani otworzyć oczu, by przypadkiem nie obudzić się w pustej, ciemnej sypialni. W końcu Eric westchnął i bardzo ostrożnie przysunął się do mnie, a potem objął mnie jedną ręką w talii. Przylegał do mnie całą powierzchnią swojego długiego ciała. Pocałował mnie delikatnie w kark i zagrzebał nos w moich włosach. Nadal bałam się drgnąć, ale tym razem czułam się dobrze i spokojnie. A potem przyśniło mi się, że zasnęłam.

To był bardzo miły sen.

* * *

**Ciekawa jestem, co oznacza "Eric" w senniku.**


	7. I7

**Jeśli ktoś czekał na akcję - wybaczcie... Tym razem jeden długi wewnętrzny monolog Sookie.**

**Nie, to nie jest kradzież, jeśli nie wyszłam z tym ze sklepu.**

* * *

7. Obudziłam się następnego dnia koło dziewiątej i uznałam, że była to zadziwiająco wczesna godzina biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie emocje, których doświadczyłam poprzedniego dnia. Najprawdopodobniej stało się tak dlatego, że pomimo wszystko zasnęłam dosyć szybko, położyłam się w końcu o wiele wcześniej, niż miałam w planie.

Leżałam na łóżku usiłując zrozumieć, co właściwie wydarzyło się wczoraj.

Spróbowałam zacząć od uporządkowania swoich uczuć odnośnie Quinna, bo wiedziałam, że będzie to mniej skomplikowane od myślenia o Ericu. Żałowałam, że nasza randka nie wyszła. To mogła być szansa na rozpoczęcie czegoś dobrego. Czegoś, co miałoby szanse powodzenia. Z kimś z bijącym sercem, kto mógłby się ze mną ożenić, mieć furę dzieci i z kim mogłabym się razem zestarzeć. Tej straconej możliwości było mi żal. Jeśli jednak miałam być szczera sama ze sobą, nie było to uczucie zbyt dotkliwe, chodziło raczej o zawód związany z tym, że wciąż jestem sama, niż o Quinna jako takiego. Tygrysołak był z pewnością przystojnym mężczyzną, lubiłam go i uważałam, że jest atrakcyjny, ale nie znałam go zbyt dobrze, więc myśl o tym, że najprawdopodobniej wczorajsza noc zrujnowała nasze szanse, nie obeszła mnie tak mocno. Kiedy trzeźwo o tym myślałam wiedziałam, że ta relacja i tak napotkałaby szybko na przeciwności: Quinn nie mieszkał w pobliżu i często wyjeżdżał służbowo, więc widywalibyśmy się rzadko. Mam świadomość, że utrzymanie związku na odległość nie jest rzeczą łatwą, nawet dla par z dużym stażem. My zaś praktycznie się nie znaliśmy. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze wątpliwości, które zasiał we mnie wczoraj Eric.

Eric.

Co właściwie czułam do szeryfa Obszaru Piątego?

Przypomniałam sobie swój sen. Czy odwiedziny Erica w mojej sypialni były wytworem mojej skołatanej wyobraźni, czy może naprawdę zasnęłam w jego ramionach? Czy to możliwe, że wrócił po wszystkim, by po prostu położyć się obok mnie i potem odejść, bez słowa, nic więcej nie robiąc, niczego nie próbując? Że przyszedł właśnie po to? To byłoby bardzo miłe, bezinteresowne i… kompletnie niepodobne do Erica. A w każdym razie nie do Szeryfa Erica. Mój Eric, Eric pozbawiony pamięci, mógłby to zrobić.

Nie, nie miałam po co się łudzić. To mój umysł szukając ukojenia stosował własne triki. Wizja Erica w moim łóżku była po prostu wytworem mojej tęsknoty.

Było w niej jednak coś godnego uwagi.

Zdałam sobie mianowicie sprawę, że w moim śnie pojawił się ten sam Eric, który odwiedził mnie tego wieczora – dysponujący tysiącletnim zasobem wspomnień. Nie wyobraziłam sobie, że wrócił do mnie mój Eric, Eric przeklęty przez wiedźmę, tylko że przyszedł do mnie prawdziwy Eric (a jednak użyłam tego sformułowania), z nietkniętą magią osobowością, który z jakiegoś powodu, nie pamiętając czasu, gdy byłam jego kochanką, chciał trzymać mnie śpiącą w objęciach. Który był sobą, a jednak nadal mnie pragnął.

Czy tego właśnie chciałam? Tego Erica? Czy chciałam go tak samo jak mojego Erica? Czy chciałam być z Erikiem bez względu na to, czy jest moim zagubionym gościem, czy bezwzględnym politycznym graczem gotowym zabić w mgnieniu oka, jeśli tego będzie wymagać jego bezpieczeństwo? A może zawsze chciałam Erica Northmana, może rzecz sięgała głębiej, do czasów sprzed owego rozdzielenia i zaklęcia Hallow, może kochałam się w Wikingu od dawna i po prostu nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy, bo byłam z Billem? Czy dlatego zabrałam go wtedy ze sobą do domu, kiedy znalazłam go biegnącego drogą w noc sylwestrową?

Kiedy się zatrzymałam, nie wiedziałam jeszcze, nie mogłam przewidzieć, że okaże się być kimś innym niż Eric, którego znałam. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co zrobiłam tego pierwszego dnia, było robione z myślą o Ericu-szeryfie. Dopiero później zaczęłam ich od siebie oddzielać w mojej głowie. Czy zrobiłabym to samo dla kogoś innego? Oczywiście, zatrzymałam się, bo uważałam, że moim obowiązkiem jest pomóc komuś w potrzebie, ale nie sądzę, żebym była skora do przechowywania w moim domu kogoś obcego. Do tego dochodził fakt, że osoba potrzebująca nie była człowiekiem, co mogłoby nieco zmienić moją linię postępowania. Nie mam uprzedzeń w stosunku do innych gatunków, ale nie jestem głupia i mam pewne szczątkowe instynkty samozachowawcze. Wiem, jak niebezpieczni i przebiegli potrafią być nieumarli. Czy w ogóle wysiadłabym z samochodu, gdyby chodziło o jakiegoś innego wampira? Na pewno nie zaprosiłabym go do domu, gdybym nie wiedziała, kim jest. Najprawdopodobniej… zadzwoniłabym do Erica.

Usiadłam na łóżku. Pracowałam tego dnia na wieczornej zmianie, więc nie musiałam wychodzić z domu cały dzień, ale nie miałam zamiaru leżeć do południa. Powlokłam się do łazienki z głową nadal pełną rozmyślań.

Co z moimi znajomymi wampirami? Czy dla któregokolwiek z nich zrobiłabym coś takiego? Przez chwilę moje myśli automatycznie powędrowały do Billa, po czym przesunęłam tę myśl do szufladki z działem „czas zaprzeszły". Tak, pomogłabym Billowi, ale nie na tym etapie naszej znajomości. Kiedy byliśmy parą, nie wahałabym się ani chwili. Nawet później, gdy zostawił mnie dla innej kobiety (nie mając nawet na tyle godności, by powiedzieć mi o tym osobiście), uratowałam go z rąk jego kochanki, kiedy wiedziałam, że w przeciwnym razie umrze po długich torturach. Ale kiedy Debbie Pelt zatrzasnęła mnie w bagażniku z moim ex-, Bill zgwałcił mnie i omal mnie nie zabił. Wiedziałam, że nie miał wówczas świadomości tego, co robił, wygłodzony działał owładnięty wampirzymi instynktami, i że nigdy nie chciał mnie fizycznie skrzywdzić, ale szkoda została wyrządzona – coś we mnie pękło i wiedziałam, że między nami wszystko skończone. Nie winiłam go o to, co stało się w Jackson, ale myślenie o tym było po prostu zbyt bolesne. Nie chciałabym, żeby Bill zatrzymał się u mnie w domu. Nie zostawiłabym go bezbronnego na pastwę osuszaczy, ale próbowałabym znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Pewnie…

…zadzwoniłabym do Erica.

Może Pam? Tak. Może. Nie byłam co do tego pewna, ale wiem, że przynajmniej bym to rozważyła. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, gdyby chodziło o Pam, z całą pewnością skontaktowałabym się z Ericiem. Umpf.

Na tym kończyła się lista wampirów, które ewentualnie miałabym odwagę ukrywać w moim domu. Przy okazji zauważyłam, że proszenie o pomoc Erica wydawało mi się alarmująco naturalnym rozwiązaniem. Cóż, w końcu to on był lokalnym szefem wampirów, więc zgłaszanie mu problemu dotyczącego tej grupy było logiczne. Dopiero kiedy okazało się, że to Eric potrzebuje pomocy, nie wiedziałam, do kogo się zwrócić. Więc pomogłam mu sama.

To spostrzeżenie naprowadziło moje myśli na inne tory. Eric sugerował w swoim liście, że nie bez powodu znalazł się akurat na mojej drodze owej pamiętnej nocy. Czy mógł mieć rację? Czy to możliwe, bym była osobą, od której Eric oczekiwał pomocy tak samo, jak ja od Erica? Dlaczego nie znalazła go Pam? Czy to znaczyło, że Eric mi ufał?

Siedziałam w kuchni pijąc kawę. Sięgnęłam w zamyśleniu po tosta.

Dlaczego właściwie bałam się związać z Erikiem w jego szeryfowej odsłonie? Wiedziałam, że uważał mnie za pociągającą fizycznie. Dał temu wyraz jasno i wielokrotnie. Miałam podejrzenia, że chciał ode mnie więcej niż jednej nocy – wczoraj powiedział, że chciał, żebym była „jego". Zaborczość wampirów gotowała mi krew w żyłach, ale wiedziałam, że taka deklaracja oznacza, że nawet jeśli uważa mnie za rodzaj trofeum, miałby ochotę potrzymać mnie trochę dłużej na półce. Nikt nie robił sobie zachodu z tego typu ogłoszeniami w przypadku miłośników kłów, których towarzystwo miało charakter jednorazowej przyjemności. Nie, Eric chciał posiadać mnie na swoją wyłączność i mieć nieograniczony dostęp do mojej krwi i mojego ciała. Po krótkiej debacie z samą sobą uznałam, że nie boję się tego aspektu relacji z Erikiem. Fakt, że mnie pragnął, był nawet w pewien sposób przyjemny i łechtał moją próżność, nie obawiałam się też, że mógłby gryźć mnie albo wykorzystywać seksualnie wbrew mojej woli. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że gdyby zechciał, mógłby mnie bez żadnego wysiłku rozerwać na pół, ale Eric nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził i nie wierzyłam, że próbowałby zmuszać kobietę do spełniania jego zachcianek za pomocą fizycznej przemocy. To po prostu nie było w jego stylu.

Mój problem polegał na czym innym: nie byłam gotowa na związek, za którym nie stały prawdziwe emocje. Ale czy faktycznie o takiej sytuacji tu rozmawialiśmy? Z mojej strony: nie. Coś czułam do Erica i nie mogłam się tego dłużej przed samą sobą wypierać. Zależało mi na nim. Nie kochałam go – nie w tej wersji – ale jak na początek, żywiłam dla niego całkiem sporo uczuć. Więcej, niż do Quinna, z którym chciałam wczoraj pójść na randkę.

Ale bałam się pozwolić sobie na więcej. Jak mogłam, skoro nie miałam najmniejszej nadziei, by Eric odwzajemnił moje uczucia? Nie byłam już aż tak naiwna – wiedziałam, że ktoś taki jak Eric nie wiąże się z nikim na poważnie, byłoby to dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne słabości, a tym właśnie byłabym dla niego. Angażowanie się emocjonalnie w związek ze śmiertelnikiem nie miało żadnego sensu z punktu widzenia wampira. Nasza kruchość, bezradność i nietrwałość mogła być dla nich tylko przyczyną bólu, gdyby się do nas przywiązali. Miałam też silne podejrzenie, że niezależnie od śmiertelności lub nie, Eric nie jest typem faceta wchodzącego w stałe związki. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy jest zdolny do monogamii, a inny układ byłby dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. To prawda, że wydawał się mną zainteresowany już od dość dawna, ale wyobraźnia podsuwała mi moment, kiedy się mną znudzi nie wyznaczając zbyt odległego terminu. Nie przychodziło mi do głowy nic, co mogłoby zatrzymać jego uwagę na dłużej przy kimś takim, jak ja. Ale co, jeśli nie miałam racji?

Eric prosił w swoim liście, żebym dała mu szansę. Czy mogłam to zrobić nie ryzykując destrukcji mojej osoby?

Gdzieś poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy płakałam w jego objęciach, zaczęła kruszyć się ściana, którą oddzieliłam od siebie w moim umyśle Mojego Erica i Szeryfa Erica. Nadal byli dla mnie różnymi osobami, ale granica pomiędzy nimi przestała być tak ostra, jak dotychczas. Szeryf Eric potrafił być przytłaczający, był zarozumiały, bezczelny, nie liczył się z nikim i doprowadzał mnie czasem do szewskiej pasji, ale lubiłam go. Miał poczucie humoru i kiedy akurat nikt nie próbował mnie zabić, lubiłam spędzać z nim czas. A może ten zastrzyk adrenaliny też lubiłam? Miałam wrażenie, że mnie rozumie i, o dziwo, na pewnym poziomie ja rozumiem jego. Przede wszystkim, pomimo swojego imponującego wieku, Eric miał w sobie często nieobecną u wampirów radość życia. Lubił to kim i czym jest, co sprawiało, że kiedy pozwalał sobie na ludzkie gesty, nabierały one jakiegoś szczególnego znaczenia. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wampiryzm Billa budził we mnie niemal litość. „Litość" nie była słowem, którym kiedykolwiek spodziewałam się móc opisać Erica.

Ale to nie fakt, że nie był człowiekiem, powstrzymywał mnie przed pogłębieniem naszej relacji. Czy było coś, czego nie mogłam zaakceptować w samym Ericu? I wreszcie, pytanie za milion punktów, kim ja byłam dla Erica?

Wiedziałam, że mnie pożąda. Cenił moje umiejętności. Przy całej swojej arogancji i poczuciu wyższości wobec rodzaju ludzkiego (i nie tylko) zdawał się mnie słuchać i brać poważnie moje pomysły. Miałam wrażenie, że Eric mnie lubi. Wielokrotnie ratował mnie z niebezpiecznych sytuacji (nawet jeśli sam po części mnie w mnie wplątał) i nadstawiał dla mnie karku. Dla mojego bezpieczeństwa dwukrotnie towarzyszył mi w przebraniu i chociaż konsekwencje niepowodzenia misji byłyby dla niego zapewne mniejsze niż dla mnie, wiem, że ryzykował. Zabił dla mnie wampira i całkiem sporo wilkołaków. Osłonił mnie własnym ciałem przed kulami. Nigdy nie zostawił mnie, gdy go potrzebowałam.

Cały dzień spędziłam zatopiona w myślach wykonując rozmaite domowe czynności. Nienajlepiej się czułam, zaczął mi się okres i miałam objawy – bolał mnie krzyż, miałam opuchnięte palce itd. Żałowałam, że nie mogę dziś po prostu zostać w domu. Cóż, to przynajmniej tłumaczyło mój kiepski nastrój.

Kiedy wieczorem jechałam do Merlotte's, dysponowałam następującymi wnioskami dotyczącymi mojego stosunku do Erica: chciałam go. I mogłabym się w nim zakochać. Ale nie zrobię tego ze strachu przed nieuchronną klęską. Kochałabym go zbyt mocno. Kiedy zniknął pierwszy raz, po zdjęciu uroku, byłam w żałobie, nawet jeśli sama się do tego nie przyznawałam. Czułam, że gdyby to zdarzyło się jeszcze raz, ból byłby zbyt wielki, a szkoda w moim sercu nieodwracalna. Bill złamał je już raz, gdyby Eric mnie zostawił, nie miałabym siły, by się pozbierać.

Nie miałam wątpliwości, że wbrew wizerunkowi, który starał się stworzyć, Eric miał uczucia. Być może nawet niektóre z nich były przeznaczone dla mnie. Problem, i jednocześnie jedna z podstawowych różnic pomiędzy nim, a „moim Erikiem" polegał na tym, że ten Eric nie lubił mieć uczuć.

Myślałam długo o tym, że kiedy mieszkał ze mną, mówił, że mógłby porzucić dla mnie swoją pozycję i zamieszkać w Bon Temps i zrzec się wszystkich swoich publicznych funkcji. To była druga rzecz, z którą miałam problem: wampirza polityka. Gdzieś w głębi duszy zdawałam sobie sprawę, że gdybym naprawdę go kochała, potrafiłabym zaakceptować wszystko, co wiązało się z jego obowiązkami. Kiedy zapytałam się sama siebie, musiałam przyznać, że wcale nie chciałam, żeby Eric zrezygnował dla mnie z Fangtazji i z posady szeryfa, chociaż nie lubiłam wszystkiego, co się z nimi wiązało – wiedziałam, jak te rzeczy są dla niego ważne i nie chciałabym, by je stracił. Dzięki nim był szczęśliwy. Eric lubił władzę i było mu z nią do twarzy. Nie chciałabym, by był z mojego powodu kimś mniejszym, niż jest w istocie.

Nie. Nie chciałam, by Eric rezygnował z siebie. Nie chciałam, by naprawdę porzucał rzeczy, które są dla niego cenne. Chciałam, by był _gotów _z nich dla mnie zrezygnować. Chciałam wiedzieć, że jeśli będzie mieć do wyboru moje życie i wolność, albo pozostanie szeryfem, wybierze mnie. Chciałam, by mój mężczyzna stawiał mnie na pierwszym miejscu. Krótko mówiąc, chciałam zbyt dużo.

* * *

**Obiecuję następnym razem dać dojść do głosu też innym postaciom.**


	8. I8

**Zgodnie z obietnicą, rozdział z akcją. Tu wampir, tam wilkołak, kilka trupów...**

**Mam prawo milczeć.**

* * *

8. Zmiana w Merlotte's nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. W wyniku moich rozmyślań i damskiej słabości miałam podły nastrój, który pogorszył się jeszcze, kiedy zobaczyłam, że Bill przyprowadził swoją nową dziewczynę, Selah Pumphrey na randkę. Robił to regularnie siadając w mojej sekcji (i zamawiając moją grupę krwi), co sprawiało, że miałam silne podejrzenie, że robił to specjalnie. Nie lubiłam Selah z oczywistych względów, z wzajemnością. Nie powinnam więc czuć się zaskoczona, kiedy podsłuchując jej myśli usłyszałam bardzo niepochlebne rzeczy na mój temat. Cóż, przypuszczam, że sama sobie byłam winna – jeśli nie chciałam znać jej opinii, nie powinnam była słuchać.

Bill gapił się na mnie bezwstydnie z wyrazem czystego głodu na twarzy. Jego nozdrza drżały. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że czuł krew i poczułam, jak oblewa mnie gorący rumieniec. Chciało mi się krzyczeć z wściekłości i zażenowania.

Jak gdyby tego było mało, pracowałam dziś z Tanyą, nową kelnerką Sama, z której był bardzo zadowolony, a która z jakiegoś powodu mnie odpychała. Nie potrafiłam określić, dlaczego jej nie lubiłam, miałam po prostu przeczucie, że coś z nią jest nie tak.

Kiedy znajdujesz się w sytuacjach bezpośrednio zagrażających życiu więcej niż tuzin razy w ciągu roku, zaczynasz zastanawiać się nad swoimi przeczuciami, zanim pozwolisz sobie na zbycie ich wzruszeniem ramion.

Ciekawym momentem zmiany był telefon od Pam. Akurat miałam przerwę, więc Sam nie mógł narzekać głośno, ale kiedy podawał mi słuchawkę złapałam jego poirytowaną myśl, w której niezbyt pochlebnie wyrażał się o wampirach z Fangtazji. Miał nadzieję, że znowu mnie w coś nie wciągnęły. Nie mogłam się z nim bardziej zgodzić, w każdym razie co do drugiej części jego toku myślowego, bo w jakiś sposób lubiłam Pam.

- Cześć, Pam – powiedziałam. – Co jest?

Byłam ostrożna – nie sądzę, by ktoś mógł mnie za to winić. Chciałam się cieszyć z jej telefonu, ale było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że dzwoniła na polecenie Erica i miała zamiar powiedzieć mi zaraz coś, co ani trochę mi się nie spodoba.

- Sookie, moja ulubiona śmiertelniczko – powiedziała brzmiąc niemal radośnie. Łał. – Co zrobiłaś Ericowi?

Musiałam się powstrzymać, żeby nie odsunąć słuchawki od ucha i nie rzucić plastykowemu obiektowi zaintrygowanego spojrzenia.

- Słucham?

- Wrócił wczoraj w bardzo dziwnym nastroju. Wiem, że był u ciebie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Tak.

- Hm – mruknęła i przerwała połączenie, zanim zdążyłam ją zapytać, jak wygląda Eric w „bardzo dziwnym nastroju".

Stałam przez chwilę oszołomiona, po czym potrząsnęłam głową i wróciłam do pracy.

Jakąś godzinę przed zamknięciem przyszedł kolejny wampir – Felicja była kobietą niezwykłej urody (jak większość żeńskich wampirów), nową barmanką w Fangtazji i chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Wkrótce ustaliłam, że przysłała ją do mnie Pam ostrzegając ją, że mam zwyczaj zabijania barmanów Erica, a Felicja zdawała się jej wierzyć. Ach, ta Pam. Uspokoiłam Felicję nie chcąc mieć przeciwko sobie kolejnego wrogo usposobionego wampira (nie wydawała się najbystrzejsza) i pogawędziłam z nią chwilę. Dowiedziałam się przy okazji, że Sophie-Anne wyszła za mąż za króla Arkansas, Petera Threadgilla. Moje wampiry musiały mieć ręce pełne roboty.

Rozmowa z Felicją wprawiła mnie w nieco lepszy humor, który niestety został zrujnowany przez wiadomość, że Arlene zaczęła chodzić do kościoła Bractwa Słońca. Tylko tego mi brakowało. W rezultacie skończyłam zmianę w równie beznadziejnym nastroju, jak ją rozpoczęłam.

Tego dnia pomagałam Samowi zamknąć bar, więc kiedy wyszłam, parking był pusty.

Czekali na mnie ukryci w cieniu. Byłam tak zmęczona, że zarejestrowałam obecność ich umysłów dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Właśnie otwierałam drzwi do samochodu, więc desperacko spróbowałam dokończyć tę czynność i wskoczyć do środka, ale oczywiście byli szybsi. Byłam bez szans. Zdążyłam tylko krzyknąć.

Zaatakowali od tyłu. Było ich dwóch – przypuszczam, że na wypadek, gdyby słynna Sookie Stackhause jakimś niepojętym sposobem okazała się być zdolna do obezwładnienia jednego wilkołaka. Nie byłam.

Mężczyzna, a właściwie chłopak (o ile można tak powiedzieć o kimś, kto jest w danym momencie na wpół zwierzęciem), musiał być świeżo przemienionym „ugryzionym", w dodatku nie do końca przemienionym, co samo w sobie było zadziwiające. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę w momencie, kiedy na mnie naskakiwał, więc patrzyłam przerażona prosto w jego nieludzką twarz. W jego oczach wypisane było czyste szaleństwo. Nie miałam czasu przyjrzeć się jego towarzyszowi. Nie wiem, czy próbował mnie zabić, czy tylko ogłuszyć, ale zaparłam się plecami o samochód i starałam się dawać z siebie wszystko. Rzucałam się wściekle, kopałam i drapałam. Wiedziałam, że Sam jest blisko i miałam nadzieję, że zaalarmuje go szamotanina, ale nie mogłam zawołać go na pomoc, bo mój napastnik chwycił mnie za gardło odcinając mi dopływ powietrza.

Drugi wilkołak uderzył mnie w brzuch i poczułam, że słabnę. Szybko zaczęłam odczuwać brak tlenu. Wkrótce ściągnęli mnie na ziemię i jeden z nich, wciąż trzymając mnie za szyję, usiadł na mnie okrakiem. Uderzyła mnie fala paniki. Ktokolwiek ich przysłał i jakiekolwiek mieli rozkazy, miałam wrażenie, że w swoim szale nie będą w stanie się kontrolować i że za chwilę zostanie ze mnie krwawa miazga.

Na szczęście dokładnie w tym momencie poczułam, że siedzący na mnie przeciwnik puścił moje gardło. Szybko gęstniejąca ciemność przed moimi oczami rozjaśniła się na tyle, bym zobaczyła, że tym, co odwróciło jego uwagę, był atakujący go wielki wilk – Sam przybył mi na odsiecz i postanowił zrobić to z fasonem. Udało mi się uderzyć siedzącego na mnie wilkołaka w splot słoneczny i wyczołgać się spod niego, ale szybko zajął się mną drugi z wyrostków i niemal w mgnieniu oka byłam z powrotem przyszpilona do ziemi. Mimo że Sam walczył dzielnie i wydawał się mieć przewagę nad „swoim" wilkołakiem, nasza sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Było ich dwóch, byłam zdecydowanie słabsza od każdego z nich, a oni wydawali się nienaturalnie silni jak na pogryzionych. Błysnęło mi podejrzenie, że mogą być naćpani, co tłumaczyłoby również ich dziwne zachowanie – dlaczego zaatakowali zanim dokonali pełnej przemiany.

Wieczór uratowała Felicja. Zupełnie nie spodziewałam się jej interwencji. Nie miałam pojęcia, że nadal była w okolicy. Przemknęła jak huragan, poderwała przygniatającego mnie wyrostka i po krótkiej wymianie ciosów skręciła mu kark. Zanim którekolwiek z nas zdążyło się zorientować, co się dzieje, wykończyła też drugiego, w tej chwili i tak już silnie krwawiącego i przegrywającego z Samem.

Siedziałam płasko na tyłku usiłując złapać oddech. Walczyłam z moim wciąż zaciśniętym gardłem. W końcu udało mi się wciągnąć powietrze.

- Sookie? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony Sam.

Podniosłam wzrok. Stał przede mną z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy, brudny, podrapany i zupełnie nagi. Podniosłam rękę na znak, że wszystko w porządku, ale wciąż jeszcze nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Kim byli ci dwaj? – zapytała Felicja z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem w głosie.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia – wydyszałam.

Mój głos zgrzytał w najgorszy możliwy sposób, gardło bolało, jakbym połknęła szkło.

- Co tutaj robiłaś? – zapytał wampirzycę trzeźwo Sam.

Byłam mu za to wdzięczna, bo też się nad tym zastanawiałam, ale chciałam oszczędzać moje struny głosowe. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy podała mi wszystkie powody swojej dzisiejszej obecności w barze. Może Eric przysłał ją w charakterze szpiega, żeby sprawdzić, czy wróciłam do formy po wczorajszym kryzysie? To by było w jego stylu.

Felicja wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pam mówiła też, że zawsze można przy tobie liczyć na dobrą zabawę. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy przynajmniej to jest prawdą. Byłam trochę rozczarowana, że nic nie wydarzyło się w barze, więc na wszelki wypadek postanowiłam poczekać, aż pojedziesz do domu. Myślałam, że całkiem mnie oszukała i byłam na nią wściekła, ale wolałam się przekonać. Miała rację.

Felicja uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie pokazując kły.

Och. Dobra zabawa. Ubaw po pachy.

Nie mogłam nic poradzić, że pomimo całodniowego prawienia sobie kazań na temat mojego życia uczuciowego poczułam przelotne ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że to nie Eric stał za moim cudownym wybawieniem tej nocy.

Przypuszczam, że powinnam podziękować Pam.

- Zawieźć cię do lekarza? – zapytał Sam.

Zastanowiłam się krótko, po czym potrząsnęłam stanowczo głową. To ostatnie nie było najlepszym pomysłem przy obecnej kondycji moich mięśni szyjnych. Ostry ból sprawił, że wykrzywiłam twarz.

- Na pewno?

- Tak – powiedziałam zdecydowanie i nie nalegał więcej.

Powoli dochodziłam do siebie i wiedziałam, że moje obrażenia nie były poważne. Nie miałam ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego i nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na dodatkowe rachunki za opatrzenie paru siniaków.

Ostrożnie dźwignęłam się na nogi. Sam skoczył do przyczepy po ubrania i kazał mi czekać, aż wróci. Wciąż byłam słaba, więc postanowił odwieźć mnie do domu. Próbowałam protestować pytając, jak wróci bez samochodu, ale zbył mnie oświadczeniem, że chętnie przebiegnie się w swojej psiej formie. Nie chciałam nadużywać jego dobroci, ale w końcu uległam, bo czułam, że naprawdę nie powinnam w tej chwili prowadzić. Kiedy spłynął ze mnie stres związany z atakiem poczułam ogromne wyczerpanie. Drżały mi ręce i musiałam wsiąść do samochodu, bo nie czułam się na siłach, żeby stać. Felicja zaoferowała uczynnie, że zajmie się ciałami. Cieszyłam się, że nie muszę o tym myśleć.

Zastanowiłam się, jak bardzo jest ze mną nie w porządku, skoro to była moja pierwsza i jedyna myśl na ten temat.

- Będę musiała zdać z tego raport – powiedziała radośnie Felicja. – Eric będzie ze mnie bardzo zadowolony.

Nie chciałam psuć jej nastroju uwagą, że byłby prawdopodobnie bardziej zadowolony, gdyby nie zabiła obu napastników zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę spróbować ich przesłuchać. Skinęłam tylko głową i podziękowałam jej za pomoc.

Sam odwiózł mnie do domu i zniknął szybko upewniwszy się, że niczego więcej nie potrzebuję. Po chwili pukał z powrotem do drzwi. Znowu był nagi, co oznaczało, że zdążył się w międzyczasie przemienić w psa. Tyle przemian w ciągu jednej nocy musiało być męczące. Ubranie leżało u jego stóp zwinięte w gotowy do przeniesienia w pysku tłumoczek. Fakt, że nie od razu dostrzegłam dziwaczność tej sytuacji, mówił wiele o moim życiu.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam.

- Masz jeszcze jedno ciało na swojej ziemi.

* * *

**...a czytelnicy mają prawo się odzywać.**


	9. I9

**Wszystkie błędy są moje.**

* * *

9. - Co? – prawie zakrztusiłam się własnym językiem.

- Pod lasem leżą zwłoki półdemona. Wywęszyłem je, kiedy przemieniłem się w psa.

Okeeeej.

- Myślę, że powinnaś je zobaczyć – dopiero kiedy to powiedział zdałam sobie sprawę, że patrzyłam na niego bez słowa z wybałuszonymi oczami.

Zabrałam ze sobą latarkę i posłusznie poszłam za nim obejrzeć ciało. Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze.

Widziałam kilka trupów, ale nigdy takiego jak ten. Zwłoki należały do drobnej, młodej dziewczyny. Miała jasnoczekoladową skórę i włosy pofarbowane na złoty kolor. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w pośmiertnym grymasie ukazując białe, ostre zęby. Zdecydowanie nie była człowiekiem.

Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że została zamordowana. Była przecięta w pasie na dwie połowy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś odseparował obie części czymś rozgrzanym. Mogłam zobaczyć jej wnętrze. Nie było ludzkie. Trochę wyciekało.

- Znałaś ją? – zapytał Sam.

Potrząsnęłam wstrząśnięta głową.

- Skąd mogła się tu wziąć? Dlaczego ktoś zamordował ją na mojej działce?

- Nie wiem, Sookie – powiedział cicho. – Musimy ją stąd zabrać. Trzeba ją będzie spalić, ale dobrze by było, żeby ktoś ją wcześniej zidentyfikował.

- Dlaczego trzeba ją spalić? – zapytałam mechanicznie.

- Zwłoki demonów się nie rozkładają. To jedyny sposób, żeby się ich pozbyć. Myślę, że powinnaś je gdzieś schować póki ktoś inny ich nie obejrzy.

Cudownie. Tego właśnie potrzebowałam. Nie ma to jak ukryć ciało przed snem.

- Kogo mam zawiadomić? Kto może wiedzieć, kim była? – byłam w szoku.

Sam skrzywił się i zgadłam, co powie, zanim się odezwał.

- Myślę, że powinnaś zadzwonić do Fangtazji.

Chciałam zaprotestować, ale nic lepszego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Mogłam oczywiście poprosić o pomoc Billa, ale szybko odrzuciłam tę myśl, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że był dziś na randce z Selah. Jeśli wrócił już do domu, najprawdopodobniej wrócili razem. Jeśli wrócili razem, nie miałam ochoty zastanawiać się, czym byli w tej chwili zajęci.

Sam pomógł mi schować ciało w szopie na narzędzia (ja niosłam nogi, on korpus – przykryliśmy je workiem po ziemniakach) i zapytał, czy nie chcę, żeby został ze mną na noc. Odmówiłam grzecznie. Pożegnał się ze mną i zmusił mnie, żebym przyrzekła, że dam mu znać, jeśli będę potrzebować pomocy.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie weszłam do domu. Postanowiłam zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, zanim zadzwonię do Fangtazji. Zmusiłam się do przepchnięcia przez obolałe gardło kolacji i wskoczyłam pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie kurz i brud. W miejscach, które zetknęły się z podłożem, gdy wilkołak rzucił mną o ziemię, w skórę nawbijał się żwir. Moje ubranie było podarte. Kiedy przejrzałam się w lustrze zobaczyłam, że stłuczenia na mojej szyi zaczynają ciemnieć. Czy mój dzień mógł być bardziej beznadziejny?

Westchnęłam i przebrałam się w piżamę. Znalazłam w apteczce jakąś maść, żeby posmarować gorsze zadrapania. Zmierzałam w stronę telefonu, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Nie byłam specjalnie zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyłam na progu Erica. Patrzył na mnie bardzo dziwnie. Przypomniałam sobie komentarz Pam.

- Czy mogę wejść? – zapytał grzecznie.

- Jasne – wychrypiałam.

Mój głos ciągle nie wrócił do formy. Eric wśliznął się do środka i natychmiast skupił uwagę na mojej szyi. Wiedziałam, że do tego czasu siniaki zdążyły zmienić kolor. Odgarnął mi na bok włosy i delikatnie przechylił moją głowę ujmując mnie za podbródek, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się moim obrażeniom. Jego dotyk jak zawsze sprawił, że moje serce przez chwilę zabiło mocniej.

- Szybko się zagoi – powiedział zadowolony z oględzin.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi jego obecność poprawiła mi humor.

- Chcesz true blood? – zapytałam.

- Tak, poproszę.

Zostawiłam go w salonie i poszłam do kuchni podgrzać krew dla niego i wziąć herbatę dla siebie. Kiedy wróciłam, czekał na mnie siedząc w fotelu i wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w puste palenisko. Drgnął, kiedy postawiłam nasze napoje na stole i rozsiadłam się wygodnie na kanapie.

- Masz jakieś przypuszczenia, kim byli? – zapytał.

- Nie – westchnęłam.

- Obejrzałem ciała, – wzdrygnęłam się lekko – nie znalazłem żadnych wskazówek co do tego, kto ich przysłał. Mieli dokumenty wystawione w Shreveport. Zostali przemienieni niedawno, w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni. Ktoś mógł to zrobić specjalnie w tym celu.

- Myślisz, że ktoś stworzył wilkołaki specjalnie po to, by mnie zabiły?

Na myśl o tym coś przewróciło mi się w żołądku.

- Albo porwały. Nie wiemy, co chcieli zrobić.

- Ale w takim razie ten ktoś sam musiałby być wilkołakiem.

- Tak.

- Dlaczego nie przyszedł po mnie osobiście?

- Przychodzi mi do głowy kilka powodów. Może jest słaby, albo nie chce ryzykować odkrycia powiązania. Kto mógłby chcieć cię skrzywdzić w ten sposób?

Prychnęłam.

- Kto _jeszcze_ może chcieć mnie skrzywdzić?

O tak, miałam ostatnio sporo wrogów.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Tyle z tobą kłopotu – powiedział, ale nie wydawał się naprawdę zirytowany.

- Hej, nie prosiłam się o to – rzuciłam dla zasady.

- Skontaktuję się ze sforą w Shreveport. Powinni zająć się tą sprawą. Ktoś stwarza ugryzionych na ich terenie i szczuje ich na ciebie. Jesteś przyjaciółką stada, muszą zapewnić ci ochronę.

- Zmienił się przywódca.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Twój status pozostaje taki sam. Gdyby odmówili ci pomocy, splamiliby honor sfory. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby przysłali kogoś, kto miałby na ciebie oko, póki nie uda się zlikwidować zagrożenia.

- To może długo potrwać.

- Nie szkodzi.

- Eric, nie mogę żądać ochroniarza na czas nieokreślony przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę – powiedziałam najłagodniej, jak potrafiłam. – Nie mogę tak żyć. Nie chcę tak żyć.

W mgnieniu oka był obok mnie na kanapie i nachylał się w moją stronę.

- Możesz i będziesz – wycedził przez zęby wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. – Znajdziemy tego, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. A póki co _nie pozwolę_, żebyś dała się zabić przez skrzywione poczucie honoru, które nie pozwala ci zażądać czegoś, co ci się słusznie należy. Nie nadużywasz niczyjej łaski, sfora zaciągnęła u ciebie dług wdzięczności, który ma obowiązek spłacić teraz, kiedy ich potrzebujesz.

- Nie traktuję tego w ten sposób. Pomoc to nie lichwa. Nie udzielam jej w oczekiwaniu na rewanż.

Syknął i chwycił mnie mocno za ramiona. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie bez słowa i widziałam, że jest wściekły. Wyglądał, jakby próbował mnie zahipnotyzować. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie rozważa przypadkiem, czy jestem warta całego tego zachodu i czy nie lepiej byłoby po prostu zabić mnie na miejscu i mieć ze mną spokój.

Zamiast tego zrobił coś, czego się kompletnie nie spodziewałam: potrząsnął mną.

- Ty głupia kobieto – powiedział z ciężkim akcentem. – Ty głupia, dumna, uparta kobieto. Czy nie rozumiesz, że to jest _ich_ problem? Że to bałagan zmiennokształtnych i oni powinni go posprzątać? Czy naprawdę uważasz, że twoje życie jest warte tak mało, że zbyt wysoką ceną za jego uratowanie byłoby żądać, by jakiś wilkołak ruszył swój parszywy tyłek ze Shreveport? Nie mogę ochronić cię w ciągu dnia! Jeśli nie zaczniesz troszczyć się o swoje przetrwanie, zamknę cię w Fangtazji i nie wypuszczę, póki nie zmądrzejesz.

- Nie jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny – powiedziałam oszołomiona.

- Ależ jestem – miał czelność być zdziwionym. – Jesteśmy połączeni. Wymienialiśmy krew. No i wedle twoich słów kochaliśmy się bardzo często.

To był naprawdę zły moment, żeby mi o tym przypominać. Zrobiło mi się nagle bardzo smutno.

- _Zmusiłeś_ mnie, żebym ci to powiedziała.

Miałam świadomość ironii tego sporu. Eric zażądał wyjawienia mu tej konkretnej informacji (i innych dotyczących czasu, gdy był przeklęty przez wiedźmę) w zamian za udzielenie pomocy mojej przyjaciółce. W ten sposób nałożył swoją cenę na jej życie.

- To nie zmienia prawdy.

Jego uścisk na moich ramionach zelżał.

- Porozmawiam z wilkołakami, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie – oświadczył tonem zamykającym dyskusję. – Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

- Prawdę mówiąc, tak.

Zaciekawiony uniósł brew.

- Ktoś zabił półdemona przed moim domem. Masz może jakieś teorie na ten temat?

Wyprostował się zaalarmowany.

- Półdemona? Kogo? Kiedy?

- Nie wiem. Sam znalazł dzisiaj ciało, po tym jak odwiózł mnie do domu. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało i kto to zrobił. To dziewczyna, przecięta na pół. Miałam nadzieję, że może ją rozpoznasz.

Zaklął cicho.

- To nie wróży nic dobrego – powiedział. – Gdzie są zwłoki?

- Ukryliśmy je w mojej szopie na narzędzia. Sam powiedział, że trzeba je spalić, ale chciałam wcześniej spróbować ustalić, do kogo należą.

Skinął głową.

- Pokaż mi je.

Westchnęłam i dźwignęłam się ciężko z kanapy. Powlokłam się do drzwi jak skazaniec. Eric niespodziewanie wziął mnie za rękę, co by zaskakująco czułym gestem i jednocześnie szokująco nieerotycznym jak na Erica. Nie zaprotestowałam, bo czułam się lepiej trzymając kogoś za rękę, kiedy szłam oglądać zwłoki półdemona, nawet jeśli tym kimś był wampir.

- Znasz ją? – zapytałam, gdy już odsłoniłam ciało.

- To Gladiola – powiedział ponuro Eric.

- Kim była?

- Gońcem na dworze Sophie-Anne i bratanicą Catalidesa, prawnika królowej.

Pokręcił nade mną głową.

- Nie można się z tobą nudzić, hm? Gdzie ją znaleźliście?

- Pod lasem, w krzakach.

- Więc mogła tu leżeć nie wiadomo jak długo.

- Skąd się tu wzięła?

- Najprawdopodobniej niosła wiadomość. Nie znalazłaś przy niej niczego?

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Wiadomość? Dla mnie? – upewniłam się. – Od królowej?

- Na to wygląda.

- Cóż, komuś bardzo zależało na tym, żebym jej nie dostała.

Miałam złe przeczucie co do tej wiadomości. Cokolwiek mogło w niej być, a co sprawiło, że zabito posłańca, krzyczało głośno: KŁOPOTY.

Czy to miało być ostrzeżenie? Ale przed czym, skoro nie miałam możliwości dowiedzieć się, czego chciała ode mnie królowa?

- Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie obchodziło go, czy ją znajdę, czy nie – gdyby o to chodziło, albo ukryłby ją lepiej, albo zostawił w widocznym miejscu – powiedziałam myśląc na głos. – Chodziło mu tylko o jej _milczenie_.

Eric skinął głową i w zamyśleniu pogładził moją dłoń kciukiem, jakby chciał dać mi znać, że docenia mój tok rozumowania. Musiałam szybko zrewidować moje poprzednie stwierdzenie co do nieerotyczności trzymania za rękę Erica Northmana. Moje ciało czuło się pieszczone i miało ochotę mruczeć. Trochę zbiło mnie z tropu, że tak nieznaczny gest wyzwala u mnie tak silną reakcję.

- Jak sądzisz, kto mógł ją zabić? – zapytałam.

- To nie był człowiek. Nie jest łatwo zabić demona, a Gladiola nie była głupia. Cięcie zostało zadane stalowym ostrzem. Ktoś musiał podejść do niej blisko. To musiał być ktoś bardzo szybki i silny.

- Wampir? – zasugerowałam.

- Możliwe. Spróbuję coś wywęszyć, ale jeśli leżała tu od kilku dni, trop mógł zdążyć się ulotnić.

Spróbowałam sobie wyobrazić Erica węszącego jak ogar, ale było to absurdalne.

- Myślisz, że to morderstwo jest w jakiś sposób powiązane z dzisiejszym atakiem?

Przez chwilę rozważał tę możliwość, ale w końcu potrząsnął głową.

- Nie przypuszczam – powiedział. – Łatwiej byłoby oczywiście założyć, że te dwie zagadki mają ze sobą coś wspólnego, ale wiemy, że nie jest całkiem niemożliwe, żeby chciały ci zaszkodzić dwie osoby jednocześnie – skrzywiłam się. – Sposób działania jest zupełnie inny. Ktoś, kto zabił Gladiolę, był doświadczony. Obawiam się też, że gdyby miał zamiar cię dopaść, już byłabyś martwa. Napuszczenie na ciebie wilkołaków tylko ostrzegło cię o niebezpieczeństwie. To trąci amatorszczyzną.

Podejrzewam, że powinnam uznać to ostatnie (amatorszczyznę mojego osobistego wroga) za dobrą wiadomość, ale nie miałam siły się ucieszyć.

- Co teraz? – zapytałam zrezygnowana. – Królowa pewnie nie wie, że Gladiola nie przekazała mi informacji. Zakładając oczywiście, że to ona ją wysłała.

- Wiadomość, którą miałaś otrzymać, musiała być tajna. Inaczej zostałaby przekazana zwykłą drogą. Dziwi mnie, że nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Gdyby Sophie-Anne potrzebowała telepatki, skontaktowanie się ze mną byłoby najprostszym rozwiązaniem. Mamy dyskretne sposoby komunikacji… Choć przypuszczam, że szpiegują nas wampiry z Arkansas.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Odniosłam wrażenie, że królowa notorycznie łamie łańcuch przekazywania poleceń i pomija Erica, kiedy sprawy dotyczyły mnie, co było dziwne, bo jestem pewna, że nawet królowa Luizjany wolała mieć Erica po swojej stronie, a na moje oko tego typu postępowanie równało się okazaniu mu braku szacunku jako szeryfowi. Widziałam, jak bardzo był rozzłoszczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Sophie-Anne przekazała przez Quinna uaktualnione rozkazy.

Jednocześnie coś zamajaczyło na granicy mojej świadomości, coś czego nie mogłam pochwycić, coś okropnego. Coś tutaj cholernie nie grało.

- Ericu, – powiedziałam powoli – skąd właściwie królowa dowiedziała się o mnie?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na ułamek sekundy. Odwrócił wzrok od martwej Gladioli i spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Czułam coś ciężkiego w jego spojrzeniu. Wciąż jeszcze nie do końca wiedziałam, o co chodzi, ale miałam bardzo złe przeczucie.

- Twoja kuzynka Hadley była ulubienicą królowej – odrzekł patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Jestem prawie pewien, że to ona powiedziała jej o twoim talencie.

Coś mi się wymykało. Coś tu było nie tak. Czy chodziło tylko o to, że królowa przyjęła opowieść swojej kochanki za pewnik i nie poddała mnie żadnemu testowi? Że nie przysłała nikogo, kto zweryfikowałby moje umiejętności? To był dobry punkt pod rozwagę, ale nie to mnie niepokoiło.

I nagle wiedziałam.

* * *

**Dobrzy ludzie, słów kilka?  
**


	10. I10

**Status związku z SVM - 'to skomplikowane'**

* * *

10. Odkąd wampiry wkroczyły w moje życie, zdążyłam się nauczyć nieco o nich i o ich świecie. Teraz nie byłam już tak naiwna, jak kiedy zetknęłam się z nimi po raz pierwszy. Klapki zaskoczyły w mojej głowie i wszystko stało się jasne: wampiry były nieskończenie praktyczne i bardzo interesowne.

Straszne podejrzenie uderzyło mnie i osiadło gdzieś w żołądku. Czułam się, jakby ktoś wlał we mnie miarkę rozgrzanego ołowiu.

- Dlaczego nigdy dotąd nie próbowała mnie wykorzystać? – zapytałam bardzo cicho.

Ścisnęłam dłoń Erica tak mocno, że gdyby był człowiekiem, pewnie krzyknąłby z bólu. Przeczucie druzgocącej zdrady sprawiało, że krew zaczęła huczeć mi w skroniach.

- Śmiem twierdzić, że próbowała – przyznał szczerze Eric.

To było to. Moment, w którym moje życie rozsypywało się na kawałki. W jednej chwili zrozumiałam wszystko.

Chciałam odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mogłam.

- Kto? – zapytałam bez tchu.

Mój głos był ochrypły, złamany. Nie poznawałam go.

- Sookie – powiedział Eric.

Słowo miało w sobie proszący ton, którego nigdy nie słyszałam u Szeryfa Erica. Zimny dreszcz spłynął mi po kręgosłupie.

Nie.

Nie, nie, nie! To nie może być prawda.

- Sookie, spójrz na mnie. Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Ani ja, ani Pam.

Jestem zadowolona, że w tym momencie patrzyłam mu w oczy. Wiem, że Eric ma tysiącletni trening w kłamaniu, ale byłam pewna, że mówił wtedy prawdę. Poczułam minimalną ulgę. Eric mnie nie zdradził. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to było logiczne – gdyby manipulował mną dla królowej, to unikanie przekazywania mu poleceń odnośnie mnie nie miałoby sensu. Ale w takim razie…

- Kto? – powtórzyłam.

Tym razem to Eric odwrócił twarz (co samo w sobie było niepokojące – nie podobało mi się, że unikał mojego spojrzenia), nie dość szybko jednak, bym nie zdążyła dostrzec czegoś, co przeraziło mnie chyba najbardziej ze wszystkiego – cienia współczucia.

- Eric! Kto?! – krzyknęłam.

- Nie mam jeszcze dowodów. I to nie ja powinienem ci powiedzieć – jego głos był mroczny i przepełniony gniewem.

Eric znał odpowiedź. Nawet, jeśli nie wiedział wcześniej, odgadł ją. W jego tonie słyszałam pewność. Wychwyciłam też słowo „jeszcze".

W głowie dźwięczało mi jedno imię, ale nie potrafiłam wypowiedzieć go na głos, by potwierdzić ostatecznie podejrzenie o najgorszej zdradzie mojego życia, która miała rozedrzeć moją duszę na strzępy. Nie chciałam nawet myśleć o odpowiedzi, którą podpowiadała mi logika. Jakby z wielkiej oddali usłyszałam głos Erica:

- Jesteś zmęczona. Powinnaś się położyć. Chodźmy do domu.

- Nie powiesz mi, prawda? – zapytałam z goryczą.

- Nie – przyznał. – Ale dopilnuję, żebyś dowiedziała się prawdy. A teraz chodź. Potrzebujesz snu.

Skinęłam drętwo głową. Było mi wszystko jedno. Czułam się, jakby coś we mnie umarło. Kurczowo złapałam się mechanizmu wyparcia i starałam się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że moje podejrzenie może być prawdziwe, dopóki nie będę mieć niepodważalnego dowodu.

Eric rzadko składał obietnice i wiedziałam, że dotrzyma słowa. Kiedy już będę mieć pewność, będę mogła zwinąć się w kłębek i umrzeć naprawdę.

Pozwoliłam Ericowi poprowadzić się do mojego domu. Prawie nie zarejestrowałam faktu, że za progiem wziął mnie na ręce i bez słowa zaniósł mnie do sypialni. Nawet moje ciało nie zareagowało w żaden sposób na jego bliskość. Patrzyłam w sufit, kiedy położył mnie na łóżku, ściągnął moje buty, a potem przykrył mnie jak dziecko. Gdybym miała wtedy do tego głowę, zauważyłabym, jak niezwykłe było jego zachowanie. Przez cały czas, gdy wykonywał metodycznie wszystkie te czynności, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, a jego twarz nie zmieniła neutralnego, kompletnie nieodgadnionego wyrazu.

Palące kwestie nie pozwoliły mi zapaść się głębiej w mój stan.

- Co z Gladiolą? – zapytałam głucho, bo to było najpilniejsze.

- Zadzwonię do Catalidesa. Zawiadomię go, co się stało i dowiem się jak najwięcej.

Poczułam głęboką ulgę. Nie miałam wcześniej czasu o tym pomyśleć, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie uśmiechało mi się zawiadamianie prawnika o śmierci jego bratanicy. Cieszyłam się, że ktoś inny zrobi to za mnie. Spojrzałam na Erica, który usiadł obok mnie na łóżku.

- Co z ciałem?

- Zajmę się tym.

W tej chwili byłam mu taka wdzięczna, że miałam ochotę go pocałować. Musiał to wyczuć, bo przysunął się do mnie bliżej.

_Pieprzyć to_ – pomyślałam nagle.

Kierując się impulsem zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i uniosłam się z zamiarem cmoknięcia go w policzek, ale oczywiście w ostatniej milisekundzie odwrócił głowę i moje usta wylądowały na jego ustach, które nie wypuściły mnie szybko. Eric wsunął jedną rękę pod moje plecy, a drugą we włosy na mojej potylicy zamykając mnie w pełnym objęciu. Wydał zadowolony pomruk, który robił cudowne rzeczy z moim obolałym sercem i ciałem. Pocałunek był idealny, leniwy i bardzo słodki, ale podszyty trzymaną na wodzy pasją. Pozwoliłam magii Erica działać i na moment zapomniałam o wszystkich okropnych rzeczach, które mi się przydarzyły, o wszystkim poza Erikiem i niezaprzeczalną przyjemnością, jaka płynęła z prostego aktu całowania się z nim. Z ochotą zatraciłam się w tym uczuciu. Bóg mi świadkiem, potrzebowałam tego. Była to najlepsza terapia relaksacyjna, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyłam.

W końcu, kiedy zaczynało mi brakować tchu, uwolnił moje wargi i położył mnie z powrotem na poduszce, ale pozostał pochylony nade mną, a otaczające mnie ramiona nie zmieniły pozycji. Jego złote, rozpuszczone włosy opadały mu na oczy i łaskotały mnie w twarz. Przez moment na jego twarzy gościł osobliwy wyraz, prawie jakby całując mnie sprawdzał coś i teraz usiłował ocenić wyniki tej próby. Chwila minęła tak szybko, że nie byłam pewna, czy coś mi się nie przywidziało i rysy Erica zrelaksowały się ponownie. Na jego ustach igrał uśmiech.

- Jeśli takie podziękowanie dostaję za spalenie martwego rozpołowionego półdemona, – powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem – to co dostałbym za pozbycie się całego żywego demona pełnej krwi?

- Możesz sprawdzić, jeśli jakiś będzie próbować mnie zabić – mój umysł nie funkcjonował w pełni. Byłam dziwnie odrealniona.

Zamknął oczy i wciągnął z rozkoszą powietrze.

- Mmmm, Sookie – wymruczał. – Pachniesz bosko.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że czuje krew i uderzyłam go w ramię. W odpowiedzi otworzył oczy i wyszczerzył się w promiennym uśmiechu. Ani drgnął. Droczył się ze mną. Oczywiście miał wysunięte kły. Drań.

Chciałam być na niego wściekła, ale nie miałam nawet siły porządnie się rozgniewać.

- Ależ, bez nerwów. Przecież cię nie ugryzę – powiedział tym samym tonem, po czym dodał: nieproszony.

Przeszedł mi po plecach niepożądany dreszcz – dokładnie wiedziałam, w jakiej sytuacji byłabym skłonna błagać go, by mnie ugryzł i miała ona wiele wspólnego z pożądaniem właśnie.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, co ze mną robił, niezależnie od tego, czy był to jego świadomy zamiar, czy nie – rozpraszał mnie. Kiedy tylko uzmysłowiłam sobie ten fakt, czar prysnął. Cały ciężar dzisiejszej nocy powrócił i poczułam się znów okropnie. Łzy zakręciły mi się w oczach. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki i naciągnęłam kołdrę na nos. Schowałabym się pod nią całkiem, gdyby nie to, że była przytrzaśnięta ciałem Erica.

- Odejdź – wydusiłam ledwie słyszalnym głosem i poczułam, jak jedna ze zbierających się łez spływa mi po policzku.

Nie chciałam go obrazić, więc po krótkiej pauzie wymamrotałam jeszcze:

- Proszę.

Nie byłam na niego zła (a może raczej: nie byłam zła na niego, bo na kogoś byłam), po prostu potrzebowałam oddać się rozpaczy w samotności. Nie chciałam, by ktokolwiek był świadkiem mojego upokorzenia. Wbiłam palce w brzeg kołdry i trzymałam ją tak kurczowo, że jestem pewna, że zbielały mi knykcie.

Eric milczał dłuższą chwilę. Czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Potem pochylił się nade mną raz jeszcze (czułam, jak jego włosy kładą się miękko na mojej rozpalonej od płaczu skórze) i powoli spił łzy z moich powiek, po czym zlizał słoną kroplę z mojego policzka, powtarzając językiem dokładnie mokry ślad, który nakreśliła spływając z kącika mojego oka. Zmniejszyłam siłę, z jaką zaciskałam powieki, w miarę jak moje rysy zaczęły się nieznacznie rozprostowywać pod wpływem jego zabiegów.

Zaczerpnęłam głęboko powietrza w kilku przerywanych haustach. Wstrząsnął mną bezgłośny szloch.

- Dobrych snów, moja słodka – powiedział w końcu Eric, prosto do mojego ucha.

Przymiotnik „słodka" nie brzmiał w tym kontekście zupełnie niewinnie. Pocałował mnie na dobranoc w skroń, zwlekając nieco, zanim oderwał usta od mojej skóry, po czym wypuścił mnie z ramion (mimo że sama chciałam pozbyć się go z mojej sypialni, natychmiast odczułam boleśnie brak kontaktu) i wstał.

- Cieszę się, że Felicja była tam dziś w nocy – powiedział miękko od drzwi zamiast pożegnania zadziwiając mnie po raz kolejny tego wieczoru.

Eric Northman prawie powiedział mi, że mnie lubi.

- Dobranoc, Ericu – wyszeptałam.

- Dobranoc, Sookie.

Nasłuchiwałam dźwięku zamykających się nim drzwi. Jakiś czas później moje okno wypełniło się ciepłą, migotliwą poświatą od ogniska i wiedziałam, że to Eric pali na podjeździe ciało Gladioli. Zasnęłam zanim ogień zdążył wygasnąć.

* * *

**Jak zwykle czekam na wieści.**


	11. I11

**Że jaki korzyści? Materialne? Nie, nigdy w życiu nie słyszałam o czymś takim.**

* * *

11. Obudziłam się w niedzielny poranek z poczuciem mentalnego kaca. Wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora dopiero teraz zaczęły do mnie dochodzić i byłam w bardzo złej formie psychicznej. Nie chciałam myśleć o okropnym podejrzeniu, które zasiała we mnie rozmowa z Erikiem. Postanowiłam zamknąć tę myśl w najdalszym zakamarku mojego mózgu i nie pozwolić jej wypłynąć na powierzchnię, póki nie będę mogła dowiedzieć się niczego więcej na ten temat. Miałam niejasną świadomość, że najprościej byłoby skonfrontować się z Billem i zapytać go, czy szpiegował mnie dla królowej, ale nawet, gdybym uznała, że mam siłę na tę rozmowę, nic nie mogłam zrobić za dnia. Póki co zawierzyłam więc dobrze przećwiczonemu mechanizmowi wyparcia, który działał u mnie zadziwiająco sprawnie.

Przewróciłam się na bok i jęknęłam głośno. Stłuczenia po wczorajszej bójce z wilkołakami dawały o sobie znać. Na domiar złego nadal czułam pewien dyskomfort z powodu faktu, że były to _te_ dni w miesiącu. Przynajmniej miałam dziś wolne.

Na szafce nocnej leżała oparta o zegarek kartka od Erica. Musiał ją zostawić, kiedy już spałam. Był na niej numer telefonu komórkowego i krótka notatka: „Catalides będzie u ciebie po południu. Spodziewaj się w pobliżu wilkołaka – kogoś ze sfory. Jeśli zauważysz coś podejrzanego, dzwoń". Minęło kilka sekund, zanim zrozumiałam, że numer telefonu należał do Erica. Cóż, to mogło okazać się całkiem praktyczne – wielokrotnie już myślałam o tym, że wolałabym móc zadzwonić bezpośrednio do niego, kiedy musiałam z nim porozmawiać, niż musieć przekonywać kogoś z ludzkich pracowników Fangtazji, że jestem wystarczająco godna uwagi Pana, by przekazali mu słuchawkę. Możliwość skontaktowania się z nim bezpośrednio mogła się okazać przydatna zwłaszcza w awaryjnych sytuacjach, kiedy liczył się czas. Skrzywiłam się lekko na myśl o tym, że jakiś wilkołak krąży wokół mojego domu, bo Eric apodyktycznie wprowadził w życie swój plan (którego nie aprobowałam). Przypuszczam, że nie miałam innego wyjścia, jak żyć z tym faktem.

Zaparzyłam świeżą kawę i wychynęłam na świat. Słońce świeciło mocno, co było dla mnie chyba jedyną pociechą tego dnia. Na podjeździe stała nieznana mi furgonetka. Stanęłam na frontowym ganku i włączyłam mój mentalny radar. Bez większego zdziwienia wykryłam nieopodal obecność wilkołaka.

- Hej! – zawołałam.

Zza samochodu wychynął barczysty mężczyzna. Poznałam Traya Dawsona. Z pewnością nadawał się na ochroniarza.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam. – Chcesz może kawy?

- Chętnie – odparł.

Podał mi rękę.

- Miło cię widzieć, Tray. Przykro mi, że musiałeś tu specjalnie przyjeżdżać.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Jesteś przyjaciółką stada – powiedział.

Czy to możliwe, by sprawy były tak proste, jak przedstawił je wczoraj Eric? Uśmiechnęłam się do Traya.

- Chcesz wejść do środka? – zapytałam.

- Nie, dziękuję. Posiedzę na słońcu. Może pogrzebię trochę w samochodzie.

Przypomniałam sobie, że Tray jest mechanikiem. Coś wpadło mi do głowy.

- Może mógłbyś zerknąć przy okazji na mój wóz? Ostatnio coś w nim stuka. Oczywiście zapłaciłabym – dodałam szybko.

- Jasne – powiedział i odniosłam wrażenie, że jest zadowolony z propozycji.

Tłumaczyłam sobie, że tym sposobem jeśli dam mu zarobić parę groszy przynajmniej miał jakiś zysk z całej tej historii. A mój samochód naprawdę potrzebował przeglądu.

Było w Trayu coś, co sprawiało, że czułam do niego sympatię. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z atrakcyjnością, nie pociągał mnie w ten sposób. W jego postawie, może też w emocjach, które odbierałam niemal podświadomie z jego umysłu, było coś jasnego, jakiś rodzaj szczerości i zasadniczości zarazem, który pozwalał mi czuć się przy nim swobodnie.

Poszłam do kuchni po dodatkowy kubek z kawą i zrobiłam przy okazji cały talerz kanapek uświadamiając sobie, że mój gość może być równie głodny, co ja. Babcia nauczyła mnie, że gościnność to rzecz święta.

Kiedy wróciłam na ganek, zobaczyłam, że na moim podjeździe stoi kolejny samochód – tym razem był to niebieski Dodge, z którego wyskoczyła Tanya.

Skrzywiłam się w myślach.

- Dzień dobry! – wykrzyknęła radośnie.

Tray patrzył na nią chmurnie. Moja sympatia do niego natychmiast wzrosła.

- Tanya – zaczynałam rozumieć i doceniać wampirzy styl powitania.

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

- Um, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

Nie odezwałam się.

- Powinnam była zadzwonić, hm? – starała się wyglądać ujmująco i smutno.

- Tak byłoby lepiej. Nie lubię niezapowiedzianych gości – to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o branie sobie do serca nauk mojej babci.

- Przepraszam, obiecuję, że następnym razem zadzwonię – obiecała poprawę zmierzając w kierunku ganku. – Masz dodatkowy kubek kawy?

Poczułam się przyłapana. Naprawdę nie miałam ochoty z nią rozmawiać, ale właśnie trzymałam w rękach talerz z kanapkami i kawę dla Traya. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy zbawienny pomysł.

- Jestem zajęta – powiedziałam zerkając znacząco na wilkołaka.

- Mamy jeszcze sporo do omówienia – wykazał się refleksem. Mądry wilk.

- Och – zatrzymała się wpół kroku przerzucając spojrzenie od jednego do drugiego z nas.

Spróbowała posłać mi znaczący uśmiech.

- Przyszłam nie w porę? – zapytała.

- Prawdę mówiąc, tak – miałam gdzieś jej insynuacje.

- Okej – powiedziała ostrożnie. – W takim razie, może innym razem?

- Do zobaczenia w pracy.

- Następnym razem zadzwonię, słyszysz? – posłała mi jasny, pusty uśmiech.

Nie kłopotałam się odpowiedzią. Nie wykonałam nawet żadnego gestu, by potwierdzić, że przyjęłam do wiadomości jej słowa. Byłam bardzo niegrzeczna. I nie miałam z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

- Nie lubisz jej – zagaił Tray, kiedy zapakowała się do swojego małego samochodu i odjechała.

- Chciała czegoś – stwierdziłam. – Jestem ostatnio podejrzliwa wobec osób, które wykazują mną niezdrowe zainteresowanie.

Skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Czy jesteś w stanie stwierdzić, jakiego typu jest zmiennokształtną? – zapytałam ciekawie.

Gdyby okazało się, że jest wilkołakiem, byłaby jak dla mnie podwójnie podejrzana w świetle niedawnych wypadków.

- Nie w ludzkiej formie. Musiałbym się przemienić – odparł. – Mogę zrobić to później.

- Byłabym wdzięczna.

Usiadłam na ganku i zjedliśmy razem kanapki pogrążeni w niekrępującym milczeniu. Cieszyłam się, że Tray nie starał się podtrzymywać grzecznościowej pogawędki. Nie miałam w tej chwili cierpliwości do takich rzeczy.

Właśnie kończyłam swój kubek kawy, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

- Hej, maleńka.

- Quinn! – wykrzyknęłam nieco zbyt radośnie,

To była miła niespodzianka – pierwsza od dawna. Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu nie sądziłam, że jeszcze się do mnie odezwie. Trochę podniosła mi się samoocena.

- Och, więc nie zapomniałaś o mnie całkiem?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Nie zapomniałam o wszystkich moich przemyśleniach i wątpliwościach na jego temat, a po wczorajszej nocy i w obliczu wiszącej nad moją głową emocjonalnej katastrofy, jaką najprawdopodobniej okaże się rozmowa z Billem, nie byłam zbyt skora do rozpoczynania nowego związku, ale nie zamierzałam być z tego powodu nieuprzejma. Poza tym rozmowa z nim wydawała się obiecywać chwilę oderwania od ponurych spraw.

- Zastanawiałem się, co u ciebie. Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, zostawiłem cię w nienajlepszej formie. Jak się masz? Mam nadzieję, że już wszystko w porządku?

Musiałam pomyśleć przez sekundę, co mu odpowiedzieć. Wydawało mi się, że minęły całe wieki, odkąd szykowałam się radośnie na randkę z tygrysołakiem. Nie miałam zamiaru opowiadać mu o wszystkich moich bieżących kłopotach.

- Dzisiaj czuję się lepiej. Dziękuję – powiedziałam w końcu ostrożnie.

Nie skłamałam. Czułam się lepiej niż w nocy. Zdecydowanie lepiej, niż w momencie, kiedy dusił mnie wilkołak. I kiedy oglądałam ciało zamordowanej na mojej posesji dziewczyny. I, och, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że bardzo możliwe, że mężczyzna, który był moją pierwszą miłością, zdradził mnie na więcej sposobów, niż do tej pory sądziłam. Tak, bez wątpienia czułam się lepiej.

- Wszystko gra? – musiał zauważyć napięcie w moim głosie.

- Po prostu wiele się wydarzyło. Byłam ostatnio trochę zestresowana – to było niedopowiedzenie mojego życia.

- Rozumiem.

_Wątpię_.

- Posłuchaj, jeden z moich pracowników zaginął i musiałem wyjechać, żeby spróbować ustalić, co się z nim stało, ale jutro będę z powrotem w Shreveport. Może pozwoliłabyś się zaprosić na obiad w ramach odstresowywania?

Więc Quinn naprawdę nie zrezygnował. Zawahałam się. Miałam świadomość, że jeśli teraz mu odmówię, najprawdopodobniej nie zaprosi mnie już nigdy. Nie byłam jednak typem kobiety, która leczy zranione serce szukając pocieszenia w ramionach innego mężczyzny, a w tym momencie moje serce było zranione podwójnie, przez Billa i przez Erica. Względna równowaga emocjonalna, jaką zdołałam zbudować podczas ostatnich kilku miesięcy, runęła w ciągu zaledwie dwóch dni. Wiedziałam, że jeśli teraz rozpocznę relację z Quinnem, będzie ona oparta bardziej o moją potrzebę zapełnienia pustki w sercu, niż o moje prawdziwe uczucia akurat do niego. Nie wydawało mi się to ani zdrowe, ani uczciwe. Z żalem podjęłam decyzję.

- Quinn – powiedziałam. – Przykro mi, ale nie sądzę, żeby coś z tego wyszło. Tak jak mówiłam, wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło. Lubię cię i myślałam… Ale… Widzisz, po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dla mnie najlepszy czas na rozpoczynanie czegokolwiek. Jestem w tej chwili trochę zdezorientowana. Nie chciałabym dawać ci nadziei, skoro sama nie wiem, na czym stoję. Muszę uporządkować swoje sprawy, zanim wciągnę w nie kogokolwiek. Przepraszam – dodałam bardzo cicho.

Jego odpowiedź wzięła mnie z zaskoczenia:

- Czy chodzi o Erica?

Westchnęłam. Gdyby chodziło tylko o Erica, może byłabym w stanie wziąć się w garść. Ustaliłam już sama ze sobą, że o Ericu należy zapomnieć.

- Między innymi. Ale to nie tak, jak myślisz.

- Masz wobec niego jakiś dług? – pytanie było całkiem logiczne, jeśli znało się trochę wampiry, ale zupełnie się go nie spodziewałam.

- Nie! Byliśmy kiedyś razem i jest w stosunku do mnie zaborczy.

- Oczywiście, że jest. Boisz się, że mógłby próbować nam zaszkodzić? Nie przejmuj się, potrafię sobie z tym poradzić. Czy może nie jesteś pewna, czy…?

- Nie, nie. To nie to. I nie mam zamiaru więcej się z nim spotykać, chyba że w interesach. Jak już powiedziałam, nie chodzi tylko o Erica. Dowiedziałam się… kilku rzeczy. Część z tego dotyczy Erica, część czego innego. Muszę poradzić sobie z moją przeszłością, zanim zacznę cokolwiek nowego. To nie twoja wina.

- Skoro tak… Cóż, Sookie, muszę powiedzieć, że mi przykro.

- Mi też.

- Co byś powiedziała, gdybyśmy spotkali się jako przyjaciele? Bez presji. To nie byłaby randka. Nie chciałbym zrywać tego kontaktu. A jeśli kiedyś dojdziesz do wniosku, że jesteś gotowa na coś więcej, zawsze możemy zacząć od nowa.

Wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę ma nadzieję, że zmienię zdanie i daje mi szansę na spotkanie bez zobowiązań, które nie budziłoby we mnie wyrzutów sumienia, ale był tak miły i tak bardzo nie chciałam go znowu spławiać, że zmiękłam.

- Tak. To byłoby miłe.

- Doskonale. Pracujesz jutro?

- Uhm. Pierwsza zmiana. Kończę koło piątej.

- Wpadnę po ciebie o szóstej. Może być?

- Chętnie.

- Więc jesteśmy umówieni.

- Będę czekać – potwierdziłam.

- Do zobaczenia. Nie martw się zbyt dużo.

- Dziękuję. Do jutra, Quinn.

Odłożyłam słuchawkę zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Cóż, powiedziałam sobie, nie podpisałam cyrografu, zawsze mogę się wycofać. Postanowiłam zająć się trochę domowymi czynnościami, a potem może wyskoczyć na zakupy. Nie wiedziałam tylko, co zrobię w tym czasie z Trayem. Pół godziny później usłyszałam kolejny samochód parkujący na moim podjeździe i zaraz potem pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jest już tak późno.

- Panie Catalides – powiedziałam otwierając drzwi. – Proszę wejść.

* * *

**Przerwa na kawę. Ciąg dalszy rozmowy w następnym rozdziale.**

**Wszelkie uwagi mile widziane.**


	12. I12

**Nie mam nic wspólnego z osobnikiem, który psuje humor Sookie w tym rozdziale.**

* * *

12. - Dzień dobry, panno Stackhouse. To jest Diantha, moja żyjąca bratanica.

Spojrzałam na stojącą obok prawnika niemożliwie szczupłą, szokująco przyodzianą dziewczynę i uśmiechnęłam się do niej nerwowo. Jeszcze nigdy nie zostałam w ten sposób nikomu przedstawiona.

- Cześć – powiedziała Diantha.

Wyobraziłam sobie, że podaję jej rękę i mówię: _Cześć, mam na imię Sookie i też jeszcze żyję._

Biorąc pod uwagę mój życiorys byłoby to całkiem adekwatne.

- Miło cię poznać, Diantho. Proszę usiąść. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Gladioli.

Pan Catalides skinął poważnie głową przyjmując kondolencje. Zaprowadziłam moich gość do salonu i usiedliśmy wszyscy przy stole.

- Szeryf Northman przekazał mi wszystkie informacje na temat śmierci Gladioli – przeszedł do rzeczy prawnik. – Chyba, że dziś dowiedziała się pani czegoś nowego?

- Niestety nie. Domyśla się pan, kto mógł to zrobić?

- Mam za mało danych, żeby kogoś podejrzewać. Myślę, że to nie było osobiste. Chodziło raczej o jej pozycję na dworze królowej i o uniemożliwienie przekazanie jej wiadomości dla pani.

- Wiadomość – podchwyciłam. – Wie pan, co to była za wiadomość?

Czułam się winna, że dziewczyna zginęła podczas dotyczącej mnie misji.

- Oczywiście – odparł. – Sam ją wysłałem.

Przeszedł mnie mimowolny dreszcz. To musiało być dla niego okropne uczucie.

- Co było w tej wiadomości?

- Wezwanie od królowej do Nowego Orleanu. Jej Wysokość nalega, by zajęła się pani mieszkaniem Hadley. To bardzo ważne. I pilne.

Och, z całą pewnością. Inaczej nikt nie kłopotałby się zabijaniem posłańca. Coś więcej kryło się za zaproszeniem królowej, ale miałam przeczucie, że nie dowiem się co, póki nie pojadę do Nowego Orleanu.

- List był zapieczętowany magią. Nikt oprócz pani nie mógł go otworzyć – dodał.

A zatem sprawa była bardzo poważna.

- Wobec zaistniałych okoliczności… – zaczęłam.

- Wobec zaistniałych okoliczności prosiłbym panią, aby spakowała się pani i pojechała razem ze mną dziś wieczorem – dokończył pan Catalides.

- Rozumiem. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, aby przygotować się do drogi.

- Oczywiście. Panno Stackhouse, Gladiola powinna była dotrzeć tu cztery dni temu, w środę w nocy. Czy może zauważyła pani tego dnia coś dziwnego?

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę.

- Tej nocy coś słyszałam. Wydawało mi się, że ktoś jest na zewnątrz, ale nikt nie podszedł do drzwi. Nikt mnie nie zawołał. To było tylko przeczucie, że coś się rusza; że coś pojawiło się w okolicy, podczas gdy wszystkie inne stworzenia zamilkły.

Widziałam, że oboje zamyślili się głęboko. Do niczego jednak tego dnia nie doszliśmy. Poprosiłam ich, by poczekali na mnie i nie krępowali się korzystać z domu, podczas gdy sama zaczęłam przygotowywać się do drogi. Postanowiłam zwolnić Traya wcześniej ze służby – miałam silne przeczucie, że moi demoniczni znajomi będą w stanie obronić mnie równie dobrze co on przed ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem. Zanim odjechał powiedział mi jeszcze, że Tanya jest lisołakiem, co tylko podsyciło moją niechęć do niej. Znałam do tej pory osobiście tylko jednego lisołaka i tak się jakoś złożyło, że był nim nie kto inny, tylko Debbie Pelt, z którą miałam tak mocno na pieńku, że podczas jednego z kolejnych jej nieudanych zamachów na moje życie w końcu ją zastrzeliłam. Zdecydowanie nie miałam dobrych skojarzeń z lisołakami.

Musiałam wykonać kilka telefonów. Zadzwoniłam do Sama i poprosiłam go o kilka dni wolnego. Zgodził się, chociaż niechętnie. Ostatnio tego typu niespodziewane wycieczki wypadały mi coraz częściej. Potem próbowałam dodzwonić się do Quinna, żeby odwołać naszą NieRandkę, ale nie mogłam go złapać, więc musiałam nagrać mu się na sekretarkę. Cóż, przypuszczam, że druga z rzędu odmowa definitywnie przesądzała dalsze losy naszej znajomości, a raczej ich brak.

Po krótkiej debacie z samą sobą zadzwoniłam też do Erica. Oczywiście nie odebrał, jako że był jeszcze dzień (co było jak dla mnie w porządku – w obecnym stanie ducha nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać), ale nagrałam mu wiadomość z informacją, że wyjeżdżam do Nowego Orleanu. Skrzywiłam się na myśl, że wygląda to, jakbym zdawała mu raport ze swoich poczynań, ale nie chciałam, żeby sam zauważył, że mnie nie ma i nie skręcił Tray'owi karku, zanim ten zdążyłby wytłumaczyć, że wyjechałam na własne (umówmy się, że tak można to nazwać) życzenie.

Wiedziałam, że podróż będzie dość długa, więc postanowiłam zjeść coś przed wyjazdem. Nie mogłam przeżyć całego dnia na kawie i kanapkach. W rezultacie zanim zdążyłam się spakować, zapadł zmrok.

Pan Catalides i Diantha robili coś przy samochodzie, a ja zbierałam ostatnie manatki, kiedy do drzwi zapukał Bill.

Poczułam, że strach ściska mi gardło. Nie wiedziałam, po co tu przyszedł – może dowiedział się skądś, że wyjeżdżam i postanowił zabrać się ze mną do Nowego Orleanu, albo może Eric kazał mu patrolować okolicę? – ale wiedziałam, że muszę podjąć decyzję: odsunąć naszą nieuniknioną rozmowę w czasie, albo zmierzyć się z nią teraz. Z jednej strony bardzo nie chciałam ruszać tej sprawy, a z drugiej czułam się, jakby świadomość, że będę musiała to w końcu zrobić, wisiała nade mną jak ostrze gilotyny i chciałam mieć to wszystko jak najszybciej za sobą. Zalękniona część mojej osoby próbowała przekonać resztę, że nie mam teraz czasu na zaczynanie tej rozmowy. Ostatecznie postanowiłam napomknąć, że mamy dużo do pomówienia, ale odłożyć samą debatę na później. Nie było mi to jednak dane.

- Sookie – powiedział Bill z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakbym to ja jemu złamała serce, a nie odwrotnie. Jakbym to ja była tą, która powinna okazać litość.

- Bill, musimy porozmawiać – powiedziałam.

Jak dotąd wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Do momentu, kiedy Bill wszedł mi w słowo. Jednocześnie jego mina zmieniła się na grymas konającego.

- Sookie, cokolwiek Eric powiedział ci o mojej misji dla królowej…

Nie usłyszałam niczego więcej. Patrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie rejestrowałam ani słowa z jego emocjonalnej tyrady. Usłyszałam dość, by poznać okrutną prawdę.

Bill wpadł w pułapkę, prawdopodobnie starannie zastawioną przez jego szeryfa. Przyznał się do winy nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Eric nie powiedział mi niczego o misji _Billa_. Sposób, w jaki mówił, kazał mi myśleć o całej sprawie raczej w kategoriach teorii i podejrzeń, nie niezbitych faktów. Powiedział, że nie ma dowodów. Dowód stał przede mną i zalewał się krokodylimi krwawymi łzami. Bill dał się podpuścić.

Zamknęłam oczy i przycisnęłam prawą rękę do serca, jakbym bała się, że wypadnie mi z piersi.

Uniosłam drugą rękę i wysunęłam ją przed siebie w geście powstrzymania.

- Dość – powiedziałam.

Bill zamilkł. Próbowałam uspokoić oddech, ale wydawało się to niemożliwe.

- Sookie? Sookie, proszę, pozwól mi…

- Jakie rozkazy dostałeś od królowej? – musiałam znać całą prawdę.

- Wiesz przecież…

- Jakie _dokładnie_ dostałeś rozkazy? Mów! – mój głos zamienił się w krzyk.

- Chciała wykorzystać twój dar – zaczął powoli pokonanym tonem. – Miałem cię znaleźć, nawiązać z tobą kontakt i zdobyć twoje zaufanie, żeby upewnić się, że będziesz współpracować. Miałem cię zabezpieczyć, by nie ubiegł jej w tym kto inny…

- Czy miałeś – musiałam wziąć oddech w środku zdania, bo zdawało się, że nie starcza mi tchu, by je dokończyć – czy miałeś mnie uwieść?

- Tak – powiedział bardzo cicho.

Poczułam fizyczny ból. Jakby ktoś rozrywał moje wnętrzności. Mogłoby się wydawać, że powinnam być na to przygotowana po domysłach, które zrodziły się we mnie poprzedniej nocy, ale tak nie było. Okazało się, że zdrada uderzyła mnie jeszcze mocniej, niż sądziłam.

Nie tylko szpiegował mnie dla królowej. Cała nasza relacja była oparta na kłamstwie. Nigdy nie było niczego poza kłamstwem. Moja pierwsza miłość – nie istniała.

_Ty s…synu, oddałam ci wszystko!_ – krzyczałam w myślach, podczas gdy na zewnątrz koncentrowałam się na przyciskaniu kurczowo mojego łomoczącego serca. – _Byłeś moim pierwszym! Ryzykowałam dla ciebie życiem! Uratowałam cię! Zabiłam kogoś dla ciebie!_

Nie mogłam oddychać. Nie ważne jak bardzo przyciskałam prawą rękę do piersi. Nie mogłam uspokoić mojego serca.

Chciałam krzyczeć. Chciałam zabić kogoś gołymi rękami.

- Wyjdź – powiedziałam z wysiłkiem.

- Sookie, pozwól mi skończyć…

Bez względu na to, co chciał powiedzieć, nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia.

- Powiedz mi, – zdołałam w jakiś sposób się odezwać – kiedy zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć?

Jego milczenie było najgorszą z możliwych odpowiedzi.

- Dowiedziałabyś się, kiedy spotkałabyś królową… – powiedział w końcu. – Musiałem utrzymać to przed tobą w tajemnicy, bo nie zrozumiałabyś…

Do mojego bólu dołączyła się wściekłość. Gorąca, niszczycielska furia.

- …ale oczywiście Eric musiał…

Jego słowa jakimś cudem zdołały zamienić ogień mojego gniewu w mróz.

- Eric niczego mi nie powiedział – wycedziłam lodowatym tonem.  
Ucichł w połowie kwestii. Obserwowanie jego twarzy w momencie, gdy spłynęło na niego zrozumienie, przyniosło mi chwilowy cień satysfakcji, jaką daje zemsta. Zawył jak pies, kiedy dał sobie sprawę, że sam wbił sobie nóż w plecy.

- Zabiję go – wymamrotał.

- Nie – powiedziałam. – To ja cię zabiję, jeśli nie zejdziesz mi z oczu w ciągu pół minuty.

Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Być może stało się tak dlatego, że stałam na progu własnego domu i to dało mojej złości jakąś tajemniczą przewagę nad rozpaczą. Powinnam była w tej chwili rozsypać się na kawałki. Zamiast tego sięgnęłam po ukrytą przy wejściu strzelbę, odbezpieczyłam ją i wymierzyłam ją prosto w Billa. Wiedziałam oczywiście, że kule go nie zabiją, ale zamierzałam strzelić do niego tak czy inaczej, jeśli natychmiast nie zniknie. Pomyślałam, że w zasadzie powinnam trzymać też w schowku kuszę – drewniane strzały byłyby skuteczniejsze w wypadku wampirów.

- Sookie! Zrozum. To był tylko początek. Kochałem cię! Kocham cię!…

- Odejdź – wyszeptałam. – Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć, nigdy więcej w moim życiu.

Jego wargi poruszyły się bezgłośnie jakby próbował sformułować jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale potrząsnęłam głową.

- Kocham cię – powtórzył tylko bezradnie, jakby to było jakieś magiczne zaklęcie, które sprawi, że rzucę mu się na szyję i obsypię go pocałunkami. Jakby sam ten fakt był już tak niezwykły i godny podziwu, że powinnam mu wybaczyć i być wdzięczna.

Zatrzymałam dla siebie pytanie, kiedy dokładnie doszedł do wniosku, że żywi dla mnie jakieś uczucia – przed tym, jak mnie przeleciał, czy potem.

Poczułam podchodzące mi do oczu łzy. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby je zobaczył.

- Odejdź – powiedziałam raz jeszcze, głosem pełnym nienawiści i bólu.

Odwrócił się i odszedł.

* * *

**Jeśli ktoś chce podzielić się swoimi wrażeniami z wykopania Billa, zamieniam się w słuch.**


	13. I13

**Mój stan posiadania nie zmienił się specjalnie od przedwczoraj - zjadłam tylko trochę rzeczy, które miałam w lodówce.**

**Licentia (o, widzicie? więc jakąś jednak mam!) poetica na szczegóły techniczne dotyczące procesu przemieniania w wampira.**

* * *

13. Nie pamiętam zamykania drzwi i przemieszczania się we wnętrzu mojego domu. Jakimś sposobem wylądowałam na moim łóżku, twarzą do dołu. Nie wiem, ile czasu tam leżałam. Wydawało mi się, że całe wieki. Chyba w pewnym momencie dzwonił telefon, ale ignorowałam go dopóty, dopóki dzwoniący nie zrezygnował. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam się tak źle. Wyciąganie kołka w Jackson, tamten zmierzch w bagażniku furgonetki, zastrzelenie Debbie, nawet śmierć mojej babci – nic nigdy nie bolało tak strasznie, jak ta zdrada.

Tego wieczoru czułam się samotna jak nigdy dotąd. Myślałam z goryczą o mojej dotychczasowej historii związków miłosnych. Poczułam nową falę bólu, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z ironii losu – pierwszy mężczyzna w moim życiu, który powiedział mi, że mnie kocha, zbliżył się do mnie realizując rozkazy swojej zwierzchniczki, a drugi (i jak dotąd ostatni, bez perspektyw na pojawienie się kogoś innego) nie był sobą i nie pamiętał niczego ze swojej miłości, a w zasadzie nigdy nie istniał. Trudno orzec, co gorsze.

Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale nagle zorientowałam się, że gorączkowo szukam listu Erica, chociaż nie byłam pewna, czy miałam nadzieję znaleźć w nim pocieszenie, czy może raczej próbowałam go zniszczyć. W moim lunatycznym stanie wydawało mi się to bardzo ważne. Musiałam go mieć! Ale chociaż przerzucałam w kółko te same przedmioty tworząc niesamowity bałagan, nie mogłam go nigdzie znaleźć. To sprawiło tylko, że poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.

Nie jest całkiem wykluczone, że gdybym trzymała w tym momencie zwykły pistolet zamiast benelli, nie wpakowałabym sobie kulki w skroń. Uratowały mnie przed tym rozwiązaniem nieporęczne rozmiary mojej broni.

Chyba ta właśnie myśl była tą, która mnie w końcu otrzeźwiła i sprawiła, że zatrzymałam się na chwilę w moim wewnętrznym lamencie i po raz drugi wściekłość wzięła we mnie górę nad poczuciem krzywdy. Czego w zasadzie chciałam? Umrzeć, żeby Billowi zrobiło się przykro? Żeby powiedział: „Och, biedna Sookie, zabiła się, bo ją zraniłem"? Nie, nie byłam aż tak żałosna. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Rozpaczałby wyposażony w triumfalną wiedzę, że znaczył dla mnie tyle, by wyrządzone przez niego świństwo miało moc, aby mnie pokonać i zniszczyć. Że kochałam go tak bardzo, mimo wszystkiego, co mi zrobił. Cóż za komplement dla jego ego! O nie. Niedoczekanie twoje, Billu Comptonie!

Kiedy się ocknęłam, Diantha łomotała w drzwi i nawoływała mnie po imieniu. Nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu się do mnie dobijała. Odkrzyknęłam zapłakanym głosem, że zaraz schodzę i powoli podniosłam się na nogi. Gdzieś po drodze poczułam na twarzy zimną wodę, więc przypuszczam, że musiałam pójść do łazienki. Czując się i zapewne wyglądając jak zombi wyszłam z domu i bez słowa podałam prawnikowi moją podróżną torbę. Dzięki Bogu żadne z nich nie zapytało, co się stało. Wsiedliśmy wszyscy do czarnej limuzyny – zajęłam miejsce przy oknie i natychmiast odwróciłam głowę w stronę szyby. Nie płakałam już. Nie wydałam ani jednego dźwięku przez całą drogę. Jeśli ktoś próbował ze mną rozmawiać, nie zauważyłam tego. Byłam martwa, bardziej martwa niż wampir. W końcu zapadłam w niespokojną drzemkę.

Kilka godzin później zajechaliśmy pod apartament mojej świętej pamięci (czy można tak powiedzieć o wampirze? Nigdy nie słyszałam tego typu określenia, ale czy unikanie go nie byłoby rasistowskie?) kuzynki. Wyposażona w klucz i kartkę z numerem telefonu i adresem królowej Luizjany przekroczyłam próg mieszkania. Jakaś odizolowana część mojego mózgu zauważyła, że było ono chronione rodzajem magicznej bariery, która zniknęła, kiedy ją minęłam. Wniosłam swoje torby do korytarza, zaryglowałam za sobą drzwi i odnalazłam drogę do zaciemnionej sypialni. Nie zarejestrowałam po drodze żadnych szczegółów otoczenia. Odsunęłam kapę na łóżku i odkryłam, że było ono zaścielone czarną satyną – normalnie wzdrygnęłabym się na taki dobór pościeli, ale w moim obecnym stanie wydał mi się on nieomal adekwatny. Nie miałam nawet siły na prysznic – wczołgałam się pod okrycia i zasnęłam.

* * *

Obudziłam się z poczuciem kompletnego oszołomienia. Leżałam w obcym łóżku, w obcym mieszkaniu, w obcym mieście, a na dodatek obok mnie leżały dwie kobiety, których, byłam tego absolutnie pewna (mimo że słabo przypominałam sobie wczorajszy wieczór), nie było tu, kiedy zasypiałam.

Pachniało świeżą kawą i grzankami. Cudownie.

Niestety, sekundę później przypomniałam sobie, co takiego doprowadziło mnie poprzedniego dnia do rozpaczy i natychmiast dopiero co rozpoczęty dzień wydał mi się o wiele bardziej ponury. Zacisnęłam powieki, a po chwili kopnęłam się w myślach w tyłek i zbeształam się za podobne zachowanie. Nie jestem tchórzem, ani dzieckiem. Westchnęłam głęboko, otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Szukając jasnych stron sytuacji stwierdziłam, że kobiety były ubrane. A więc mogło być gorzej. Plus numer dwa – znałam jedną z nich.

Claudine.

Druga była dziewczyną mniej więcej w moim wieku. Miała krótkie, brązowe włosy i błękitne oczy. Była mocno opalona. Nie przypominam sobie, bym widziała ją kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu, ale przynajmniej wydawała się być człowiekiem.

- Claudine? – zagadnęłam z nadzieją, że wytłumaczy mi, o co tu chodzi.

- Dzień dobry, Sookie – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się pięknym, ciepłym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że poczułam się odrobinę lepiej.

- Cześć – pozdrowiła mnie obca dziewczyna.

- Hej – odpowiedziałam niepewnie.

Nie miałam pomysłu, co oznaczała jej obecność i co mam z nią zrobić, ale to nie znaczyło, że powinnam być nieuprzejma, nawet jeśli czułam się akurat fatalnie.

- Przepraszam, jesteś…?

- Amelia. Amelia Broadway – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – Jestem właścicielką tego budynku. Hadley wynajmowała ode mnie mieszkanie. Usłyszałam wczoraj w nocy Catalidesa i wiedziałam, że przyjechałaś. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – wpuściła mnie wróżka.

Miałam swoje zdanie na temat tego, czy taktowne było oczekiwać na moje przebudzenie w moim – cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc jej, ale wiecie, co mam na myśli – łóżku, oraz czy Claudine powinna była ją wpuszczać, zanim się obudzę (swoją drogą, jak się tu dostała?), ale na szczęście zachowałam je dla siebie. Zastanowiło mnie też, że Amelia najwyraźniej wiedziała o tym, że Claudine jest wróżką. Skłaniało mnie to do pytania, co łączyło ją z nadprzyrodzonym światem. W moim stanie psychicznego zmęczenia straciłam chyba nieco z subtelności w interakcjach, co, po uwzględnieniu faktu, że sama Amelia nie zachowała się dokładnie zgodnie z kanonem norm towarzyskich, sprawiło, że postanowiłam się nie certolić. Wolałam wiedzieć, kto dzieli ze mną sypialnię. Zapytałam więc prosto z mostu:

- Czym jesteś, Amelio?

Wydawała się nieco zaskoczona, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała z pewną dozą dumy w głosie:

- Wiedźmą. To ja opieczętowałam mieszkanie zaklęciami.

Skinęłam ze zrozumieniem głową i usłyszałam, że teraz z kolei to ona próbuje zgadnąć, czym ja jestem. Była wyjątkowo silnym nadajnikiem. Praktycznie skandowała w mojej głowie.

- Telepatką – oszczędziłam jej czasu.

- O, łał – powiedziała Amelia, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.

Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że nie odebrałam od niej żadnej negatywnej emocji w związku z tą rewelacją. Wyczytałam z niej głównie zaciekawienie, a nawet lekki podziw. Amelia wydawała się sympatyczna i w innych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie chciałabym jej zadać więcej pytań zarówno na temat jej talentu, jak i Hadley i jej mieszkania, ale teraz bardziej potrzebowałam porozmawiać z Claudine.

- Jak to się stało, że tu jesteś? – zapytałam odwracając się w jej stronę.

- Jestem twoją wróżką chrzestną. Jestem tu, żeby cię wspierać. Niestety, nie mogłam ochronić cię przed bólem, ale mogę pomóc ci pozbierać się po katastrofie, a czasem jej zapobiec. Żałuję, że nie byłam w stanie tego zrobić teraz.

- Wróżką chrzestną? Jakiej katastrofie? – zainteresowała się Amelia. Była trochę wścibska.

Otworzyłam usta i zamknęłam je z powrotem nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Powtórzyłam ten proces kilka razy. Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć Amelii. Claudine spojrzała na mnie pytająco z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. Skinąłem głową przyzwalająco.

- Sookie dowiedziała się wczoraj, że Bill, wampir i jej pierwszy kochanek, osiedlił się w Bon Temps żeby ją uwieść i zdobyć jej zaufanie. Powiedział jej to tylko dlatego, że skłonił go do tego jego szeryf, jak dotąd jej jedyny kochanek poza nim. Też wampir.

Byłam ciekawa, skąd dokładnie Claudine zdobywa tak szczegółowe informacje. Miała jakiś rodzaj wróżkowej ukrytej kamery, którą podglądała moje życie?

- Co za gnojek! – wykrzyknęła szczerze oburzona Amelia, a ja natychmiast polubiłam ją trochę bardziej.

Wiedziałam, że jest naprawdę zdegustowana zachowaniem Billa i mi współczuje, a nie mówi tak tylko dlatego, że tak wypada. Zaczynałam dochodzić do wniosku, że Amelia Broadway ma w zwyczaju mówić dokładnie to, co myśli. Przyznaję, że było to dość odświeżające.

- Taaa – zgodziłam się z nią.

- Cóż, to do dupy – powiedziała. – Boże, jak mi przykro. Trzymasz się jakoś?

Zrobiłam kwaśną minę i wzruszyłam ramionami. Zamyśliła się głęboko.

- Pieprzyć go – powiedziała w końcu z przekonaniem. – To tylko facet. Chcesz zjeść śniadanie? Przynieść ci kawy?

Gdybym była biseksualna, bardzo możliwe, że w tym momencie zakochałabym się w Amelii.

Podczas kiedy pierwszy raz w życiu rozkoszowałam się kawą podaną do łóżka (Hadley za życia była smakoszem kawy, więc nawet po przemianie trzymała tylko najlepsze gatunki), a Claudine wyjaśniała mi zawiłości swojej roli jako chrzestnej wróżki, poczułam, że powoli zaczynam czuć się coraz bardziej jak Sookie Stackhause, a nie jak żywy trup. Potem Amelia odpowiedziała na moje pytania dotyczące zaklęć, które rzuciła na mieszkanie. Twarz cała jej się rozświetliła, kiedy mówiła o czarach. Widać było, że uwielbiała być wiedźmą.

Claudine nalegała, że musi zabrać mnie na zakupy i wybrać dla mnie jakąś sukienkę na audiencję u królowej. Tego punktu programu niestety nie dało się pominąć. Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciało mi się ruszać tyłka, ale Claudine miała rację – nie mogłam pójść w żadnym z ubrań Hadley, nie miałam odpowiedniej kreacji i powinnam wziąć się w garść. Zjadłam śniadanie i poczłapałam do łazienki żeby wziąć szybki prysznic.

Kiedy tylko otworzyłam drzwi do łazienki, uderzył mnie okropny odór dochodzący z kosza na brudy wypełnionego po brzegi ręcznikami. Bezmyślnie podniosłam kilka z nich i poczułam, jak włosy stają mi dęba na plecach.

- O nie – szepnęłam.

Pociągnęłam mocniej i zobaczyłam, że ręczniki są sklejone jakąś ciemną substancją w sztywną masę. Stosik ubrań rozerwał się i zobaczyłam fragment błękitnej tkaniny przesiąknięty większą ilością wyschniętego płynu. Rozpoznałam okropny zapach.

- Och, Hadley.

Substancja była krwią.

- Claudine! Amelia! – zawołałam.

Tak, jakby mogły coś na to poradzić. Wpadły jedna za drugą do łazienki. Bez słowa pokazałam im palcem moje odkrycie. Nagle miałam zupełnie nowe pytania dotyczące mechanizmu działania zaklęć konserwujących Amelii.

- Czy myślicie… - Amelia przełknęła ślinę. – Czy myślicie, że ona kogoś zabiła?

Spojrzałyśmy po sobie z Claudine. Uderzył mnie potok myśli Amelii wypełniony wspomnieniami o Hadley.

Co się stało? Kiedy? Czy krew pochodziła z nocy jej śmierci?

- Jeśli tak, co się stało z ciałem? – zapytałam i była to zaskakująco trzeźwa myśl.

- Mogę zrobić rekonstrukcję ektoplazmatyczą – zaoferowała Amelia, tak jakby coś mi to miało mówić.

Zaczęłyśmy przeszukiwać mieszkanie, podczas gdy Amelia tłumaczyła, na czym polega rekonstrukcja ektoplazmatyczna i ilu wiedźm potrzebowałaby do jej przeprowadzenia. Wydawało mi się to niezłym pomysłem. Zastanawiałam się nawet, czy nie mogłabym poprosić królowej, by zapłaciła wiedźmom, skoro mogło to także rzucić nieco światła na ostanie godziny egzystencji Hadley. Zakupy zeszły nagle na drugi plan.

W zasadzie, to wszystko (nawet zdrada Billa!) zeszło na drugi, a nawet trzeci plan, kiedy nagle z którejś z kolei kuchennej szafki wyleciał trup.

- Chryste – powiedziałam.

Amelia zrobiła się zielona. Trzymałam się lepiej od niej: o dziwo, nie był to pierwszy trup, którego znalazłam w kuchennej szafce.

- Znam… znałam go – powiedziała czarownica przełykając nerwowo ślinę. – Przepraszam!

I rzuciła się w stronę zlewu. Wymiotowała.

Claudine przekrzywiła głowę i popukała się palcem w usta marszcząc brwi.

- Kto to jest? – zapytałam Amelii, która dochodziła do siebie.

- Jake… Jake Purifoy – powiedziała zduszonym głosem. – Wilkołak. Pracował dla E(E)E. Pomagał przy organizacji ślubu królowej.

- Coś z nim jest nie tak – powiedziała moja chrzestna wróżka.

Nie pieprz, Claudine! Facet jest martwy.

- Och, tak sądzisz? – zapytałam sarkastycznie.

Claudine pokiwała energicznie głową. Była zupełnie poważna.

- Krew… jest nie tylko jego. Nie pachnie śmiercią. Jest w nim coś… Myślę, że on nie jest całkiem martwy.

Hę?

Nie wiedziałam, jak można być „nie całkiem" martwym. Nie sądziłam też, by ktokolwiek żywy wytrzeszczał w ten sposób oczy, albo mógł leżeć powyginany pod takimi kątami. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem byłoby…

Nie.

Nie, nie, nie.

Hadley by tego nie zrobiła, prawda?

- Myślisz, że on jest wampirem – powiedziała podejrzanie opanowanym głosem Amelia.

Instynktownie spojrzałam w stronę okna, przez które wpadało szerokim strumieniem światło słoneczne.

Claudine skinęła radośnie głową.

- Przemiana została powstrzymana twoim zaklęciem – wytłumaczyła. – Jeśli dobrze liczę, powinien obudzić się dziś o zmroku.

O Boże.

Próbowałam nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdybyśmy nie znalazły go przed zmierzchem.

- Czy nie powinien być schowany? – zaniepokoiłam się. – Jest chyba jakaś przyczyna, dla której wampiry zakopuje się podczas przemiany, prawda? Słońce mu nie szkodzi?

Amelia spojrzała na mnie z dezaprobatą.

- To chyba nie jest nasze największe zmartwienie – powiedziała.

- Ale nie, serio, nie powinnyśmy go przykryć, czy coś?

- Słońce zacznie go spalać dopiero, kiedy przemiana dobiegnie końca – poinformowała nas Claudine. – Ale oczywiście masz rację, to nie jest dla niego zbyt… korzystne. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie schować go z powrotem tam, gdzie był i natychmiast poinformować o odkryciu ludzi królowej. Powinni mieć kogoś, kto potrafi dać sobie radę z nowonarodzonym wampirem. A wy obie w żadnym wypadku nie powinnyście być nigdzie w pobliżu dziś wieczorem.

Rada wydawała się rozsądna. Miałam tylko nadzieje, że Jake nikogo nie osuszy, zanim sytuacja zostanie opanowana. Swoją drogą, wilkołak, który został wampirem? Nawet nie wiedziałam, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe.

Zadzwoniłam do rezydencji królowej. A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Claudine zabrała mnie na obiecane zakupy.

* * *

**Witajcie w Nowym Orleanie! Nigdy tam nie byłam (w Bon Temps też nie ;) ), ale myślę, że jakoś sobie poradzimy.**


	14. I14

**Chciałam serdecznie podziękować za wszystkie "gościnne" recenzje, które ostatnio dostałam, a na które nie mogę odpowiedzieć indywidualnie. Bardzo się cieszę i pozdrawiam!**

**Gdyby ktoś pytał, co robią w moim komputerze wszystkie te podszywające się pod oryginał historie, to właśnie je znalazłam i czym prędzej tu wyrzucam, żeby się ich pozbyć...**

* * *

14. Stałam pośrodku salonu mojej zmarłej nieumarłej kuzynki i zastanawiałam się, jak to się stało, że znalazłam się w tej sytuacji: naprzeciwko wampirzej królowej Luizjany, przyciśnięta ciasno do jej przerażającego dziecka przesiąkając jego zapachem – po to, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że uprawialiśmy seks. To z kolei miała być wymówka dla pobytu królowej ze mną w jednym pokoju bez dodatkowych świadków. Który był konieczny dla przekazania mi informacji, że muszę odnaleźć zagubioną ślubną bransoletę królowej. Którą to bransoletę ukradła z zazdrości Hadley – moja zmarła kuzynka. Jej zmarła kochanka. Królowej, nie bransolety.

Tak, ta sama Hadley, której widmo oglądałam przed chwilą chodzące po mieszkaniu na wizji wywołanej rekonstrukcją ektoplazmatyczną wytworzoną przez wiedźmy.

I nie zapominajmy o tym, że właśnie dowiedziałam się, że nie jestem do końca człowiekiem. Jestem podobno częściowo wróżką. Tak, tak, mam czarodziejską krew, która przyciąga jak miód nadnaturalne istoty, zwłaszcza wampiry. Nawet, jeśli nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy.

Kto mi o tym powiedział? Mój dobry kumpel Andre – po tym, jak postanowił mnie spróbować. Nakłuł moją skórę i oblizał kroplę mojej krwi. Uważał, że jestem smakowita.

Czy mówiłam już o tym, że jeśli nie znajdę bransolety na czas, król wampirów wpadnie w szał? Nie? No cóż. Przynajmniej królowa obiecała przysłać mi kogoś do pomocy przy przeprowadzce.

Poprzedniego dnia po zakupach z Claudine odwiedziłam królową, która wyraziła chęć przybycia na rekonstrukcję i obejrzenia jej osobiście. Ponieważ zwołanie czarownic w tak krótkim czasie okazało się zbyt trudne (zwłaszcza, że jednocześnie wampirze „służby specjalne" usuwały nowonarodzonego z mieszkania Hadley), czary zostały przełożone na następną noc. I tak oto, z grubsza, znalazłam się dziś w opisywanej sytuacji.

Oszołomiona odprowadziłam moich „gości" na podwórze i patrzyłam, jak nozdrza wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych istot zgromadzonych na zewnątrz poruszają się, kiedy wciągają mój zmieniony zapach i odczytują sfabrykowaną specjalnie dla nich historię. Zrobiło mi się słabo, kiedy zobaczyłam, że w międzyczasie pod mieszkaniem Amelii pojawił się też mój niedoszły adorator, Quinn – i oczywiście z rozszerzonymi oczami, bez zastrzeżeń, jak wszyscy, kupuje nasze kłamstwo. Quinn był tu najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że był szefem Jake'a, więc miał pełne prawo uczestniczyć w dochodzeniu, ale w rezultacie miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie był moim chłopakiem, więc nie musiałam mu się tłumaczyć, ale naprawdę wolałabym, żeby on jeden znał prawdę. Uzbroiłam się w moje osłony telepatyczne, nie dość szybko jednak, by nie zorientować się, jak bardzo był wkurzony i upokorzony myślą, że spławiłam go dwukrotnie tylko po to, by bez problemu rozłożyć nogi przed tak odpychającym wampirem jak Andre.

To zabolało.

Jestem pewna, że miał mnie za miłośniczkę kłów, ale nie słuchałam wystarczająco długo, by to potwierdzić. Przypuszczam, że tym sposobem przekreśliłam ostatecznie jakiekolwiek szanse wciąż jeszcze miałam na związek z Quinnem.

Amelia i jej czarodziejscy znajomi postanowili pójść na pizzę, ale ja po zakończeniu interesów z królową wolałam po prostu wcześniej się położyć. Nowy Orlean mi nie służył.

Następnego dnia wstałam wcześnie, bo miałam przed sobą dużo pracy. Zamierzałam przejrzeć szpargały Hadley i zdecydować, co zabieram ze sobą, a co zostawiam, jednocześnie szukając bransolety królowej. Pakowałam rzeczy do późnego popołudnia robiąc sobie tylko jedną przerwę na posiłek. Nie miałam ochoty ani czasu iść do sklepu i gotować cokolwiek, więc zamówiłam po prostu pizzę. Ciężkie chmury sprawiły, że musiałam zapalić lampę na długo przed zachodem słońca. Byłam mniej rozbita, niż kiedy opuszczałam Bon Temps, ale mój nastrój nadal pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Czułam się tego dnia samotnie i rozważałam zapukanie do Amelii, ale mój mentalny radar mówił, że powinnam dać jej chwilę na dojście do siebie – jej obolały z przepicia mózg nadawał z pełną mocą relację z wczorajszej nocy, którą najwyraźniej spędziła z czarownikiem Bobem (nadal przebywającym w jej mieszkaniu), więc szybko odgrodziłam się od jej myśli, by nie poznać zupełnie niepotrzebnych mi szczegółów. Pomyślałam, że może wpadnę do niej wieczorem, kiedy poczuje się lepiej.

Zanim jednak zdołałam się wycofać, mój telepatyczny skan wychwycił coś jeszcze, co natychmiast mnie zaalarmowało. Skoncentrowałam się i odkryłam aktywność wrogich umysłów na dziedzińcu. Poruszali się razem, w dwóch grupach – zaryzykowałam przypuszczenie, że wjeżdżali samochodami – i byli wilkołakami. Z przerażeniem odkryłam, dlaczego byłam w stanie tak łatwo wychwycić ich napastliwe zamiary – były skierowane przeciwko mnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, kim byli, ale szybko zorientowałam się, że ktoś wysłał ich tutaj konkretnie po mnie. Mieli mnie porwać i zawieść w jakieś miejsce poza miastem, mignął mi obraz rozsypującej się chaty na bagnach.

Gorączkowo zastanawiałam się, co mogę zrobić. Po pierwsze zaryglowałam drzwi i zastawiłam je stojącą w korytarzu szafą wiedząc, że otwierają się do wewnątrz. To powinno dać mi chwilę czasu, którą mogłam wykorzystać na poszukiwanie broni. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, żeby zebrać myśli. Nie miałam szans, żeby ich powstrzymać. Czy był ktoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc? Pomyślałam o snujących się po mieszkaniu piętro pode mną wiedźmie i czarowniku, ale nie miałam sposobu, żeby ich zawiadomić, poza waleniem w podłogę (nie znałam numeru telefonu Amelii, a nie miałam śmiałości opuścić w tej chwili mieszkania Hadley w obawie, że nie zdążę dobiec do drzwi). Nie chciałam też, żeby wpadli na bandę wilkołaków nie wiedząc, w co się pakują – mogłoby ich to kosztować życie. Miałam jednak inny numer, który mógł mi się w tej chwili przydać – chwyciłam za telefon i wciskając błyskawicznie klawisze wybrałam połączenie z biurem królowej. Był jeszcze dzień, ale miałam nadzieję, że Sophie-Anne będzie zależeć na tyle na mnie jako na telepatce i prawdopodobnie jedynej osobie mogącej znaleźć bransoletę ukradzioną przez Hadley, że wyśle mi kogoś na pomoc, nawet jeśli miało to być dopiero po zmierzchu. Wiedziałam, że napastnicy planowali mnie porwać, nie zabić na miejscu, więc może miałam jakieś szanse doczekania na wampiry.

- Tu Sookie Stackhause, kuzynka Hadley i telepatka – powiedziałam na jednym oddechu gdy tylko usłyszałam głos w słuchawce. Normalnie nie chwaliłam się swoim upośledzeniem, ale nie miałam wiele do stracenia. – Potrzebuję pomocy. Przyślijcie kogoś do mieszkania Hadley, właśnie jestem atakowana przez grupę wilkołaków. Chcą mnie zabrać gdzieś poza miasto, chodzi o jakąś bagnistą okolicę. Pospieszcie się, nie utrzymam ich długo za drzwiami.

Po tych słowach rozłączyłam się z nadzieją, że ktoś kompetentny odbiera telefony królowej. Nie miałam czasu niczego więcej tłumaczyć, bo napastnicy wchodzili już po schodach, a pierwszy z nich zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Żałowałam, że zostawiłam zapalone światło – nie mogłam udawać, że nie ma mnie w domu. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu broni. Najpierw wpadł mi w oko leżący na półce scyzoryk, ale stwierdziłam, że niewiele da mi w walce. Wiedziona impulsem chwyciłam go mimo to. Myślałam niespodziewanie jasno – coś mówiło mi, że jeśli uda im się mnie porwać, przyjdzie taki moment, kiedy skrępują mnie i jeśli mam próbować ucieczki, będę potrzebować jakiegoś ostrza do przecięcia więzów. Nie miałam kieszeni, więc wsunęłam zamknięty scyzoryk do skarpetki – nie było to najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie, ale naprawdę nie miałam wtedy czasu na szukanie innego. Wzięłam do ręki ciężką lampę. Wpadłam do luksusowej łazienki – każdy dodatkowy zamek mógł się przydać. Dzięki temu zyskałam jeszcze jedną barierę dzielącą mnie od wilkołaków. Zasunęłam zasuwkę, schowałam się za winklem i przyjęłam pozycję. Łazienka nie miała okna, więc było to jedyne wejście. Można było oczywiście spojrzeć na sytuację inaczej – było to również jedyne wyjście. Wiedziałam, że jestem uwięziona w tym pomieszczeniu. Usłyszałam, że wdarli się do domu, nie wiem, czy sforsowali drzwi, czy dostali się przez jedno z okien wychodzących na dziedziniec. Fizycznie nie mogłam się z nimi równać, moją jedyną przewagą mógł być więc element zaskoczenia.

Drzwi puściły nagle i pomimo moich prób zastawienia ich (nie znalazłam niczego dość ciężkiego, by naprawdę sprawiło to różnicę) zaczęły się otwierać. Ustawiłam się tak, żeby ktoś, kto był za nimi, nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, póki nie wejdzie do środka i uniosłam lampę. Kiedy pierwszy wilkołak przedostał się przez barierę, uderzyłam go w głowę tak mocno, że upadł nieprzytomny. Kolejny otrzymał podobne powitanie. Niestety trzeci był już lepiej przygotowany na spotkanie ze mną. Za nim było jeszcze sześciu.

* * *

**Jakiś taki bez dialogów ten rozdział wyszedł.**


	15. I15

**Zapraszam na spotkanie z Super-Sookie (nie mylić z Super-Pam, którą można spotkać w drugim moim polskim opowiadaniu - swoją drogą, dojmująco jej tu brak).**

**Sookie bez przedrostka Super należy do pani Harris.**

* * *

15. Wystarczyło dwóch, żeby mnie obezwładnić, chociaż walczyłam wściekle. Wiedziałam, że było to bezsensowne i prawdopodobnie gdybym zrezygnowała z oporu, zaoszczędziłabym sobie tylko bólu, ale miałam swoją dumę. Zepchnęli mnie ze schodów i skrępowali mi ręce taśmą klejącą. Starałam się narobić jak najwięcej hałasu i zamieszenia, żeby ktoś miał szansę zauważyć zajście. Można by się spodziewać, że ktoś zwróci uwagę na grupę potężnych facetów, którzy biją kobietę i siłą wleką ją w stronę furgonetki, ale nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek widział co się dzieje w potokach ulewnego deszczu. Miałam nadzieję, że przynajmniej Amelia mnie usłyszała i spróbuje sprowadzić jakąś pomoc.

Jeden z mężczyzn uszczypnął mnie w tyłek i rzucił pod moim adresem jakiś wulgarny komentarz. Moją jedyną pociechą było gapienie się na siniak, który mu nabiłam. Na podjeździe stały dwa samochody dostawcze. Moi porywacze wrzucili mnie na tył jednego z nich i zamknęli drzwi. Dwóch z nich usiadło z przodu, w oddzielonej kratą szoferce. Reszta zaczęła się pakować do drugiego samochodu. Czułam pewną satysfakcję płynącą z faktu, że jeden z ogłuszonych przeze mnie napastników zdawał się mieć kłopoty z dojściem do siebie.

Samochód ruszył z miejsca. Rozejrzałam się po brudnym wnętrzu. Siedziałam ściśnięta miedzy jakimiś półkami. Po podłodze walały się puste pudełka i śmieci. Zastanawiałam się, jakie szanse miałam, aby wyjść cało z tej awantury. Moją największą nadzieją była interwencja wampirów, ale wciąż jeszcze brakowało trochę czasu do zmierzchu.

Nagle zapragnęłam, żeby w pobliżu był Eric. Była to dość niespodziewana i bezsensowna myśl, na szczęście trwała tylko ułamek sekundy i umknęła, zanim zdążyłam poczuć się żałosna.

Byłam obolała i absolutnie przerażona. Przez dłuższy czas po prostu siedziałam i usiłowałam powstrzymać narastającą panikę. W mojej głowie roiło się od pytań: kto nasłał na mnie tych wilkołaków? Co chcieli ze mną zrobić? Czy była to ta sama osoba, która stała za atakiem na mnie w Bon Temps? Jeśli tak, byłam w poważnych tarapatach, bo po pierwsze znaczyłoby to, że ktoś ściga mnie po całym stanie, a po drugie wyraźnie czegoś się nauczył po pierwszej nieudanej próbie uprowadzenia.

W końcu dopuściłam do siebie świadomość, że siedzę w tym gównie po uszy zupełnie sama (swoją drogą, gdzie była moja chrzestna wróżka?). O dziwo, pomogło mi to wziąć się w garść. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę liczyć na nikogo – jeśli ma mi się udać uciec, muszę działać. Poczułam, jak obok strachu zaczyna powoli narastać we mnie wściekłość, która stopniowo go wypierała. Adrenalina spowodowana stresem nareszcie zaczęła działać pozytywnie. Nie jestem tchórzem i nie miałam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby kilku facetów z górą mięśni zamieniło mnie w owcę prowadzoną bezwolnie na rzeź. Stackhausowie nie poddają się, tylko walczą. Miałam zamiar walczyć.

Gorączkowo rozmyślałam nad jakimś planem działania, podczas gdy szybko przemieszczaliśmy się od jednego mokrego skrzyżowania do drugiego. Próbowałam wyczytać coś pożytecznego z umysłów moich porywaczy, ale jak wszyscy zmiennokształtni byli trudni do rozszyfrowania i nie myśleli o niczym, co mogłoby mi się przydać. Kierowca koncentrował się na trasie, a jego towarzysz myślał o codziennych błahostkach i o tym, co zrobiłby ze mną najchętniej, gdyby to od niego zależało. Był to ten sam koleś, który uszczypnął mnie wcześniej w tyłek.

Związali mi ręce z przodu, najwidoczniej nie przewidując, bym mogła stworzyć jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Usiłowałam poluźnić więzy na moich nadgarstkach, ale taśma trzymała mocno. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że to taka solidna rzecz. Odwróciłam się tyłem do moich prześladowców usiłując się jak najbardziej schować przed ich wzrokiem. Sięgnęłam ręką do ukrytego scyzoryka. Jakoś udało mi się go wydobyć, ale tu dopiero zaczęły się moje prawdziwe kłopoty. Nie myślcie sobie, że otwarcie scyzoryka i przecięcie więzów na własnych, dokładnie skrępowanych nadgarstkach jest łatwe. W dodatku musiałam uważać, żeby nikt nie zauważył, że robię coś podejrzanego. Potrzebowałam jakiejś przykrywki dla moich poczynań. Skuliłam się mocno i zaczęłam udawać, że płaczę. Miałam nadzieję, że jeśli będę wyglądać jak wstrząsana szlochem kupka nieszczęścia, pomyślą, że dałam za wygraną. Odegranie tej roli przyszło mi podejrzanie łatwo.

Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale jakimś cudem w końcu (używając zarówno skrępowanych rąk, jak i zębów i nóg, którymi przytrzymywałam ostrze) udało mi się naciąć taśmę wystarczająco, by rozerwać więzy. Do czasu, kiedy osiągnęłam cel, moje przeguby były całe zakrwawione, a wóz, w którym siedziałam, zdążył wyjechać za miasto. Schowałam dłonie między kolanami i starałam się je trzymać blisko, tak aby nie było widać, że są wolne. Wiedziałam jednak, że zapach mojej krwi prędzej czy później ich zaalarmuje. Liczyłam na to, że przypiszą go moim wcześniejszym obrażeniom podczas walki. Skaleczyłam się kilkukrotnie i cieszyłam się tylko, że nie naruszyłam żadnej żyły. Rozejrzałam się wśród śmieci walających się po podłodze w poszukiwaniu czegoś użytecznego. Znalazłam śrubokręt krzyżakowy – długi i cienki. Wiedziałam, że lepiej nada się do moich celów, niż scyzoryk. Powoli sformułowałam plan. Partacki i absolutnie przerażający, ale jedyny, jaki miałam.

Jechaliśmy jakąś ciemną, mało uczęszczaną drogą. Nie mam najlepszej orientacji w terenie, ale miałam wrażenie, że kierowaliśmy się na południe. Teraz czekałam tylko na odpowiedni moment. Wiedziałam, że będę mieć tylko jedną szansę. Zagryzłam zęby w oczekiwaniu na to, co musiałam zrobić. Czułam, że jeśli mi się uda, nigdy już nie będę tą samą osobą. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogę z zimną krwią zaplanować coś podobnego. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

W tej samej chwili furgonetka zwolniła i skręciła z betonowanej drogi, na żwirową leśną szosę. Byłam pewna, droga pojazdowa. Byliśmy w pobliżu naszego miejsca przeznaczenia. To była najlepsza szansa, a być może i ostatnia jaką miałam.

Chwyciłam się lewą ręką kraty i wydałam z siebie świdrujący uszy krzyk. Szczypacz tyłków automatycznie odwrócił się i zbliżył głowę do przegrody, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Zamachnęłam się prawą ręką, szybko i mocno, celując między kratami i w twarz porywacza. W ostatniej chwili zmieniłam minimalnie tor ciosu i ostry czubek śrubokrętu wbił się tuż pod jego okiem. Przebiłam skórę. Wnioskując z faktu, że kiedy wyszarpnął się z krzykiem, śrubokręt wypadł mi z ręki pozostając w jego policzku, metal wszedł głęboko w tkankę. Moja hipokryzja pozwalała mi mieć nadzieję, że nie pozbawiłam go oka.

- Ty suko! – zawył.

Wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Krwawił i wrzeszczał, zakrywając oko ręką. Jego towarzysz zdołał szybko zahamować i klnąc obaj otworzyli drzwi, ani chybi, by mnie dorwać, przy czym zraniony przeze mnie wilkołak raczej wypadł na zewnątrz, niż wysiadł. Odwróciłam się szybko przygotowując się na ich interwencję. Chwyciłam otwarty scyzoryk. Przygotowywałam się do bitki.

Pierwszy dopadł wejścia kierowca i z hukiem otworzył drzwi. Byłem pewna, że chciał mnie ukatrupić, a przynajmniej pobić. Zanim zdążył wgramolić się do środka, znalazł się w moim polu rażenia. Kopnęłam go z całej siły w krocze i wypchnęłam skomlącego na zewnątrz. Cofając się zderzył się z kimś nadbiegającym z tyłu. Płacząc wyskoczyłam z furgonetki i zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi rzuciłam się w stronę przedniego siedzenia. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że z drugiego samochodu, który zatrzymał się tuż za nami, wysypują się już kolejni napastnicy. Dopadłam wejścia i wdrapałam się na fotel kierowcy. Jak dotąd sprzyjało mi dzikie szczęście i wszystkie punkty mojego szalonego planu wypaliły – kluczyki wisiały w stacyjce. Ktoś – nie wiem już kto, starałam się nie patrzeć – próbował mnie powstrzymać, ale chlasnęłam go scyzorykiem na odlew przez twarz i odepchnąwszy go zatrzasnęłam drzwi po drugiej próbie, bo pierwsza wypadła na czyichś palcach. Nie miałam ani chwili do stracenia. Musiałam ruszyć, zanim wpadną na pomysł wejścia tyłem. Szlochając spazmatycznie przekręciłam kluczyk i dodałam gazu. Samochód szarpnął i ruszył otrząsając z siebie moich prześladowców. Wzięłam ostry zakręt i zawróciłam. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że dotarliśmy aż do podjazdu. Prawdopodobnie tylko dzięki temu udało mi się wykręcić. Wjechałam pełnym gazem z powrotem na drogę, którą się tu dostaliśmy. Przejazd zagradzał mi drugi samochód i ludzie, którzy usiłowali zatarasować mi drogę. Ale w tym momencie nie byłam w stanie już się wycofać, nie tylko z powodu prędkości, z jaką toczył się pojazd, ale i granicy psychicznej, którą przełamałam. Miałam twarz zalaną łzami i wiedziałam, że będę walczyć do końca, że nie zatrzymam się, póki ktoś fizycznie mnie do tego nie zmusi. Zagrałam va banque. Wcisnęłam klakson i zamiast zwolnić przyspieszyłam, zjeżdżając na pobocze, by wyminąć furgonetkę, ale wpadając między ludzi. Minęłam samochód dosłownie o kilka centymetrów, uderzyłam w kogoś uskakującego mi sprzed maski, może nawet w kilka osób, ale najwyraźniej po nikim nie przejechałam, bo nie poczułam nic pod kołami. Mignęły mi przed oczami drzewa, jakoś udało mi się wrócić na drogę. Opanowałam kierownicę, wyprostowałam tor i wcisnęłam pełen gaz. Udało mi się. Uciekałam.

Nie zdążyłam poczuć ulgi, kiedy już zdałam sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze nie koniec moich kłopotów. Wilkołaki szybko ogarnęły chaos i ruszyły za mną w pościg. Widziałam w lusterku, że nie wszyscy wsiedli w pośpiechu, prawdopodobnie zostawiając rannych, ale nie zdołałam policzyć, z iloma napastnikami nadal mam do czynienia. Próbowałam uspokoić oddech i nie panikować. Niedomknięte tylne drzwi rozwarły się teraz na oścież i huśtały się na zawiasach przy mocniejszych zakrętach. Starałam się nie myśleć o krzyku mężczyzny, którego uderzyłam ostrzem w twarz, o uczuciu ciał uderzających o maskę, ani o tym, jak musiało wyglądać oko, które skaleczyłam. Spojrzałam na wskaźnik poziomu paliwa. Na szczęście ktoś musiał zatankować niedawno, bo miałam prawie pełen bak. Póki co miałam nad moimi prześladowcami przewagę, ale widziałam ich samochód siedzący mi na ogonie na każdej dłuższej prostej. Początkowo chciałam po prostu – o ile to możliwe, bo słabo widziałam drogę jadąc w drugą stronę – wrócić po własnych śladach, ale teraz wiedziałam, że przede wszystkim muszę zgubić moich porywaczy. Dlatego kiedy tylko zauważyłam ukrytą za zakrętem krzyżówkę, zjechałam w boczną drogę.

Byłby to doskonały pomysł, gdyby nie fakt, że kompletnie nie znałam okolicy i skręcając co i rusz w coraz to inną drogę dla zmylenia śladów szybko sama się zgubiłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd jechać. Wiedziałam tylko, że nie wolno mi się zatrzymać. Straciłam poczucie czasu, ale wydaje mi się, że musiałam dosyć długo błąkać się po leśnych drogach. Zanim zdążyłam powtórnie zorientować się, gdzie jestem, półmrok związany z szarugą zdążył się zamienić w nocną ciemność.

Nie widziałam ścigającego mnie samochodu już od dłuższego czasu i zaczynałam odzyskiwać nadzieję, że udało mi się zmylić trop. Postanowiłam przy najbliższej okazji wrócić na główną drogę. Po kolejnych kilku minutach natrafiłam na drogowskaz na Nowy Orlean i skierowałam się wedle niego. Powoli zaczęłam się relaksować. Po raz pierwszy pomyślałam, że naprawdę może mi się udać.

Dokładnie w tym momencie znajoma furgonetka zajechała mi drogę. Zrozumiałam z rozpaczą, że moi prześladowcy musieli przewidzieć moje poczynania i zamiast mnie ścigać, postanowili przeciąć mi trasę. Być może była to jedyna droga? Po prostu stali na poboczu i czekali na mnie cierpliwie, by w odpowiednim momencie wkroczyć do akcji i spokojnie mnie schwytać.

Mogłam spróbować zawrócić. Mogłam próbować ciągnąć tę grę jak długo się da w nadziei, że nie dogonią mnie i w końcu jednak uda mi się im umknąć. Mogłam spróbować znów zniknąć im z oczu, a potem wysiąść z samochodu i uciekać na piechotę, pod osłoną zarośli. Ale byłam zmęczona, przestraszona i zdesperowana. Nie myślałam jasno. Powtórzyłam manewr spod podjazdu i spróbowałam się przedrzeć. Było to prawie pewne samobójstwo.

Ale - pomyślałam, sama się nie poznając – przynajmniej dawało pewną szansę, że zanim mnie dopadną, ktoś jeszcze oprócz mnie drogo za to zapłaci.

Droga była wąska, a furgonetka naprzeciwko jechała środkiem. Po obu stronach rósł las. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę zjechać za daleko w bok, bo jechałam przez bagienny teren. Spróbowałam prześliznąć się między bokiem furgonetki, a pniami drzew. Przez chwilę wydawało się nawet, że mi się to uda. Tym razem to moi porywacze włączyli klakson. Oba lusterka poszły w drobny mak. Samochody starły się z potwornym zgrzytem. Blacha tarła o blachę. Poczułam wstrząs i próbowałam skręcić, tak żeby zepchnąć ich z drogi, taranując bokiem mojego pojazdu, ale coś poszło nie tak, zahaczyłam o drzewo, wypadłam z trajektorii i zakręciłam się kilkukrotnie wokół własnej osi. Mój samochód przejechał jeszcze kilka metrów i zatrzymał się na pniu kolejnego drzewa. Zamknęłam oczy. Siła uderzenia wstrząsnęła mną jak szmacianą lalką. W gorączce pościgu nigdy nie zatrzymałam się, aby zapiąć pasy. Uderzyłam o coś głową, ramieniem, poczułam, że coś przygniata mi nogi, słyszałam trzask i szczęk wyginanego metalu. Nagle wszystko ustało.

Wciągnęłam urywany oddech i otworzyłam oczy. Samochód był cały poskręcany, a przednia szyba wybrzuszona i nieprzejrzysta od gęstej siatki pęknięć, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że udało mi się przeżyć. Otrząsnęłam się z szoku i rozejrzałam się ostrożnie. Nigdy dotąd nie miałam kraksy.

Samochód zaklinował się pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Kilka centymetrów w bok od mojej klatki piersiowej sterczała ostra gałąź, która wbiła się przez boczne okno. Drzwi od mojej strony nie dawały się otworzyć, a na domiar złego wszystko wskazywało na to, że moje nogi są zaklinowane we wraku. Nie mogłam się wydostać. Ale żyłam, co samo w sobie było sporym osiągnięciem. Byłam mocno poobijana i na pewno zarobiłam sporo dodatkowych ran, chociaż w tej chwili adrenalina stępiła ból, kiedy jednak poruszyłam się ostrożnie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że moje kości są całe.

Usłyszałam głosy. Łzy pociekły mi z oczu. Wiedziałam, że głosy należały do moich prześladowców, co oznaczało, że oni również (przynajmniej część z nich), przeżyli zderzenie i że za chwilę po mnie przyjdą. Cały mój wysiłek, cała ta męka, strach i walka poszły na marne. Na dodatek musiałam teraz stawić czoła o wiele bardziej rozwścieczonym napastnikom. Jakby na jakiś sygnał, gdy tylko straciłam nadzieję, spłynęło na mnie całe zmęczenie i ból. Poczułam wszystkie siniaki, stłuczenia, zadrapania, skaleczenia, rozcięcia, naciągnięte mięśnie, ślady po pobiciu i wypadku. W moim policzku tkwiła szklana drzazga. Spróbowałam się poruszyć, wbić głębiej w fotel, znaleźć jakąś broń – a potem nagle zrezygnowałam. Moje nogi były przytrzaśnięte, ale nawet gdybym mogła je uwolnić, nie dałabym rady dalej uciekać. Wiedziałam, że to koniec. Byłam w pułapce. Mogłam tylko czekać na moich porywaczy. Światła w moim samochodzie zgasły, więc siedziałam w półmroku i nasłuchiwałam ich kroków. Drzwi od mojej strony były zablokowane pniem drzewa, zresztą i tak były tak zdeformowane, że wątpię, by otworzenie ich było możliwe. Ktoś zbliżył się, uderzył w nie – chyba tylko po to, by mnie bardziej wystraszyć – po czym obszedł samochód i pojawił się po drugiej stronie. Otworzyłam teraz oczy wypatrując pierwszego wilkołaka. Wyłowiłam z ciemności czyjąś sylwetkę, usłyszałam łomot, ktoś mocował się z drzwiami od strony pasażera, a potem zamek puścił i do środka zaczął wczołgiwać się muskularny brunet. Nie widziałam zbyt dobrze, ale dostrzegłam jego rozciętą skroń i wrogi wyraz twarzy. Za nim stał ktoś jeszcze, słyszałam też czyjś głos z drugiej strony. Było ich kilku. Nie miałam szans.

Wilkołak złapał mnie za poraniony przegub.

- Chodź no tu, mała zdziro – wysyczał przez zęby.

Próbowałam wyrwać rękę, ale trzymał mnie mocno. Wciskałam się w najdalszy kąt samochodu. Jego twarz zawisła tak blisko, że mogłam poczuć jego oddech. Zacisnęłam powieki i poczułam, jak wstrząsa mną bezgłośne łkanie.

Nagle rozległ się skowyt. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, jak druga postać stojąca w drzwiach za brunetem znikła. Wilkołak zamarł na sekundę i odwrócił głowę, ale było to jedyne, co zdążył zrobić, zanim ktoś chwycił go za nogi i wyszarpnął go brutalnie z samochodu. Krzyknęłam, bo ciągle trzymał mnie za rękę i pociągnął mnie mocno, ale w końcu puścił. Usłyszałam więcej krzyków i jakieś głuche odgłosy. Przekleństwa, sapanie, wrzask, syk, warkot, pisk zbitego psa, stęknięcia, jęki i trzaski. Charkot. A potem zaległa cisza. Liczyłam w napięciu mijające sekundy.

Wpatrywałam się w pusty otwór drzwi, dopóki nie pojawiła się w nich kolejna twarz. Piękna, jasna i znajoma.


	16. I16

**W odpowiedzi na palące pytanie: tak, jedynka rzymska przed numerem rozdziału oznacza, że jest to część pierwsza. Część druga istnieje ;)**

**Słyszałam, że uporczywe wypieranie się czegoś jest podejrzane, więc tym razem na wszelki wypadek nie będę się wypierać posiadania, by tym samym nie potwierdzić swej winy przez zaprzeczenie... Kto to zresztą zrozumie.**

* * *

16. Zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać, zawahać, czy choćby zdać sobie sprawę, co robię, wyciągnęłam do niego otwarte, pokrwawione ramiona.

Był większy od wilkołaka i żeby przecisnąć się przez zdeformowany otwór musiał chwycić mocno ramę drzwi i odgiąć je trochę. Nie mogłam opanować uśmiechu, który rozciągnął mi usta tak szeroko, że aż bolały mnie policzki. Nie jestem pewna, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu ucieszyłam się tak bardzo na czyjkolwiek widok.

- Eric – szepnęłam jakimś sposobem nasycając to jedno słowo całą ulgą i radością, które mnie zalały, gdy tylko zdałam sobie sprawię, że to on.

Nie byłam w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć. Patrzyłam, jak wślizguje się do środka i zbliża się do mnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie wydał mi się tak piękny, jak w tej chwili. Świecił blado wampirzym blaskiem, dzięki któremu byłam w stanie dość dobrze widzieć jego twarz pomimo mroku, jaki panował wewnątrz furgonetki. Jego oczy płonęły szafirowym ogniem, pełne ekscytacji po dopiero co stoczonej walce. Nie byłam już wciśnięta w najdalszy kąt, jak przed chwilą. Moje ciało nie cofało się przed nim w strachu, przeciwnie, przysuwało się bliżej z ufnością. Poczułam, jak cała się rozluźniam i uspokajam.

Sięgnął jedną ręką i wyciągnął ułamek szkła z mojego policzka, a potem pochylił się szybko i zanim kropla krwi zdążyła spłynąć, polizał ranę, ale nawet wówczas nie cofnęłam się przed nim i nic wewnątrz mnie nie poniosło alarmu. Przy całej świadomości smakowitości mojej egzotycznej krwi dla nieumarłych oraz tego, że byłam ranna i uwięziona w ciasnej przestrzeni z wampirem, który dopiero co rozszarpał kogoś kilka metrów ode mnie i którego instynkty drapieżnika musiały być w tej chwili wyjątkowo wyostrzone – po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin nie czułam strachu. Przewrotność losu sprawiła, że w całym tym chaosie był jedynym znajomym i pewnym elementem, któremu byłam skłonna zaufać.

- Złap mnie za szyję – powiedział Eric.

Posłuchałam go bez namysłu. Mój uścisk był mocny i pewny. Eric zbadał sytuację i zaczął gołymi rękami rozginać blachy blokujące moje zakleszczone nogi. Teoretycznie wiedziałam, że jest bardzo silny, ale mimo to za każdym razem kiedy widziałam, że robi coś w tym stylu, byłam pod wrażeniem.

- Jesteś cała? – upewnił się, zanim chwycił mnie mocniej, żeby mnie przesunąć.

- Mniej więcej – odparłam. – Chyba niczego nie złamałam.

Wziął mnie w ramiona i wyciągnął mnie z wraka samochodu. Stanęłam trochę chwiejnie na nogach. Na zewnątrz było znacznie jaśniej. Deszcz zelżał trochę. Starałam się nie patrzeć na leżące na ziemi ciała.

- Tylko jeden nie żyje – powiedział dość obojętnie Eric. – Reszta jest nieprzytomna. Nie sprawdzałem, co z tym, który leży w samochodzie.

Wzdrygnęłam się. Jeśli któryś nich zginął w wypadku, to ta śmierć obciążała moje sumienie.

- Jesteś cała we krwi – mówił dalej Eric. – Pozwól mi sprawdzić.

Bez słowa wyciągnęłam do niego oba nadgarstki. Większość skaleczeń zdążyła się zamknąć i krew na nich już zasychała, ale jedno nacięcie wciąż mocno krwawiło, przypuszczalnie wilkołak, który chwycił mnie za rękę, naruszył ponownie skórę. Eric uniósł mój przegub do ust i polizał ranę, tak jak zrobił to wcześniej z moim policzkiem. Przez moment chciałam zaprotestować, ale udało mi się stłumić impuls i pozwolić wziąć rozsądkowi górę nad uporem. Prawda była taka, że wampirza ślina ma gojące właściwości i może pomóc zatamować krwawienie, a nawet zapobiec zakażeniu. Wiedziałam też oczywiście, że wyświadczanie mi tej przysługi sprawi Ericowi trochę nadmierną przyjemność, ale nie dysponowałam w tej chwili żadnymi środkami opatrunkowymi, więc zaakceptowanie tego niekonwencjonalnego leczenia wydawało się najpraktyczniejszą opcją. Jeśli mam być szczera nie miałam w tej chwili siły ani ochoty się z nim spierać. Oparłam się plecami o pozostałości samochodu i pozwoliłam mu obejrzeć resztę moich obrażeń i zająć się otwartymi ranami. Kilkukrotnie czułam dotyk jego kłów, ale muszę przyznać, że ani razu mnie nie zadrapał. Był to oczywiście akt zaufania, ale przypuszczam, że w tej chwili zawierzyłabym mu życie własne, rodziny i przyjaciół.

Czekałam cierpliwie, aż skończy, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że wyraźnie z trudem powstrzymywał się od mlaskania. Byłam w tak dziwnym stanie psychicznym, że zamiast czuć się z tego powodu niekomfortowo, musiałam powstrzymywać się od chichotu. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Wciąż nie ochłonęłam do końca z szoku po zderzeniu i byłam absurdalnie szczęśliwa z obecności Erica. Chociaż życzyłam sobie wcześniej, by był gdzieś blisko, w rzeczywistości kompletnie nie spodziewałam się jego pomocy.

Ostatnie skaleczenie było na mojej głowie, tuż przy linii włosów. Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Eric poświęca mu więcej czasu, niż było to konieczne.

- Eric – odezwałam się w końcu z głębokim westchnieniem. – Co ty tu w ogóle, do licha, robisz?

Potrzebowałam przekląć, żeby zniwelować nieco ciążące mi napięcie, ale w moim głosie nie było nawet cienia irytacji. Wiedziałam, że Eric wie równie dobrze jak ja, że tak naprawdę nie jestem ani trochę wściekła, mimo że najwyraźniej mnie śledził. Byłam mu cholernie wdzięczna.

- Ratuję cię z opresji, rzecz jasna – powiedział odrywając się wreszcie od mojej skóry i uśmiechając się do mnie swoim firmowym, szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Usłyszałem, że masz kłopoty i wytropiłem cię dzięki więzi krwi.

Jego oczy płonęły teraz jeszcze jaśniej niż wcześniej. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że ich blask oprócz podekscytowania walką podsycał teraz jeszcze smak i zapach mojej krwi, a także – ach, tak – widok mojej mokrej podkoszulki, a raczej tego, co eksponowała. Ugh.

- Ale skąd się wziąłeś w Nowym Orleanie?

Spojrzał w niebo.

- Przyjechałem, by wynegocjować z królową charakter twoich usług podczas szczytu – odparł gładko. – Musiałem też porozmawiać z Jej Wysokością o tym, ilu moich pracowników mogę ze sobą wziąć. Prawie doszliśmy do porozumienia. Mogę wziąć trzech, ale chcę wynegocjować czterech.

Zamrugałam oszołomiona. Zastanawiałam się, czy sobie ze mnie żartuje.

- Och, na miłość Boską, Eric – wypaliłam. – Toż to najgorsza wymówka, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam! Nowoczesny wynalazek znany jako telefon?

Wzruszył ramionami i tylko dalej się do mnie uśmiechał. Oparłam czoło o jego pierś i zamknęłam oczy. Nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Objął mnie lekko za ramiona. Nie drążyłam tematu i nie zapytałam o to, co podejrzewałam – że Eric przyjechał do Nowego Orleanu za mną. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy robił coś podobnego. W rzeczy samej, odkąd się znaliśmy, zawsze kiedy gdzieś wyjeżdżałam okazywało się, że Eric mnie sprawdzał. Innym razem być może byłabym rozdrażniona tym jego zwyczajem, ale w obecnych okolicznościach nie mogłam być szczęśliwsza.

Nowa fala ulewy i jęk dochodzącego do siebie wilkołaka przywróciły mnie do rzeczywistości.

- Czy królowa dostała moją wiadomość? – zapytałam. – Czy możemy liczyć, że ktoś jeszcze się zjawi?

Eric skinął głową.

- Rasul zaoferował pomoc – Rasul był szarmanckim wampirem, którego poznałam w rezydencji królowej. – Wyruszyliśmy razem samochodem, ale poczułem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, więc postanowiłem polecieć, żeby dotrzeć tu szybciej. Zadzwonię do niego, ale powiedz mi najpierw, czy wiesz, kim oni są? Dlaczego cię zaatakowali? Dokąd cię wieźli? Czy jest ich więcej?

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie udało mi się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi i nie czekałam, aż sprawa się wyjaśni. Wieźli mnie do takiej małej chatki na bagnach – uciekłam sprzed podjazdu. Kilku tam zostało. W sumie było dziewięciu. Nie wiem, czy ktoś był w domu.

Eric wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer. Drugą rękę wciąż trzymał na moim ramieniu. Podawał Rasulowi szybko wskazówki dojazdu i informacje na temat tego, co zastanie na miejscu. Zobaczyłam kątem oka, że jeden z wilkołaków zaczyna się wiercić. Usłyszałam też jakieś nieartykułowane dźwięki wychodzące z gardła drugiego. Pomyślałam, że Eric bardzo sprawnie ich unieszkodliwił i zdziwiłam się, że zostawił ich przy życiu. Powinnam też nauczyć się czegoś takiego.

Deszcz zacinał teraz na całego i byłam trochę zmarznięta. Wiedziałam, że moja obcisła różowa bluzka prawdopodobnie nie pozostawia zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni. Mogłam sobie tylko odbić ten dyskomfort widokiem oblepiającej Erica, na wpół przezroczystej od wody, błękitno-białej koszuli.

- Sookie – głos Erica wyrwał mnie ze stanu zawieszenia, w jaki wprawiło mnie kontemplowanie jego klaty. Wydawał się być nieco ubawiony. Szybko podniosłam wzrok – Rasul zaraz tu będzie. Poradzi sobie z nimi. Tymczasem chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jakim cudem udało ci się uciec dziewięciu wilkołakom.

- Uch – powiedziałam, bo naprawdę nie miałam ochoty o tym myśleć. – Czy nie powinniśmy…

Mój wzrok powędrował w stronę leżących wilkołaków.

- Rasul się nimi zajmie. Musimy sprawdzić, co się dzieje z resztą i wyjaśnić, kto chciał cię porwać. Pokażesz mi drogę?

- Co?

Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, co się dzieje, byłam kilka metrów nad ziemią. Krzyknęłam przestraszona i Eric roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. Dopiero wtedy zdołałam nieco uspokoić wściekłe bicie serca i zdałam sobie sprawę, że trzyma mnie mocno. Lecieliśmy.

- Jezu Chryste, Eric, mógłbyś mnie ostrzec! – naskoczyłam na niego. – Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału?

- Nie upuszczę cię.

Nie miałam powodu, by w to wątpić, ale mimo to instynktownie uczepiłam się go jak małpa – moje ręce bez udziału woli owinęły się wokół jego szyi, a nogi wokół talii. Eric był bardzo zadowolony z mojej nowej pozycji – która to pozycja umożliwiała mi stwierdzenie, jak bardzo był zadowolony, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Nie mogłam się odsunąć – byliśmy teraz naprawdę wysoko i nie chciałam złamać karku spadając. Niewielka część mnie (usytuowana poniżej pasa) była zadowolona z faktu, że mam tak niepodważalną wymówkę dla pozostania na miejscu.

Mimo że sytuacja była oczywista, nie chciałam na nią jeszcze bardziej zwracać uwagi, więc szybko pokazałam Ericowi ogólny kierunek, w którym powinniśmy zmierzać, bo domyśliłam się, że po to uniósł nas w powietrze. Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie jest poszukiwana przez nas chata, ale miałam nadzieję, że układ dróg pomoże nam rozszyfrować tę zagadkę.

- Opowiedz mi – przypomniał Eric.

- Och, co tu opowiadać – obruszyłam się. – Wywlekli mnie z mieszkania Hadley i wrzucili na tył furgonetki z rękami związanymi taśmą klejącą. Miałam w bucie schowany scyzoryk. Przecięłam więzy.

Eric skinął głową, nie wiedzieć dla zachęty, czy dlatego, że dopasowywał fakty i skojarzył źródło ran na moich przegubach. Dochodziłam do części opowieści, której naprawdę nie lubiłam.

- W samochodzie, którym jechałam, było dwóch – kontynuowałam niechętnie. – Sprowokowałam ich, żeby się zatrzymali i otworzyli drzwi.

- Jak? – przerwał mi.

Oczywiście _musiał_ dopytywać. Skrzywiłam się i zacisnęłam powieki.

- Dźgnęłamgowokośrubokrętem – wyrzuciłam z siebie.

- Zrobiłaś co? – Eric wydawał się zszokowany. To nie zdarzało się często.

- Dźgnęłamjednegowokośrubokręt em – powtórzyłam ciągle nie otwierając oczu.

Poczułam, jak unosi mój podbródek jednym palcem, żeby spojrzeć mi w twarz, podczas gdy drugim ramieniem trzymał mnie nadal pewnie przy sobie. Biorąc pod uwagę kleszczowy uścisk, z jakim do niego przywarłam, było absolutnie niemożliwe, żebym przypadkiem spadła. Zaryzykowałam uchylenie jednego oka.

Napotkałam jego wzrok przepełniony piorunującą mieszanką rozmaitych emocji. Dominowało w nim zdumienie, ale obok niego wykryłam sporą dozę uznania i rozbawienia, coś na kształt szacunku, może nawet dumy? – choć nie mam pojęcia dlaczego Eric miałby być ze mnie dumny – i… pożądania.

Kręciło go, że wydłubałam komuś oko ostrym narzędziem? Serio? Cóż, był końcu wampirem, ale jednak…

- Masz silny instynkt samozachowawczy – powiedział Eric i zabrzmiało to mniej więcej jak _masz dobre biodra do rodzenia dzieci_.

- Nie jestem szczęśliwa z powodu tego, co zrobiłam – przyznałam się.

- I nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz – powiedział takim tonem, jakby starał się mnie uspokoić.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. To nie były słowa, których się po nim spodziewałam. Uniósł brew.

- Nawet ja nie krzywdzę nikogo dla przyjemności – wyjaśnił.

Przypuszczam, że ta właśnie cecha czyniła go „dobrym wampirem" (o ile coś takiego istniało) w odróżnieniu od „złych wampirów". Zdecydowanie była to cecha, która pozwalała mi nadal go lubić, mimo przemocy, do jakiej był zdolny. Nigdy go o to wprost nie zapytałam, ale skądś zawsze wiedziałam, że Eric nie jest okrutny w tym sensie, by sprawiać komuś ból tylko dla samego sprawiania bólu. Eric kierował się swoim własnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości, które mogło odbiegać od mojego jeśli chodzi o adekwatność kary i przewiny, ale jakkolwiek surowe by nie było, nie pozwalało na znęcanie się nad przypadkowymi ludźmi dla zabawy.

- Wiem – powiedziałam miękko przytulając się do niego mocniej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł biorąc pod uwagę nasze obecne położenie. – Ale…

- Nie zrobiłaś tego bez powodu. Broniłaś się. Potrafisz walczyć, kiedy ktoś ci zagraża. To dobrze.

Pogłaskał mnie po policzku (swoją drogą, o co chodziło z tymi wszystkimi czułymi gestami?). Dokładnie to usiłowałam sama sobie mówić, ale skutkowało bardziej, kiedy wypowiedział to na głos ktoś inny. Poczułam się odrobinę lepiej.

- Co było dalej? – zapytał.

Z westchnieniem opowiedziałam w kilku zdaniach resztę historii. Słuchał mnie uważnie, a kiedy skończyłam, powiedział:

- Pozwól mi przedstawić sprawę jasno: porwana przez bandę wilkołaków, samotna i związana, uwięziona w pędzącej furgonetce bez żadnej prawdziwej broni, uwolniłaś się, pobiłaś przeciwników i uciekłaś kradnąc im samochód – podsumował.

- Można i tak na to spojrzeć – wymamrotałam.

Eric odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął głośnym, długim śmiechem. Był to cudowny dźwięk. Dobrze było go znowu słyszeć. Eric posiadał rzadkie u swojej rasy poczucie humoru i śmiał się dość często jak na wampira, ale nie w ten sposób – szczery i pełen niekłamanej radości. Tak nie śmieje się ktoś, kto jest po prostu rozbawiony. Tak śmieje się ktoś, kto jest szczęśliwy. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi.

Nic jednak nie mogło mnie przygotować na słowa, które wypowiedział, kiedy skończył się śmiać:

- Uwielbiam cię, Sookie Stackhause.

Obrzucił mnie gorącym spojrzeniem. Nie chciałem nawet zaczynać wyobrażać sobie, jak musiałam wtedy wyglądać, po wszystkim, przez co przeszłam tego dnia – pobita, brudna, pokrwawiona i wycieńczona – ale ze sposobu, jakim mierzył mnie w tym momencie wzrokiem, mogłoby się wydawać, że jestem najatrakcyjniejszą kobietą na ziemi, a przynajmniej na tym kontynencie. Wyglądał jakby chciał zedrzeć ze mnie ubranie i pieprzyć się ze mną jak noc długa po kolei w każdej pozycji, jaka przyjdzie mu do głowy. Miałam pewne _poszlaki_ świadczące o tym, że był do tego jak najbardziej gotowy. Poruszyłam się niespokojnie, co nie było zbyt mądrym posunięciem. Eric wydał zduszony, choć jak najbardziej zadowolony odgłos, a _poszlaki_ zyskały na wyrazistości.

- Możesz się jeszcze trochę powiercić? – zapytał.

Czułam oblewającą mnie falę gorąca, która nie była całkowicie spowodowana zawstydzeniem. Na szczęście w tej samej chwili wypatrzyłam słabo oświetlony parking, do którego zmierzaliśmy.

- Tam – powiedziałam pospiesznie wskazując głową.

- Wrócimy do tego – szepnął mi do ucha posyłając kilka dreszczy wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. – Pamiętaj, że musimy jeszcze ustalić, czy unieszkodliwienie wilkołaków i wyciągnięcie cię z rozbitego samochodu liczy się mniej, czy bardziej, niż spalenie zwłok półdemona.

I, jak przystało na niepoprawnego drania, którym z pewnością był, poruszył własnymi biodrami, powoli, ale znacząco. Pomimo zimnej nocy poczułam, jak na czole zbierają mi się kropelki potu. Moje hormony wkraczały właśnie w nową fazę, a Eric zawsze działał na mnie elektryzująco. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę. Mogłam się tylko cieszyć, że zniżaliśmy się do lądowania, co oznaczało, że wkrótce nie będę musiała być uczepiona Wikinga.

* * *

**Tak, tak, to wreszcie znowu Eric (ktoś w to wątpił?).**

**Jeśli czytacie też po angielsku, polecam się z moim równolegle opublikowanym opowiadaniem "The King is Dead".**


	17. I17

**Hmm, jakoś tak się sypnęło ostatnio romansowymi rozdziałami.**

**Na zdrowie!**

**Nie procesujcie się ze mną. Nie warto.**

* * *

17. Eric opuścił nas na ziemię w pewnej odległości od podjazdu, aby pozostać w ukryciu i nie wypuszczając mnie z ramion pokonał ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów pieszo, ale bardzo szybko i bezszelestnie. Zatrzymał się w cieniu drzew, w miejscu, z którego był dobry widok, ale wciąż na tyle daleko, by nie ujawniać swojej obecności. Wyciągnął szybko telefon, rzucił kilka słów, zbyt cichych, bym mogła je zrozumieć i rozłączył się – przypuszczam, że dzwonił do Rasula. Wilkołaki były w swojej ludzkiej formie, więc nie mogły pochwycić naszego zapachu.

Zobaczyłam, że na progu siedzi Szczypacz Tyłków przyciskając do twarzy zakrwawioną szmatę. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Nagle zupełnie nie chciałam mieć z tym wszystkim do czynienia. Cała siła, którą zdołałam poprzednio wykrzesać, uszła ze mnie i nie miałam ochoty zrobić nic innego, niż wtulić się w Erica i pozwolić mu zająć się wszystkim za mnie, a najlepiej zasnąć i nie wiedzieć o niczym więcej. Byłam zmęczona.

Przy samochodzie stał drugi zbir, wraz z trzecim, który bandażował mu rękę. Czoło bandażującego zalane było krwią, co pozwoliło mi rozpoznać w nim jednego z napastników, których ogłuszyłam lampą w mieszkaniu Hadley. Najwyraźniej doszedł do siebie.

Ręka wyglądała na złamaną – przypuszczam, że był to wynik zderzenia z szarżującą furgonetką podczas mojej ucieczki z podjazdu. Na masce siedziało jeszcze dwóch wilkołaków, z których tylko jeden wyglądał w miarę normalnie. Przez całą twarz drugiego biegła okropna, krwawa szrama. Byłam przerażona własną skutecznością.

Eric chłonął całą scenę szeroko otwartymi oczami, którym nie mógł umknąć żaden szczegół. Kiedy odwrócił się na powrót w moją stronę, na jego twarzy malowała się czysta żądza.

- Eric? – wyszeptałam niepewnie najciszej jak potrafiłam, kiedy jego magnetyczne spojrzenie ześliznęło się po mojej żuchwie i powędrowało nieomylnie w stronę szyi. – Na co patrzysz?

- Kropelka – wymamrotał.

- Co? – miałam ochotę wrzasnąć, ale na szczęście własny głos odmówił mi posłuszeństwa i wybiegł z moich ust bez tchu.

- Kropelka – powtórzył. – Przegapiłem kropelkę. O, tutaj.

Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że kropla mojej krwi ze skaleczenia ułamkiem szkła na policzku musiała spłynąć podczas zderzenia za ucho i w dół, po mojej szyi. Serce zabiło mi mocniej ze strachu.

- Eric, to nie jest dobry… - było już jednak za późno, by go powstrzymać.

Nie jestem pewna, czy w ogóle mnie słyszał. Nie odrywał wzroku od czerwonej linii na mojej skórze. Powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, jakby podlegał jakiemuś prawu fizyki, przekrzywił głowę i pochylił się nade mną, aż w końcu jego miękkie, chłodne usta wylądowały u podstawy mojej szyi. Byłam zdenerwowana, ale i podejrzanie podekscytowana. Nie byłam pewna, ile miał w tej chwili nad sobą kontroli, ale mój przestrach i bezbronność w jakiś sposób tylko podsycały podniecenie spowodowane erotycznym aspektem mojego położenia.

Wkrótce jednak przekonałam się, że to nie żądzy krwi powinnam się obawiać ze strony Erica. Czułam wyraźnie jego kły ocierające się o moją skórę i drapiące ją delikatnie, ale po dłuższej chwili takiego igrania z moimi nerwami zrozumiałam, że panuje nad sobą wystarczająco dobrze, by nie zanurzyć ich w mojej szyi, co uznałam za wskazówkę, że raczej mnie nie osuszy. Co do opanowania innego rodzaju pożądania nie byłam już jednak taka pewna, co gorsza nie całkiem wiedziałam, które z nas było bardziej zagrożone utratą zdrowego rozsądku.

Zamarłam bez ruchu, kiedy wysunął język, przeciągnął nim kilkukrotnie w długim liźnięciu przez całą moją szyję i zatrzymał się przy mojej oszalałej tętnicy. Wciągnęłam i wypuściłam rozedrgany oddech. Eric uniósł mnie i poczułam, że się przemieszcza, ale byłam zbyt zdekoncentrowana, żeby zauważyć, gdzie i jak daleko mnie przesunął. Nagle zorientowałam się, że pchnął mnie w stronę jakiegoś drzewa i przycisnął mnie do niego plecami, zamykając mnie w pułapce pomiędzy pniem, a własnym ciałem. Zdołałam powstrzymać się w jakiś sposób od jęku, ale musiałam przygryźć wargę i zacisnąć powieki. Moja głowa odchyliła się samoistnie dając mu lepszy dostęp. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na gwałtowny dreszcz, który wstrząsnął mną, gdy Eric kontynuował swoje zabiegi liżąc i ssąc skórę za moim uchem. W odpowiedzi przycisnął mocniej moją miednicę. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, czego chciał. Kiedy jednak przesunął ręce z moich bioder w górę, po brzuchu, aż do piersi, nie wytrzymałam.

- Eric, jeśli mam być cicho, musisz natychmiast przestać – wyszeptałam gorączkowo i jestem pewna, że i tak o wiele za głośno.

Zaśmiał się bezgłośnie w moją szyję, co posłało dalsze dreszcze przez całe moje ciało. Oddychałam ciężko. Miałam okropną ochotę poruszyć się i otrzeć się o niego, by dać jakiś upust napięciu, które budowało się w moim centrum. Z bolesnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymałam się od tego i zamiast tego obrzuciłam go, jestem tego pewna, w założeniu karcącym, a w rezultacie kompletnie nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Co ani trochę nie pomogło. Eric wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie dobrze.

Niespiesznie dokończył swojego zadania i oblizał mój policzek, a potem odpowiedział na mój wzrok własnym, równie dzikim spojrzeniem. Jego oczy opadły na spuchniętą, zadrapaną wargę, którą przed chwilą przygryzałam i wiedziałam, że mnie pocałuje, zanim jeszcze rozchylił usta.

- Przestań – spróbowałam po raz ostatni.

I wtedy nagle spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i powiedział cicho, lecz uparcie:

- Nie.

Nie wiem, co stało się potem. Nie pamiętam momentu pomiędzy. W jednej chwili patrzył na mnie, a w następnej całował mnie żarłocznie, zasysając moją draśniętą dolną wargę, a jego dłonie wędrowały po całym moim ciele. W jednej chwili odpychałam go i cofałam się przed nim, a w następnej przygarniałam go rozpaczliwie i zachłannie, odpowiadając na jego pocałunek z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem. Oblała mnie nagła fala gorąca. Nie czułam bólu, nie czułam zmęczenia, czułam głód, niecierpliwość, tęsknotę, irytację z powodu każdego skrawka materiału, który oddzielał mnie od Erica. Czułam rozkosz.

Z radością otworzyłam dla niego usta, przywitałam jego ręce na moich udach, pod moją bluzką, na moich piersiach, jego kciuki głaszczące i drażniące moje sutki. Zanurzyłam ręce w jego włosach, wbijałam palce w jego barczyste ramiona, gładziłam go po twarzy. Ścisnęłam go mocno nogami, chociaż czułam, że mięśnie na oplatających go udach zaczynają drżeć. Wiedziona naglącą potrzebą wypchnęłam biodra do przodu. Jakkolwiek blisko Erica bym nie była, nie mogło być wystarczająco blisko. Mój dzisiejszy dobór garderoby okazał się genialny – elastyczne spodenki dopasowywały się idealnie pod wpływem najmniejszego naporu. Czułam dokładnie każdy centymetr Erica i mogłam czerpać z tego faktu pełną korzyść. Gdybym wciąż mogła myśleć, zdziwiłoby mnie tylko, że jego własne spodnie wytrzymywały jeszcze napięcie i nie rozsadziły zamka. Jego kły były w pełni wydłużone, opuścił moje usta i całował na oślep i dość chaotycznie moją twarz, szyję, dekolt. Ledwo mogłam złapać oddech. Nie zdążył się nawet zbyt mocno poruszyć, a ja już byłam na krawędzi. Przyjemność wstrząsała mną jak małe, elektryczne impulsy porażające moje ciało i rozchodzące się z miejsca, gdzie centrum mojej kobiecości stykało się tak ściśle z męskością Erica. Ugryzłam go mocno w pokryty mokrą koszulą bark, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Udało mi się uniknąć przebicia jego skóry, ale to wystarczyło, by przyprawić wampira o szaleństwo.

Sapnęłam, kiedy jego ręce opadły na powrót na moje biodra, chwyciły je pewnie i naparł na mnie po raz pierwszy. Moje piersi były przyciśnięte do jego torsu, nogi zaciśnięte wokół jego pasa, pięty wbite w pośladki, usta dobrowolnie zakneblowane jego ramieniem. Eric zaczął się o mnie ocierać szybko i mocno, w desperackim rytmie. Minęłam już dawno punkt, w którym byłabym w stanie zgłaszać jakieś protesty – czułam, że zwariuję, jeśli nie doznam szybko jakiegoś rodzaju ulgi i myślę, że to samo dotyczyło Erica. Straciłam poczucie rzeczywistości. Chciałam krzyczeć, gryźć, zmusić go, żeby był bliżej. Chciałam, żeby pił moją krew. Chciałam być w nim, a przede wszystkim chciałam, żeby był we mnie.

Raz jeszcze odnalazł moje usta i udało mu się stłumić umykające nam obojgu dźwięki gorącym pocałunkiem, a wtedy skorzystałam z okazji i tak długo igrałam z jego kłami, aż w końcu przebiły mój język. Przyssał się do mnie zachłannie i zwiększył tempo, a ja poczułam, jak oczy wywracają mi się na drugą stronę i wstrząsnął mną cudowny, gwałtowny dreszcz. Gdyby Eric nie przyciskał mnie tak mocno do drzewa, opadłabym bezwładnie na ziemię.

Zanim zdążyłam ochłonąć uwolnił moje wargi i nie przestając się ani na chwilę poruszać, zaczął całować mnie wzdłuż obojczyka, a potem wyłuskał moją pierś z rozpiętego stanika i zaatakował ją ustami, podczas gdy jedna z jego rąk powędrowała pomiędzy moje nogi.

- Eric – zaszlochałam, kiedy poczułam, że jego dłoń wślizguje się pod moją bieliznę.

Potrzebowałam jakiegoś oparcia. Przesunęłam ręce po jego plecach i chwyciłam zachłannie ten absolutnie zachwycający tyłek, który uwielbiałam od dawna. Eric wydał zduszony odgłos. Zagryzałam mocno zęby, ale niewiele mi to pomogło. Przygarniałam go do siebie i ugniatałam, wychodząc biodrami na spotkanie każdemu jego pchnięciu. W przeciągu kilku sekund poczułam, że budujące się we mnie napięcie sięga szczytu i nagle nie mogłam już znieść ani trochę więcej.

Wgryzłam się znowu w mój punkt na ramieniu Erica, wsunęłam ręce pod przemoknięty materiał jego spodni i ścisnęłam jego pośladki. Eksplodowałam.

Eric poruszył się jeszcze tylko raz, i nagle zesztywniał. Dopiero uczucie wymieszanego bólu i dzikiej przyjemności uświadomiło mi, że w tym samym momencie ugryzł mnie w pierś. Doznanie, jakie towarzyszyło mi, gdy ssał moją krew z tego miejsca, omal nie pozbawiło mnie przytomności po raz drugi. Wstrząsnął nim gwałtowny spazm, jego kręgosłup wygiął się w łuk i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Został tak dłuższą chwilę.

Nie wiem, jakim cudem żadne z nas nie krzyknęło, chociaż jestem pewna, że nie byliśmy też zupełnie cicho. A może krzyczeliśmy, ale nawet tego nie zauważyłam? W każdym razie nikt nie przyszedł nas zabić. Teraz jednak powoli powracały mi zmysły inne niż dotyk, a wraz z nimi świadomość rzeczywistości i otoczenia.

- Co się tam, do diabła, dzieje? – usłyszałam jak przez mgłę.

Jakaś część mojego umysłu wiedziała, że jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie i musimy wziąć się w garść, ale wciąż wstrząsały mną przyjemne dreszcze i nie byłam pewna, czy choćby jeden mięsień w moim ciele pracuje poprawnie. Wypuściłam wprawdzie Erica z kleszczowego uścisku, w którym trzymały go wcześniej moje uda i opuściłam nogi na ziemię, ale byłam tak rozdygotana, że gdyby mnie nie podtrzymywał, nie byłabym w stanie ustać. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje spodnie są o wiele bardziej przemoknięte niż wcześniej i nie miało to nic wspólnego z nasileniem się deszczu. Wyciągnęłam drżące dłonie z jeansów Erica, które nagle nie były aż tak obcisłe, jak mi się wydawało.

Eric powoli podniósł głowę do normalnej pozycji i otworzył oczy. Jego spojrzenie wylądowało prosto na mojej twarzy i miałam wrażenie, że mogłoby wypalić dziurę aż do dna mojej duszy. Powiedział tylko jedno słowo:

- Więcej.


	18. I18

**WYRZEKAM SIĘ praw do historii o Sookie.**

**;)**

* * *

18. Gdzieś z lewej strony doszedł mnie odgłos kroków. Głowa Erica odwróciła się błyskawicznie w stronę źródła dźwięku. Chwycił mnie mocno w pasie i poczułam, że moje stopy po raz kolejny tracą kontakt z podłożem. Owionął mnie podmuch, kiedy uniósł mnie lekko i używając swojej wampirzej prędkości przeniósł nas w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Nie byłam pewna, czy wilkołaki zdążyły zauważyć manewr. Rozejrzałam się nieprzytomnie – byliśmy w ciemnym kącie na tyłach chaty. Stałam lekko oparta o ścianę, chociaż teraz już moje nogi były nieco stabilniejsze i były w stanie mnie utrzymać. Eric jak gdyby nigdy nic spokojnie pochylił się i zaczął powoli lizać ranę po ugryzieniu na mojej piersi.

Wiedziałam, że najprawdopodobniej bardzo szybko będę sobie pluć w brodę wspominając to, co właśnie między nami zaszło, ale wciąż jeszcze czułam się zbyt dobrze, by żałować swoich czynów, więc bezmyślnie głaskałam go po głowie przebierając palcami w jego jedwabistych włosach. Westchnęłam.

- Szukają nas? – szepnęłam.

Eric uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie. Doznana satysfakcja złagodziła zwykłą drapieżność jego spojrzenia i sprawiła, że uśmiech był leniwy i radosny, niemal słodki.

Jak kot, pomyślałam i mogłabym przysiąc, że wydawał z siebie nawet coś w rodzaju bardzo cichego mruczenia. Cały wibrował z zadowolenia.

- Gdyby ich tu nie było, przekonałbym cię, żebyśmy zrobili to jeszcze raz, tym razem jak należy – powiedział bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

Jego pewność siebie roznieciła we mnie iskrę irytacji i to właśnie ona zapewne sprawiła, że dałam się podpuścić.

- Coś ci się nie podoba? – rzuciłam urażona i oblałam się szkarłatem zszokowana własną bezwstydnością.

- BARDZO mi się podobało, – odpowiedział natychmiast Eric z alarmującym entuzjazmem – ale następnym razem chcę być w środku.

Gdyby przyczyną zgonu mogło być nadmierne rumienienie się, właśnie padłabym trupem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że dałam się wciągnąć w tę rozmowę z Erikiem i to zwłaszcza teraz.

- Kto mówi, że będzie następny raz? – wymamrotałam, ale nawet dla samej siebie nie zabrzmiałam zbyt ostro.

- Ja.

Oczywiście, powinnam była wiedzieć.

- Jesteśmy bezpieczni? – zapytałam usiłując zmienić temat.

- Nie na długo. Zrobiłaś to już drugi raz.

Patrzył na mnie z życzliwym zaciekawieniem.

- Co takiego? – naprawdę, mogłam przewidzieć, że nie należy zadawać tego pytania.

- To samo, co kiedy dawałem ci krew w Jackson.

_Och. TO._

- To nieuczciwe. Chociaż bardzo zachęcające. Chcę w końcu… - zasłoniłam mu usta dłonią ucinając zdanie, którego końcówka jak na Erica była być może subtelna, ale jak dla mnie pornograficzna. Kto by pomyślał, że zrobi się taki gadatliwy.

- Zrobiłeś to już z tuzin razy – powiedziałam dobrze wiedząc, że jestem złośliwa wypominając mu coś, czego nie pamiętał.

Zirytowany wymamrotał coś zbyt cicho, by pochwycił to mój ludzki słuch.

Uczynnie zapiął mi stanik i poprawił bluzkę. Zachichotałam. Niedawna euforia wciąż jeszcze sprawiała, że zachowywałam się jak na haju. Eric uniósł pytająco brew.

- Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to zobaczę – powiedziałam. – To na pewno ty?

- Dlaczego?

- Zakładasz mi ubranie – wyjaśniłam. Byłam tym szczegółem ubawiona prawdopodobnie bardziej, niż powinnam.

Uśmiechnął się i puścił do mnie oko. Pocałował mnie lekko i delikatność tego gestu, pozostająca w kontraście ze zwierzęcym nieopanowaniem z jakim się wcześniej zaatakowaliśmy, była tym, co jako pierwsze uruchomiło dzwonek ostrzegawczy w mojej głowie, bo skłaniała mnie do myślenia o Ericu w sposób, w jaki nie pozwalałam sobie myśleć. Nie miałam cienia wątpliwości co do tego, że właśnie niewinność tego pocałunku czyniła go niebezpiecznym.

Spojrzałam na niego spłoszona, ale zanim zdążyłam zanurzyć się głębiej w rozmyślania na temat emocjonalnych konsekwencji dzisiejszej nocy, okoliczności zdecydowały za mnie i postanowiły przełożyć tę wewnętrzną debatę na inny moment – zobaczyłam, że twarz Erica nagle spoważniała i ze sposobu, w jaki się rozejrzał, wywnioskowałam, że któryś z jego wampirzych zmysłów złowił coś, czego nie byłam w stanie zarejestrować.

- Możesz sprawdzić teren? – zapytał.

Zrozumiałam, o co mnie prosi i zamknęłam oczy nasłuchując moim szóstym zmysłem. Eric przysunął się bliżej i gładził uspokajająco moje ramiona, co było dość dziwne. Z żalem przypomniałam sobie, że jakkolwiek zaskakujące by to nie było u tysiąstecletniego wampira-Wikinga, Eric naprawdę lubił mnie przytulać. Widocznie ta część jego osoby nie miała nic wspólnego z urokiem Hallow.

- Trójka w jednym pokoju, zmiennokształtni. Jeden w drugim, człowiek – powiedziałam szybko i otworzyłam oczy. – Poza tym pięciu wilkołaków na zewnątrz, jeden w wilczej formie, zaraz nas znajdzie. Zbliża się wampir – miałam nadzieję, że wampirem był Rasul.

Skinął głową i zatopił wzrok w ciemności. Nagle zniknął i sekundę później usłyszałam krótki skowyt. Nigdy nie zobaczyłam zbliżającego się wilka.

Eric wrócił do mnie i przycisnął mnie szybko płasko do ściany. Okno obok nas otwarło się z trzaskiem i wyjrzała z niego zaniepokojona hałasem Sandra Pelt.

Wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze nagle rozumiejąc wszystko.

Eric chwycił Sandrę za kołnierz i wyciągnął ją na zewnątrz. Krzyknęła i zaczęła wić się w jego uścisku. Musiałam przyznać, że jak na swoje rozmiary zdawała się sprawiać mu nadspodziewanie wiele kłopotu. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie i oczy zwęziły się w szparki.

- Suka – splunęła słowo.

Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że chciała mnie zamordować. Krzyk Sandry zaalarmował innych. Z okna wyjrzeli oboje starsi Peltowie ustawiając się jak do rodzinnej fotografii, ale widok Erica wyraźnie ich ostudził. Bałam się, że zaraz będziemy mieć na karku resztę wilkołaków, ale usłyszałam z oddali odgłosy walki i założyłam, że Rasul wreszcie dotarł z odsieczą.

- Do środka, albo skręcę jej kark – warknął Eric.

Peltowie bez protestu wycofali się w głąb pokoju, a Eric wskoczył za nimi ciągnąc za sobą szamoczącą się i przeklinającą Sandrę. Wgramoliłam się za nimi z o wiele mniejszą gracją. Pomieszczenie było bardzo małe i w tej chwili okropnie zatłoczone. Eric pchnął Sandrę na stojące pośrodku pokoju oplecione łańcuchami krzesło. Rzut oka na rozłożone wokół akcesoria wystarczał, by stwierdzić, że rodzina Peltów miała w planach na dzisiejszy wieczór tortury. Domyśliłam się, że miałam być ich przedmiotem.

I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Sandra wyprostowała się na krześle i przyjęła czujną pozę. Złożyła puste ręce na kolanach. Spojrzała na mnie z czystą nienawiścią wyraźnie planując możliwy atak. Zobaczyłam w głowie przebitkę obrazu przedstawiającego jej siostrę siedzącą w niemal identycznej pozycji z wymierzonym we mnie pistoletem. Było to jedno z moich ostatnich wspomnień o niej. Pomimo braku więzów krwi Peltówny miały w sobie coś – w mimice, gestach, może sposobie noszenia się? – co czyniło je do siebie podobnymi pomimo fizycznych różnic. W tej chwili Sandra wyglądała niepokojąco podobnie jak jej siostra w sekundę przed tym, jak nacisnęła spust uwalniając kulę, która miała mnie zabić.

Sandra rzuciła się na mnie, ale zanim jeszcze zdążyła się poruszyć i w pełni sprężyć do skoku, Eric zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem w obronnym geście. Ogłuszył ją jednym uderzeniem w szczękę. Stał nieruchomo. Wypełzłam zza niego i zobaczyłam, że ma na twarzy wyraz kompletnego zdezorientowania. Zamknął oczy i pocierał skroń dłonią.

- Eric? – zapytałam cicho czując, jak do mojego serca zakrada się panika. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, ja… nieważne.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Miałem wrażenie… Coś jakby…

- Deja vu – dokończyłam za niego ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

Otworzył oczy i nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Tak – powiedział.

Serce waliło mi jak młotem. Byłam przerażona.

- Pamiętasz coś? – zapytałam słabo.

Wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę intensywnie i próbując się skoncentrować i przez sekundę wydawało mi się, że coś drgnęło w jego oczach, ale zniknęło tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawiło. Zobaczyłam na jego twarzy, że się poddał. Potrząsnął głową i przeniósł wzrok na zszokowanych i podejrzanie cichych Peltów. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i podążyłam za jego przykładem.

- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł Eric w odpowiedzi na jakiś gest, którego ja nawet nie zauważyłam.

Byliśmy tylko dwoje, przy czym ja nie przedstawiałam jakiejś wyjątkowej wartości bojowej, ale Eric nadrabiał za nas oboje. Dodając do tego fakt, że Sandra dopiero odzyskiwała przytomność po jego ciosie, a pełna przemiana w wilka wymagała kilku sekund, mieliśmy przewagę. Poczułam telepatycznie zbliżającą się obecność pustki w drugim pokoju, która zbiegła się z utratą przytomności znajdującego się w nim człowieka, więc wywnioskowałam, że Rasul zajął się całą resztą. Po chwili jego uśmiechnięta twarz w drzwiach potwierdziła moje przypuszczenie.

- Sookie, jak dobrze znów móc nacieszyć oczy twoim widokiem – powiedział.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Nie wiedziałam, jak dalece mogę ufać Rasulowi, ale na pewno potrafił miło się zachować.

- Dziękuję, chociaż jestem pewna, że widok byłby przyjemniejszy, gdybym wzięła prysznic, przebrała się i wyspała.

- Dlaczego nie rozejrzysz się wokół i nie spróbujesz znaleźć czegoś suchego do ubrania? – wtrącił Eric uprzejmym tonem podnosząc brutalnie za ramię słaniającą się na nogach Sandrę. – My w tym czasie przeniesiemy ich do drugiego pokoju i zabezpieczymy.

Skinęłam głową i bez słowa ruszyłam na poszukiwania. Udało mi się zlokalizować suszarnię, w której znalazłam ręcznik, workowatą koszulkę, szorty i skarpetki. Kiedy wytarłam się i przebrałam w te brzydkie, cudownie suche ciuchy, byłam przez chwilę tak szczęśliwa, że miałam ochotę się rozpłakać.

Niestety musiałam wrócić do moich niedoszłych porywaczy, którzy siedzieli teraz związani w pokoju obok. Trochę poprawiło mi humor, kiedy zobaczyłam, że Sandra skrępowana jest taśmą klejącą. Dawało to nadzieję na istnienie czegoś w rodzaju sprawiedliwości dziejowej. Weszłam akurat w momencie, kiedy Eric zaklejał jej usta równiutkim kwadracikiem taśmy. Zdaje się, że nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać.

Stanęłam obok niego i przygotowałam się psychicznie na tę rozmowę.

- Okej – powiedziałam zmęczonym głosem wodząc wzrokiem od jednego z Peltów do drugiego. Smutna, niewinna para, którą widziałam w Merlotte's zmieniła się nagle w nienawistnych furiatów. – Co zamierzaliście?

- Zmusić cię do powiedzenia, co stało się z Debbie.

Byłam w rozterce. To oni byli w tym momencie naszymi zakładnikami i w zasadzie nie musiałam niczego im tłumaczyć, ale nie chciałam ich zabijać, a wiedziałam, że pozostawieni bez odpowiedzi nigdy nie zrezygnują. Ale sekret nie był tylko mój:

- Eric, co powinnam zrobić? – zapytałam.

Mam wrażenie, że po raz kolejny udało mi się go zaskoczyć. Nigdy nie prosiłam Erica o radę i nie sądzę, by którekolwiek z nas spodziewało się, że kiedykolwiek to zrobię.

Po krótkim namyśle skinął głową.

I powiedziałam im prawdę. Myślałam o tym wieczorze tak często, że moje słowa wyszły automatycznie. Nie płakałam, ponieważ wszystkie moje łzy zostały wylane miesiące temu, w samotności. Kiedy mówiłam, czułam na sobie wzrok Erica. Wiedział, jak zginęła Debbie, ale po raz pierwszy słyszał szczegóły tej historii, mimo że sam miał w niej swój udział.

Wyśpiewali wszystkie szczegóły swojego planu – powiązanie Sandry z atakiem na mnie przed Merlotte's, a nawet tożsamość Tanyi, która okazała się ich szpiegiem. Wyglądało na to, że wampiry pozostawiły mi decyzję co do tego, co zrobić z moimi niedoszłymi porywaczami. Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że zażądałam, by zajęli się poranionymi wilkołakami, negocjowali samodzielnie wynagrodzenie dla sfory ze Shreveport za spowodowane przez nich zamieszki i nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżali. Ojciec Sandry zaręczył, że jest w stanie powstrzymać ją od samowolnej wycieczki i zamachu na moje życie. Nie chciałam mieć z nimi do czynienia.

Po wszystkim zmęczona wśliznęłam się na tylne siedzenie samochodu Rasula, oparłam głowę i westchnęłam.

- Zdaje się, że masz nowego fana – powiedział Eric wskazując na Rasula, który został chwilę dłużej w domku na bagnach, by zająć się uwolnieniem Peltów.

- Och, to przez krew wróżek – powiedziałam niezadowolona, że sobie o tym przypomniałam. – Wiesz, to nie jest zbyt miłe. Ludzcy faceci mnie nie lubią. Znam setki mężczyzn, którzy nie chcą się ze mną umówić z powodu mojego upośledzenia. Ale ponieważ wydzielam pociągający czarodziejski zapach, zostaję oskarżona o bycie magnesem na facetów. Widzisz, jakie to pokręcone?

- Masz czarodziejską krew… - powiedział Eric, jak gdyby nad jego głową zapaliła się żarówka. - To wiele wyjaśnia.

Poczułam się dotknięta.

- Och nie, nie mógłbyś po prostu mnie lubić – powiedziałam, zmęczona i obolała. - Och nie, ojej, przecież musi być _powód_. I to nie może być moją ciekawa osobowość, och nie! To jest moja krew, ponieważ jest _specjalna_. Nie ja, przecież _nie jestem _wyjątkowa…

- Sookie… - spróbował mi przerwać.

- Milcz! – wybuchłam, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

Nagle, nie wiedzieć dokładnie dlaczego, byłam na granicy płaczu. Prawdę powiedziawszy może nawet poza nią – czułam cieknącą po policzku zdradziecką łzę. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki. Eric nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy zerknęłam na chwilę zaskoczona ciszą, której sama zażądałam, rzucił mi przez wsteczne lusterko dziwne spojrzenie.

- Nic nie mów, Eric – szepnęłam drżącym głosem.

Chciałam, żeby zaśmiał się i kazał mi przestać gadać bzdury. Ale on, zgodnie z moim życzeniem, nie powiedział nic. Wtuliłam głowę w oparcie i próbowałam się uspokoić. Nie byłam pewna, co spowodowało moje załamanie. Być może był to po prostu ciężar i emocje dzisiejszej nocy, a może to, że gdzieś w głębi duszy bałam się, że to, co powiedziałam, jest prawdą. Że raniła mnie myśl o tym, że wszyscy zainteresowani mną mężczyźni nie byli tak naprawdę zainteresowani mną, ale jakąś śladową, tajemniczą substancją chemiczną płynącą w moich żyłach. Och, teraz wszystko miało sens – nawet gdyby Eric dowiedział się, że kiedyś mnie kochał, mógłby to z łatwością wytłumaczyć – cóż za objawienie!

Może właśnie o to chodziło – o to zderzenie z brutalną rzeczywistością i regułami rządzącymi nadprzyrodzonym światem, a zwłaszcza światem wampirów. Użyteczność, przyjemność, przetrwanie, kalkulacja – w całym dzisiejszym zamieszaniu zdążyłam niemal zapomnieć, że spieszący mi na pomoc sprzymierzeńcy nie czynią tego bynajmniej z dobroci serca, ani nawet z sympatii. Straciłam swoją zwykłą czujność przy Ericu i pozwoliłam sobie odprężyć się przy nim i zachowywać się, jakbyśmy byli po prostu dwojgiem ludzi, poczuć się bezpiecznie. Myśl o czarodziejskiej krwi była dla mnie bolesnym przypomnieniem o prawdziwej naturze naszej relacji i o tym, że podstawową i w większości, jeśli nie we wszystkich przypadkach, jedyną przyczyną, dla której stanowiłam dla wampirów jakąś wartość, była moja użyteczność.

Nie otworzyłam oczu, kiedy Rasul dołączył do nas w samochodzie, ani kiedy ruszyliśmy. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu. W pewnym momencie wyczerpanie wzięło górę i odpłynęłam w sen.


	19. I19

**Zawsze pozostaje prawo dżungli.**

* * *

19. Powitała mnie powtórka z mojego snu z Bon Temps, z nocy mojej niedoszłej randki z Quinnem. Leżałam w jakimś bardzo ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w wygodnym łóżku. Ktoś leżał obok mnie, przytulony do moich pleców. Czułam ciężkie ramię przerzucone przez moją talię, czyjąś twarz wtuloną w mój kark, znajomy zapach…

_Eric_.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie w ciemności, ale zaraz mój uśmiech zniknął i zaczęłam czekać na chwilę, w której czar pryśnie, a ja się obudzę. Po jakimś czasie zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie śpię. Nie rozumiejąc, co się stało, jakim cudem Eric znalazł się w moim łóżku, ani nawet nie pamiętając, jak ja sama do niego dotarłam, zaczęłam myśleć intensywnie nad rozwiązaniem zagadki. Nadal jednak ani drgnęłam, chcąc przedłużyć nieco przyjemną chwilę, zanim Eric zepsuje ją jakimś komentarzem, albo zacznie się do mnie dobierać. Zastanowiło mnie, że wciąż jeszcze się nie poruszył, mimo że prawdopodobnie był w stanie stwierdzić, że nie śpię. Dopiero wtedy mój wzrok padł na jedyny jasny punkt w pokoju – czerwone cyfry na wyświetlaczu elektronicznego zegarka. Pokazywały godzinę 11.32.

Wszystko zaczęło się z wolna układać w mojej głowie. Eric był martwy dla świata. Oboje leżeliśmy w światłoszczelnej sypialni Hadley. Musiał zanieść mnie tutaj po tym, jak zasnęłam w samochodzie i z jakiegoś powodu postanowił spędzić ze mną dzień. Może świt był blisko? Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć.

Odprężyłam się i przez kilka kolejnych minut leżałam po prostu w ciszy i w ciemności rozkoszując się spokojem. Powinnam być przestraszona, albo przynajmniej spięta obudziwszy się w łóżku ze starożytnym wampirem śpiącym z nosem i ustami przytkniętymi do załamania na mojej szyi, tuż przy mojej tętnicy. Być może również podniecona, biorąc pod uwagę, że tym wampirem był Eric Northman. Tymczasem czułam się… bezpiecznie. I poczucie to, po przeżyciach ostatniego tygodnia, było dla mnie źródłem ogromnego komfortu.

Wyciągnęłam na oślep rękę i zapaliłam nocną lampkę. Spojrzałam po sobie. Dzięki Bogu miałam na sobie ubrania, chociaż nie te, w których zasnęłam. Moje rany były zabandażowane. Miałam pewne podejrzenia co do tego, kto je opatrzył i była to najprawdopodobniej ta sama osoba, która mnie przebrała (na samą myśl o tym oblałam się rumieńcem, mimo że nie licząc nieprzytomnego Erica byłam zupełnie sama w pokoju). Postanowiłam odłożyć na później ewentualną złość z tego powodu, chociaż miałam podejrzenia, że nigdy nie nadejdzie, bo w jakiś sposób czułam się wzruszona, że tak o mnie zadbał i że zdołał zrobić to wszystko nawet mnie nie budząc.

Obróciłam się na drugi bok, żeby przyjrzeć się mojemu Wikingowi. Nie po raz pierwszy obudziłam się niespodziewanie w ramionach Erica, ale nigdy dotąd nie widziałam go w dziennej śpiączce. Być może zdążyłam przyzwyczaić się do wampirów, albo po prostu Eric naprawdę nie wyglądał tak martwo, jak się tego spodziewałam, ale widok jego bezwładnego ciała nie był nawet w połowie tak niepokojący, jak można by tego oczekiwać. Oczywiście nie oddychał, był blady i chłodniejszy ode mnie, ale nie było to nic nowego. Jego ciało było nawet odrobinę cieplejsze niż zwykle, ogrzane moim. Gdyby nie jego kompletna nieruchomość i świadomość, że najprawdopodobniej nie zareagowałby nawet, gdybym krzyknęła mu prosto do ucha, mogłoby się wydawać, że jest pogrążony w normalnym, ludzkim śnie. Może chodziło o swobodną pozycję, w której leżał (do tej pory tylko raz miałam okazję obserwować wampira za dnia i był nim Bill, który sypiał wyprostowany, na wznak, z rękami wzdłuż ciała), o jego rozsypane na poduszce, splątane włosy, może o bałagan, który zrobił z okryciami, albo o spokojny wyraz jego twarzy – w każdym razie nie znalazłam w tym widoku nic przerażającego czy odpychającego, nic, co sprawiłoby, że miałabym ochotę się od niego odsunąć, mimo że wiedziałam, że technicznie rzecz biorąc leżę obok martwego (w każdym razie bardziej martwego niż zwykle) ciała.

Wszystkie jego mięśnie były rozluźnione, twarz zrelaksowana; nie jestem pewna, czy kiedykolwiek widziałam jego rysy tak odprężone, może z wyjątkiem czasu, kiedy był przeklęty przez wiedźmę i był ze mną w łóżku, albo gdy rozmawialiśmy przy kominku. Sięgnęłam dłonią i delikatnie odgarnęłam mu włosy z oczu. Gdzieś znikła cała twardość i nieustanna czujność i przebiegłość, które zwykle malowały się na jego twarzy, opadła kamienna maska pozostawiając czyste, anielskie piękno. Był nagi od pasa w górę i podziwiając jego idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało pomyślałam, że wydaje się paradoksalnie silny i bezbronny zarazem. Z ukłuciem w sercu zdałam sobie sprawę, że Eric zasypiając też musiał czuć się bezpiecznie. Wampiry z oczywistych względów przywiązują wielką wagę do środków bezpieczeństwa strzegących miejsca ich dziennego spoczynku przed intruzami. W przeciwnym wypadku nie przetrwałyby tak długo. Eric był wyjątkowo dobry w kwestiach dotyczących przetrwania. Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się, by ktokolwiek poza Pam miał prawo wstępu do jego sypialni. Nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że beztroska, z jaką pozwolił sobie zapaść w wielogodzinną śpiączkę zawierzając swój los Szalonej Sookie, budziła we mnie uczucia, do których nie chciałam się przyznawać.

Korzystając z rzadkiej okazji gapienia się na niego bez konsekwencji położyłam rękę na jego policzku i pogłaskałam go po twarzy, a potem pocałowałam go w czoło. Och, cóż, każdy ma prawo do chwili słabości. Nikt nigdy nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć, więc po chwili wahania złożyłam kolejne pocałunki na jego zamkniętych powiekach, na odsłoniętym policzku i na czubku nosa. W końcu, ostrożnie, wbrew logice bojąc się, że mógłby się obudzić, pocałowałam go lekko w usta. Nawet nie drgnął.

- Tęsknię za tobą – przyznałam się szeptem.

Słowa wybiegły z moich ust zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, co mówię.

Cały smutek i rozdrażnienie skierowane przeciwko niemu, spowodowane rozmową o mojej krwi, które czułam zasypiając, zdążyło wyparować. Przed Andre żaden z wampirów, które próbowały mojej krwi, nie zorientował się, że jestem częściowo wróżką, chociaż wielokrotnie słyszałam, że jestem wyjątkowo smaczna. Czy to, że teraz wiedziałam dlaczego, naprawdę sprawiało tak wielką różnicę? Czy nie była to taka sama składowa mojej fizycznej atrakcyjności, jak na przykład mój duży biust?

Z westchnieniem dźwignęłam się z łóżka. Mimo że wiedziałam, że nie sprawi mu to żadnej różnicy, nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed okryciem Erica. Naprawdę wyglądał jakby spał. Najostrożniej, jak tylko mogłam, wyśliznęłam się z sypialni bojąc się, by nie wpuścić do środka ani trochę światła. Na szczęście zabezpieczenia Hadley spełniły swoje zadanie.

Na kuchennym stole znalazłam kartkę od Erica, w której informował mnie, że odezwał się pan Catalides z pytaniem, czy chcę się z nim wybrać do banku i sprawdzić skrytkę depozytową Hadley. Szybko zadzwoniłam do niego, żeby potwierdzić spotkanie. Przypuszczałam, że prawnik tak naprawdę chciał mi towarzyszyć, by sprawdzić, czy w skrytce nie ma bransolety królowej, ale nie miałam nic przeciwko temu – wolałam mieć świadka na to, że niczego sobie nie przywłaszczyłam. Niestety, bransolety nie było, a w skrytce nie znalazłam niczego, co miałoby większą wartość materialną, choć było tam coś, co mnie zaintrygowało. Postanowiłam pomyśleć o tym później.

Spędziłam kilka kolejnych godzin pakując rzeczy Hadley, dokonując przy tym pożądanego odkrycia. Wykonałam też kilka telefonów, z których jeden się opłacił. Wiedziałam, że muszę pójść na bal do królowej, choć wcale nie miałam na to ochoty. Zastanowiłam się, czy Eric też się na niego wybiera i czy mogłabym go poprosić o eskortę. Czułabym się pewniej mając u boku tak silnego sprzymierzeńca.

Konieczność pojawienia się na balu pociągała jednak za sobą pewien palący problem – obowiązywał strój wieczorowy, a ja nie miałam do dyspozycji absolutnie żadnej kreacji. Pobiegłam na pomoc do Amelii, co chwila nerwowo zerkając przez ramię i skanując mentalnie okolicę, bo zdałam sobie sprawę (rychło w czas), że moi wczorajsi przeciwnicy wyłamali zamek i nie mam jak zaryglować porządnie drzwi. Nie czułam się dobrze zostawiając w pustym mieszkaniu śpiącego Erica. Sypialnia miała wprawdzie osobny awaryjny zamek, który chronił nas podczas snu, ale nagle wydało mi się to zdecydowanie niewystarczające – w przeciwieństwie do tego, co zawsze wyobrażałam sobie o wampirach, drzwi nie były pancerne, ani nawet zamek nie wyglądał na zbyt skomplikowany, tyle tylko, że były podwójne, z rodzajem śluzy pomiędzy i dzięki temu światłoszczelne. Nie znam się na tym, ale wydawało mi się, że stosunkowo łatwo byłoby je wyważyć, albo nawet rozbić cienką ścianę obok nich. Czułam się okropnie, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że zostawiłam Erica całkowicie bezbronnego na całą godzinę, podczas której wybrałam się do banku. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze ze strachu, kiedy pomyślałam o tym, co mogło się wydarzyć. Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Obiecałam sobie, że wrócę najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe i poczekam z dalszymi działaniami do zmroku, który był już blisko. Do rozpoczęcia balu zostało jeszcze kilka godzin.

Po gruntownym przetrząsaniu szafy Amelia wyłowiła w końcu spomiędzy wieszaków limonkową sukienkę i pożyczyła mi do niej parę butów. Przełknęłam ślinę. Sukienka była skandalicznie powycinana (właściwie odsłaniała więcej, niż zakrywała), ale nie miałam wyboru. Nie chciałam nawet myśleć o tym, jak bardzo spodoba się Ericowi.

Wbiegłam do mieszkania dosłownie na kilka minut przed zmrokiem.

Rozłożyłam sukienkę na łóżku w gościnnym pokoju i poszłam do kuchni poczekać na Erica. Nie miałam zamiaru witać go w tej kreacji, ani tym bardziej ryzykować, że zaskoczy mnie, kiedy będę się przebierać. Wiedziałam, że dzięki swojemu wiekowi może wstać zaraz po zachodzie słońca. Po chwili mój wampir (naprawdę nie powinnam tak o nim myśleć) wyłonił się z sypialni, nadal bez koszuli, choć na szczęście w spodniach. Miałam powody podejrzewać, że jedyną przyczyną, dla której nie ubrał się do końca, była chęć wzbudzenia we mnie seksualnej frustracji spowodowanej widokiem jego nagiego torsu.

- Hej – przywitałam go jakby nigdy nic. – Chcesz true blood?

Przyznaję, że byłam spięta, nie wiedząc, jak będą się między nami układać sprawy po tym, co zaszło poprzedniego dnia, ale nie miałam zamiaru do tego nawiązywać. Skinął głową i oparł się o blat, podczas gdy ja wstawiałam butelkę do mikrofalówki. Przynajmniej tego artykułu nie brakowało w lodówce mojej kuzynki. Odebrał ode mnie zagrzaną krew, ale zamiast zacząć ją pić, odstawił ją szybko na stół i schwytał mnie w objęcia.

- Eric – powiedziałam ostrzegawczo sztywniejąc cała.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał obalając każdą emocjonalną ochronę, którą wzniosłam przeciwko niemu w oczekiwaniu na jego przebudzenie. Musiałam przyznać to Ericowi – był mistrzem manipulacji.

- Nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko – odpowiedziałam, nie dając się jednak zbić z tropu. – Puść mnie.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu (i, co przyznaję niechętnie, lekkiemu rozczarowaniu), wypuścił mnie bez protestu, ale za to z głębokim westchnieniem. Nie odsunął się jednak ani o centymetr. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nawet nie powiedziałam „dziękuję" po tym, jak mnie wczoraj uratował. Dodałam do tego poczucie winy za moją dzisiejszą lekkomyślność – i poczułam się jak niewdzięczna suka.

- Och, do diabła – wymamrotałam.

Wbrew rozsądkowi i jakiejkolwiek konsekwencji podjęłam szybką decyzję. Położyłam obie dłonie na piersi Erica, wspięłam się na czubki palców i musnęłam jego wargi w przelotnym pocałunku.

Opadłam na całe stopy, ale przytrzymał mnie w miejscu, zanim zdążyłam się dalej odsunąć.

- To za co? – zapytał głosem ledwie powyżej szeptu.

Zdziwiona zobaczyłam, że ma zamknięte oczy. Jego rysy były teraz niemal równie łagodne, jak we śnie.

- Za wczoraj – odpowiedziałam jeszcze ciszej niż on. – Uświadomiłam sobie, że nie podziękowałam ci za wyciągnięcie mnie z tego samochodu. Przepraszam.

- W takim razie nie wystarczy.

Zanim zdążyłam przypomnieć mu, że przecież dostał już o wiele więcej niż jeden całus, ani nawet zorientować się, co się dzieje, ujął moją twarz w obie dłonie i jego usta spadły na mnie w gorącym pocałunku. Mój umysł wziął urlop i poszedł się bujać. Serce było ślepe, a ciało topniało pod wpływem niezwykłych umiejętności i doświadczenia (jakby tego było mało, w dodatku do jego naturalnego magnetyzmu) Erica. Jedyne, co byłam w stanie zrobić, to przylgnąć do niego mocniej i starać się za nim nadążyć.

- Mmmm… - powiedział Eric.

Albo coś w tym stylu. Nie żebym była w stanie słuchać, albo on mówić zbyt wyraźnie. W końcu zaczęło mi brakować tchu i musiałam się od niego oderwać. Do tego czasu cała drżałam i… cóż, jakkolwiek wyświechtanym by nie było, sądzę, że określenie „płonęłam" byłoby tu adekwatne.

- Sookie…

Całował teraz moją szyję. Coś mówiło mi, że powinnam to przerwać, choć pożądanie nie pozwalało mi skoncentrować się dostatecznie mocno, bym przypomniała sobie dlaczego. Mimo to spróbowałam się odsunąć. Eric zaprotestował głośno, choć wciąż nieartykułowanie, jako że zajęty był pochwytywaniem moich uciekających przed nim ust. Udało mu się to jeszcze dwukrotnie, zanim w końcu odzyskałam na tyle przytomności umysłu, by powstrzymać go bardziej zdecydowanym gestem. Odepchnęłam go stanowczo, choć nie gwałtownie. Wiedziałam, że jeśli sam nie pozwoli mi się odsunąć, mój opór i tak nie dałby wiele.

- Eric – powiedziałam, chcąc wyrwać go z transu. – Eric, stop.

- Ale…

Powstrzymałam go przed dalszymi pocałunkami i słowami kładąc mu palec na ustach. Bałam się, że jeśli nie zatrzymamy się teraz, skończy się powtórką ze sceny w lesie, albo i gorzej (choć Eric pewnie nie zgodziłby się ze mną i powiedziałby „lepiej"). Czy to, że wczoraj byłam gotowa błagać o jego dotyk, a dziś cofałam się przed nim czyniło ze mnie hipokrytkę? Nie sądzę. Dziś po prostu myślałam jaśniej.

- Ciii… - szepnęłam. – Wystarczy.

- Sookie… - jęknął. – Miej litość.

Nie wiem czemu, czułam potrzebę uspokojenia go. Nie gniewałam się na niego. Jak mogłabym, skoro sama byłam równie winna? Ostrożnie, by nie zmniejszyć dzielącego nas dystansu, pogładziłam go po ramieniu dłonią, którą wcześniej go odpychałam. Eric oparł się o mnie czołem i wziął kilka głębokich i całkowicie niepotrzebnych oddechów.

Gdyby był bardziej natarczywy, gdyby nie pozwolił mi się powstrzymać, gdyby próbował dotknąć mnie tak, jak oboje tego chcieliśmy, pewnie znalazłabym siłę, by wyrwać mu się i odejść na bezpieczną odległość, póki oboje nie ochłoniemy. A tak stałam drżąca jak wrośnięta w podłogę, niezdolna do wykonania dwóch kroków wstecz, które zakończyłyby ostatecznie gorący moment.

- Dlaczego zostałeś na dzień? – zapytałam cicho, kiedy w końcu mogłam znowu myśleć. Serce biło mi jak młotem.

Wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam, że jeden kącik jego ust podnosi się w uśmiechu. Ciągle byliśmy bardzo blisko.

- Nie chcesz mnie tutaj? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

Patrzyłam w jego oddalone zaledwie o kilka centymetrów oczy nie wiedząc, co mu powiedzieć, skoro najwyraźniej nie mogłam powiedzieć prawdy.

Miałam wrażenie, że tańczymy jakiś dziwny taniec, którego jedyną regułą było, że jakkolwiek bym się nie poruszyła, zawsze pozostawałam w tej samej odległości od Erica. Milimetr do przodu, milimetr do tyłu. Przypomniała mi się nagle zabawa z magnesami z dzieciństwa. Polegała na tym, żeby trzymać w rękach przeciwstawne bieguny dwóch magnesów – wystarczająco daleko, by nie mogły się zetknąć, lecz wystarczająco blisko, by poczuć, jak się przyciągają.

- Ufasz mi? – postanowiłam zastosować przeciw niemu jego własną taktykę unikania pytań, chociaż miałam wrażenie, że i tak był w stanie zrozumieć moją milczącą odpowiedź.

Pamiętam, że jeśli trzymało się magnesy umiejętnie i dostatecznie blisko, można było uwolnić się jeden z magnesów i patrzeć, jak zamiast spaść uskakiwał i łapał się drugiego. Jeśli nie uważałam i zbliżyłam je za bardzo, łączyły się same, bez mojej kontroli. W jednej chwili się nie dotykały, a w drugiej trzymały się tak mocno, jakby ktoś je ze sobą skleił. W jednej chwili nad nimi panowałam, a w następnej już nie. Wystarczy puścić tylko jeden z nich...

- Tak – potwierdził pewnym głosem, choć wcale nie oczekiwałam, że się do tego przyzna.

Nagle przypomniała mi się rozmowa, którą prowadziliśmy kiedyś przed pewną orgią, choć nasze role wydawały się teraz odwrócone. Wydawało mi się, że było to całe wieki temu.

- To szaleństwo, Eric – powiedziałam przedrzeźniając go.

Śmiech zabłysł w jego oczach.

- Nie sądzę – odparł używając mojej kwestii.

Przysunął się o włos. Zostałam w miejscu.

I oczywiście pocałował mnie jeszcze raz. Nie pamiętałam nawet, kiedy ostatni raz zdarzyło mi się otrzymać tyle pocałunków jednej nocy, oczywiście nie licząc wczorajszej. Zaczęłam mamrotać jakieś nieskładne protesty, ale uciszył mnie obejmując mnie mocno. Uwolnił moje usta, przygarniając jednak moją głowę do piersi i umieszczając ją w ten sposób, że była wtulona pod jego brodą. Wciągnęłam powietrze w głębokim, zadowolonym westchnieniu, szczęśliwa, że mogę schować przed nim twarz. Byłam mu wdzięczna, że nie nalegał na nic więcej. Czułam się dobrze w jego bliskości i nie chciałam z nim walczyć, a wiedziałam, że to właśnie musiałabym zrobić, gdyby nie odpuścił. Pozwoliłam sobie nawet odwzajemnić jego uścisk luźno otaczając go ramionami w talii.

Powiedział coś w swoim starożytnym języku.

Zamilkłam pozwalając sobie zanurzyć się na chwilę w poczuciu błogości. Eric stał nieruchomo nie wypuszczając mnie z objęć i miałam wrażenie, że był gotów pozostać w tej pozycji tak długo, póki nie zaprotestuję, aby w pełni wykorzystać moją rzadką uległość. Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie, tak po prostu przytulać się do Erica Northmana, bez żadnych łez, otwartych ran, bez gorączkowego darcia w strzępy ubrań, ani bez czekania na dybiących za winklem morderców. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że znajdę się w podobnej sytuacji. Coś się między nami niepostrzeżenie zmieniło, chociaż bałam się zastanawiać co. Mogłabym przytulać się do niego znacznie dłużej. Niestety, mieliśmy przed sobą oboje ciężką noc i nie mieliśmy więcej czasu do strwonienia.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziałam odrywając się od niego z ciężkim westchnieniem.


	20. I20

**W lewym bucie... w prawym bucie...**

**Nie. Sprawdzałam. Nie ma. Żadnych praw.**

* * *

20. Spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony. Odsunęłam się niechętnie i poszukałam wzrokiem najbliższego krzesła. Eric sięgnął po zapomnianą i zapewne na wpół zimną butelkę true blood.

- Muszę być dziś na balu u królowej – powiedziałam siadając. – Chciałam wiedzieć, czy też tam będziesz.

Eric skinął głową. Obserwował mnie bardzo uważnie. Mogłam niemal zobaczyć trybiki obracające się w jego głowie.

- Sookie, – zagadnął mnie po chwili delikatnie, jakby podchodził do płochliwej zwierzyny – czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak naprawdę królowa zażądała twojej obecności w Nowym Orleanie i na balu?

Rozważyłam jego pytanie. Fakt, że Eric nie wiedział o zaginionej bransolecie oznaczał najprawdopodobniej, że królowa życzyła sobie, by ta informacja pozostała w tajemnicy, czy to dlatego, że obawiała się dzielić tą wiedzą z kimkolwiek poza zainteresowanymi, czy też ponieważ nie ufała dostatecznie nawet swojemu najlepszemu szeryfowi. Osobiście nie podejrzewałam jednak, by Eric miał zamiar zdradzić swoją królową. I z całą pewnością ufałam mu bardziej niż samej Sophie-Anne. Być może była dobrą królową i nie zrobiła mi jak dotąd krzywdy, ani nie zmusiła do niczego okropnego, ale wiedziałam, że przede wszystkim chciała mnie użyć. Eric też chciał mnie użyć. Chciał również się ze mną przespać. Nie wiem, czego chciał bardziej. Przy okazji jednak notorycznie ratował mi życie, co sprawiało, że bez względu na wampirzą hierarchię, moja własna lojalność skłaniała się w stronę Erica. Skinęłam głową i powiedziałam mu wszystko.

Kiedy skończyłam, Eric usiadł bez słowa naprzeciw mnie i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami popijał w zamyśleniu syntetyczną krew. Uznałam to za zły znak.

- Jak wielkie kłopoty przewidujesz? – zapytałam.

- Spore. Miałaś jakiś plan?

Skwapliwie wyłożyłam mu najlepszy pomysł, na jaki zdołałam wpaść.

- To ma pewną szansę powodzenia – powiedział.

Słowa nie należały do najbardziej krzepiących, ale ton jego głosu wyrażał aprobatę.

- Co by się stało, gdyby królowa nie odzyskała na czas bransolety? – musiałam to wiedzieć.

- Nic dobrego – odparł. – To zależy od tego, jak bardzo zdeterminowany jest Threadgill. W najlepszym razie miałby prawo zerwać małżeństwo i zażądać gigantycznego odszkodowania. To skończyłoby się katastrofą finansową. Luizjana jest bogatym stanem, ale kontrakty ślubne wampirzych władców mają wyjątkowo perfidne zabezpieczenia. Królowa musiałaby ściągnąć potężny haracz ze wszystkich obszarów, a i tak mogłaby mieć problemy ze spłaceniem długu. W wyniku bylibyśmy bardzo osłabieni i należałoby się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później ktoś wykorzysta sytuację i spróbuje zaatakować Luizjanę, żeby przejąć nad nią kontrolę.

Nie chciałam pytać, w jaki sposób wygląda wampirzy przewrót, bo byłam pewna, że odpowiedź by mi się nie spodobała. Coś mówiło mi, że tego typu imprezy nie obywają się bez dużej ilości przelanej krwi.

- To była lepsza opcja wydarzeń? – upewniłam się.

Eric uśmiechnął się groźnie.

- Tak – powiedział. – Gorsza oznacza, że Threadgillowi nie zależy na pieniądzach, tylko na władzy i szuka jedynie pretekstu, by zaatakować zbrojnie. Ta wersja zawiera planowaną masakrę na dzisiejszym balu.

- Och – powiedziałam.

Nawet ja zauważyłam, że relacje pomiędzy królową a królem są dość napięte. Zastanawiało mnie natomiast coś innego.

- Nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli okaże się, że królowa odzyskała bransoletę i stracił pretekst, prawda? – zapytałam, znając z góry odpowiedź.

- Nie będzie – przyznał Eric.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie pozwalając zawisnąć w powietrzu niewypowiedzianemu pytaniu o to, jak bardzo król Arkansas zdeterminowany jest, aby podbić Luizjanę i czy zmiana sytuacji sprawi, że postanowi odłożyć swoje zakusy na inny wieczór. Miałam coraz silniejsze poczucie, że idąc na bal zachowuję się jak mysz dobrowolnie wchodząca w pułapkę.

- Świetnie – prychnęłam.

Eric patrzył na mnie z zainteresowaniem.

- Co? – zapytałam rozdrażniona.

- To ciekawe, – powiedział – nawet nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że możesz nie pójść.

- Nie mogę – wyjaśniłam w coraz gorszym humorze.

Nie miałam co do tego złudzeń. Nie było dla mnie innego wyjścia – gdybym wystawiła królową, skończyłabym mizernie bez względu na wynik przepychanek w wampirzej polityce.

- Owszem – Eric skinął głową. – Jednakowoż to wciąż intrygujące, że nie próbujesz. Nie myślisz jak większość ludzi.

Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam uważać to za komplement, czy za obelgę. Na wszelki wypadek rzuciłam mu złe spojrzenie.

- Pomogę ci – powiedział. Zapewnienie to było jedynym elementem naszej rozmowy, który miał dla mnie pozytywny wydźwięk.

Ustaliliśmy, że Eric pójdzie po bardziej odpowiednie ubranie i wróci po mnie za godzinę, a ja w tym czasie przyszykuję się na bal. Amelia obiecała, że Bob może pomóc mi ułożyć włosy. Miałam co do tego pewne obawy, mimo że zapewniała, że jest prawdziwym fryzjerem, ale nie miałam wielkiego wyboru (prawdę mówiąc, miałam – Eric zaoferował, że może mnie uczesać, ale miał przy tym podejrzany błysk w oku, a ja miałam swoje własne intymne skojarzenia związane z podobną sytuacją, więc z ulgą przyjęłam fakt, że nie mieliśmy na to czasu). Wskoczyłam w sukienkę (zastanawiając się, czy nie powinnam jej w jakiś sposób do siebie przykleić, by uchronić się przed pokazywaniem całej śmietance nadnaturalnego świata moich gołych cycków), zrobiłam co w mojej mocy, by zakryć makijażem ślady po wczorajszym pobiciu (nawet najlepszy podkład nie jest w stanie zamaskować opuchlizny) i pobiegłam piętro niżej do Amelii. Kiedy Bob posadził mnie na stołku zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie powinnam była jednak przyjąć oferty Erica – gdybym miała oceniać zdolności fryzjerskie na podstawie tego, co każdy z nich miał na głowie, to, o dziwo, Wiking wypadał zdecydowanie lepiej od czarownika. Ostatecznie okazało się jednak, że efekt zabiegów Boba był zadowalający. Pozostało mi jeszcze tylko spakować moją niewielką torebkę i zmienić bandaże na nadgarstkach, której to czynności poświęciłam staranną uwagę.

Limonkowa sukienka sprawiła, że chyba po raz pierwszy udało mi się oszołomić Erica moim wyglądem bardziej, niż on oszołomił mnie. A wyglądał dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Jak zwykle zresztą. Skreślić to. Lepiej, niż zwykle. Eric wyglądałby dobrze nawet w worku na ziemniaki. W garniturze wyglądał po prostu nieziemsko. Jestem pewna, że zmierzyłam go bezwstydnym, głodnym spojrzeniem. Zwykle byłby z tego powodu zadowolony, co sprawiłoby, że stałby się nieznośny. Tym razem nawet nie zauważył, że się na niego gapię – był zbyt zajęty pochłanianiem wzrokiem każdego centymetra kwadratowego mojej odsłoniętej skóry, a było ich sporo. Byłam tylko zadowolona, że przynajmniej zaczął od twarzy.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zabłysły. Jego kły opadły tak szybko, że drasnęły jego dolną wargę zostawiając szkarłatny ślad.

- Wyglądasz… - zaczął ochrypłym głosem.

- Zamknij się – pisnęłam nerwowo, bojąc się, co mogę usłyszeć.

Wpatrywał się we mnie tak intensywnie, że zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem nie rozwijał jakiejś nowej wampirzej mocy na dodatek do zdolności latania – jak na przykład, no nie wiem, rozbierania siłą psi, albo po prostu pieprzenia wzrokiem.

- Masz szczęście, że naprawdę musimy teraz wyjść – powiedział w końcu enigmatycznie.

Zauważyłam, że zacisnął dłonie w pięści, jakby starał się w ten sposób zyskać nad nimi dodatkową kontrolę.

- Zemszczę się – ostrzegł niespodziewanie, nie wiedzieć mnie, czy sukienkę.

Wolałam sobie nie wyobrażać, jak wyglądałaby zemsta na mnie, za to miałam całkiem niezłe pojęcie, co zrobiłby sukience.

Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach i nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy było to przyjemnie uczucie, czy nie. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, kiedy Eric pochylił się nade mną i powiedział mi szeptem prosto do ucha:

- Moja zemsta będzie słodka.

Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę. Chyba wolałabym, żeby powiedział „straszna".

Miałam problemy ze zmuszeniem się do utrzymywania wzroku powyżej linii jego pasa, by powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na trudne po przeoczenia efekty wpływu, jaki wywierała na jego fizjologię moja kreacja. Eric natomiast nie miał absolutnie żadnego problemu z powstrzymywaniem się od wgapiania się w mój biust – po prostu się nie powstrzymywał.

- Przynajmniej nie musimy się obawiać o to, że ktoś będzie patrzeć ci na ręce – powiedział, nagle w podejrzanie dobrym humorze, kiedy schodziliśmy na podwórze.

Tak, faktycznie, cóż za taktyczne posunięcie z mojej strony.

Jazda do miejsca przeznaczenia minęła szybko, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Eric prowadził i jakimś cudem zdołał przekroczyć dopuszczalną prędkość jazdy nawet poruszając się po zakorkowanych miejskich uliczkach. Stary klasztor wyglądał jak forteca – byłam ciekawa, czy królowa jest paranoiczką, czy po prostu nie ma złudzeń. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu i zbliżyliśmy się do linii ochrony. Przy wejściu stały trzy wampiry z Luizjany i trzy z Arkansas. Zastanawiałam się, co było ich głównym zadaniem – kontrola wchodzących gości, czy siebie nawzajem. Zlustrowałam wzrokiem tłum i odkryłam coś, co sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz spłynął mi po kręgosłupie – z łatwością wyłowiłam spojrzeniem wampiry króla. Istniała po temu dość solidna przyczyna: wszystkie były ubrane w bardzo charakterystyczne, widoczne z daleka (i beznadziejnie brzydkie) uniformy. Byłam pewna, że nie było to przypadkowe, co gorsza podejrzewałam, że miało znaczenie strategiczne. Mój wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem Erica – Peter Threadgill zdecydował się na opcję militarną. Poczułam się, jakby w moim żołądku osiadła bryła lodu. Miałam coraz większe wątpliwości, czy po przekroczeniu tej silnie strzeżonej bramy będzie dla mnie jakaś droga powrotna na zewnątrz. Eric wziął mnie pod rękę i poprowadził w stronę drzwi. Szedł wyprostowany i z dumnie podniesioną głową. Wyglądał wspaniale. Pozwoliłam sobie czerpać siłę z jego pewnego chwytu na moim ramieniu. Cieszyłam się, że nie jestem tu sama.

Przy wejściu powitały nas trzy wampiry z Luizjany, które poznałam poprzednio w rezydencji królowej – Chester, Rasul i Melanie. Miałam niejasne wrażenie, że ma to jakieś znaczenie, ale nie mogłam dojść jakie. Wampiry z Arkansas stały sztywno w swoich jaskrawych liberiach w pewnym oddaleniu od ich kolegów. Wydawały się od nich o wiele bardziej spięte, ale może sprawiały takie wrażenie przez swoje stroje.

- Szeryfie, Sookie! – powiedział Rasul z lekkim, pełnym szacunku skinieniem głowy w stronę Erica i uśmiechem pod moim adresem. – Witajcie.

- Och, cóż za piękny zapach! – zawołała Melanie wciągając dramatycznie powietrze i mrugając do mnie okiem.

Chyba starała się być przyjacielska, nawet jeśli okazywała to w dziwny sposób, co nieco mnie zaskoczyło. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej w zgrabnej sukience, niż w stroju ochroniarza, w którym spotkałam ją ostatnim razem.

- I jaka urocza sukienka – dodał Rasul. – Jest dość odważna.

- Bardzo elegancka – sprostował Chester. – Wyglądasz dziś naprawdę stylowo.

Spojrzałam na nich zaintrygowana. Czy to był jakiś szyfr? Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy starali się być dla mnie mili, co nie jest typową cechą wampirów.

- Sookie zawsze dobrze wygląda – powiedział Eric swoim głębokim głosem, a ja, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczułam, że się rumienię.

Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do komplementów, a w każdym razie nie do tego rodzaju. Jako kelnerka, a w dodatku telepatka nie raz słyszałam pełne aprobaty werbalne i mentalne komentarze na temat mojej urody (a raczej pewnych konkretnych partii mojego ciała), a sam Eric wielokrotnie dawał mi do zrozumienia, że uważa mnie za atrakcyjną, z jakiegoś powodu jednak to, że mówił mi, że dobrze wyglądam, sprawiało, że byłam bardziej zawstydzona, niż kiedy mówił, że chce mnie przelecieć. Co oczywiście nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo niby dlaczego miałabym się wstydzić tego, że ładnie wyglądam?

Wampiry z Arkansas obserwowały nas bez słowa. Znów ogarnęło mnie złe przeczucie, ale nie pozwoliłam mu mną zawładnąć. Wbrew moim obawom przepuściły nas bez problemów. Weszliśmy do wielkiego korytarza, w którym czekała nas jeszcze jedna kontrola przed wejściem na salę, w której odbywało się przyjęcie. Wampirzyca z obozu króla przeszukała moją torebkę. Eric ścisnął krótko moje ramię dodając mi odwagi. Na szczęście i tym razem przeszliśmy bez problemów. Zastanawiałam się, czy ktoś jeszcze będzie nas rewidować, ale nie śmiałam zadać na głos pytania w obawie, by ktoś mnie nie usłyszał.

- Chciałaś skorzystać z toalety – powiedział niespodziewanie Eric, który wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego szukałam wzrokiem właśnie tego konkretnego pomieszczenia. – Teraz jest dobry moment. Pospiesz się, żeby zdążyć przed rozpoczęciem balu.

Skinęłam głową sygnalizując, że zrozumiałam i oddaliłam się we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Po chwili powróciłam zadowolona, że udało mi się zrealizować pierwszą część mojego planu bez żadnych komplikacji.

- Jestem gotowa – oznajmiłam uśmiechając się nerwowo.

- W takim razie chodźmy przywitać się z królewską parą – powiedział spokojnie Eric.


	21. I21

**Niniejsza historia przed ponownym użyciem została kompletnie zdeprawowana.**

* * *

21. Chciałabym potrafić zachować podobny spokój jak Eric. Choć być może były to tylko

pozory. Przypuszczałam jednak, że mimo napięcia czuł się jak ryba w wodzie – wampiry były stworzone do walki i życia wśród niebezpieczeństw, a on w dodatku nawet jako człowiek był wojownikiem.

Zaczęliśmy zmierzać w kierunku wampirzych władców. Wypatrzyłam stojących przy nich osobistych ochroniarzy – Jade Flower i Andre, oboje uzbrojonych. Zanim jednak dotarliśmy do młodej pary, natknęliśmy się na pana Catalidesa. Ignorując ponaglające spojrzenie Erica udało mi się przekazać prawnikowi wiadomość, na uzyskanie której spędziłam dzisiaj ponad godzinę – obdzwoniłam wszystkie stacje benzynowe po drodze z Nowego Orleanu do Bon Temps, by dowiedzieć się, że na jednej z nich zatrzymała się w godzinach nocnych w zeszłą środę pewna wampirzyca z długim mieczem przytroczonym do pleców. Pan Catalides patrzył beznamiętnie na stojącą obok królewskiej pary Jade Flower.

Stanęliśmy przed królową. Nie pamiętam, czy Eric powiedział coś do Sophie-Anne, zanim odwrócił całą swoją uwagę w stronę króla, bo byłam zbyt przejęta tym, co miałam zaraz zrobić. Królowa przeniosła od jednego do drugiego z nas czujne spojrzenie, kiedy Eric stanął blokując całkowicie widok króla na mnie swoim potężnym ciałem i zaczął rozmawiać z nim o jakiejś kwestii dotyczącej wampirzej polityki. Był naprawdę idealną osobą do tej misji. Jade Flower wpiła podejrzliwy wzrok w groźnego Wikinga stojącego w niepokojąco małej odległości od jej króla. Wiedziałam, że nie mam dużo czasu, zanim znów przeniesie na mnie swoją uwagę. To była moja jedyna szansa. Z szalonym uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnęłam w stronę królowej prawe ramię, jednocześnie ukrywając drugą ręką mój zabandażowany nadgarstek. Wyglądało to tak, jakbym chciała serdecznie pochwycić dłoń wampirzycy w obie moje – obawiałam się trochę, że nie poczuje się zobowiązana do odwzajemnienia mojego ludzkiego gestu, ale na szczęście podążyła za moim przykładem, być może czując, że odgrywamy jakieś przedstawienie. Szybkim ruchem zsunęłam z mojego przegubu bransoletę ukrytą pod poluźnionymi bandażami i przełożyłam ją na nadgarstek królowej.

- Wasza Wysokość – powiedziałam i zamilkłam, mając nadzieję, że ujdzie to jako forma pozdrowienia, bo nie miałam nic więcej do oznajmienia.

Królowa spojrzała szybko na nasze połączone dłonie i zobaczyłam na jej twarzy przelotny wyraz ulgi, gdy upewniła się, że obręcz, którą umieściłam na jej ręce, istotnie jest jej zaginionym prezentem ślubnym. Wypuściła mnie z uścisku i dyskretnie poprawiła swoje długie rękawy.

- Cieszę się, że udało ci się dotrzeć – powiedziała Sophie-Anne uśmiechając się słodko jak sztuczny miód. Cóż, może na wpół sztuczny – nie sądzę, by za mną przepadała, ale miała przynajmniej prawdziwy powód do zadowolenia. – Andre i ja oboje bardzo miło wspominamy naszą wizytę. To był uroczy wieczór.

Andre skinął głową w moją stronę, a ja przypomniałam sobie, że rzekomo uprawialiśmy seks. Byłam jednak tak szczęśliwa, że nikt nie wydawał się zauważyć mojej interwencji, że uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko.

Musiałam jeszcze zamienić kilka słów z królem. Nadal nikt nie próbował mnie zabić, ani zatrzymać. Wiedziałam, że wkrótce sprawa się wyda, ale szansa na to, że nikt nie powiąże mnie z odzyskaniem bransolety rosła. W końcu Eric wziął mnie znów pod ramię i odwróciliśmy się w stronę sali. Po kilkunastu krokach poczułam, że zaczyna spływać ze mnie napięcie. Dobrze, że Eric trzymał mnie mocno, bo inaczej mogłabym się potknąć. W końcu oddaliliśmy się na tyle, że odważyłam się uwierzyć, że nam się udało.

- Oddychaj, Sookie – szepnął Eric.

Wydawał się być nieco ubawiony.

- Nie śmiej się ze mnie – wycedziłam przez zęby najciszej, jak umiałam.

Być może dla niego była to świetna zabawa i moja nerwowość w obliczu zagrożenia wydawała mu się dziwaczna, ale dla mnie nie było w tym nic śmiesznego.

- Nie śmieję się z ciebie – odpowiedział radosnym głosem. – Śmieję się z nich. Powinnaś się do mnie przyłączyć.

Nie wytrzymałam – poczułam, że kąciki moich ust zaczynają się podnosić – i to nie w moim szalonym uśmiechu, tylko w tym prawdziwym.

Wampirzyca o melodyjnym głosie poprosiła o uwagę i zapowiedziała taniec królewskiej pary. Poczułam szczerą satysfakcję, kiedy Peter Threadgill poprosił swoją żonę o pokazanie gościom obu swoich ślubnych bransolet i przez jego twarz przemknął zszokowany grymas, gdy zorientował się, że stracił swój pretekst do wszczęcia krwawej jatki. Był wściekły i rozczarowany. Królowa uśmiechała się rozkosznie.

Podniosłam wzrok i po raz pierwszy rozejrzałam się swobodniej po sali, podczas gdy król i królowa wirowali po parkiecie w walcu. Dostrzegłam Siegieberta i Wyberta stojących u drzwi, które jak przypuszczam prowadziły do prywatnych kwater królowej. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko, kiedy spostrzegłam w innym rogu sali Billa wpatrującego się we mnie z kwaśną miną. Przypuszczam, że usiłował rozgryźć, jak dalece znacząca jest obecność Erica u mojego boku. W przypadku każdej innej osoby takie spekulacje tylko by mnie zdenerwowały, ale z zadziwieniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że myśl o kiełkujących w tej chwili ani chybi w umyśle Billa wątpliwościach sprawia mi pewną sadystyczną przyjemność. Przypuszczam, że było to tylko świadectwem tego, jak bardzo mnie zranił.

Przeniosłam wzrok na samego Erica i zauważyłam, że mimo sukcesu naszej misji wciąż omiatał otoczenie wzrokiem badając sytuację i wydawał się nie stracić nic ze swojej czujności. Prawdopodobnie miał rację. Atmosfera była bardziej niż napięta i przy moim szczęściu do kłopotów nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, że ta noc nie obejdzie się bez jakiejś grubszej afery.

- Jeśli sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli, kieruj się do bocznych drzwi obok Bertów – powiedział mi do ucha. – Musisz przejść przez kilka pomieszczeń i znaleźć wyjście z budynku, na tyły klasztoru. Główna brama może zostać zamknięta.

- Co z tobą? – zapytałam od razu czując się nieswojo na myśl, że mogłabym zostać sama wśród tych wszystkich walczących ze sobą wampirów.

- Muszę chronić królową. Będę mógł się stąd wydostać dopiero kiedy będzie bezpieczna _(lub martwa – dopowiedziałam w swojej głowie). _Ale ty uciekaj od razu. Jasne?

Skinęłam głową. Spojrzenie Erica przesunęło się w dół i zdałam sobie sprawę, że wraz z moimi ramionami opadła niżej również moja sukienka. Nie dość, że w tej pozycji ledwie zakrywała moje sutki, poruszenie odsłoniło jeden z dwóch różowych, niemal zagojonych punktów znaczących ślad po ugryzieniu Erica. Szybko się wyprostowałam. Eric posłał mi tylko wykończony kłami uśmiech.

Nagle jego głowa poderwała się gwałtownie do góry i musiał zauważyć coś, czego ja nie zdążyłam zarejestrować swoimi ludzkimi zmysłami, bo w następnej chwili leżałam przygnieciona jego potężnym ciałem do podłogi. W osłupieniu patrzyłam, jak przelatuje nad nami czyjaś odcięta głowa. Było to tym bardziej surrealistyczne, że jeszcze przez kilka sekund grała muzyka. Potem usłyszałam dużo krzyku i zamieszania, ale zanim miałam szansę zorientować się, co się dzieje, Eric rozproszył mnie namiętnym pocałunkiem. Nie wydawało mi się, by była to najpilniejsza rzecz, którą powinien się w tej chwili zajmować, ale najwidoczniej miał na ten temat inne zdanie, albo po prostu podniecenie wyzwolone walką wzięło górę.

W końcu oderwał się ode mnie i zdołałam się rozejrzeć. Wszędzie na sali rozgorzała bitwa.

- Co… - zaczęłam widząc, że Eric podnosi się i sięga po leżącą obok nas głowę, by następnie pchnąć nią i wymierzyć rzut tak dokładnie, że wytrącił z ręki miecz jednemu z wampirów króla.

- Kręgle dla wampirów – powiedział zadowolony.

A potem pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha:

- Biegnij!

i w następnej sekundzie już go nie było. Zamrugałam oczami zszokowana i zbierając się z podłogi wypatrzyłam, jak śmiga przez salę balową, podnosi miecz i z dawno zapomnianym krzykiem bojowym na ustach rozpruwa bronią jej poprzedniego właściciela. Płynnym ruchem rzucił się w największy wir walki, w pierścień oblegający królową. Oczy płonęły mu szczęśliwym ogniem i wyglądał jak personifikacja jakiejś nieubłaganej siły natury. Sprawność, z jaką atakował swoich przeciwników, dzikość i siła, którą promieniował, sprawiały, że w jakiś barbarzyński sposób było to piękne.

Oderwałam oczy od Erica i podążając za jego instrukcjami odszukałam wzrokiem tylne wyjście, które niestety było wciąż daleko ode mnie. Udało mi się dostać bez szwanku pod ścianę i usiłowałam brnąć dalej przyklejona plecami do muru, ale nie obyło się bez kilku przygód – raz musiałam uciec się do nieczystego triku polecającego na odwróceniu uwagi pewnego wampira moim biustem (jednak Eric miał rację, sukienka była jak najbardziej narzędziem strategicznym) i kopnięcia delikwenta w jaja, a za drugim razem, ku mojemu niesmakowi, uratował mnie Bill, który złamał kręgosłup napastującej mnie Jade Flower.

Zebrawszy kilka dodatkowych ran, które na szczęście nie były groźne, zdołałam wreszcie dotrzeć do przejścia prowadzącego do apartamentów królowej, nie był to jednak bynajmniej koniec moich kłopotów. Starając się być możliwie najciszej przemierzałam ciemne pomieszczenia. Nagle weszłam prosto na następującą scenę:

Po środku pokoju na łóżku siedziała bardzo mocno poraniona królowa. Po obu jego stronach stali naprzeciwko siebie Andre i król. Andre uniósł pistolet i wystrzelił dwukrotnie prosto w twarz króla. Usłyszałam rozmowę królowej i Andre – rozmowę, w której zastanawiali się, czy zabić Threadgilla, czy nie. Korzystając z tego, że wydawali się w ogóle nie zwracać na mnie uwagi, przesunęłam się ostrożnie pod ścianą w stronę drzwi znajdujących się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Widziałam jeszcze, jak Andre wyciąga kołek i nie miałam wątpliwości, jak skończy się ta rozgrywka, ale nie starałam się dojrzeć dokładnie momentu dokonania czynu.

Przekroczyłam próg i nagle znalazłam się na trawniku.

* * *

**Wiem, wiem, mało. Koniec tej nocy w następnym rozdziale.  
**


	22. I22

**Tom się kończy. I ta część wraz z nim.**

**Ten rozdział nie jest zbyt litościwy dla Billa.**

**Jest znacznie więcej osób, do których SVM nie należy, niż tych, do których należy, więc naprawdę nie wiem, o co robić wielki szum.**

* * *

22. Udało mi się opuścić budynek i wyjść na tereny otaczające klasztor. Andre wysunął się na zewnątrz tuż za mną, niosąc w ramionach ranną królową, która, chyba aby uczynić mój wieczór jeszcze doskonalszym, z właściwym sobie wdziękiem ostrzegła mnie w przelocie przed biegającym luzem lwem. Zostałam sama.

I wtedy oczywiście drapieżnik wyłonił się z mroku dokładnie przede mną. Nie miałam nawet siły się przestraszyć, ale niestety tym bardziej nie miałam siły z nim walczyć. Byłam na granicy wytrzymałości psychicznej.

- Idź sobie! – krzyknęłam na niego. – Sio! Uciekaj!

I, o dziwo, odwrócił się i zniknął w krzakach. Być może lew uciekł po prostu wyczuwając obecność groźniejszego drapieżnika, bo po chwili usłyszałam za plecami znajomy, ubawiony głos:

- To było nawet w pewien sposób podniecające.

Odczułam ulgę – wielorakiego rodzaju: ulgę z powodu zniknięcia konieczności radzenia sobie z lwem, z powodu nie bycia samej w całym tym zamieszaniu, oraz z powodu znalezienia idealnego sposobu pozwalającego mi ominąć problem przeskakiwania wysokiego muru w szpilkach.

To ostatnie zastosowania dla obecności Erica najwyraźniej nie mi jednej przyszło do głowy, bo Andre i królowa czekali na nas pod murem. Eric wziął w ramiona najpierw Sophie-Anne, a potem mnie i przeniósł nas kolejno na drugą stronę przelatując zgrabnie nad przeszkodą. Tylko Andre uniósł się dumą i przeskoczył sam przez mur, raniąc przy okazji ręce o zasieki, chociaż w wypadku wampirów nie miało to tak wielkiego znaczenia, bo obrażenia natychmiast podlegały regeneracji.

Po drugiej stronie, jak się okazało, czekał samochód królowej, która zaoferowała podwiezienie do mieszkania Hadley. Wydawała się wdzięczna za odnalezienie bransolety, mimo że walka wybuchła tak czy inaczej. Zmęczona oparłam głowę na ramieniu Erica nie poświęcając temu gestowi zbyt wiele uwagi.

Sophie-Anne przerzuciła ciekawe spojrzenie od jednego do drugiego z nas.

- Kiedy tak na was patrzę, to zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie powinnam była wyznaczyć innego wampira do wykonania mojej tajnej misji sprowadzenia Sookie z Bon Temps – powiedziała niespodziewanie.

W mgnieniu oka cała zesztywniałam. Zatkało mnie.

- Z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Wysokość, – powiedział powoli Eric – ale sam jestem tego bardzo ciekaw – czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego Bill?

- Och, to proste – zaśmiała się królowa, która najwyraźniej odzyskała dobry humor pomimo bólu od doznanych ran. – Po pierwsze, Wiliam był poniekąd naturalnym wyborem – był silnie związany z moim dworem, lojalny, do tego idealny do roli uprzejmego dżentelmena prosto ze starego romansu i – cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności! – pochodził oryginalnie akurat z rodzinnego miasta panny Stackhause. Jego przyjazd nie wydawał się podejrzany. Co do ukrytego pytania, którego nie zadałeś wprost, szeryfie – istnieje bardzo dobra przyczyna, dla której otrzymał wyraźny rozkaz nie informowania cię o prawdziwym powodzie swojego powrotu. Chciałam sprowadzić Sookie do Nowego Orleanu, bo moja Hadley bardzo tęskniła za rodziną. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, Ericu, żeby wiedzieć, że jeśli dowiesz się o istnieniu Sookie, będziesz uważać, że skoro została znaleziona na terenie twojego obszaru, należą ci się do niej z tego tytułu jakieś prawa. Kiedy w dodatku usłyszałam, że Sookie jest ładna, byłam pewna, że będziesz próbować wymyślić jakiś sposób, by ominąć moje rozkazy i nie będziesz mi jej chciał oddać. Rzeczywistość tylko potwierdza moją teorię.

Zlustrowała nas kolejnym spojrzeniem. Byłam tak wściekła, że musiałam się siłą powstrzymywać, by nie zacząć dygotać. Wiedziałam, że postępowanie królowej było dla wampirów absolutnie logiczne, a ona sama nie jest najgorszą przedstawicielką swojej rasy, ale kiedy tak słuchałam, jak ktoś na zimno kalkulował, w jaki sposób najlepiej zmanipulować moje życie, miałam ochotę krzyczeć. Eric ścisnął lekko moje ramię, nie wiedzieć, w geście pocieszenia, czy ostrzeżenia.

- Zresztą, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, – ciągnęła leniwie królowa – nawet gdybym mogła sobie wyobrazić cię zabiegającego o względy człowieka dłużej niż przez jedną noc, nie byłeś idealnym kandydatem do tej misji – wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa albo złamałbyś jej serce za szybko…

_och, więc chodziło tylko o to, by złamać je w odpowiednim momencie?_

…albo, jeśli zdołałbyś tego uniknąć, oznaczałoby to, że spodobała ci się tak bardzo, że będziesz próbować zatrzymać ją dla siebie. Teraz oczywiście to wszystko nie ma już aż takiego znaczenia, bo Hadley nie żyje.

Pomimo całej mojej goryczy jakaś niewielka część mnie doznała ulgi słysząc potwierdzenie, że Eric nie tylko nie brał udziału w planie Sophie-Anne, ale też o nim nie wiedział. W pewnym sensie cieszyłam się, że to nie on został wyznaczony do roli uwiedzenia mnie – przynajmniej mogłam go teraz nie nienawidzić. Z drugiej strony, gdyby stało się inaczej, nie musiałabym nienawidzić Billa – ale też i bym go w ogóle nie znała, więc nie sprawiłoby mi to żadnej różnicy. Teraz przynajmniej czułam się mniej samotna.

Reszta drogi do mieszkania Hadley minęła szybko. Myślałam szczęśliwa o tym, że królowa obiecała przysłać następnego dnia samochód przeprowadzkowy do zabrania rzeczy i że jutro będę w domu. Eric wysiadł razem ze mną z samochodu, a ja nie skomentowałam tego nawet słowem. Zgadywałam, że to oznaczało, że spał dziś znów u mnie. Och, cóż. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, by protestować i prawdę mówiąc niewiele mnie to o obecnym stanie ducha obchodziło. Z pewnością mogłam wymienić jednym tchem kilkunastu innych facetów, których znalezienie we własnym łóżku byłoby gorsze od obecności Erica.

Na podwórku siedziała Amelia z czarnym kotem na kolanach, który wedle jej zapewnień był zamienionym w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku czarownikiem Bobem.

- Okej – powiedziałam tylko spokojnie akceptując jej wyjaśnienie. Niedługo nic już nie będzie mnie w stanie zaskoczyć.

Słyszałam w jej głowie, że nie potrafiła go odczarować i że bała się, że wpadnie w niezłe kłopoty, jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie. Przypuszczam, że to była przyczyna, dla której zapytała, czy może odwiedzić mnie w Bon Temps. Całkiem polubiłam Amelię, więc nie widziałam powodu, by odmawiać, chociaż wolałam nie zastanawiać się nad jej czarami, odkąd zasugerowała, że „wypadek" Boba wiązał się z jakimś nieudanym eksperymentem erotycznym przy udziale magii. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, jakie było pierwotne zamierzenie stojące za jej zaklęciem. Eric wydawał się zaintrygowany, chociaż usłyszałam, jak mamrocze pod nosem coś na temat tego, że trzeba być idiotą, żeby pozwolić wiedźmie rzucać na siebie uroki. Biorąc pod uwagę jego niedawne doświadczenia z magią wcale nie dziwiłam się jego sceptycyzmowi. Nie żeby przykład Boba był szczególnie zachęcający.

Powlekłam się po schodach z myślą, że akurat tym razem brak zamka okazał się całkiem wygodny. Otwieranie drzwi było prostsze, a wszystko, co oszczędzało mi energii, wydawało mi się w tej chwili na wagę złota.

Kazałam Ericowi wziąć sobie true blood, a sama poszłam do łazienki. Poczułam się trochę lepiej. Później, kiedy już szykowałam się do snu, czysta i przebrana w wygodne ubrania i słuchałam szumu wody zza ściany, podczas gdy Eric obmywał się z krwi, usłyszałam pukanie do zdezelowanych drzwi. Miałam ochotę je zignorować, ale doświadczenie nauczyło mi, że to rzadko jest dobrym pomysłem. Niechętnie otworzyłam.

Za progiem stał Bill. Jego smoking był zniszczony bez szans ratunku, ale jak na kogoś, kto brał udział w bitwie, wyglądał całkiem nieźle, co tylko z jakiegoś powodu mnie zirytowało.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział.

- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – oznajmiłam.

- Ala ja mam! Pozwól mi to powiedzieć. Błagam, daj mi tylko minutę.

Nie odpowiedziałam mu w żaden sposób, ani gestem, ani słowem, co uznał za wystarczający znak, aby kontynuować.

- Kocham cię. To prawda, że przysłała mnie królowa, ale zakochałem się w tobie.

Mogłam wyliczyć mu wszystkie krzywdy, które mi wyrządził. Wszystkie powody, dla których miałam prawo go nienawidzić. Mogłam rzucić mu w twarz, co dla niego zrobiłam i co przez niego straciłam. Ale coś zmieniło się we mnie w ciągu tych kilku dniu w Nowym Orleanie, coś, co pomimo bólu i odrazy pozwoliło mi zachować równowagę i zamiast ciągnąć to choćby sekundę dłużej, powiedzieć spokojnie:

- Skończyłeś?

- Sookie… - zaprotestował.

- Bill, przypuszczalnie uratowałeś mi dziś życie – ucięłam mu wpół kwestii. – Dziękuję ci za to. Ale to nie zmienia niczego pomiędzy nimi. Myślę, że nic nigdy tego nie zmieni. Odejdź.

Bill otworzył usta, by jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zamarł jak sparaliżowany i o ile to w ogóle możliwe w wypadku wampira, zbladł jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Wpatrywał się w coś za moim ramieniem. Wybałuszył oczy. Otwierał i zamykał usta nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Przypominało to oglądanie programu przyrodniczego o rybach. Pomyślałam, że Bill nigdy dotąd nie wyglądał tak zabawnie i była to w pewnym sensie smutna myśl.

Uświadomiłam sobie, że szum wody ustał i nie musiałam się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, że za moimi plecami stał drugi wampir.

- Eric – powiedział tylko Bill bezbarwnym szeptem.

Staliśmy tak przez kilka długich sekund zupełnie nieruchomo. Spodziewałam się, że Eric wtrąci jakiś złośliwy komentarz, odprawi Billa, albo przynajmniej odwzajemni wampirze powitanie wypowiadając jego imię, ale on nie powiedział nic, co wydawało się mieć jeszcze bardziej piorunujący efekt na młodszego wampira. Jego milcząca obecność, wyczuwalna nawet bez patrzenia w jego stronę absolutna pewność siebie i siła, była wystarczająco wymowna. Eric nie potrzebował się odzywać, żeby jego wiadomość była czytelna dla Billa.

W końcu Bill skinął nam obojgu lekko głową, odwrócił się i oddalił się z maksymalną prędkością. Zamknęłam za nim drzwi i spojrzałam w końcu na Erica. Stał przede mną cichy, ociekający wodą i nieskalanie piękny.

O. Mój. Boże.

Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że jego ciało zakrywał jedynie przewiązany w pasie ręcznik i byłam w duchu wdzięczna za ten niewielki skrawek materiału, który sprawił, że przynajmniej nie stał za mną nagi podczas spotkania z Billem. Kącik jego ust drgnął ledwie dostrzegalnie w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu i miałam wrażenie, że myślał właśnie o tej samej możliwości.

Wciąż bez słowa wyminęłam go, powstrzymując się od koncentrowania uwagi na fakcie, jak łatwo byłoby rozwiązać ręcznik Erica i poszłam do sypialni. Położyłam się i zgasiłam światło. Poczułam, jak wyczerpanie uderza mnie nagle z siłą pędzącego pociągu. Zanim zdążyłam zasnąć, poczułam, jak łóżko ugina się pod dodatkową wagą i Eric wśliznął się obok mnie pod okrycia. Kiedy wcześniej myślałam o tym, że będzie dziś spać w tym samym miejscu co ja, jakoś nie objawiło mi się, że tym razem będę wciąż przytomna, kiedy wejdzie do mojego łóżka. Zamarłam na sekundę, zanim z ulgą przypomniałam sobie, że świt jest blisko, więc nie muszę się zastanawiać, co się stało z jego mokrym ręcznikiem (ok, być może intrygowało mnie, czy się go pozbył i czy cokolwiek zastąpiło jego miejsce, i co z tego?) i co mam zrobić z tą sytuacją.

Jak poprzedniej nocy przytulił się do moich pleców. Pocałował mnie w ramię i położył głowę obok mojej na tej samej poduszce, najbliżej jak tylko się dało. Miałam wrażenie, że zaciągnął się głęboko zapachem moich włosów.

- Tylko się nie przyzwyczajaj – mruknęłam bardziej dla zasady niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, próbuję przyzwyczaić ciebie – odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Odprężyłam się i wtuliłam się w niego głębiej pozwalając sobie zatonąć w tym cudownym uczuciu, jakim było zasypianie w ramionach Erica. Natychmiast owinął się wokół mnie jak bluszcz. Wiedziałam, że ten wieczór jest pożegnaniem i że następnej nocy znów będę sama. Ta myśl sprawiła, że po raz pierwszy nie cieszyłam się tak bardzo na powrót do domu.

Istnieje pewna możliwość, że przynajmniej jedna z jego obejmujących mnie rąk wylądowała tajemniczym sposobem pod, zamiast na mojej bluzce. Nie jest też całkiem wykluczone, że (zupełnie przypadkowo) przykryłam jego dłoń moją.

Eric potarł nos o mój kark i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „Moje".

I, chociaż było co całkowicie nie w moim stylu, jest dość prawdopodobne, że byłam tak zmęczona, że zamiast go zbesztać udałam, że go nie słyszę.


	23. I23

**Jeszcze jedno tego rzutu...**

**Myślicie, że gdyby wszyscy z tego portalu zrobili zrzutę moglibyśmy odkupić prawa autorskie?**

* * *

23. - Więc, ty i Zabójczy Blondyn? – zaskoczyła mnie Amelia przerywając nagle przyjacielskie milczenie, w jakie zapadłyśmy po jakiejś godzinie jazdy samochodem.

Zmierzałyśmy w stronę Bon Temps. Za nami jechała furgonetka z rzeczami Hadley. Zdążyłam już opowiedzieć Amelii ze szczegółami o wczorajszym wieczorze, a potem o swoim domu w Bon Temps. Eric wracał osobno, ale wyruszyliśmy już po zmroku (nie chciałam tym razem nawet myśleć o tym, by wpuścić kogoś do domu, albo wyjść, zanim się obudzi) i zanim się pożegnaliśmy zdążyliśmy zamienić kilka słów, które teraz nie dawały mi spokoju.

- Co takiego? – zapytałam niewinnie.

- Och, daj spokój! Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię! Facet mógłby zarabiać jako chodząca inspiracja fantazji erotycznych! I patrzy na ciebie jak dziecko na paczkę ulubionych cukierków. Stawiam wszystkie moje oszczędności, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Jej ostatnie porównanie było dość niepokojące, choć prawdopodobnie bardzo trafne, biorąc pod uwagę, że mówiłyśmy o wampirze.

- Ja i Zabójczy Blondyn mamy za sobą historię – odpowiedziałam dyplomatycznie po namyśle.

Umysł Amelii prawie zaczął świecić z podekscytowania.

- Opowiadaj – powiedziała i miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie podskakiwać na siedzeniu kierowcy.

Zaśmiałam się. O dziwo zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam oporów przed podzieleniem się z nią moją przeszłością. Może porozmawianie z kimś przyniesie mi ulgę? Z nikim nigdy nie rozmawiałam o Ericu.

Amelia chciała wiedzieć dosłownie o wszystkim, ale w końcu zdecydowała się na najbardziej palące pytanie:

- Jest taki dobry, na jakiego wygląda?

- Lepszy – powiedziałam z westchnieniem i z głębokim przekonaniem.

- O w mordę.

Nie miałam specjalnie podstaw, by wygłaszać tego typu oceny, skoro spałam w życiu tylko z dwoma mężczyznami, ale miałam podejrzenia, że jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że Eric jest po prostu _naj_lepszy. W każdym razie ja nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić niczego lepszego, a mój telepatyczny nasłuch nigdy nie naprowadził mnie na wspomnienie, które kazałoby mi zmienić tę opinię.

Jeśli wcześniej umysł Amelii świecił, to teraz błyskał i mrugał jak lunapark. Szybko odgrodziłam się od jej myśli, ale i tak zdążyłam złapać przebłysk błyskawicznie montowanych przez nią fantazji, który przyprawił mnie o mocny rumieniec.

- Noooo, Sookie, dalej, zdradź coś! – błagała.

Amelia najwyraźniej nie miała żadnych oporów przed opowiadaniem pikantnych historii, ale ja nie czułam się aż tak swobodnie, by zdradzać komukolwiek intymne szczegóły mojej relacji z Erikiem. Jak się jednak okazało, Amelia była również ciekawa całej historii, więc zreferowałam jej w skrócie naszą znajomość. Kiedy doszłam do orgii i różowej lycry prawie płakała ze śmiechu i powiedziała, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie patrzeć na niego tak jak wcześniej. Przebrnęłam jakoś przez najmroczniejszy punkt mojej wizyty w Jackso wiele lżejszym sercem opowiedziałam jej o pobycie Erica w moim domu, podczas gdy był przeklęty przez wiedźmę. Amelia chichotała co chwilę, kiedy opisywałam Erica z amnezją (opowiedziałam jej ocenzurowaną wersję, chociaż jej wyobraźnia radośnie wypełniała braki w mojej opowieści), a ja sama zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam na ustach łagodny uśmiech. To były dobre wspomnienia. Jedyne, co było w nich przykrego, to to, że wiązało się z nimi poczucie straty po wszystkim. Starałam się utrzymać lekki ton, ale w środku nie mogłam pozbyć się żalu, kiedy mówiłam jej o tym, jak zapomniał i odszedł nie mając pojęcia, co tak naprawdę za sobą zostawił. W końcu udało mi się doprowadzić opowieść do Nowego Orleanu i do nocy, kiedy wyciągnął mnie z rozbitego samochodu. Powiedziałam Amelii o wszystkim (okej, nie spowiadałam się z gorącego momentu w lesie) poza listem. Z jakiegoś powodu chciałam zostawić go tylko dla siebie, chociaż miałam już podejrzenia, że ktoś jeszcze odkrył jego istnienie.

Kiedy skończyłam, Amelia siedziała przez chwilę zamyślona.

- Myślisz, że Eric cię kocha?

To pytanie wstrząsnęło mną bardziej, niż chciałam się przyznać.

- Myślę, że mnie kochał – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

Zerknęła na mnie szybko.

- Kiedy był przeklęty przez Hallow? – upewniła się.

- Aha.

- A teraz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i uparcie wbiłam wzrok w drogę. Nagle zapiekły mnie oczy. Byłam zdeterminowana bronić teorii, że to wina pyłków, chociaż w życiu miałam na nic alergii.

- Hej, Sookie – powiedziała łagodnie Amelia. – Nie bądź taka smutna. Nie wszystko stracone. Myślę, że on cię naprawdę bardzo lubi.

Po raz kolejny wzruszyłam ramionami. Myślałam o tym, że ten Eric nie jest moim Erikiem. I że ten Eric nigdy nie pozwoli sobie, by kochać człowieka. O tym, że wampiry z zasady nie kochają. Więc nie miało znaczenia, czy Eric mnie lubi, czy nie lubi. I o tym, jak dobrze było obudzić się dzisiaj w czyichś objęciach i że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Amelia nie musiała mnie pytać, czy nadal mam jakieś uczucia dla Erica. Było to widać jak na dłoni.

Pogłaskała mnie po kolanie i wtedy moje osłabione osłony telepatyczne dały za wygraną: Amelia myślała o nocy, kiedy zostałam porwana przez wilkołaki. Tej nocy Amelia martwiła się o mnie i nie mogła zasnąć. Dlatego wstała i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, kiedy wróciliśmy nad ranem, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku. Amelia przypominała sobie, jak Eric niósł mnie do mieszkania Hadley. Byłam pobita, wycieńczona, brudna i wyglądałam jak siedem nieszczęść.

Zobaczyłam twarz Erica, kiedy patrzył na mnie śpiącą w jego ramionach. Nie wyglądał jak dziecko gapiące się na paczkę cukierków. Ale nie wyglądał też jak wampir litujący się nad żałosnym, nietrwałym człowieczkiem. Jego twarz była pełna uwagi i nabrzmiała jakąś silną emocją, której nie byłam w stanie zidentyfikować.

Nagle myśli Amelii powędrowały gdzieś indziej i obraz zniknął. Coś przyszło mi do głowy.

- Hej, wiesz może, co to mogło być za zaklęcie? – zapytałam z nieco sztucznym entuzjazmem.

Naprawdę byłam ciekawa, ale przede wszystkim cieszyłam się, że znalazłam sposób na zmianę tematu.

- Trudno stwierdzić – powiedziała Amelia nagle przyjmując profesjonalny ton. – Wiele zaklęć może mieć pozornie te same objawy. Jestem w stanie pomyśleć o kilku, które powodowałyby amnezję. Musiało być na pewno bardzo silne, skoro totalnie wymazało pamięć wampira – istoty nadprzyrodzone są naturalnie odporniejsze na magię. No i jeszcze to, że nie pamiętał własnego dziecka. Myślę, że Hallow mogła sama zmodyfikować jakieś zaklęcie. Była potężną wiedźmą. Na pewno dałoby się to stwierdzić, gdybym miała jej księgę zaklęć i mogła przeanalizować, w jaki sposób zostało skonstruowane.

- Może zapytam Pam – powiedziałam.

Nie byłam pewna, czy Hallow pozostawiła po sobie księgę.

- Ooo, to byłoby cudowne. Bardzo chciałabym rzucić na nią okiem.

Powstrzymałam się od pytania, czy Amelia chciała rzucić okiem na księgę, czy na Pam, chociaż cisnęło mi się ono na usta.

I znów zapadło milczenie, a moje myśli nieubłaganie powróciły jak bumerang do Erica i do naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy.

Przez całe popołudnie i wieczór krzątałam się po mieszkaniu dopakowując ostatnie rzeczy i przygotowując się do wyjazdu. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy wstał Eric, więc zaskoczył mnie swoją cichą obecnością. Myślałam właśnie o ostatnich dwóch dniach, które spędziliśmy razem, praktycznie nierozłączni, o niespodziewanej łatwości przebywania w jego towarzystwie i o tym, że będzie mi go brakowało. Myślałam o moim pustym domu i o wszystkich kobietach w Fangtazji, i jak bardzo ich nienawidzę.

„To nie musi być koniec" – powiedział zza moich pleców strasząc mnie zarówno niespodziewanym pojawieniem się w tym samym pokoju, jak i adekwatnością swojej wypowiedzi. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy to nie on był telepatą. Nie musiałam nawet pytać, o jaki koniec mu chodzi.

„Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz, Ericu?" – zapytałam odwracając się do niego.

To nie było uprzejme pytanie, ale naprawdę chciałam znać odpowiedź.

„Szansy" – odpowiedział uruchamiając z miejsca wszystkie dzwonki alarmowe w mojej głowie. – „Daj mi szansę."

Stałam jak wmurowana w ziemię obracając w myślach ostatnie zdanie jego listu, a serce waliło mi jak młotem. Znałam na pamięć każde słowo.

Czy wiedział? Pamiętał? Czytał? A może to czysty przypadek?

Podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w czoło.

„Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać" – powiedział.

I wyszedł pozostawiając mnie w stanie kompletnego szoku.

A ja siedziałam teraz w samochodzie zmierzającym w stronę mojego rodzinnego miasteczka z kłębowiskiem pytań w głowie. Czy Eric wiedział o istnieniu listu? Zdałam sobie sprawę, że było to bardzo prawdopodobne. List leżał przy moim łóżku przez dwa dni po tym, jak go znalazłam. Dwa wieczory, podczas których Eric pojawił się w moim domu, a w jeden z nich zaniósł mnie do łóżka. Jaką potworną idiotką byłam zostawiając go w ten sposób.

Czy przeczytał? Możliwe. Czy pewne? Nie. Dobór słów mógł być zbiegiem okoliczności. Czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Nie wiedziałam. Ale desperacko chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy Eric przeczytał list. Czy był jakiś sposób na sprawdzenie tego? Nie było. Mogłam go oczywiście zapytać, ale wtedy ryzykowałabym, że jeśli jakimś cudem go nie przeczytał, poinformuję go o jego istnieniu, a wtedy na pewno znajdzie sposób, by poznać jego treść. Nie wiedziałam też, czy przeżyłabym zakłopotanie, gdyby odpowiedział twierdząco. Jeśli nawiązywał do niego świadomie, to dlaczego i co chciał mi przez to powiedzieć?

_W co ty grasz, Eric?_ – myślałam chmurnie.

Z niezadowoleniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że zostawił piłkę po mojej stronie boiska - _Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać._

Pozostawił mi podjęcie decyzji, która mnie przerastała. Poinformował mnie, że jeśli chcę czegoś od niego, od nas, to to ja muszę wykonać jakiś ruch w tym kierunku. Taka perspektywa mnie przerażała.

I w końcu nie mogłam się już dłużej łudzić i wiedziałam, że będę musiała odpowiedzieć sobie szczerze na inne pytanie, o wiele ważniejsze i o wiele straszniejsze, niż to, czy Eric znalazł swój list, czy nie: czy miałam zamiar spełnić jego prośbę? Czy zaryzykuję po raz kolejny swoim sercem i dam mu szansę?

Oparłam głowę o zagłówek i wsłuchiwałam się w pobrzdękujące cicho radio. Patrzyłam na drogę przede mną.

Za cholerę nie znałam odpowiedzi.

KONIEC CZĘŚCI I


	24. Interludium

**Zanim przejdziemy do kolejnego tomu...**

**Założyłabym na facebooku grupę dla osób NIE posiadających praw do SVM, ale tylko jeśli dałoby się pod spodem umieścić przycisk "nie lubię".**

* * *

- Sookie.

Podskoczyłam ze strachu słysząc niespodziewanie czyjś głos tuż przy uchu. Całe szczęście nie miałam akurat nic w rękach. Gdybym niosła tacę, wszystkie naczynia wylądowałyby na podłodze i poszłyby w drobny mak. Okręciłam się na pięcie.

- Eric!

Zanim zdążyłam się lepiej zastanowić, uścisnęłam go szybko. Jeśli był zdziwiony moim entuzjastycznym powitaniem, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zdałam sobie sprawę, co robię i odsunęłam się pospiesznie zawstydzona. Byłam pewna, że spłonęłam najgorszym z możliwych rumieńcem. Na ustach Erica igrał delikatny uśmieszek.

- Tęskniłaś za mną?

Jego głos poruszył coś głęboko we mnie.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytałam zamiast odpowiedzi.

Pochylił się do przodu.

- Ja tęskniłem – powiedział, a jego oddech, którego musiał zaczerpnąć tylko po to, aby się odezwać, owionął moją szyję posyłając dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie byłam pewna, czy nie zrobił tego specjalnie.

Nie przyznałabym się do tego, gdyby mnie zapytał, ale cieszyłam się, że go widziałam. Po naszym pożegnaniu w Nowym Orleanie obawiałam się, że Eric będzie mnie ignorować chcąc zmusić mnie do podjęcia decyzji i zrobienia pierwszego kroku, na który naprawdę nie miałam sił. Poza tym powtarzałam sobie, że nie powinnam angażować się ani trochę bardziej w jakiekolwiek związki z Erikiem, czy też z wampirami w ogólności, jeśli tylko mam wybór, więc pewnie nigdy nie wyciągnęłabym do niego ręki. Co oznaczałoby, że bym go nie widywała. Jak dotąd moje przypuszczenie wydawało się słuszne – od czasu powrotu do domu nie widziałam żadnego wampira poza Billem i nie miałam żadnych wieści z Fangtazji. Czegokolwiek nie podpowiadałby mi racjonalny umysł, było mi smutno na myśl o tym, że stracę kontakt z Erikiem i Pam. Tak więc odczułam ulgę, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to on zaszedł mnie znienacka w Merlotte's. Oczywiście, było jeszcze Rhodes, do którego miałam pojechać z wampirami z Luizjany, ale to nie było wydarzenie, z którym wiązałabym radosne przeczucia.

- Byłem w pobliżu – powiedział Eric w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. – Pomyślałem, że zajrzę i przekażę ci informacje o spotkaniu w sprawie konferencji w Rhodes.

Uniosłam brew (mam wrażenie, że przejęłam ten gest od Erica), ale niczego nie powiedziałam. W jakiś sposób udało mi się posłać mu spojrzenie, które zawierało w sobie jednakową dozę sceptycyzmu i zaciekawienia: Eric był typem faceta, który zleca komuś innemu wykonanie własnych telefonów. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od pewnej podejrzliwości – coś mówiło mi, że Eric miał jeszcze jakiś cel w tym, by zjawić się dziś w zapadłym barze w Bon Temps i przekazać mi osobiście wiadomość o dacie i godzinie spotkania, jakkolwiek ważne by ono nie było.

Przez moment błysnęła mi myśl, że być może Eric wiedział, że w życiu nie przyjdę do Fangtazji pierwsza i próbował dać mi szansę, żebym dała mu szansę. Szybko ją przegoniłam.

- Usiądziesz? – zapytałam. – Niedługo powinnam móc zrobić sobie przerwę, jeśli chcesz porozmawiać.

Skinął głową.

- Podać ci coś?

- B plus.

Zaprowadziłam go do wolnego stolika w mojej sekcji (nie wiem dlaczego – jest dużym chłopcem i jestem pewna, że trafiłby bez mojej pomocy), w pełni świadoma śledzących nas ze wszystkich stron ukradkowych i nie-tak-ukradkowych spojrzeń. Nie dziwiłam się im specjalnie – Eric przykuwałby wzrok nawet, gdyby nie był wampirem, choćby z racji swojego wzrostu. Dodatkowo roztaczał wokół siebie aurę pewności siebie i siły charakterystyczną dla ludzi mających władzę. No i oczywiście był uderzająco przystojny. Bardzo pilnowałam się, żeby odgrodzić się szczelnie od myśli bywalców Merlotte's. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty dowiadywać się, jakie reakcje wyzwoliło w nich przybycie Erica.

Zerknęłam na niego raz jeszcze, kiedy przyniosłam mu krew. Miał na sobie czarne jeansy i podkoszulkę Fangtazji, przy czym jestem pewna, że Eric był dużo lepszą reklamą swojego klubu, niż jego firmowe ubranie. Definitywnie nie próbował ukrywać swojej tożsamości. Eric nigdy nie wstydził się tego kim i czym jest.

Jego długie, bladozłote włosy były dziś związane, co sprawiało, że kształt jego dumnej głowy był lepiej widoczny, a twarz odsłonięta. Mrugnął do mnie.

Tak, zdecydowanie było na co popatrzeć.

Wróciłam do pracy. Miałam do obsłużenia kilka stolików. W końcu zrobiło się trochę spokojniej i uznałam, że skoro wszyscy goście w mojej sekcji mają wszystko, czego im do szczęścia potrzeba, mogę przysiąść się na chwilę do Erica.

Rozmowa o interesach zabrała nam niecałą minutę. O dziwo, okazało się, że Eric nie skorzystał z okazji, by zakomunikować mi, że potrzebuje mojej natychmiastowej pomocy przy jakiejś niebezpiecznej misji, czy coś w tym stylu. To jednak tylko wzmogło moją czujność.

Nie wiedzieć jak i kiedy rozmowa zeszła na Pam (zdaje się, że z grzeczności zapytałam, co u niej słychać) i na jej oryginalne poczucie humoru, któremu ponoć dawała ostatnio z ochotą upust, czego konsekwencje musieli cierpieć miłośnicy kłów, Eric i cała ludzka i wampirza ekipa Fangtazji i po chwili śmiałam się do rozpuku. Wstrząśnięta zdałam sobie sprawę, że dobrze się bawię i że niepostrzeżenie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o codziennych błahostkach, prawie jakbyśmy byli normalnymi znajomymi.

W pewnym momencie Eric dotknął mojego policzka.

- Lubię, kiedy się uśmiechasz – powiedział obrysowując opuszkiem zagięcie, które tworzyło się obok moich ust, kiedy ich kąciki unosiły się ku górze.

Nastrój zmienił się w ułamku sekundy. Wciągnęłam powietrze. Jego słowa sprawiły, że poczułam ciepło koło serca, ale jednocześnie ożywiły cały nerwowy węzeł spoczywający w moim żołądku.

Nagle uderzyła mnie fala złych emocji. Wzdrygnęłam się i uniosłam głowę w poszukiwaniu osoby, która stanowiła ich źródło. Znałam ten głos.

Arlene, która obserwowała od początku z dezaprobatą naszą interakcję, zobaczyła gest Erica i teraz stała pośrodku baru ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wbijając we mnie morderczy wzrok posyłała w moim kierunku całą swoją nienawiść neofitki. Moja dawna przyjaciółka wstąpiła jakiś czas temu do Bractwa Słońca, toksycznej, sekciarskiej organizacji wzywającej do walki przeciw nieumarłym. Myślała o tym, jak mogłam upaść tak nisko, by stać się wampofilką i obsługiwać jednego wampira po drugim – i nie miała tu na myśli podawania im butelkowanej krwi w barze. Czuła do mnie niechęć zmieszaną z odrobiną odrazy i pogardy, miała mnie za dziwkę i zdrajczynię rasy ludzkiej, a samego Erica za szatański pomiot i zwyrodnienie natury. Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy uważała go za osobę. Co oczywiście nie przeszkadzało jej w myśleniu o tym, co by z nim chętnie zrobiła, gdyby był człowiekiem. Posłałam jej pełne wzburzenia spojrzenie.

Eric podążył za moim wzrokiem i natychmiast zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Drgnął i wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby miał zamiar wstać i podejść do Arlene.

- Zostaw to – poprosiłam.

- Niech zgadnę: ta kobieta ma coś przeciwko temu, że ze mną rozmawiasz.

- Czasem zastanawiam się, po co wynajmujesz telepatę – próbowałam odwrócić jego uwagę żartem, ale zobaczyłam chmurny wyraz jego twarzy, więc dodałam szybko poważniej:

- Eric, niczego nie powiedziała. Nie możesz karać ludzi za coś, co pomyśleli.

Oparł się z powrotem o krzesło i odetchnęłam z ulgą widząc, że odpuścił, ale nadal był niezadowolony.

- Myśli mają tendencję do zamieniania się w czyny, Sookie – powiedział poważnie. – A jeśli ktoś ma zamiar ci zaszkodzić, lepiej powstrzymać go, zanim zdąży rozwinąć plany. Uwierz mi, że wiem, co mówię. Zmienisz zdanie, kiedy któryś z fanatyków Bractwa postanowi podpalić ci dom.

Potrząsnęłam głową. Jak na razie w podpalaniu mojego domu specjalizowały się wampiry.

- Cokolwiek byś zrobił, nie zmieni faktu, że w myślach będzie obrzucać nas wyzwiskami.

Arlene wykazała się wyjątkową głupotą przemaszerowując w tym momencie obok mnie i rzucając w przelocie jakimś wymamrotanym słowem, które przypuszczalnie miało być w założeniu przeznaczone dla moich uszu. Nawet nie zrozumiałam, co powiedziała, ale oczywiście Eric usłyszał ją wyraźnie i w ułamku sekundy poderwał się na równe nogi. Jego twarz była kamienną maską, ale byłam pewna, że gdyby rozchylił usta, mogłabym zobaczyć jego kły. Powstrzymałam go gestem – dość poufnym – wzięłam go za rękę.

- Eric, proszę – szepnęłam nerwowo. – Nie warto.

Arlene miała wystarczająco instynktu zachowawczego, by poczuć się zagrożona. Zamarła w przerażeniu. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Rozejrzałam się za Samem, ale akurat zniknął gdzieś na zapleczu.

Wiedziałam, że Eric jej nie skrzywdzi, w każdym razie nie przy wszystkich tych świadkach. Był na to zbyt inteligentny i zbyt zainteresowany dobrym PR-em.

Zerknął na mnie, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie naszym połączonym dłoniom, a potem wbił lodowaty wzrok na powrót w Arlene. Podszedł do niej o krok bliżej onieśmielając ją jeszcze bardziej swoim wzrostem.

Minęło kilka pełnych napięcia sekund absolutnej ciszy, podczas których Eric wbijał w Arlene stalowe spojrzenie, wszyscy gapili się na Erica, a Arlene pociła się jak mysz i zmawiała w myśli modlitwy przeplatane pełnymi nienawiści sloganami. Pochylił się nad nią i szepnął jej coś prosto do ucha.

Arlene skinęła ledwie dostrzegalnie głową i nagle Eric siedział z powrotem przy stole, jakby nic się nie stało. Arlene popędziła zbierać zamówienia, byle dalej od nas. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Po chwili odgłosy rozmów powróciły ze wzmożoną siłą.

- Mogłem ją bardziej wystraszyć – mruknął Eric. – Powinna dostać nauczkę.

- I co byś w ten sposób udowodnił? – zapytałam cicho.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Wydawał się zamyślony.

- Jesteś smutna – zauważył. – Dlaczego?

- Była kiedyś moją przyjaciółką. Pilnowałam jej dzieci.

Zaśmiałam się gorzko.

- Muszę wracać do pracy – powiedziałam wyrywając się z zadumy.

Skinął głową.

- W takim razie ja też już pójdę.

Oboje wstaliśmy od stołu.

- Do zobaczenia.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie pięknym uśmiechem i pocałował mnie na pożegnanie w policzek.

- Powiedz mi, Ericu, – zagadnęłam powracając do żartobliwego tonu chcąc na odchodnym poprawić nastrój – czy to możliwe, że przyszedłeś tu po prostu po to, żeby spędzić ze mną czas?

Twarz Erica przybrała wyraz, którego się nie spodziewałam – patrzył na mnie, jakby doznał małego olśnienia.

- Byłem głupi – powiedział pod nosem tonem odkrycia i najwyraźniej sam do siebie.

To mnie zszokowało. Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszała Erica przyznającego się do błędu, a tym bardziej oskarżającego się o głupotę. Zastanawiałam się, co mogło spowodować podobne wyznanie. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że to nie ja jestem przyczyną, dla której doszedł do tego typu wniosków.

Szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Wydawało się, że zastanawia się nad czymś, a może raczej przebudowuje jakiś plan. Prawie widziałam trybiki obracające się w jego głowie. W końcu oczy mu pojaśniały i wiedziałam, że podjął jakąś decyzję.

- Tak – powiedział i nie od razu zaskoczyłam, że odpowiadał na moje pytanie.

- Słucham? – wyjąkałam oszołomiona i niepewna, czy dobrze zrozumiałam.

Patrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Tak – potwierdził i dodał, usuwając wszelkie wątpliwości – Chciałem cię zobaczyć.

- Tak? – powtórzyłam ogłupiała.

- Tak.

- Ha – nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

- Spędzisz ze mną więcej czasu? – przeszedł natychmiast do ofensywy.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Otworzyłam i zamknęłam usta.

- Co masz… na myśli?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Spotkałabyś się ze mną któregoś wieczoru?

Czy tylko mi się wydawało, czy Eric próbował zaprosić mnie na randkę?

To było coś nowego.

Pocałunki? – tak. Seksualny podtekst w rozmowie? – tak. Wspólne zabijanie wrogów? – tak. Zakradanie się w środku nocy do mojego łóżka? – tak. Zasłanianie przed kulami? – tak. Picie i pojenie krwią? – tak. Orgie? – tak. Randki? – nie.

Stałam bezradnie naprzeciwko Erica i byłam gotowa się rozpłakać. Wiedziałam, że robi coś niezwykłego. Tak bardzo chciałam się zgodzić. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłam i tak często myślałam o tych dwóch dniach w Nowym Orleanie i o tym, jak w pewien sposób przypominały mi o czasie, który spędziliśmy razem po nowym roku, a którego nie pamiętał. O dziwnym zaufaniu, które przez moment dzieliliśmy. O poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. O wrażeniu, jakie dawała świadomość tego, że ktoś mnie chciał. O zasypianiu w towarzystwie drugiej osoby. O śmiechu Erica. O komforcie płynącym ze spoczywania w jego ramionach. O fizycznej bliskości. Ależ tak, pomimo bezskutecznych prób pomijania tego wspomnienia, nieskończoną ilość razy myślałam też o gorączce, która ogarnęła nas niespodziewanie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie w lesie na bagnach, kiedy to desperacko, zwierzęco staraliśmy się zaspokoić długo powstrzymywany zmysłowy głód, który żywiliśmy dla siebie wzajemnie. Wiele nocy później zdarzało mi się przewracać bezsennie na łóżku, kiedy ścigały mnie obrazy z tamtego wydarzenia. Przed Nowym Orleanem żyłam dłuższy czas w celibacie, więc byłam spragniona erotycznych wrażeń (i, tak, pomimo że żadne z nas nie ściągnęło nawet spodni, nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że to był seks), ale wówczas łudziłam się jeszcze, że tęsknię po prostu za mężczyzną. Teraz obawiałam się, że tęsknię konkretnie za Erikiem.

Ale jednocześnie widziałam z przeraźliwą ostrością wszystkie przyczyny, dla których nie mogłam tego zrobić i które nie przestały być ani trochę aktualne. Być może mogłabym być z Erikiem szczęśliwa – przez jakiś czas. Ile by to trwało? Zanim coś stanęłoby na przeszkodzie? Jego praca? Wampirza polityka? Moja śmiertelna natura? Jego wampirza natura? Miesiąc? Rok? Dwa? Co potem?

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z okrutnej prawdy: jakkolwiek nie potoczyłyby się nasze losy, jeśli zgodzę się teraz, skończy się katastrofą. Bałam się tego, co przyszłoby nieuchronnie, prędzej, czy później. Bałam się, że jeśli ktoś mnie wcześniej nie zabije, Eric złamie mi serce. I że to mnie ostatecznie zniszczy.

- Eric… - wyszeptałam. – Nie mogę. Tak mi przykro. Nie mogę.

Miałam łzy w oczach. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstki, delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Dokładnie w tej chwili uderzyła mnie świadomość, że stoję w moim miejscu pracy, pośrodku baru pełnego wścibskich ludzi. Była to jednak zbyt ważna rozmowa, bym mogła teraz uciec. Nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko – Eric by mi na to nie pozwolił.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

Widziałam, że próbuje pohamować wzburzenie. To było dla mnie zbyt wiele. Moje emocje mnie zabijały.

- Boję się – przyznałam się.

Mówiłam tak cicho, że gdyby nie był wampirem prawdopodobnie by mnie nie usłyszał.

- Boisz się mnie? – był zdziwiony.

Nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle możliwe, aby zranić uczucia Erica, ale wyglądał w tej chwili, jakby moja odpowiedź go raniła. Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie ciebie – powiedziałam. – Tego. Nas.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Eric. To się nie uda. To się nie może udać.

Mój głos drżał i niebezpiecznie przypominał łkanie. Eric patrzył na mnie w milczeniu, jakbym była zagadką, którą próbował rozszyfrować. Jeśli miałabym być ze sobą szczera, to najbardziej chciałam w tej chwili, żeby mnie przytulił.

- Czego się boisz? – powtórzył w końcu.

- Bólu – nie wierzyłam, że mu to mówię. Że obnażam się emocjonalnie i zdaję całkowicie na jego łaskę. To było kompletnie nie w moim stylu. Chyba nadeszła dla mnie jakaś durnowata Godzina Prawdy, czy co? – Nie mogę… Nie wytrzymam… Nie tym razem… Ani trochę więcej… Za dużo…

To było to. Płakałam. W Merlotte's. Na mojej zmianie. Przy Ericu. Przy kpiącej ze mnie w myślach Arlene. Przy wszystkich tych ludziach, którzy będą mnie widzieć nazajutrz i każdego kolejnego dnia i ekscytować się w myślach wspomnieniem dzisiejszej nocy. Może ta katastrofa, o której myślałam, przyszła wcześniej, niż sądziłam?

Podniósł moje ręce, które wciąż trzymał, złączył je i zamknął w swoich dużych dłoniach. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

- Mylisz się – powiedział z mocą. – To nie musi się źle skończyć.

Rozpłakałam się mocniej.

Nagle stało się dokładnie to, czego sobie życzyłam – Eric zrobił krok do przodu zamykając dzielącą nas przestrzeń, otoczył mnie ramionami, uniósł i błyskawicznie przetransportował mnie na zewnątrz. Zarejestrowałam tylko moment, w którym otwierał tylne drzwi (dla personelu), a potem kiedy postawił mnie na ziemi. Byliśmy sami. Boże, błogosław mu, nie wypuścił mnie z ramion.

Schowałam twarz w jego podkoszulce i objęłam go w pasie.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał w moje włosy.

Poczułam, jak niespodziewanie wzbiera we mnie furia.

- Nie! – krzyknęłam zapłakanym głosem. – Nieprawda! Wiesz, że to nieprawda!

Wyglądało na to, że Ericowi było pisane zostać świadkiem większości załamań nerwowych w moim dorosłym życiu.

Zaczęłam mu się wyrywać, a kiedy to nic nie dało, uderzać go pięściami w pierś. Ani drgnął. Byłam wściekła na wszystko: na Erica, na Billa, na Hallow, na wampiry, na mieszkańców Bon Temps, na siebie, na los, na świat. W końcu zmęczyłam się i zmiękłam w jego silnych objęciach. Położyłam dłonie płasko na jego piersi i oparłam się o niego policzkiem. Płakałam w ciszy. Wtedy zaczął mnie powoli głaskać wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa, w tę i z powrotem. Niepostrzeżenie zrobił się całkiem dobry w pocieszaniu mnie. Cóż, praktyka czyni mistrza.

- Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić – odezwał się w końcu i miałam wrażenie, że starał się brzmieć łagodnie.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam.

- Czego chcesz, Sookie? Powiedz mi.

- Nie rozumiem – wymamrotałam.

Przypuszczam, że pytanie było całkiem usprawiedliwione – w końcu sama zadałam mu podobne przed wyjazdem z Nowego Orleanu.

- Nie chcesz tego, czego zwykle chcą ode mnie ludzie – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Czego chcesz? Nie chcesz moich pieniędzy. Nie chcesz władzy. Nie chcesz umrzeć. Nie chcesz, żebym kogoś dla ciebie zabił. Nie chcesz, żebym cię przemienił – nie chcesz nieśmiertelności. Nie chcesz mojej krwi. Nie chcesz ekscytacji, ani przyjemności, a w każdym razie to ci nie wystarczy. Być może chcesz mnie jako kochanka, ale notorycznie odrzucasz ofertę. Nie lubisz moich prezentów. Nie chcesz mojej pomocy. Myślałem, że może chcesz mojego czasu, ale właśnie zaprzeczyłaś. Czego ode mnie chcesz, Sookie? Ludzie chcą mnie dlatego, że jestem wampirem, bo dobrze wyglądam, albo dlatego, że jestem silny i potężny. Chcą czterech rzeczy: mojego ciała, mojej krwi, moich wpływów, mojego bogactwa. Nie ty. Ty jesteś inna. Ale czegoś ode mnie chcesz, inaczej byś nie płakała.

To była całkiem długa przemowa. Wypuściłam urywany oddech. Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, chociaż nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

- Sookie?

W końcu powoli uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego.

- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę, Ericu – powiedziałam ochrypłym głosem.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Chcę tylko ciebie – zastrzelcie mnie, powiedziałam to. Oto, co robi z ludźmi któreś z rzędu załamanie nerwowe – jedno z dwojga, zaczynają mówić głupoty, albo prawdę. Mi udało się połączyć dwa w jednym.

Tym razem jego brwi wystrzeliły do góry w niemym pytaniu.

- Chcę Erica – wyjaśniłam cicho.

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Przez jego twarz przemknęło milion emocji, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na wyrazie podobnym do tego, który widziałam we wspomnieniu Amelii.

- Nikt… nigdy… - powiedział.

A potem mnie pocałował.

Eric z pewnością mógłby zostać guru pocałunków. Ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie.

Tylko mnie przytulał, ale czułam się, jakby się ze mną kochał. Nie byłam w stanie zrobić nic innego, jak odwzajemnić pocałunek. Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, zanim mnie uwolnił. Na pewno w rezultacie znacznie nadużyłam mojej przerwy. Wiem tylko, że kiedy niechętnie oderwał się od moich ust, kręciło mi się w głowie, ledwie chwytałam oddech i cała dygotałam.

- Eric – zakwiliłam.

To było jedyne, co byłam w stanie powiedzieć i pomyśleć.

- Nie oddam cię – usłyszałam jego głos pełen determinacji. – Nikomu.

W miarę jak stabilizowałam oddech, udawało mi się uporządkować myśli. Wciąż stałam nieco chwiejnie, ale nie miało to znaczenia, jako że nadal mnie obejmował. Z żalem powróciłam do rzeczywistości.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić – powiedziałam uparcie.

Nie byłam skończonym tchórzem – podniosłam wzrok. Patrzył na mnie w milczącej niezgodzie.

- Przepraszam – dodałam.

Westchnęłam i odwróciłam wzrok. Odsunęłam się. Tym razem mi na to pozwolił. Mimo to, nawet nie patrząc na niego, czułam jego niezadowolenie. W jakiś sposób zdołał nasycić samą swoją obecność sprzeciwem. Eric był równie uparty co ja.

- Wiesz, że się nie poddam – odezwał się w końcu.

Nie spodziewałam się po nim niczego innego.

- Eric, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – warknęłam. – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, jak to się skończy.

Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam iść z powrotem w stronę baru. Miałam zmianę do dokończenia. Po tym, jak zmyję z twarzy łzy zimną wodą.

- Czekałem na ciebie tysiąc lat.

Wrosłam w ziemię. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Słuchałam z zapartym oddechem. Nie były to z pewnością słowa, których się spodziewałam.

- Nie myśl sobie, że tak po prostu z ciebie zrezygnuję – kontynuował z pewnego oddalenia neutralnym tonem za moimi plecami. – Nie pozwolę ci uciec. Skoro czekałem tak długo, mogę poczekać jeszcze trochę.

- Możesz czekać, ile chcesz – odgryzłam się próbując obronić się przed tym, co robiła ze mną sugestia zawarta w jego niewiarygodnym wyznaniu. – Powodzenia.

- Poczekam tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

_Po moim trupie_ – pomyślałam i dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że dla wampira nie była to całkowicie niemożliwa do zrealizowania ewentualność.

Uznałam, że było to odpowiednie zakończenie rozmowy, by zaspokoić zmysł dramatyzmu Erica i podjęłam swój marsz w stronę tylnych drzwi Merlotte's. Kładłam dłoń na klamce, kiedy odezwał się jeszcze raz, tym razem o wiele bliżej. Ściślej mówiąc: tuż za mną.

- Mylisz się – szepnął Eric.

Kto inny pewnie położyłby mi ręce na ramionach. Nie miałam do czynienia z kim innym, miałam do czynienia z Erikiem. Więc oczywiście położył ręce na moich biodrach. Zmusiłam się do powstrzymania moich mięśni przed drżeniem jak liść na wietrze.

- Udowodnię ci, że się mylisz – powiedział.

To sprawiło, że uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

- Chciałabym, żebyś miał rację – odpowiedziałam i była to najszczersza prawda.

- Zobaczysz. Będziesz moja.

Jestem pewna, że gdybym nie była tak poruszona wszystkim, co wydarzyło mi się tego wieczora, nie potrafiłabym powstrzymać prychnięcia.

Pocałował mnie lekko w odsłoniętą skórę na szyi, tuż nad krawędzią mojej białej podkoszulki, a potem puścił mnie i odsunął się. Obejrzałam się za siebie z zamiarem skomentowania jego ostatniego zdania, ale zobaczyłam, że jestem sama. Zniknął.

…

Obudziłam się łapiąc powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Miałam oczy pełne łez.

Mój rozbiegany wzrok omiótł sypialnię i padł na uchylone okno, jakby w nadziei, że kogoś tam zobaczę. Było puste i ciemne. Obróciłam się na bok i przytuliłam poduszkę starając się sobie wmówić, że naprawdę pachnie Erikiem.


	25. II1

**Wesołych Świąt!**

**Mimo że to już druga część, w dalszym ciągu nie posiadam praw autorskich do oryginału tej historii. Ale nie tracę nadziei. Może jakiś zapóźniony zając?...**

**Zacznijmy z przytupem.**

* * *

CZĘŚĆ II

1. Westchnęłam.

Stałam w wielkiej sali w hotelu Piramida w Gizie na zjeździe wampirów w Rhodes i byłam świadkiem ślubu królów Missisipi i Indiany. Ślub organizował głęboko rozczarowany mną tygrysołak Quinn, na którego nie miałam ochoty patrzeć, chociaż wyglądał bardzo dobrze w purpurowych spodniach bez koszuli. Rolę kapłana odgrywał… Eric.

Nigdy nie wpadłoby mi do głowy, żeby wyobrazić sobie Erica jako księdza i zastanawiałam się, jaki kościół udzielił mu święceń. Pam wspomniała coś o kursie online. Nieważne. Osobiście uważałam, że idea wampirzego szeryfa Obszaru Piątego jako księdza jest z gruntu porąbana, ale nie mogłam odmówić mu jednego – z całą pewnością był bardzo malowniczy. Stał na podium obok nowożeńców czyniąc honory (co polegało na wygłoszeniu sakramentalnej formuły i podcięciu obu królom nadgarstków ceremonialnym nożem, by mogli się napić swojej krwi) z uroczystą miną, wysoki, złotowłosy, odziany w długi, czarny płaszcz z kapturem i wyglądał absolutnie olśniewająco. Przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał prosto na mnie i mogłabym przysiąc, że mrugnął.

Nie widziałam Erica od tygodni i nie rozmawiałam z nim z wyjątkiem spotkania w Fangtazji przed wyjazdem do Rhodes, ale miało ono bardzo oficjalny charakter. Przylecieliśmy tym samym samolotem, ale ponieważ wampiry były uśpione w ciągu dnia, dopiero dziś wieczór miałam okazję zobaczyć się z nim i z Pam. Odkąd tu przybyłam, zdążyło się jednak sporo wydarzyć. Widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu Britlingena. Spotkałam Barry'ego telepatę. Zamordowano Jennifer Carter, główną oskarżycielkę królowej w mającym nadejść procesie w sprawie śmierci króla. Andre dał mi kilka nowych dreszczy.

Pomyślałam z tęsknotą o domu, w którym czekała na mnie Amelia (jej wizyta u mnie przedłużyła się niespodziewanie po Katrinie. Nie miałam nic przeciwko temu – była dobrą współlokatorką, dokładała się do czynszu i całkiem ją polubiłam).

Po ceremonii chciałam znaleźć Pam i porozmawiać z nią, ale zanim zdążyłam wypatrzyć ją w tłumie, przechwycił mnie Andre przypominając o moich obowiązkach wobec królowej. Towarzyszyłam jej przez jakiś czas, podczas gdy podchodzili do niej inni wampirzy władcy i czytałam ich ludzkich towarzyszy, ale król Kentacky zorientował się, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, kiedy nieostrożnie uśmiechnęłam się do jego niewidzialnych ochroniarzy (wspomnianych już Britlingenów, którzy podobno są piekielni drogimi wojownikami, a w zasadzie wojowniczkami z innego wymiaru), których obecności nie powinnam była w ogóle zauważyć. Sophie-Anne odprawiła mnie pod pretekstem, bym poszła sprawdzić wezwanie z recepcji, wedle którego podobno ktoś z naszej grupy zostawił walizkę. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu przyłączył się do mnie Andre.

- Britlingenowie tu są – powiedziałam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w odosobnionym korytarzu, zakładając naiwnie, że podążył za mną, by wypytać mnie, czego się dowiedziałam.

Ale wtedy Andre zrobił coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałam i co zmroziło mnie strachem – szybszym niż tchnienie gestem rozpruł swój własny nadgarstek kłami i pchnął go w stronę moich ust.

- Pij! – rozkazał.

- Nie! – zaprotestowałam gwałtownie. – Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić?

Chciałam zyskać na czasie. Byłam przerażona i absolutnie bezradna. Wiedziałam, że Andre może mnie z łatwością zmusić do wypicia jego krwi wbrew mojej woli. Wystarczyło mnie przytrzymać, rozewrzeć mi szczęki i wtłoczyć ją do gardła.

Czułam, że próbuje siłą woli wedrzeć się do mojego umysłu. Starałam się odsunąć, ale nie było dokąd. Nie było nikogo, kogo mogłabym błagać o pomoc.

- Okazałaś się cenniejsza, niż przypuszczaliśmy. To połączy cię z nami silniej.

Był brutalnie szczery.

Rozglądałam się gorączkowo. Moje plecy uderzyły o ścianę. Andre trzymał moje ramię w kleszczowym uścisku, a jego druga ręka zawisła o kilka centymetrów przede mną i ociekała krwią.

- Nie chcę, żebyście mieli nade mną władzę – powiedziałam, mimo że zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Usłyszałam, że mój głos załamuje się pod wpływem strachu. – Nie chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, co czuję. Zamierzam wykonać tę pracę i wrócić po niej do normalnego życia!

- Ty już nie masz normalnego życia – powiedział beznamiętnie Andre i najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie wyglądał przy tym złośliwie – wyglądał rzeczowo. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie masz plany na resztę swojej ludzkiej egzystencji. Pozycja królowej będzie mocniejsza, jeśli wypijesz moją krew, więc to zrobisz. Nie zawracałbym sobie nawet głowy tłumaczeniem ci tego, gdybym nie szanował twojej zdolności.

- Piłam krew Erica! – krzyknęłam nagle w przypływie rozpaczy.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego przyszło mi to do głowy. Przypuszczam, że tonący chwyta się brzytwy. Być może chodziło o to, że przed chwilą moje myśli krążyły wokół niego podczas ślubu.

Przez moment, krótki i wypełniony złudną nadzieją, wydawało mi się, że być może była to właściwa rzecz do powiedzenia, bo Andre jakby przez sekundę się zawahał i wyglądał na zamyślonego. Później jednak skoncentrował na mnie na powrót lodowate spojrzenie i powiedział:

- To nie ma znaczenia.

I znów zaczął na mnie napierać. Próbowałam z całych sił odepchnąć go od siebie, ale nie odniosło to oczywiście żadnego skutku. Zacisnęłam mocno usta. Nie mogłam nawet krzyknąć, bo gdybym tylko je otworzyła, natychmiast wepchnąłby w nie swój zakrwawiony nadgarstek.

Nagle pojawił się ktoś jeszcze w pustym, cichym korytarzu – jakby wywołany moją wzmianką do tablicy, zza zakrętu wyłonił się Eric, wciąż jeszcze w czarnej pelerynie. Czy przyszedł dlatego, że poczuł moją panikę?

Miał na twarzy niespotykany u niego wyraz – niepewność. Był to kolejny znak, który sprawił, że zrobiło mi się niedobrze ze strachu.

- Co robisz, Andre? – zapytał wyrównanym, ale jakby nieco głębszym niż zwykle głosem.

Andre odwrócił się w jego stronę z oczami zwężonym ze złości w szparki, a ja miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję od hiperwentylacji. Ostrożność, z jaką Eric podchodził do Andre świadczyła tylko o tym, jak bardzo niebezpieczne jest dziecko królowej.

- Sookie musi być z nami związana czymś silniejszym niż pieniędzmi – powiedział Andre. – Znaleźliśmy się w krytycznym punkcie i wykorzystamy każdą przewagę, która pomoże nam przetrwać.

Cała się trzęsłam. Błagałam Erica oczami o pomoc. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł mi teraz jeszcze pomóc, to tylko on. Miałam nadzieję, że potrafi coś wymyślić, żeby mnie uratować. Andre wyglądał, jakby po tym wyjaśnieniu miał zamiar powrócić do przerwanego zadania.

- Ona jest moja – powiedział nagle Eric.

Ha? Nie dokładnie to, co spodziewałam się usłyszeć. Ale jeśli to miałoby mi oszczędzić oddawania władzy nade mną Andre, nie byłam tak głupia, by zaprotestować.

- Byłbym niepocieszony, gdybym musiał z niej zrezygnować.

Co? Czy wypicie krwi Andre miało jakieś większe znaczenie, którego nie dostrzegałam? Jak dalece miałby wpływ na moje życie? Czy wampiry uważałyby, że jestem „jego"? Czy oczekiwałyby, że piłby moją krew i… nawet nie chciałam kończyć tej myśli.

Eric dawał mi wcześniej krew, ale nigdy nie wiązało się to z niczym poza naturalnymi efektami ubocznymi i zwiększeniem jego wiedzy o mnie. Oraz mojej podatności na jego atrakcyjność. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że pracowanie dla Erica naprawdę nie było takie złe i że Eric był być może najlepszym szefem, na jakiego mogłam trafić wśród wampirów – co jakiś czas żądał mojej pomocy, gdy pojawiła się taka potrzeba, ale w sumie nie ingerował za bardzo w moje życie. Wciąż miałam swój dom i pracę, znajomych, byłam niezależna. Czy Andre oczekiwałby, że przeprowadziłabym się gdzieś bliżej królowej i była na każde jej skinienie?

- Śmiesz podważać wolę swojej królowej? – nawet ja wiedziałam, że to pytanie było niebezpieczne.

Niespodziewanie, Andre zwrócił się do mnie:

- Czy to prawda? – i zrozumiałam, że muszę potwierdzić zeznanie Erica co do jego deklaracji posiadania mnie.

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zrobię to z taką ochotą:

- Tak – powiedziałam gorliwie.

Twarz Erica nawet nie drgnęła. Andre milczał przez chwilę wyraźnie wściekły obrotem wydarzeń.

- Andre, wiesz, że to prawda – powiedział Eric chłodnym, spokojnym głosem. Przypuszczam, że w ten sposób negocjuje się z szaleńcem celującym pistoletem w grupę ludzi. – Widziałeś nas razem na balu w Nowym Orleanie. Widziałeś ślad po moim ugryzieniu. Wiesz, że jestem lojalnym poddanym Jej Królewskiej Mości. Udowodniłem to w Nowym Orleanie. Sookie jest już związana ze mną.

Uuups, przypuszczam, że limonkowa sukienka odsłaniała jeszcze więcej, niż sobie wyobrażałam. Nagle byłam całkiem zadowolona z faktu, że pozwoliłam Ericowi mnie ugryźć i nawet z tego, że Andre miał tej nocy z racji mojej kreacji dobry widok na większą część moich piersi.

- To nie wystarczy – powiedział uparcie Andre. – Królowa wypłaci ci odszkodowanie, ale to musi być zrobione.

- Pozwól, że coś zaproponuję – odparł Eric i zrobił pół kroku w moim kierunku. – Sookie musi być zadowolona, albo nie będzie współpracować. W przeciwnym razie nigdy nie będziecie mogli zaufać temu, co powie. Zatrudnianie jej będzie się mijać z celem.

Okej. Miał głowę na karku. Zawsze wiedziałam, że Eric jest pragmatyczny i przypuszczam, że tego typu argument mógł najlepiej przemówić do Andre, ale było to nieco brutalne. Przynajmniej wydawało się, że Andre rozważa jego słowa. Wciąż nie rozumiałam, na czym polegała propozycja Erica, ale byłam pewna, że jest lepszą opcją. Jeśli w ogóle ufałam jakiemukolwiek wampirowi, był nim Eric.

- Sookie i ja wymieniliśmy krew wiele razy – ciągnął Eric. Mieliśmy zgodność w zeznaniach. Dobrze. – Byliśmy kochankami. Myślę, że nie byłaby tak oporna, gdybym to ja dał jej krew. Przysięgałem wam wierność. Czy to odpowiada potrzebom królowej?

Skłonił się z szacunkiem. Bałam się zapytać, dlaczego w ogóle potrzebuje mi dać krew, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że wcześniej ją piłam. Może Andre nie był w stanie uwierzyć, póki nie zobaczył na własne oczy? W mojej głowie zaczęło kiełkować okropne podejrzenie, że chodzi tu o coś więcej, niż zwykła wymiana krwi, którą znałam do tej pory.

Andre wypuścił moje ramię, podczas gdy rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią. Jego własny nadgarstek zdążył się już zagoić. Uznałam to za dobry znak, ale nadal byłam wystraszona. Serce biło mi mocno.

Andre zmierzył Erica oceniającym spojrzeniem, w którym czaił się cień czegoś, co podejrzanie przypominało lekceważenie i może nawet odrobinę rozbawienie. Czy śmieszyło go, że Eric o mnie walczy? Co w zasadzie miało się zaraz wydarzyć? Dlaczego gniewało mnie, że Andre patrzy na Erica bez szacunku?

Andre przerzucił spojrzenie na mnie.

- Wyglądasz jak zając ukrywający się w krzakach przed polującym lisem – powiedział.

_Ciekawe dlaczego, hm?_ – pomyślałam.

Nastąpiła pełna napięcia pauza.

- Oddałaś królowej kilkukrotnie dużą przysługę – powiedział ostatecznie. – Jeśli efekt końcowy okaże się taki sam, to czemu nie? W porządku, Eric. Jeśli wymienialiście krew więcej niż raz, więź jest już silna. Czy Sookie dobrze odpowiedziała na twoją wizytę?

Że co proszę?

- Tak, ukorzyła się zadowalająco – powiedział Eric bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Prawie się zakrztusiłam. Tak naprawdę do tej pory zawsze opierałam się Ericowi. Czy to właśnie dzieje się ze zwykłymi ludźmi, kiedy piją krew wampirów? „Korzą się"?

Okej, przypuszczam, że graliśmy wielkie przedstawienie dla Andre. Udało mi się ukryć moją zszokowaną minę, która niewątpliwie zrujnowałaby efekt słów Erica, pochylając głowę i opuszczając spojrzenie, jakbym była zawstydzona moją niewolą.

- No dobrze – powiedział w końcu Andre i machnął niecierpliwie dłonią. – Zaczynaj.

- Tutaj? Wolałbym jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce – negocjował Eric.

Ale Andre nie zamierzał iść na żadne dalsze kompromisy.

- Tu i teraz – powiedział.

- Sookie – powiedział Eric.

Nasze oczy spotkały się. Wiedziałam, co chciał mi powiedzieć tym spojrzeniem i dobrze rozumiałam, że ma rację: był moją najlepszą opcją. Czy cieszyło mnie to, że miałam znowu pić jego krew? – nie. Czy wolałam go od Andre? – do diabła, tak! Wciąż bałam się tego, co miało nastąpić, ale byłam wdzięczna Ericowi, że wkroczył wtedy, kiedy to zrobił. Wiedziałam, że nic już nie da się zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać.

Uniósł brew. Pytał mnie o zgodę, choć tak naprawdę nie miałam wielkiego wyboru. Mimo to było to miłe.

- Eric – powiedziałam i skinęłam lekko głową.

W ten oto sposób znalazłam się w sytuacji, w której wyraziłam zgodę na więź krwi z Erikiem i mimo że nie miałam pojęcia, co robię, nic już nie mogło nigdy tego odmienić.


	26. II2

**Nie mam praw. Wyłącznie lewa.**

* * *

2. Andre odsunął się od nas trochę, chociaż wciąż wpatrywał się w nas jak szakal, a Eric zrobił długi krok w moim kierunku i pochylił się nade mną okrywając nas oboje swoim czarnym płaszczem. Kaptur mógł dać nam iluzję prywatności.

- Eric, tylko bez publicznego seksu – powiedziałam słabo.

Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i od razu wiedziałam, że oczywiście odczytał to zdanie w najdogodniejszy dla siebie sposób, czyli z naciskiem na „publiczny", nie na „bez".

Zamknął kompletnie przestrzeń pomiędzy nami i musiałam objąć go, choćby po to, żeby się nie przewrócić. Był tak wysoki, że zadarłam głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, ale już po chwili jego usta były na mojej szyi. Napierał na mnie całym ciałem. Mimo że Eric gryzł mnie już wielokrotnie, byłam bardzo zestresowana, nie tylko obecnością Andre, ale też tym, że zawsze dotąd żywiłam Erica w dość zmysłowych okolicznościach, co sprawiało, że nie czułam bólu. Nie miałam złudzeń co to tego, że teraz będzie inaczej.

Eric położył otwartą dłoń na moich plecach, co w równym stopniu pomagało mi utrzymać równowagę, co zachować względne opanowanie.

- Spokojnie – szepnął.

Wiedziałam, że postara się do zrobić w najmniej bolesny dla mnie sposób. Starałam się skoncentrować na myśli, że to on i że przecież wiem, że nie chce mnie skrzywdzić, by przekonać samą siebie, że nie mam się czego bać. O dziwo, trochę pomogło i udało mi się odrobinę rozluźnić.

Wtedy Eric pocałował mnie szybko w szyję, a potem bez ostrzeżenia ugryzł. Nie będę kłamać, bolało. Nie tak bardzo, jak kiedy Bill zaatakował mnie w bagażniku w Jackson (był to jedyny jak dotąd raz, kiedy wampir żywił się na mnie wbrew mojej woli), ale wciąż mocno. Na szczęście Eric nie przerwał, bo chciałam mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Jego ręka na moich plecach głaskała mnie powoli.

Po kilku długich sekundach Eric wziął ostatni łyk i zaczął lizać rany na mojej szyi. Uspokajałam oddech.

- Teraz, Sookie – szepnął i wiedziałam, że nadeszła moja kolej.

Nie byłam w stanie dosięgnąć do jego szyi, więc spróbował wyciągnąć w moją stronę niezręcznie nadgarstek, ale byłoby to bardzo niewygodne w pozycji, w której się znajdowaliśmy, a nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty odwracać się twarzą do Andre. Wobec tego powstrzymałam go gestem i rozpięłam guziki u jego koszuli. Zmarszczyłam nos myśląc o tym, że będę musiała go ugryźć. Nie było sposobu, bym zrobiła to równie czysto jak wampir.

Wtedy Eric zrobił coś zaskakującego – wyciągnął nóż, którego użył poprzednio podczas ceremonii zaślubin Missisipi i Indiany i wykonał ten sam szybki, drobny gest, którym wówczas otworzył ich nadgarstki. Tym razem przeciął własną skórę na piersi, tuż pod lewym sutkiem.

Zobaczyłam, że jego gęsta krew zaczyna sączyć się leniwie, więc przyssałam się do niej szybko, zanim zdążyła spłynąć na podłogę. Nienawidziłam Andre za to, że zażądał od nas przeprowadzenia tak intymnej operacji w jego obecności, w hotelowym korytarzu. Być może gdybym była gdzieś indziej, sam na sam z Erikiem, nie byłoby to tak nieprzyjemne. Chociaż z drugiej strony być może powinnam się cieszyć, bo kto wie, do czego zaprowadziłoby mnie to w relacji z Erikiem.

Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji było to, że poczułam, jak ugryzienie na mojej szyi zaczyna się błyskawicznie goić. Eric poruszył się niespokojnie i zorientowałam się, że jest podniecony. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić, była to naturalna reakcja dla wampirów na dzielenie się krwią. Przysunął się bliżej przygarniając mnie mocno ramieniem. Zesztywniałam i przestałam na moment pić, ale przynaglił mnie przytrzymując moją głowę drugą ręką, więc znów zaczęłam ssać. Nie mogliśmy teraz przerwać. Muszę oddać mu sprawiedliwość, że nie naparł na mnie, ani nie próbował mnie dotknąć w erotyczny sposób, po prostu trzymał mnie mocno przy sobie i stał nieruchomo, a ja czułam, jak jego podniecenie rośnie coraz bardziej, w miarę, jak pewna część jego ciała uwierała mnie coraz bardziej znacząco. Jęknął cicho. Byłam bezradna. Ssałam mocno, chcąc jak najszybciej to zakończyć, ale to z kolei miało na niego jeszcze silniejszy wpływ. W końcu, akurat w momencie, kiedy uznałam, że wypiłam już wystarczająco, ciało Erica również stwierdziło, że ma dosyć i zadrżało łagodnie. Poczułam niemożliwą do pomylenia wilgoć, która przesiąkła z ubrań Erica na moje. Pomyślałam, że jeśli nikt tego nie skomentuje, będziemy mogli udawać, że nic się nie stało, więc pospiesznie zaczęłam drżącymi rękami zapinać jego koszulę. Oczywiście Eric miał inne plany:

- Do trzech razy sztuka – szepnął mi do ucha i zarumieniłam się wściekle po same uszy, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mówi tylko o liczbie naszych wymian krwi.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu uścisnął mnie. Zamrugałam w jego koszulę. Chciał się poprzytulać? Teraz? Serio?

Puścił mnie zanim moja konsternacja zdołała wzrosnąć jeszcze bardziej.

Oparł się o ścianę. Odsunęłam się od niego niepewnie.

W tym momencie w korytarzu pojawił się Quinn. Obrzucił całą naszą trójkę szybkim spojrzeniem.

- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje – powiedział.

Przypuszczam, że mokra plama na spodniach Erica w połączeniu z jego rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy mówiła wystarczająco dobitnie o tym, co się właśnie stało. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Quinn widział mnie ostatnio w towarzystwie Andre i był wówczas przekonany, że tamten właśnie mnie przeleciał, nie powinnam być zaskoczona obrzydzeniem, które zobaczyłam w jego wzroku, ani słowem, którym zdążył mnie nazwać w myślach, zanim zatrzasnęłam na głucho wszystkie swoje osłony telepatyczne. Co nie oznacza, że mnie to nie zabolało.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć. Do Quinna, do Andre, do Erica. Wybrnąć z tego jakoś z godnością. Ale byłam rozstrojona emocjonalnie, dochodziłam do siebie po niecodziennym przerażeniu i stresie, szoku i bólu związanym z ugryzieniem Erica i świadomością wagi tego, co miało miejsce, byłam zażenowana sytuacją, w której postawił nas Andre i erotycznością sceny przed chwilą, byłam zmęczona i zraniona.

Więc spojrzałam tylko na nich kolejno starając się nie rozpłakać, obróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam szybkim krokiem. Dzięki Bogu, żaden za mną nie poszedł. Doszłam do schodów i zatrzymałam się na półpiętrze. Czułam się, jakbym przed czymś uciekała. Bezmyślnie sięgnęłam ręką, by poprawić zesztywniały kołnierzyk i zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest brudny od mojej krwi. Wtedy siadłam na podłodze i przestałam powstrzymywać łzy. Miałam dosyć.


	27. II3

**Nie mogę ci wiele dać. Nie mogę dać wiele ci.**

* * *

3. Kiedy udało mi się opanować, wytarłam twarz chusteczką i wygładziłam włosy próbując doprowadzić się jakoś do ładu. Postanowiłam pójść do pomieszczenia bagażowego i odszukać tę cholerną walizkę, po którą wysłała mnie królowa. To przynajmniej dawało mi jakąś wymówkę, by trzymać się z daleka od towarzystwa zgromadzonego w wielkiej sali. Nie byłam gotowa, by patrzeć w oczy komukolwiek znajomemu.

Odebrałam walizkę z niewyraźną etykietą, z której można było jedynie wyczytać, że jest własnością któregoś z szeryfów z Luizjany i postanowiłam ją odnieść do apartamentu królowej. Kiedy brałam ją od bagażowego, wydarzyło się coś, co przyprawiło mnie o dreszcz.

_Ona też umrze_ – pomyślał mężczyzna podający mi walizkę patrząc na mnie. – _Wszyscy umrą_.

Być może miał refleksyjny nastrój i myślał o przemijaniu, ale było to dość depresyjne i, przyznaję, niepokojące. Chcąc uniknąć natknięcia się na kogoś na schodach, skorzystałam z bagażowej windy i pojechałam prosto na piętro królowej.

Korytarz był pusty i cichy. Wysiadłam z windy i zauważyłam stojącą w kącie puszkę po gazowanym napoju. Nie lubię śmieci, więc podniosłam ją z zamiarem wyrzucenia do kosza. Był to mój kolejny błąd tej nocy.

Otóż puszka nie była tym, na co wyglądała. Wydawała się na pozór całkiem niewinna – zwykły Dr Pepper. Ale nie była. Była za ciężka. I nie miała w środku płynu.

Nie jestem pewna, ile wynosiło prawdopodobieństwo, bym jednego wieczora była świadkiem na ślubie wampirzych władców, została zmuszona do więzi krwi i podniosła bombę. Coś za to mówiło mi, że jeśli komuś musiało się to wydarzyć, było oczywiste, że tym kimś będzie Sookie Stackhause.

Odstawiłam walizkę. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Może się myliłam? Może to nie była bomba? Mogłam oczywiście krzyczeć, ale czy ktoś mnie usłyszy? Wszyscy zdawali się być na dole.

Drzwi za mną otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich Batanya, jedna z Britlingenów króla Kentucky. Zobaczyłam, że król stoi za nią w pewnym oddaleniu.

- Przepraszam, czy możesz się przesunąć? – zapytała uprzejmie. – Chcieliśmy przejść.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Widzisz, wydaje mi się, że trzymam bombę.

- O – powiedziała z nienaturalnym spokojem Batanya. – To zmienia postać rzeczy.

Nacisnęła jakiś przycisk na swoim pancerzu.

- Clovache, nieznane urządzenie wielkości puszki gazowanego napoju na czwartym piętrze. Eskortuję króla z powrotem na dół. Sprowadź saperów.

- Przyjęłam.

Batanya spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco.

- Muszę chronić króla – powiedziała. – Może spróbuj to odłożyć, jak stąd pójdziemy? Zawiadomię ochronę.

Kiwnęła mi na pożegnalnie głową i zrozumiałam, że mnie zostawia. Cofnęła się do windy. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią i za królem i odjechała. Zostałam sama ze śmiercionośnym urządzeniem w ręce.

Nastąpił niemiłosiernie długi okres czasu, w którym nic się nie działo. Stałam starając się z całych sił nie drżeć, żeby przypadkiem nie uruchomić mechanizmu zapalnego i starałam się zająć myśli tworzeniem teorii na temat tego, czym może być trzymana przeze mnie puszka, jeśli nie bombą.

U szczytu schodów pojawił się Todd Donati, szef ochrony hotelu. Był spocony, blady i śmiertelnie przerażony.

- Saperzy już idą – powiedział. – Proszę to odłożyć tam, gdzie było.

- Nie ma mowy – zaprotestowałam. – Poczekam, aż przyjdzie ktoś, kto wie, co z tym zrobić.

Byłam zbyt przestraszona, by poruszyć jakimkolwiek mięśniem. W końcu bomba mogłaby wybuchnąć w momencie, kiedy ją postawię i co wtedy?

Donati patrzył na mnie bezradnie. Przekazał komuś kilka informacji na temat naszej sytuacji przez małą słuchawkę. Nie wiedział, jak mi pomóc, a najbardziej chciał uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Miał rodzinę, którą chciał jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć. Przez moment byłam na niego wściekła, ale potem zlitowałam się nad tym biednym człowiekiem. Jak mogłam go oceniać?

- Niech pan idzie – powiedziałam. – Poczekam na saperów.

Skinął głową niezdolny powiedzieć cokolwiek i zawstydzony skierował się w stronę schodów. Bał się skorzystać z windy, bo musiałby przejść obok mnie. Mogłam to wyczytać dokładnie z jego głowy.

- Jest pani odważną kobietą – rzucił mi na pożegnanie, a ja miałam ochotę histerycznie się roześmiać.

Nie byłam odważna, po prostu bałam się odłożyć bombę.

- Sookie – powiedział ktoś, kogo absolutnie się tu nie spodziewałam.

- Eric, na litość Boską, co ty tutaj robisz?

- Jesteśmy zbyt mocno związani – powiedział i wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – Daj mi to.

- Zgłupiałeś? Wynoś się stąd natychmiast! To może wybuchnąć.

Było mi słabo. Eric oczywiście mnie nie posłuchał i zamiast zniknąć zaczął się do mnie przysuwać po trochę, bardzo powoli. Chyba nie chciał mnie przestraszyć. Po chwili był tuż przy mnie.

- Dajesz mi to i odchodzisz – powiedział.

Czułam, że używa całego swojego wampirzego wpływu, żeby mnie przekonać. Spojrzałam na niego, jakby kompletnie zwariował. O co mu chodziło? Przecież bomba mogła rozerwać wampira na kawałki tak samo jak człowieka. Dlaczego miałby robić coś tak nieostrożnego i sprzecznego z instynktem samozachowawczym? Czy była to wina naszej nowej więzi krwi?

- Nie kłopocz się, nigdy tego nie zrobię – wymamrotałam.

- Jesteś uparta.

- Nie jestem! – krzyknęłam na skraju załamania nerwowego. – Po prostu nie chcę się ruszać! To jest najbezpieczniejsze.

- Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jesteś samobójczynią.

- Ktoś może sobie wsadzić gdzieś swoje domysły.

- Odłóż to nie przechylając. Albo oddaj mi.

- A figę! I w ogóle dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Wygląda na to, że jestem tu, żeby z tobą umrzeć.

Odpowiedź Erica mnie zszokowała i sądząc z jego miny wydawał się nią równie wstrząśnięty co ja.

- Eric, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Co by mi to dało, gdybyś umarł? Zabieraj się stąd!

To była logika godna wampira. Ktoś inny mógłby się poczuć urażony moją niewdzięcznością, ale Eric wydawał się bardziej zakłopotany tym, że to ja wypowiadam to zdanie, a nie on.

- Nie wiem – powiedział z rozbrajającym wyrazem twarzy.

- To uciekaj! – ja w każdym razie wolałabym, żeby Eric nie zginął przeze mnie, jeśli nie było to konieczne.

- Nie.

Zamrugałam oczami. Ktoś go podmienił, czy co?

Byliśmy tak zaangażowani w naszą debatę, że nie zauważyłam windy i prawie podskoczyłam, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi. Pomimo powagi sytuacji zachichotałam – wyjechał z nich robot i skierował się w moim kierunku. Chyba miał za zadanie zidentyfikować trzymany przeze mnie przedmiot, bo po chwili kontroli wycofał się do windy i odjechał.

- Nienawidzę nowoczesnej technologii – powiedział cicho Eric.

- Nieprawda – zauważyłam. – Uwielbiasz możliwości komputerów.

- Nie lubię bezosobowości. Lubię wiedzę, którą daje.

Niech to wszyscy diabli, musiałam mu to przyznać, cieszyłam się, że tu był. Wolałam tysiąc razy prowadzić z nim niesamowitą w tych okolicznościach rozmowę o nowych technologiach, niż stać tu sama.

- Ktoś idzie – powiedział Eric.

Po chwili pojawił się wampir w jednym z tych odlotowych saperskich skafandrów. Jakby tego było mało, miał na nim napisane BOOM. Trzymał w ręce prostokątny metalowy pojemnik.

- Proszę się odsunąć – powiedział patrząc na Erica. – Nikomu nie wolno wchodzić na to piętro póki sytuacja nie zostanie opanowana.

Eric posłał mu spojrzenie bez wyrazu.

Nie wyglądał na bardziej skłonnego do przesunięcia się, niż głaz narzutowy. BOOM musiał ocenić go jakimś wampirzym zmysłem i zdecydować, że lepiej z nim nie dyskutować.

Powoli i bardzo ostrożnie, drżącymi rękami umieściłam puszkę w pojemniku. A potem wyjęłam ręce z pojemnika. A potem obserwowałam, jak BOOM obraca się płynnym, niespiesznym ruchem i oddala się od nas, mija drzwi przytrzymane przez Erica i znika mi z oczu. Nie usłyszałam wybuchu.

A potem wreszcie wypuściłam oddech i pozwoliłam sobie poczuć ulgę.

- Och – powiedziałam. – Och.

I poczułam, jak miękną pode mną kolana. Zatoczyłam się do tyłu – tylko po to, by zorientować się, że oparłam się o Erica, który zdążył oczywiście w przeciągu kilku sekund stanąć znowu za moimi plecami. Przytrzymał mnie w pasie niechybnie powstrzymując od upadku. Zamknęłam oczy i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu pozwalając jej spocząć na piersi Erica. Ulga wycisnęła mi łzy z oczu.

Eric stał za mną cichy i podtrzymywał mnie czekając, aż wezmę się w garść. Diabli wiedzą, co sobie w tej chwili myślał. Jego obecność była dziwnie kojąca. Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów pozwalając sobie dopuścić do świadomości fakt, że nie umarłam i chwilowo nic mi nie grozi. Niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko nieco się uspokoiłam, poczułam wzbierającą we mnie furię. Okręciłam się na pięcie i wymierzyłam w Erica oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

- Ty! – zawołałam dla lepszego efektu uderzając go pięścią w pierś. Był tak zaskoczony, że naprawdę się wzdrygnął. – Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? Coś ty sobie myślał, przychodząc tutaj? Nie wiesz o tym, że kiedy w pobliżu jest bomba, rozsądnym wyjściem jest postarać znaleźć się od niej JAK NAJDALEJ, a nie jak najbliżej, ty głupi wampirze?! Chciałeś, żeby rozerwało cię na strzępy?! Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę, że to cię mogło zabić? To było IDIOTYCZNE! NIGDY więcej nie rób czegoś takiego! Słyszysz?

Pod koniec krzyczałam tak głośno, że głos załamywał mi się ochryple. Eric patrzył na mnie pozornie kompletnie zrelaksowany i w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się mojemu wybuchowi. Wydawał się zaciekawiony i… zadowolony. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że nie miałam pojęcia, co właściwie dało mi takie wrażenie, skoro jego mina była całkowicie neutralna.

Wyczerpałam impet swojej wściekłej tyrady i zeszła ze mnie cała energia. Po raz drugi opadłam na Erica jak sflaczały balonik, tym razem bardziej świadomie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że łzy znów ciekną mi po twarzy.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, Eric pochylił się i zaczął ocierać się twarzą w tę i z powrotem o mój mokry policzek. Pieszczota miała na mnie uspokajający wpływ. Chwyciłam go mocno za koszulę. Przemknęła mi przez głowę przelotna myśl, że najprawdopodobniej znów całkowicie zrujnuję fragment jego wyjściowej garderoby moim mazgajstwem. Och, cóż, mój kołnierzyk był zakrwawiony przez jego nieuwagę, więc zgaduję, że akurat tym razem byliśmy kwita. W końcu podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam na niego. Otworzył usta i miałam wrażenie, że chciał mnie o coś zapytać, ale w tym samym momencie otworzyły się zarówno drzwi od windy, jak i od schodów i wysypało się z nich mnóstwo ludzi, którzy chcieli z nami rozmawiać.

* * *

**Zabawne w tej scenie jest to, że kiedy zna się ciąg dalszy (a myślę, że wszyscy tu znamy), to człowiek orientuje się, że tak naprawdę Sookie miała przy sobie dwie bomby, tylko o tym nie wiedziała.**


	28. II4

**Mam postać. Ludzką. Wątpię w to tylko w wyjątkowo parszywe poranki kiedy spoglądam w lustro.**

* * *

4. Przenieśliśmy się do apartamentów królowej, a ja z ulgą odstawiłam przeklętą walizkę do jednego z jej pokojów. Eric przypatrywał się zaintrygowany moim poczynaniom, ale nie zapytał mnie, o co chodzi, a ja byłam z tego powodu zadowolona, bo byłam wyczerpana i nie miałam ochoty niczego nikomu tłumaczyć. Przy okazji zauważyłam jednak pewne interesujące i nieco niepokojące zjawisko – bez względu na to, czy przebywaliśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu, czy nie, cały czas byłam świadoma jego obecności, jak słonecznik odwracający się w stronę źródła światła. Mogłam powiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie się znajduje. Skądś wiedziałam, że Eric odczuwa w stosunku do mnie to samo. Byłam pewna, że był to skutek kolejnej wymiany krwi. Być może efekt był tak mocny, bo nasza więź była bardzo świeża, ale tak czy inaczej, kiedy zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać, ogarnęła mnie lekka panika. Jego bliskość mnie dezorganizowała, ale jednocześnie sprawiała, że czułam się dobrze i bezpiecznie… WŁAŚCIWIE. Była to przerażająca myśl. Najprawdopodobniej zauważyłam to dopiero teraz dlatego, że wcześniej w nawale emocji i stresu nie byłam w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, niż na pozostaniu przy życiu.

Czując się niezbyt przytomnie usiadłam na kanapie. Oczywiście Eric usiadł obok mnie. Podskoczyłam w miejscu i spojrzałam na niego spłoszona. Jestem pewna, że zerwałabym się na równe nogi i spróbowałabym uciec na drugi koniec pokoju, gdyby nie to, że jedyne, o czym byłam w stanie myśleć, to to, że Eric ma prześliczne oczy.

Niedobrze, Sookie.

Odgarnął mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę.

Miałam przerąbane.

- Czy to kiedyś osłabnie? – zapytałam nerwowo. – Czy zawsze już tak będzie?

Nie musiałam tłumaczyć, o co mi chodzi, wiedziałam, że Eric mnie zrozumie.

- Lubię to. Ty też to lubisz – wydawał się cholernie pewny siebie.

Zamiast kontynuować tę rozmowę (choć nie uszło mojej uwadze, że mi nie odpowiedział) skupiłam się na wiadomościach przyniesionych przez Todda Donatiego – okazało się, że puszka, którą podniosłam, faktycznie była bombą. Głównym problemem było teraz ustalenie, kto ją podłożył – mogła to być ta sama osoba, która zamordowała wampiry z Arkansas, ale równie dobrze mógł to być ktoś, kto chciał zaszkodzić Sophie-Anne, być może nawet mieliśmy do czynienia z pośmiertnym prezentem Jennifer Carter. Donati źle się poczuł i został odprawiony, a ja sama zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem na granicy wytrzymałości i zapragnęłam się do niego przyłączyć. Nawet nie biorąc pod uwagę wszystkiego, przez co przeszłam tej nocy, czułam się usprawiedliwiona. Był już prawie świt.

- Jeśli pozwolicie – powiedziałam – pójdę do mojego pokoju.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że była to rozsądna prośba i w dodatku wyrażona dość uprzejmie, ale królowa najwyraźniej uważała za bezczelność sam fakt, że śmiałam zgłaszać swoje potrzeby.

- Coś się stało, Sookie? – zapytała ostro.

Zawrzałam.

- Och, nie, dlaczego? – odgryzłam się. – Uwielbiam, kiedy ktoś bawi się moim życiem.

Poczułam, że ręka Erica zaciska się na mojej ostrzegawczo. Nadal byłam piekielnie wściekła, ale przynajmniej się zamknęłam. Królowa wyraźnie nie była pod wrażeniem mojego wybuchu.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

Jakimś nowym zmysłem poczułam ciekawość i podejrzliwość Erica.

- Sookie miała dzisiaj emocjonujący dzień – odezwał się cichym, ale doskonale słyszalnym tonem. – Jestem pewien, że Andre może zaświadczyć.

Sophie-Anne uniosła brew wciąż wpatrując się we mnie. Eric raz jeszcze uścisnął moją dłoń i tym razem wydało mi się to zachętą.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam. – Jestem bardzo zmęczona.

Królowa skinęła ledwie dostrzegalnie głową i wzięłam to za przyzwolenie. Pochyliłam głowę w niezręcznej imitacji ukłonu i skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia posyłając na odchodnym pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie Ericowi. Zobaczyłam jeszcze kątem oka jak Sophie-Anne, która śledziła mnie przez cały czas wzrokiem, przenosi w końcu spojrzenie na Andre i pełnym oczekiwania tonem wypowiada jego imię. Zamknęłam po cichu drzwi i z ulgą wypuściłam oddech. Dowlokłam się do mojego pokoju i jak w transie wzięłam szybki prysznic i przebrałam się w piżamę. Moja współlokatorka gdzieś sobie poszła.

Odpływałam już w sen, kiedy poczułam, jak uderza mnie fala gorąca i rodzi się we mnie lekkie, beztroskie uczucie bliskie euforii. Eric był blisko. Wiedziałam, że to on, zanim otworzył drzwi i wśliznął się bezszelestnie do środka.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam sennym szeptem. – Zaraz będzie świtać. Skąd wziąłeś klucz?

- Zauroczyłem recepcjonistkę – powiedział i jak gdyby nigdy nic pochylił się nade mną, wyłuskał mnie spod okryć i dźwignął w ramionach. – Zabieram cię do siebie.

To nie była propozycja, to było stwierdzenie.

- Co, dlaczego? – nieco oprzytomniałam.

- Bo ten pokój nie jest światłoszczelny. Śpisz dziś ze mną.

- Eric! – wykrzyknęłam tonem protestu, ale do tego czasu byliśmy już na korytarzu.

- Odkryłem, że czuję się lepiej, kiedy jesteś blisko i jestem pewien, że to samo dotyczy ciebie. Obojgu dobrze nam zrobi, jeśli będziemy odpoczywać razem.

Zabulgotałam coś oburzona, ale oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robił, a ponieważ poruszał się teraz z wampirzą prędkością, zanim w moim rozespanym stanie zdołałam do końca wyartykułować mój sprzeciw, już wnosił mnie do swojego pokoju. Położył mnie delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył, a potem szybko ściągnął ubranie i położył się obok mnie, przytulając się do moich pleców, tak jak robił to w Nowym Orleanie. Kojąca znajomość tej sytuacji nie pomagała mi w moich próbach wykrzesaniu silniejszego oporu. Oczywiście mogłam poczekać na wschód słońca i wyjść natychmiast po tym, jak Eric zapadnie w śpiączkę, ale byłam na to zbyt zmęczona, a poza tym miał rację – czułam się o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy poprzednio zasypiałam sama. Czułam się absolutnie bezpiecznie. I szczęśliwie. Czułam się jak w domu.

- Kto? – wymamrotałam wskazując brodą puste łóżko po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Trochę mnie niepokoiło. Mogłam czuć się bezpiecznie w obecności Erica, czy to ze względu na więź krwi, czy też z jakichś innych, bardziej naturalnych powodów, ale myśl o spaniu w jednym pomieszczeniu z jakimś obcym wampirem nie była zachęcająca.

- Pam – uspokoił mnie Eric.

Objął mnie ramieniem, jak to zaczynał mieć w zwyczaju, a ja czułam się tak dobrze w jego towarzystwie, że sięgnęłam po jego dłoń i splotłam moje palce z jego. Westchnęłam. Było to głębokie, zadowolone westchnienie.

- Andre nie działał z polecenia królowej – powiedział nagle Eric, zanim zdążyłam zasnąć.

- Co? – byłam wstrząśnięta. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że blefował?

- Tak. To był jego pomysł. W każdym razie w większej części.

Nie potrafię nawet opisać, jak się czułam w tej chwili. Eric otarł się o mnie pocieszająco nosem.

- Nie mogliśmy zrobić nic innego – szepnął.

- Przypuszczałeś, że tak może być? – zapytałam.

Samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku i wsiąkła w poduszkę. Wiedziałam, że nic już nie cofnie tego, co się stało. Bez względu na to, czy Andre postępował zgodnie z rozkazami królowej, czy nie, byłam skazana na więź krwi z Erikiem.

- Tak – przyznał się Eric. – Chociaż nie byłem pewien. Otwarte oskarżenie go o kłamstwo bez dowodu nie byłoby jednak najlepszym pomysłem.

Zacisnęłam wargi. Byłam skoncentrowana na budowaniu w mojej głowie wizualizacji sceny, w której Andre nagle trafia piorun.

- Co to znaczy „w większej części"? – zapytałam w końcu.

- Andre tłumacząc się powiedział, że królowa rozważała kiedyś, czy nie warto byłoby zastanowić się nad tym, by połączyć cię z kimś trwałą więzią krwi, ale zapomniała, lub też zarzuciła tę ideę – odpowiedział natychmiast Eric. – Andre mając na względzie jej dobro, uznawszy po procesie, że twoja użyteczność jest bardzo wysoka, przypomniał sobie o tym pomyśle i postanowił wprowadzić go w życie, nie konsultując się jednak wcześniej z Sophie-Anne.

Kiedyś. Trwałą. _Z kimś._

- Ile krwi trzeba wypić, żeby utworzyć więź, taką jak nasza?

- To nie jest ścisła nauka. Liczy się nie tylko ilość krwi, ale też liczba wymian i to, czy są one jednoczesne. To dlatego Andre nalegał, aby być świadkiem naszej wymiany. Ogólnie można przyjąć, że silna więź powstaje, kiedy człowiek pije krew wampira przynajmniej trzy razy.

W milczeniu trawiłam wszystko, co usłyszałam.

Bill dał mi krew dwa razy. W tym raz kiedy nie byłam ranna. To było przed tym, jak pierwszy raz poszłam pracować dla Erica. Użył wówczas argumentu, że jego krew wzmocni moje zdolności telepatyczne. Przypominałam sobie też, że oferował mi krew po konfrontacji z Rene.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i wydech.

- Możesz mnie nienawidzić za to, co się stało, ale jestem lepszą opcją – ciągnął półgłosem Eric. – Andre zrobiłby dziś, co chciał, za wiedzą królowej, lub nie. Nie wiem, czy mi wierzysz, ale gdybym w tym momencie podważył to, co mówi, wpakowałbym nas tylko oboje w większe kłopoty.

Powoli udawało mi się uspokoić. Wiedziałam, że Eric miał rację, ale nadal miałam ochotę kogoś zamordować. Najlepiej Andre.

- Wiem – powiedziałam ledwie dosłyszalnie. – I nie nienawidzę cię.

To była prawda. Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl o tym, jak wyglądałaby w tej chwili moja sytuacja, gdyby się nie pojawił. Uścisnęłam jego rękę.

Nic nie powiedział, ale wiedziałam, że się ucieszył.

- Czuję cię, wiesz?

- Wiem. Ja ciebie też.

Błysnęło mi przez myśl, że to dziwne, że wydawało mu się to w ogóle nie przeszkadzać. Eric nie lubił, kiedy ktoś odkrywał jego sekrety, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że więź krwi zdecydowanie daje mi pewnego rodzaju wgląd w jego stan emocjonalny. Byłam jednak zbyt otumaniona, by go o to zapytać. Powoli udawało mi się na powrót zrelaksować i senność ogarniała mnie ze zdwojoną mocą. Świadomość bliskości Erica działała na mnie jak balsam. Czułam się, jakby nikt nie mógł mnie skrzywdzić, dopóki byłam w jego ramionach. Przytuliłam do siebie mocniej jego dłoń, wciąż spoczywającą w mojej.

Jak przez mgłę słyszałam kliknięcie drzwi, kiedy wróciła Pam i jej urwane pytanie:

- Eric, jak…

Przypuszczam, że dotyczyło mnie. Nie dowiedziałam się jednak nigdy, czy miała zamiar dopytywać się, jak Ericowi udało się umieścić mnie w jego łóżku, dlaczego śpię w ich pokoju, czy może wyczuła więź krwi i chciała wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło – jej pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, prawdopodobnie ucięte spojrzeniem Erica. Nie zarejestrowałam już chwili, w której położyła się do łóżka – odpłynęłam w sen.

* * *

**P.S. Napisałam nowa krótką historię po angielsku. Przejrzę ją jeszcze i pewnie wstawię jutro - szukajcie "No Choice Left" w dziale truebloodowym.**


	29. II5

**Nie jestem Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

5. Kiedy się obudziłam, było już dobrze po południu – wiedziałam, bo w pierwszym impulsie po zapaleniu światła odszukałam zegarek i sprawdziłam, ile mam czasu, zanim moje wampiry się ockną. Nie było go wcale tak dużo. Chciałam wydostać się z pokoju przed tym, jak się obudzą. Nie miałam ochoty konfrontować się od razu z Erikiem i Pam. Wiedziałam, że drzwi zablokują się automatycznie po zatrzaśnięciu, więc nie musiałam obawiać się o ich bezpieczeństwo.

Spojrzałam na pogrążoną w śpiączce Pam. Leżała na wznak w schludnej, bladoróżowej koszuli nocnej, przykryta po pierś, z rękami na kołdrze splecionymi na brzuchu i z głową odwróconą w stronę łóżka Erica. Przypuszczam, że patrzyła na nas tuż przed zaśnięciem. Odwróciłam się do Wikinga i pogłaskałam go po twarzy. Z trudem powstrzymałam się przed wyciśnięciem soczystego całusa na jego ustach, po prostu dlatego, że wydawało się dziwnie wyzwalające móc całować go bez żadnych konsekwencji. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie i wstałam. Na szafce przy łóżku Erica leżały trzy plastykowe hotelowe klucze – dwa do mojego pokoju i jeden do pokoju Erica i Pam. Domyśliłam się, że Eric zabrał wczoraj dla mnie mój klucz, żebym mogła dostać się do mojego pokoju, a dodatkowa sztuka to ta, którą wyłudził od recepcjonistki. Najprawdopodobniej oznaczało to, że zamierzał jeszcze w przyszłości z niej skorzystać.

Rzuciłam wampirom ostatnie spojrzenie (zauważając przy tym, że wampirze kwatery były oprócz łóżek wyposażone w umieszczone na stojakach trumny – być może dla bardziej przywiązanych do tradycji, albo nieufnych względem hotelowego bezpieczeństwa gości) i wymknęłam się z pokoju. Przebiegłam szybko przez korytarz i schody. Na szczęście udało mi się nikogo nie spotkać – miałam na sobie tylko piżamę.

Zdążyłam wziąć prysznic i zamówić coś do jedzenia, zanim do pokoju weszła Carla, która najwyraźniej również spędziła tę noc gdzie indziej.

- Hej – powiedziałam.

- Cześć. Szykujesz się na bal? Ma być po procesie.

To właśnie wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że na dzisiejszy wieczór zaplanowany był bal. Ale proces został odwołany po śmierci głównej oskarżycielki, Jennifer Carter – byłam tego prawie w stu procentach pewna. Carla musiała mieć przedawnione informacje.

Muszę się przyznać, że z pewną przyjemnością myślałam o tym, że się wystroję. Przygotowania były nieco utrudnione przez to, że musiałyśmy z Carlą dzielić łazienkę (w której moim zdaniem spędzała zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu), ale byłam całkiem zadowolona z końcowego efektu. Wyjęłam moją najszykowniejszą sukienkę – była jasnoniebieska, miała gorset i długą, sutą spódnicę. Była świetnie skrojona i wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Próbowałam upiąć włosy do góry, ale poddałam się po kilku nieudanych próbach i pozwoliłam im spływać swobodnie rozpuszczonym na ramiona. Założyłam błyszczące kolczyki i pomalowałam się nieco mocniej niż zwykle. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz wyglądałam tak dobrze.

Carla wyłoniła się spod prysznica i pokazała mi swoją sukienkę, co pozwoliło nam nawzajem wygłosić nieszczere komplementy na temat naszego gustu. Po kilku minutach do drzwi zapukał Gervaise, który przyszedł po Carlę. Nie robił na mnie specjalnie dobrego wrażenia, a sposób, w jaki się witali kazał mi pomyśleć, że wolałabym, by poszli do prywatnej sypialni, ale Carla wydawała się bardzo zadowolona z brylantowej bransoletki, którą jej podarował. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy sobie poszli.

Wsunęłam nogi w wysokie szpilki i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy powinnam już zejść na dół. Trochę zepsuło mi humor, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że pojawię się na balu bez pary. Właśnie w chwili, gdy rozważałam to wszystko, przestraszył mnie wibrujący głośno w mojej torebce pager, który królowa dała mi, by móc się ze mną komunikować.

„Zejdź na dół" – przeczytałam. – „Zaczyna się proces."

Więc proces jednak miał się odbyć. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moja balowa kreacja będzie trochę nie na miejscu, ale nie miałam czasu się przebierać. Nieco wkurzona złapałam moją torebkę i zjechałam windą. Przy wyjściu czekał na mnie Andre. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałam go tak zdenerwowanego.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam. – Myślałam, że proces będzie odwołany.

Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale sprawa była na tyle poważna, że postanowiłam na moment odłożyć osobiste urazy.

- Właśnie, wszyscy tak myśleliśmy. Albo, że jeśli się odbędzie, to tylko na pokaz. Ale wygląda na to, że chcą skazać królową przed rozpoczęciem balu. Mamy więcej wrogów, niż myśleliśmy. Sookie, musisz dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Weź moją rękę.

Byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie zaprotestowałam, kiedy wziął mnie pod rękę i poprowadził mnie do sali.

- Uśmiech – syknął. – Wyglądaj pewnie.

To było nawet w pewien sposób zabawne.

Tłum rozdzielił się przed nami, a mnie uderzył napływ myśli. Głupich, śmieciowych myśli, z których część dotyczyła królowej, część mnie, część Andre, a większość seksu, jedzenia, nudy i złośliwości. W końcu dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia, w którym, zauważyłam z niepokojem, nie było prawie w ogóle ludzi – nawet kelnerzy byli wampirami. To, co rozgrywało się w tych czterech ścianach, nie było przeznaczone dla ludzkiej społeczności.

Zobaczyłam Quinna przygotowującego scenę i siedzącą na honorowym miejscu siwowłosą, niewidomą wampirzycę – nigdy dotąd nie widziałam wampira przemienionego w tak późnym wieku. Andre wyjaśnił mi z roztargnieniem, że była to Starożytna Pythoness i że pełniła rolę sędziego. Obok niej siedziało w rzędzie pięciu wampirów, którzy byli radą.

Odszukałam wzrokiem wampiry z Luizjany. Skierowaliśmy się w ich stronę. Królowa, podobnie jak ja, wystrojona była w piękną purpurową suknię. Obok wampirów stała też Diantha, pan Catalides i Johan Glassport, prawnik Sophie-Anne. Wrogie nam wampiry stały po lewej od nas. Obserwowałam z zadziwieniem Henrika Feitha, jedynego ocalałego wampira z grupy z Arkansas, któremu po śmierci Jennifer Sophie-Anne zaproponowała opiekę i który wyglądał, jakby niespodziewanie przeszedł przemianę z zalęknionego cienia w kłębek furii.

Król Kentucky, który przewodził rozprawie, zarządził rozpoczęcie procesu i wezwał obie strony do przedstawienia swoich wersji wydarzeń.

Henrik mówił długo i żarliwie. Oskarżał królową o manipulowanie jego królem, nieczyste intencje, z jakimi zawarła małżeństwo i podkreślał anielską dobroć i adorację, jaką żywił zmarły władca dla swojej żony. Zakończył tyradę twierdzeniem, że po tym, jak w niewiadomy i podejrzany sposób wyszła cało z masakry, zamordowała króla, a następnie Jennifer i obłudnie oferowała mu miejsce w swojej świcie, sprawiając, że prawie uwierzył w jej dobre intencje, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę chce zabić także jego.

Nie mam pojęcia, skąd przyszło mu do głowy opowiadać takie bzdury, bo zdawało się, że w nie wierzy.

- Ktoś mu to powiedział – szepnęłam z przekonaniem. – Ktoś powiedział mu, że królowa chce go zabić. To dlatego zmienił zdanie i wywołał na nowo proces. Wcale nie chciał atakować królowej, ale panicznie się boi, że ktoś go zamorduje.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Andre.

- Jego prawnik. Czytam jego prawnika.

Prawnik Henrika był po części demonem, jak pan Catalides, ale widocznie jego umysł działał bardziej ludzko, bo mogłam go czytać dość swobodnie. Nieświadomie wyciągnęłam szyję do przodu.

- Ona nie chce cię zabić! – krzyknęłam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

Wszystkie oczy były na mnie. Ups. Henrik Feith gapił się na mnie, a ja byłam tak podekscytowana, że mówiłam dalej:

- Powiedz nam, kto ci o tym powiedział, a dowiemy się, kto zabił Jennifer Carter…

- Kobieto – przerwał mi ktoś. – Bądź cicho. Kim jesteś, żeby przeszkadzać w tak ważnej sprawie sądowej?

Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że była to Starożytna Pythoness, której głos okazał się nadspodziewanie mocny jak na kogoś w tak podeszłym wieku. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że paskudnie wdepnęłam, ale musiałam już teraz brnąć dalej.

- Nie mam takiego prawa, Pani – przyznałam. – Ale znam prawdę.

Ktoś prychnął. Mogłabym przysiąc, że poznałam głos Pam.

- Och, więc ja jestem tu zupełnie niepotrzebna? Dlaczego powinnam pozwolić ci orzekać?

- Nie mam władzy orzekania, ale mogę usłyszeć prawdę i przedstawić ją, by kto inny wydał sprawiedliwy wyrok – powiedziałam starając się być jednocześnie niezbyt uległa i nie prowokować nadmiernie wampirzycy.

Pam prychnęła ponownie.

Nagle Eric wystąpił przed szereg i poczułam jego obecność, bardzo blisko siebie. Nic nie powiedział, ale w jakiś sposób dodawał mi odwagi i wiedziałam, że robi to świadomie i celowo. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak to robi, ale czułam siłę, którą próbował pchnąć w moją stronę. Była mi w tej chwili bardzo potrzebna, bo w tej strasznej sekundzie zdałam sobie sprawę z okropnej prawdy – nie czytałam w umyśle prawnika, czytałam w umyśle samego Henrika. Ostatnia wymiana krwi z Erikiem zwiększyła moje telepatyczne możliwości i pchnęła mnie nagle poza bezpieczną i dotychczas błogosławienie niedostępną granicę – czytałam w wampirzym umyśle. Byłam przerażona.

- Więc chodź i powiedz mi, co powinnam zrobić – powiedziała Pythoness z niebezpiecznym sarkazmem.

Miałam całe dwadzieścia sekund, by przezwyciężyć szok i zareagować. Podeszłam bliżej platformy. Eric przesunął się tuż za mną, wciąż nic nie mówiąc. Czułam się, jakby osłaniał moje tyły. Być może przed naszymi własnymi wampirami, by nie rozpruły mi gardła, aby mnie uciszyć.

- Henrik myśli, że królowa chce go zabić – powiedziałam tak czystym głosem, jak tylko mogłam. – Świadczył w samoobronie.

- Królowa nie chciała mnie zabić? – zapytał zdezorientowany Henrik, z nutą nadziei w głosie, zdradzając swoje intencje.

- Nie – powiedziałam zwracając się do niego. – Jej oferta była szczera.

Ale wampir nadal był przerażony.

- Ty też próbujesz mnie oszukać – rzekł jednocześnie demaskując prawdziwość swojego lęku. – Zapłacą ci za to.

- Mogłabym mieć swoje zdanie? – powiedziała zimno Starożytna Pythoness.

Auć. Nastała mroźna cisza.

- Czym jesteś? – zapytała mnie.

- Jestem telepatką, pani.

- Czytasz w umysłach wampirów.

- Nie, proszę pani – powiedziałam niezachwianym głosem. – To jedyne, które nie są dla mnie dostępne. Odczytałam to wszystko z umysłu prawnika.

- Czy Henrik Feith mówił ci o tym wszystkim? – zwróciła się do adwokata, który nie był zadowolony.

- Tak. Pan Feith czuł się śmiertelnie zagrożony.

- I wiesz, że królowa zaproponowała mu dołączenie do niej?

- Tak. Powiedział mi o tym – to było powiedziane już słabszym tonem.

- Nie uwierzyłeś w słowa królowej? – wampirzyca umiała czytać między wierszami.

- Moim obowiązkiem było chronienie mojego klienta – odparł dyplomatycznie i pokornie.

- Sophie-Anne Leclerq, wzywam cię do przedstawienia twojej wersji!

Sophie-Anne potwierdziła moją wersję odnośnie Henrika i opowiedziała o nocy, podczas której zginął Peter. Raz jeszcze zostałam wezwana na świadka, jako że byłam obecna przy jego śmierci. Królowa postarała się, by wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na fakt, że ona sama poniosła w wyniku wydarzeń w Nowym Orleanie duże straty finansowe i straciła wiele wampirów ze swojej świty, oraz że masakrę sprowokowały wampiry z Arkansas. Nie znałam się na procesach, ale miałam wrażenie, że sympatia rady zaczyna się przychylać na naszą stronę.

Nastała cisza, podczas której Starożytna Pythoness rozważała wyrok. W końcu podniosła głowę i jej ślepe oczy skierowały się bezbłędnie na Sophie-Anne.

- Na mocy prawa Arkansas jest twoje – powiedziała beznamiętnie. – Jesteś niewinna.

Nikt nie wyraził protestu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Podczas procesu zdążyłam się zastanowić, co też mogłoby się z nami wszystkimi stać, gdyby proces skończył się niepomyślnie dla królowej. Królowa uśmiechnęła się, Andre przestał wyglądać jak tykająca bomba zegarowa. Eric zrobił krok do tyłu w stronę swojego poprzedniego miejsca w grupie wampirów.

- A teraz – powiedziała Starożytna Pythoness zwracając się w stronę Henrika – Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest zapewnione. Powiedz, kto ci naopowiadał takich kłamstw?

Henrik nie wyglądał na zapewnionego. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Wstał i przesunął się w moją stronę, być może kierując się jakąś przewrotną logiką, która kazała mu myśleć, że obecnie jestem użyteczniejszą zabawką od niego, więc moja bliskość stanowi jakąś strefę bezpieczeństwa. Okazał się najinteligentniejszy z nas wszystkich.

Świsnęło. Henrik spojrzał w dół i zatrzymał wzrok na tkwiącej w jego piersi strzale. Jego twarz zdążyła jeszcze przybrać wyraz zgrozy, a potem zaczął rozsypywać się w proch. Trzonek strzały był drewniany.

Wampiry rzuciły się na podłogę. Britlingenowie dobiegli do króla Kentucky z bronią w ręku. Andre zasłonił Sophie-Anne…

…Eric skoczył przez pustą przestrzeń na środku sali i powalił mnie na ziemię biorąc na siebie kolejną strzałę, całkowicie niepotrzebną ubezpieczającą strzałę przeznaczoną dla Henrika.

* * *

**Wiem, że Eric w oryginale wypowiedział się dość niejednoznacznie na pytanie, czy skoczyłby przed strzałą, ale myślę, była tam niekonsekwencja, której tu nie przywołam, żeby nie spojlerować kolejnego rozdziału ;)**


	30. II6

**Nie, nie są moi. Ale nie zamierzam zabronić im spędzać ze mną czasu, jeśli mają na to ochotę.**

* * *

6. Wrzasnęłam przeraźliwie.

- Nic mi nie jest – uspokajał mnie Eric, bo nie mogłam przestać krzyczeć. – Sookie, otwórz oczy. Wszystko jest w porządku. Nic się nie stało. Nic mi nie jest.

Strzała drasnęła Erica w ramię nie zbliżając się nawet do jego piersi. Batanya zabiła zamachowca gwiazdką – równo ucięta wampirza głowa potoczyła się na posadzkę.

Nic się nie stało. Wszystko było w porządku.

Ale ja nie mogłam powstrzymać potoku myśli, które przemykały przez moją głowę z niewiarygodną prędkością w ułamkach sekund. Wyobraziłam sobie, że strzała trafiła Erica w serce i że jego ciało rozpada się przed moimi oczami, w moich rękach. Że zostaję bezradna w tej okropnej sali, w hotelu pełnym wampirów, zupełnie sama. Że spoglądam w pełną bólu twarz Pam, która niechybnie przestanie być moją przyjaciółką.

Wyobraziłam sobie koszmar przebrnięcia przez resztę zjazdu po tym, co się stało, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wszystkie te rozpolitykowane stwory, które zgarnęłyby go na szuflę, wyrzuciły do worka na śmieci i powróciły natychmiast do swoich ról, by wykonywać je najlepiej jak potrafią.

Wyobraziłam sobie, że w Shreveport pojawia się nowy, wampirzy szeryf. Fangtazję bez Erica. Powrót do domu.

Widziałam Andre układającego nową intrygę, która zmusiłaby mnie do pracy bezpośrednio dla królowej, natychmiast wykorzystującego fakt, że nie jestem już pod niczyją ochroną. Być może zmuszającego mnie do więzi krwi.

Mnie umierającą kiedyś w przyszłości gwałtowną śmiercią przy okazji jakiejś nadnaturalnej afery, moje ciało porzucone w krzakach.

Albo pozostawioną samą sobie, nigdy więcej nie niepokojoną, spędzającą wszystkie dni przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat na sprzątaniu, gotowaniu, robieniu zakupów i pracy w Merlotte's, Szaloną Sookie starzejącą się samotnie, podczas gdy cel jej życia sprowadza się do serwowania hamburgerów.

Wyobraziłam sobie, że jedynym, co pozostaje mi po Ericu, jest kula, którą zabrałam z Dallas. Kawałek metalu.

Nigdy dotąd nie uświadomiłam sobie realności możliwości śmierci Erica.

Rozdygotana wczepiłam się w jego ramiona.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Zagrożenie minęło. Wstał podnosząc mnie przy tym i stawiając na nogi. Nie przewróciłam się tylko dlatego, że wciąż go trzymałam. Wydawało się, że nie mogę go puścić.

- Wiedziałem, że zdążę – powiedział spokojnie.

- A jeśli nie?

Obok nas stanęła Pam. Na jej twarzy malowała się mieszanina szoku, zmartwienia i niepokoju. Gdyby wampiry mogły blednąć, z pewnością by to zrobiła. Słuchała uważnie naszej rozmowy i wydawała się chcieć poznać odpowiedzi na dokładnie te same pytania co ja.

- Gdybym widział, że nie zdążę, nie rzuciłbym się przed ciebie – strzała mogłaby trafić mnie w serce i zabić – powiedział z prostotą i bardzo pewnym siebie tonem. – Ale wiedziałem, że jeśli skoczę natychmiast, zdążę. Skoro mogłem cię uratować nie narażając życia, zrobiłem to. To było logiczne.

Prawie mu uwierzyłam, przyjmując za dobrą monetę wymówkę, że jego wampirze refleksy umożliwiły mu ocenienie sytuacji na czas i poczułam nadchodzącą falę ulgi i rozczarowania jednocześnie, kiedy nagle uderzyła mnie kolejna myśl i dostrzegłam poważną lukę w tym rozumowaniu.

- Gówno prawda – powiedziałam obcesowo. – Przyszedłeś do mnie wczoraj, kiedy trzymałam bombę i zostałeś, mimo że twoja obecność nijak nie mogła mi pomóc. W jaki sposób to było logiczne? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałeś, cytuję „jestem tu, żeby z tobą umrzeć".

Pam spojrzała na Erica zaalarmowana. Domyśliłam się, że nie podzielił się z nią tą częścią historii.

- Czy naprawdę wiedziałeś, że zdążysz? – postanowiłam przycisnąć go do muru.

- Tak – odpowiedział natychmiast.

- Okej. A teraz powiedz mi szczerze, co byś zrobił, gdybyś nie był pewien, albo gdybyś wiedział, że nie zdążysz?

Eric otworzył usta, żeby powtórzyć swoją automatyczną odpowiedź, ale zawahał się na sekundę, jakby postanowił sam się nad tym zastanowić.

- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu, tak samo jak kiedy pytałam go, czemu nie odsunie się od bomby.

Wydawał się zmieszany i bardzo zdenerwowany swoim odkryciem.

Skrzyżowałam wzrok z Pam. Mimo że wychodziłyśmy z różnych pozycji i mogła mnie w tej chwili nie uważać za sprzymierzeńca, jako że to ja byłam główną przyczyną całego zamieszania, miałam wrażenie, że myśli dokładnie to samo co ja.

- Eric, nie możesz tego robić – powiedziałam.

Pam pokiwała gorliwie głową.

Zwykle byłam bardziej egoistyczna, ale działałam pod wpływem impulsu, jakim było przerażenie wywołane moją niedawną wizją.

- Wiesz, Sookie, większość ludzi po prostu podziękowałaby mi za uratowanie życia i byłaby szczęśliwa – powiedział zasłaniając się drwiącym uśmiechem.

Nie pozwoliłam mu dać się wmanewrować w poczucie winy.

- Nie rób tego więcej! Nie chcę, żebyś to robił! – upierałam się, podczas gdy mój rozsądek mówił mi, że powinnam walnąć się młotkiem w głowę i zamknąć.

Eric zignorował mój wybuch i kazał Pam dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o zamachowcu. Ponieważ przyciągaliśmy za dużo uwagi, wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął w bardziej ustronny kąt.

- Zależy ci na mnie – zauważył zadowolony.

Przewróciłam oczami. Tylko Eric mógł w ten sposób odwrócić kota ogonem i skoncentrować uwagę na mnie, zamiast na fakcie, że prawie dał się przed chwilą nadziać na kołek, żeby mnie ratować.

- Żyłeś tysiąc lat i możesz przeżyć następny tysiąc – powiedziałam powtarzając rozumowanie, które nigdy do mnie nie trafiało (wampirza teoria na temat „dlaczego ludzkie życie się nie liczy, a wampirze tak"), ale które w tym momencie wydawało się wygodną i adekwatną wymówką dla moich obiekcji co do jego opiekuńczo-samobójczych odruchów – Unikałeś śmierci tak długo, chcesz ją teraz spotkać na własne życzenie? Byłeś pewien, że ten strzał by mnie zabił? Ratowałeś moje życie, czy tylko ryzykowałeś swoje? Nie oszukujmy się, ja i tak niedługo umrę, zwłaszcza jeśli sprawy będą wyglądać w najbliższym czasie tak jak przez ostatnie kilka dni.

- Nie mów tak – powiedział i coś w jego tonie mnie uderzyło, ale nie potrafiłam tego zidentyfikować.

- Ale to prawda, Eric – odparłam cicho.

Cóż, przynajmniej druga część tego stwierdzenia. Umrę niechybnie, a z perspektywy Erica moje życie było tak krótkie, że nawet zakładając, że nie spotka mnie nieszczęśliwy wypadek, będzie to „niedługo". Czy sprawiało to, że owo krótkie życie było niewarte ratowania, pozostawało już sprawą względną. Osobiście wcale tak nie uważałam, ale wolałam, żeby to ratowanie odbywało się w jakiś inny sposób. Co nie bardzo było możliwe. Więc jednocześnie chciałam i nie chciałam, żeby mnie ratował. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na tę hipokryzję.

- Kochałaś mnie? – zapytał nagle ni w pięć ni w dziewięć Eric efektywnie (i efektownie) zmieniając temat.

Myślę, że moje serce na chwilę zamarło. W pierwszym odruchu miałam ochotę zaprzeczyć, że mam dla niego jakiekolwiek uczucia, ale wydało mi się to po pierwsze niewiarygodne i tym bardziej podejrzane, a po drugie nieuczciwe – przede mną stał, bądź co bądź, mężczyzna, który kiedyś mnie kochał i przyznał się do tego, nawet jeśli tego nie pamiętał. Byłam prawie pewna, że Eric znalazł swój list, ale nigdy nie poruszyliśmy tego tematu. Jeśli go czytał, wiedział, co wtedy czuł i w takim wypadku byłam mu winna prawdę. Mogłam tylko cieszyć się, że nie przyszło mu do głowy zadać pytania w czasie teraźniejszym.

I oto nagle, w przebłysku geniuszu, wiedziałam dokładnie, co mu odpowiedzieć. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, bo chciałam mieć szansę dokładnego obserwowania jego reakcji. Jeśli Eric widział list, aluzja zawarta w moim sformułowaniu nie powinna mu umknąć.

- Mogłabym cię kochać – powiedziałam.

Nie byłam w stanie niczego wyczytać z jego twarzy. Nawet z pomocą więzi krwi nie potrafiłam rozszyfrować jego skomplikowanych emocji. Jak na kogoś, kto utrzymuje, że nie lubi uczuć i stara się stworzyć wrażenie, że w ogóle ich nie posiada, Eric miał ich bardzo dużo i wyjątkowo intensywnych. Patrzyliśmy na siebie pełną minutę w milczeniu, które przerwało w końcu nadejście Pam gotowej do zdania raportu.

Zabójca nazywał się Kyle Perkins i był wampirem od niedawna. Jednak stopień sprawności, z jaką posługiwał się swoją bronią wskazywał na to, że trenował już od jakiegoś czasu. Eric polecił mi wybrać się nazajutrz do punktów strzelniczych w mieście i spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś o sprawie. Zgodziłam się, głównie dlatego, że zgodnie z planem miałam zająć się moim śledztwem w ciągu dnia – światło słoneczne sprawiało, że czułam się relatywnie bezpiecznie. Ponieważ nie miałam siły martwić się o coś, na co chwilowo nic nie mogłam poradzić, postanowiłam odłożyć myślenie o mojej wyprawie do jutra. Idealną wymówką dla wymknięcia się na chwilę Ericowi i tym samym zmienienie toku rozmyślań wydawało mi się odmeldowanie się u królowej. Ta nie była jednak chwilowo zainteresowana moją obecnością. Z wyjątkowo jak na nią przyjaznym wyrazem na twarzy (myślę, że sobie na niego zasłużyłam, w końcu znowu wyratowałam ją z kłopotów) powiedziała mi, że porozmawiamy później. Tym samym poczułam się zwolniona z obowiązków na czas nieokreślony.

Podczas gdy ekipa obsługująca zjazd sprawnie uprzątnęła szczątki zabitych wampirów i przekształciła salę rozpraw na balową, Sophie-Anne zajęta była święceniem swego triumfu i błyszczeniem w towarzystwie. Atmosfera zmieniła się na rozluźnioną, gdy wampiry (po zdrowej dawce przeżyć, jakiej dostarczyły im dwa trupy) przeszły do rozrywkowej części wieczoru. Na scenę wszedł wampirzy zespół, a potem wystąpiła dwójka nieumarłych tancerzy. Muszę przyznać, że zrobili wrażenie nawet na mnie, chociaż ich zmysłowy taniec był zdecydowanie wampiryczny. Poruszali się z zapierającą dech w piersiach gracją, a do tego byli niezwykle urodziwi – kobieta była być może najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam.

Po chwili na parkiet wkroczyła też Sophie-Anne z Andre; oboje rzucali sobie gorące spojrzenia. Nagle poczułam na sobie czyjś nie mniej intensywny wzrok i zdałam sobie sprawę, że Eric znów stoi tuż obok mnie.

Przez sekundę przemknęła mi przez głowę spanikowana myśl każąca mi odwrócić głowę i pójść w drugą stronę udając, że go nie zauważyłam, ale kiedy tylko podniosłam na niego oczy okazało się, że schwytał mnie w swoje magnetyczne spojrzenie. Stałam jak wrośnięta w ziemię.

- Zatańczmy – powiedział.

Odkryłam, że nie jestem w stanie odmówić.

* * *

**Nie bójcie się - Pam nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa.**


	31. II7

**Najwyżej wszyscy spotkamy się w pace.**

* * *

7. Mogłoby się wydawać, że ktoś tak potężny jak Eric nie będzie najlepszym tancerzem. Nic bardziej mylnego. Sama uwielbiam tańczyć i wiem, że jest to jedna z tych nielicznych umiejętności, z których mogę być naprawdę dumna, więc to, co stało się w chwilę później, było po prostu nieziemskie.

Zawirowaliśmy z Erikiem po parkiecie i wydawało się, że była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Czułam się lekko i dobrze; nie miałam pojęcia, jaki taniec tańczyliśmy, lecz nie miało to znaczenia – bez trudu podążałam za Erikiem, który prowadził mnie pewnie i odnajdywałam kroki nie myląc się ani razu. Jedna jego ręka spoczęła na moich plecach, a druga ujęła moją dłoń. Jego bliskość była pożądana i przyjemna w uspokajający sposób, sprawiła że ogarnęło mnie ciepło, jakby ktoś otulił mnie kołdrą i objął. Kiedy spojrzałam mu w oczy nie byłam w stanie zetrzeć z twarzy radosnego uśmiechu. O dziwo, Eric też się uśmiechnął, tak szeroko, że zrobiło mu się kilka łuków w kącikach ust, bezgłośnie krzyczących do mnie, by je ucałować. Ten uśmiech, w połączeniu ze splecionymi odświętnie włosami, niewątpliwie szytym na miarę ubraniem (noszącym na lewym ramieniu ślad po strzale), dumną posturą Wikinga i bezdennymi oczami, tworzył absolutnie zabójcze zestawienie. Musiałam się powstrzymywać od rozchylania w oszołomieniu ust.

- Jesteś piękna – powiedział niespodziewanie Eric, a ja spłonęłam rumieńcem.

Moje serce zabiło nierówno. Tak właśnie powiedział, nie: „pięknie dziś wyglądasz" albo „ładnie ci w tej sukience", ale „_jesteś_ piękna". I tak jak kiedyś, gdy był przeklęty przez Hallow, patrzył mi przy tym prosto w oczy. Nikt inny nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku.

Chwycił mnie mocno w talii i przygarnął bliżej do siebie, tak że przylegałam do niego całą długością ciała, a potem uniósł przy kolejnym obrocie, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje stopy nie dotykają podłoża i że z pomocą Erica tańczę w powietrzu. Zaśmiałam się w głos. Musiałam stanowić niezły widok, z kosmykami włosów fruwającymi wokół twarzy i śmiejąc się jak szalona, ale nie mogłam przestać. Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że po prostu musiałam dać temu w jakiś sposób upust.

Powinnam była przewidzieć, że Eric zaatakuje znienacka.

Pochylił się w moją stronę i szepnął mi prosto do ucha:

- Bądź moja.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Serce waliło mi jak młotem i poczułam, jak wzbiera we mnie zdradziecka fala gorąca, ale kiedy odsunęłam głowę, by odszukać spojrzenie Erica, nie miałam szansy odpowiedzieć – całował mnie zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć o tym, jak właściwie chciałam zareagować.

Moje ciało miało na ten temat własne zdanie i najwyraźniej zgadzało się w pełni na propozycję Erica, bo automatycznie zaakceptowało i odwzajemniło pocałunek bez jakiejkolwiek konsultacji z centralnym ośrodkiem układu nerwowego. Ponieważ wciąż nie mogłam się zdecydować, jakie było moje stanowisko w tej sprawie, pozwoliłam sobie w międzyczasie rozkoszować się tym cudownym momentem, póki trwał.

A trzeba było przyznać, że trwał. I trwał. Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu się całowaliśmy, ale był to z pewnością najdłuższy pocałunek, jaki dzieliłam z kimkolwiek poza sypialnią. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc zdecydowanie była to przestrzeń, do której byłby bardziej odpowiedni. Nie było w nim nic niewinnego. Eric pozwalał mi oderwać od siebie usta na minimalną odległość tylko na absolutnie niezbędny moment, którego potrzebowałam, by zaczerpnąć życiodajny haust powietrza i natychmiast powracał do przerwanej czynności. Jego ramiona przygarnęły mnie jeszcze mocniej, ściskając mój biust w nieistniejącej przestrzeni pomiędzy nami. Nie zarejestrowałam nawet, kiedy przestaliśmy tańczyć, choć całkiem możliwe, że zbiegło się to z chwilą, kiedy kły Erica wysunęły się gwałtownie, jak grzanki wyskakujące z tostera. Byłoby to nawet zabawne, gdybym nie była w tej sekundzie tak bardzo zaabsorbowana moją lawinowo narastającą namiętnością. Moja krew krążyła z szaloną prędkością, a ja sama szybko osiągałam temperaturę wrzenia. Moja ręka powędrowała do głowy Erica z zamiarem wsunięcia się w jego włosy, ale ponieważ były tym razem ciasno zaplecione, osunęła się na jego kark i tam pozostała, jakby w pogotowiu, by przytrzymać go w miejscu, gdyby przypadkiem przyszło mu na myśl się odsunąć. Była to bezpodstawna obawa – przerwał dopiero kiedy zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie z braku tlenu i absolutnie musiałam wziąć głębszy oddech.

Chwytałam powietrze, jakbym przepłynęła pod spodem jezioro. Oczy Erica były ciemne i wzburzone, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, i wciąż spoczywały na mnie, a koniuszki jego kłów wyzierały zza górnej wargi.

- Eric – powiedziałam bez tchu i urwałam, po prostu dlatego, że nie byłam w stanie wymyślić, jak dokończyć to zdanie. Byłam wstrząśnięta.

Powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać, że stoimy na parkiecie, po środku sali balowej pełnej ludzi (w luźnym rozumieniu tego terminu) i że przed chwilą na ich oczach całowaliśmy się bezwstydnie w sposób, który w przestrzeni publicznej najprawdopodobniej podpadał pod paragraf. Nadal nie mogłam oderwać wzroku.

- Jesteś piękna – powtórzył. Ale na tym nie skończył. – Jesteś lojalna i odważna. Jesteś bystra i masz poczucie humoru. Chcę, żebyś była moja.

W romansowych powieściach podobne zdania wypowiadane są przyprawiającym o omdlenie, łamiącym się, pełnym adoracji szeptem, ale w ustach Erica każde słowo ważyło tonę i zdawało się wwiercać we mnie coraz głębiej i głębiej. Eric nie prawił mi komplementów i nie składał romantycznych deklaracji. Prędzej oznajmiał mi wyrok wraz z uzasadnieniem. I właśnie owa twarda nuta w jego tonie sprawiała, że byłam pewna dwóch rzeczy – po pierwsze był absolutnie szczery. Po drugie równie zdeterminowany, by dostać to, czego chce.

Było jednak coś jeszcze w jego obwieszczeniu, co sprawiło, że chociaż wydawało mi się przed chwilą, że każdy wdech jest mi niezbędny do przeżycia, kiedy zaczął mówić, wstrzymałam oddech.

Słyszałam kiedyś jak powiedział coś bardzo podobnego. Wtedy myślałam, że nie miało to znaczenia, bo byłam całym jego światem. Byłam wszystkim, co znał, więc nie miał mnie z czym porównywać.

Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje i co to wszystko znaczy. Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć.

- Eric, dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytałam otumaniona.

- Bo to prawda.

Musiałam skoncentrować całą swoją siłę woli na tym, żeby nie opleść go w pasie nogami i nie zażądać od niego, żeby zaniósł mnie do najbliższego pokoju z dużym łóżkiem i zamkiem w drzwiach. Nie narzekałabym na dźwiękoszczelne ściany.

Zamiast tego zrobiłam to, w czym byłam najlepsza: uciekłam. Wystarczył mi pretekst w postaci Gervaisa, który stanął w odległości kilku kroków i najwyraźniej miał jakąś pilną sprawę wymagającą uwagi Erica, ale przezornie zachował dystans zdając sobie sprawę, że reakcja tego ostatniego mogłaby być niezbyt przyjazna, gdyby przeszkodził mu w tej chwili nieostrożnie. Oczy Erica uskoczyły na ułamek sekundy w bok podążając za moim spojrzeniem i bardziej poczułam, niż usłyszałam, jak warknął cicho, ale było już za późno – to było wszystko, czego było mi potrzeba, by wycofać się uprzejmie. Nie dość szybko jednak, by nie usłyszeć, jak Eric mówi:

- Do zobaczenia później.

Czmychnęłam, jakby się za mną paliło. Ukryłam się w łazience. Kobieta usługująca w toalecie patrzyła na mnie dziwnie, kiedy chlusnęłam kilka razy zimną wodą na twarz. Oczywiście musiałam potem poprawić mój zrujnowany wieczorowy makijaż, ale potrzebowałam tego dla uspokojenia nerwów. Moje ręce wciąż się trzęsły. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę bez końca unikać Erica i że prędzej czy później przyprze mnie do muru i będę musiała udzielić mu jakiejś odpowiedzi.

Moja reakcja na samo wypowiedzenie w myślach słów „przyprzeć do muru" w połączeniu z imieniem Erica wskazywała na to, że jeśli szybko nie zdecyduję się, jak chcę, żeby ta odpowiedź brzmiała, mogę stracić wszelkie szanse na to, by była ona wyrażona w sposób werbalny.

Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów i udało mi się przynajmniej zewnętrznie doprowadzić do ładu, chociaż mentalnie wciąż panikowałam. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, którą wie o mnie każdy, kto zna mnie chociaż trochę – jestem mistrzem świata w chowaniu głowy w piasek. Nikt tak jak ja nie potrafi unikać niewygodnych kwestii i odkładać trudnych rozmów i decyzji na później.

Wyszłam więc z toalety z szalonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Na korytarzu spotkałam Clovache. Stała opierając się o ścianę i wyglądała, jakby na mnie czekała.

- To było ciekawe – oznajmiła z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. – Jak to zrobiłaś?

Moje myśli były w takim mętliku, że jej pytanie zupełnie zbiło mnie z tropu.

Jak zrobiłam co? Wypchnęłam w kąt umysłu nierozwiązane problemy? Przyczepiłam do twarzy głupkowaty uśmiech? Przekonałam Starożytną Pythoness, że Sophie-Anne jest niewinna? Przeżyłam noc? Pocałowałam Erica?

Ponieważ nie miałam pojęcia, postanowiłam po prostu zapytać.

- Przepraszam, musisz mówić jaśniej – powiedziałam.

- Nie powinien był cię ratować, jeśli nie miał jakiegoś bardzo ważnego powodu – jak, na przykład, zapewnienie sobie bezpieczeństwa w dłuższej perspektywie. Ryzyko było na tyle duże, że wampir nie powinien był go podejmować.

Więc jednak Eric. Może wcale nie był zarozumiały wyobrażając sobie, że świat kręci się wokół niego? Może tak po prostu było?

- Wampiry nie działają wbrew instynktom samozachowawczym – dodała.

Czułam się nieswojo, z wielu powodów. Nie chciałam myśleć o tym, o czym mówiła, niepokoiła mnie sugestia zawarta w jej pytaniu (że niby to ja coś Ericowi „zrobiłam"), nie miałam pojęcia, jak rozwikłać tę zagadkę (chociaż sama dałabym wiele za poznanie odpowiedzi), a do tego zastanawiało mnie, co robi wojowniczka dyskutując ze mną na takie tematy.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Mamy tę całą więź krwi – powiedziałam wymijająco starając się przybrać lekki ton.

Britlingen potrząsnął poważnie głową.

- Kochana, wampiry wynalazły więzi krwi po to, żeby mieć z nich korzyść, nie po to, by działały na ich szkodę. Cokolwiek jest przyczyną, dla której twój wampir zrobił dziś coś tak dziwnego, nie ma nic wspólnego z krwią.

Mówiła „twój wampir" tak jak wampiry mówią „mój człowiek". Miałam wrażenie, że chce mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

- Clovache, co tu się dzieje? – zapytałam.

Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy.

- Król Kentucky złapał szpiega Bractwa w swoich szeregach – powiedziała.

Zapadła grobowa cisza.

- To nie wróży najlepiej – zauważyłam rezolutnie.

- To strasznie gówniana sprawa. Isaiah jest staromodnym gościem. Spędził godziny nad wydobyciem prawdy z tej suki i możesz mi uwierzyć, że nie było to zbyt przyjemne. Umarła, ale przed śmiercią zaczęła sypać. Nie sądzę, żeby kłamała. Należała do radykalnego odłamu Bractwa, które dowiedziało się o szczycie i uznało, że jest to okazja do wypowiedzenia otwartej walki wampirom. Prawdziwej wojny. Myślę, że chcą wykorzystać ten zjazd do przejścia do ofensywy. Ochrona nie jest tu zbyt dobra.

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. Wieści były naprawdę alarmujące. To wszystko nie mogło mi się jednak zgodzić w głowie. Jaki byłby cel bomby? Dlaczego póki co zabito tylko wampiry z Arkansas? Clovache przyznała mi rację, że wszystko to jest bardzo dziwne i zaczęłam podejrzewać, że mamy tu do czynienia z więcej niż jedną siłą.

- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – zapytałam w końcu.

- Jesteś w porządku – powiedziała bez chwili zwłoki Clovache. – I liczę, że ostrzeżesz mnie, jeśli coś odkryjesz, tak samo jak ja ciebie. Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam.

Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Zamiast obruszyć się na jej interesowny motyw, skinęłam poważnie głową i byłam wdzięczna. Współpraca miała sens.

Wróciłyśmy do sali balowej i do obowiązków, a ja w ferworze poszukiwania czegoś, co odciągnęłoby moją uwagę od Erica zrobiłam małe badania i z pewną satysfakcją odnalazłam w tłumie pogodowego czarownika – byłam dumna, bo to ja jeszcze przed wyjazdem z domu wpadłam na pomysł, że przeciwnicy królowej mogli używać usług kogoś, kto przewidział Katrinę i przesunął termin zjazdu na czas po katastrofie, kiedy to pozycja Sophie-Anne była znacznie słabsza. Zapewnienie królowej, że nie będzie się mścić na służącym za narzędzie w tych planach czarowniku napełniło mnie ulgą – w końcu to ja wskazałam jej mężczyznę.

Moje osiągnięcie zapewniło mi nagrodę w postaci wolnego na resztę dzisiejszej nocy.

Odnalazłam w tłumie Barry'ego i przez chwilę myślałam, że spędzenie z nim trochę czasu będzie dobrym pomysłem, ale okazało się, że mój kolega-telepata nie mógł się powstrzymać od powracania myślami do wizualnego wspomnienia zawierającego scenę mojego pocałunku z Erikiem. Szybko zorientowałam się, że nie był jedyną osobą, która reagowała podobnie na mój widok. Moja misja pt. „nie będę się teraz nad tym zastanawiać" zaczęła graniczyć z niemożliwością. W poszukiwaniu mentalnej ciszy przeniosłam się do części sali okupowanej głównie przez wampiry.

Pod ścianą natrafiłam na Jake'a Purifoy'a, wilkołaka przemienionego przez moją kuzynkę Hadley w wampira, którego nie w pełni przetransformowane zwłoki miałam okazję oglądać w Nowym Orleanie tuż przed tym, jak się obudził.

- Hej, Sookie – powiedział.

Wydawał się ucieszyć na mój widok. Poza wspomnianym incydentem tylko raz widziałam się z nim, gdy był „przytomny", na spotkaniu w Fangtazji przed wyjazdem do Rhodes. Miałam wrażenie, że Jake męczy się jako wampir (zmiennokształtni i nieumarli z jakiegoś powodu nigdy się nie lubili i przemiana z jednego w drugiego oznaczała, że tak naprawdę pozostawał wyrzutkiem w każdej z tych grup), więc uradowałam się widząc go w lepszym humorze niż poprzednio. Miałam wrażenie, że mój status dziwadła oraz fakt, że jako jedna z nielicznych nie okazywałam wobec niego jawnej nieufności zaskarbił mi jego sympatię. Jake wiedział, co to znaczy być odmieńcem.

- Cześć, Jake – powiedziałam.

- Na procesie – to była niezła akcja.

- O tak, miałam dziś sporo emocji.

- I szczęścia. Mało brakowało, co?

Skrzywiłam się.

- Przepraszam – powiedział natychmiast. – Musiałaś się przestraszyć, kiedy strzała przeleciała tuż koło ciebie.

Tak naprawdę za bardzo martwiłam się o Erica, żeby zdążyć się przestraszyć tym, że mogłam umrzeć.

- Szczęście nie miało z tym nic wspólnego – powiedziałam wciąż myśląc o Wikingu.

- Cóż, można powiedzieć, że miałaś szczęście, że szeryf był blisko.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego potrzebowałam dopiero tej błahej uwagi jako katalizatora, by uświadomić sobie, jaka jest prawdziwa przyczyna faktu, że nie skończyłam tej nocy (i wielu innych) martwa.

Nagle poczułam się, jakby runęła ściana, w którą nieświadomie waliłam bez końca głową. Prawda spadła na mnie ogłuszając mnie jak worek pełen cegieł. Doznałam czegoś w rodzaju świeckiego objawienia.


	32. II8

**Tak, tak, podkradłam ich. Ale działałam w afekcie.**

* * *

8. _Miałam_ szczęście, że Eric był blisko, chociaż zupełnie nie w tym sensie, jaki miał na myśli Jake. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z fizyczną odległością, w jakiej stał ode mnie w krytycznym momencie, a która, swoją drogą, wcale nie była taka znowu mała. Eric _zawsze_ był blisko, kiedy go potrzebowałam – kiedy _naprawdę_ go potrzebowałam.

Na czym więc polegała rewelacja, którą odkryłam pod wpływem uwagi Jake'a? A no na tym, że zdałam sobie sprawę, _dlaczego_ w zasadzie Eric był blisko. Otóż nie dlatego, że tak się akurat składało.

Czy było przypadkiem, że był ze mną w Dallas, kiedy osłonił mnie od strzału? Czy przez czysty zbieg okoliczności znalazł się w Klubie Martwych w Jackson i zaopiekował się mną, kiedy zostałam przebita kołkiem? Przytrafiło mu się dać mi krew? Czy mogłam powiedzieć, że zupełnie od niechcenia otworzył zaraz po zmroku bagażnik, w którym byłam uwięziona z Billem? Rzutem na taśmę wytropił mnie w Nowym Orleanie, kiedy byłam w kłopotach?

Eric nie pojawiał się obok mnie za każdym razem w najwłaściwszym momencie szczęśliwym trafem, ale dlatego, że dokonywał takich a nie innych wyborów.

Po raz pierwszy przemknęło mi przez myśl, że może on tak na poważnie.

Niestety, jak to zwykle bywa z uświadamianiem sobie pewnych prawd, odkrycie jednej pociąga za sobą lawinę kolejnych. Spojrzałam z dystansem sama na siebie i na swoje decyzje i to, co zobaczyłam, wprawiło mnie w osłupienie.

Czego właściwie chciałam od Erica? Czego _jeszcze_ od niego wymagałam? Żeby palił mi świeczki i dawał kwiatki? Serio? Niemal prychnęłam głośno formułując samą tę myśl. Na litość Boską, ile jeszcze przeznaczonych dla mnie kul musi wziąć na siebie, żebym uwierzyła, że mu na mnie zależy? W ciągu ostatniej doby ryzykował dla mnie życiem dwa razy! W tym raz nawet nie po to, żeby mnie uratować, ale po prostu po to, żeby ktoś stał przy mnie, kiedy trzymałam w ręku bombę – tylko po to, bym nie była samotna w obliczu śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Czy ktokolwiek w tych dniach potrafił i chciał, nie pytany i nie proszony zatroszczyć się o mnie w tym samym stopniu co on? Czy ktokolwiek inny dbał o mnie wystarczająco, by zauważyć, że potrzebuję ciepłego płaszcza, albo nowego podjazdu? Czy ktoś inny jeździł za mną do innego stanu, żeby upewnić się, że jestem bezpieczna? Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam? Dlaczego ustawiłam mu poprzeczkę tak cholernie wysoko? Dlaczego nikt inny nie musiał mi udowadniać szczerości swoich intencji? Dlaczego tylko dla niego wydawałam się robić ten dziwny wyjątek, wszystkim innym ufając z łatwością, być może nadmierną? Co takiego okropnego zrobił, że byłam gotowa walczyć do upadłego, zanim otworzę przed nim serce?

Odpowiedź była banalna – bałam się spaść z wysoka. Eric miał moc złamania mnie jak nikt inny, po prostu dla tego, że był dla mnie ważniejszy niż wszyscy inni mężczyźni w moim życiu. Odrzucenie przez kogoś innego nie bolałoby nigdy nawet w połowie tak, jak dotknęłaby mnie utrata Erica. Co oznaczało, że tak naprawdę, chociaż broniłam się przed tym rękami i nogami, sprawa była już zamknięta – mimo że nie pozwoliłam sobie związać się z Erikiem, nie uchroniło mnie to przed sytuacją, w której i tak trzymał w garści pokaźną część mojego serca. Fakt, że nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam, nie zmieniał zbyt wiele. Raz jeszcze, w imię czego w takim razie cierpiałam odmawiając sobie wszystkich pozytywnych stron, jakie mogły płynąć z zacieśnienia tej relacji? Tak naprawdę oszukiwałam sama siebie. Eric mógłby mnie zranić w każdej chwili, gdyby tylko zechciał, nawet teraz – fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Stwierdzenie, że mi na nim nie zależało, było oczywistą bzdurą.

Wiedziałam, co znaczy być kochaną przez Erica, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, bo wciąż obstawałam przy twierdzeniu, że kiedy był przeklęty przez Hallow, miałam do czynienia tylko z częścią jego osobowości. Ale czy przypadkiem i w tej kwestii nie postawiłam mylnie akcentów i czy nie zaślepiał mnie własny upór? Czy różnica polegała na tym, co sobie wmówiłam? Czy Eric, który mieszkał u mnie, był w jakiś sposób mniej wampiryczny, albo łagodniejszy? Jestem pewna, że wiedźmy, które zabił podczas wojny czarownic, postawiłyby stanowcze veto.

A jeśli nawet – czy przypadkiem nie było podówczas chwil, w których tęskniłam skrycie za pewnym siebie, umiejącym opanować każdą sytuację Erikiem?

Dlaczego odkąd został odczarowany zawsze traktowałam jego słowa i intencje podejrzliwie – czy kiedykolwiek mnie zawiódł?

I nagle poczułam zimny strach w żołądku, kiedy pojawiło się ostatnie pytanie: jak długo jeszcze mogę go odtrącać, zanim Eric potraktuje mój opór poważnie i zniechęci się na dobre stwierdzając, że gra jest niewarta świeczki i poszuka kogoś mniej niewdzięcznego?

Gorączkowo przeczesałam salę wzrokiem wypatrując go w tłumie i w końcu odnajdując po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, zajętego rozmową z jakimś wampirem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Coś we mnie zaczęło topnieć i kruszyć się, kiedy patrzyłam na jego znajomą sylwetkę i trudne do odczytania z tej odległości rysy. Po raz pierwszy nie zwalczałam ciepłego uczucia, które budowało się we mnie, gdy go obserwowałam. Zawstydzająca czułość, zupełnie nie na miejscu biorąc pod uwagę, że jej obiektem był potężny, starożytny drapieżnik, mieszała się we mnie z gwałtowną, bolesną tęsknotą.

Eric musiał poczuć na sobie moje spojrzenie, albo może wołała do niego jego krew płynąca w moich żyłach, bo odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i jego oczy w ułamku sekundy nieomylnie odszukały moje. Jego twarz była nieodgadniona. Nie wiem, ile czasu trzymaliśmy się wzajemnie w intensywnym kontakcie wzrokowym, ale kompletnie straciłam poczucie rzeczywistości, bo żeby wyrwać mnie z transu trzeba było aż tego, żeby Jake zamachał mi ręką przed oczami.

- Co? Och, przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

- Gdzie byłaś? – zaśmiał się.

Z trudem otrząsnęłam się z moich myśli i zmusiłam się, aby powrócić do przerwanej rozmowy. Nasza pogawędka rwała się jednak, bo ja miałam teraz nagle inne, bardzo ważne rzeczy na głowie, a Jake z każdym słowem zdradzał znaki źle tłumionej depresji spowodowanej swoim obecnym statusem wampira. Wkrótce rozstaliśmy się życząc sobie wszystkiego dobrego, a ja stwierdziłam, że nie jestem już w nastroju na zabawę tej nocy i postanowiłam wymknąć się do swojego pokoju. Głowa puchła mi od rozmyślań i miałam nadzieję, że może jeśli się prześpię, nieco mi się w niej rozjaśni i będę w stanie sformułować jakiś plan działania w związku ze wszystkimi rewelacjami, do jakich właśnie doszłam. Jedno było pewne: musiałam coś zmienić w moim podejściu do Erica.

Byłam tak zaprzątnięta swoimi sprawami, że nie zauważyłam, jak zza rogu korytarza, którym wędrowałam, wyłonił się Bill, dopóki się nie odezwał.

- Więc to prawda – powiedział.

- Co takiego?

- Jesteś teraz zabawką Erica.

Bez ostrzeżenia uderzyłam go w twarz. W tej samej sekundzie coś błysnęło.

Mój cios był tak mocny, że przez moment zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem nie uszkodziłam sobie ręki. To był cały problem z wampirami – policzkowanie tych zarozumiałych drani było z całą pewnością satysfakcjonujące, ale ze względu na nadzwyczajne zdolności regeneracyjne nieumarłych wymierzający karę kończył bardziej poraniony niż karany.

- Jest doskonałe – powiedział znajomy głos za moimi plecami.

Obróciłam się na pięcie i zobaczyłam Pam wpatrującą się z uznaniem w wyświetlacz cyfrowego aparatu, którym przed chwilą zrobiła zdjęcie.

- Dam ci kopię, jak wydrukuję – powiedziała do mnie podnosząc wzrok. – Eric też na pewno będzie chciał jedno. Może moglibyśmy je oprawić i powiesić nad barem w Fangtazji?

- Myślisz, że naprawdę by za ciebie umarł? – ciągnął niezrażony Bill. Tak, Bill – ten sam Bill, który nie ruszył się z miejsca nawet o milimetr, kiedy Eric wypychał mnie z toru strzały. – Dobrze wiedział, że zdąży. Inaczej nigdy by nie skoczył. Jesteś naiwna, jeśli sądzisz inaczej. Eric dba tylko o siebie.

Poczułam, jak wzbiera we mnie furia.

_Wybrałeś zły dzień, kolego_.

- Nie – powiedziałam najzimniejszym tonem, jaki byłam w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. – Nie sądzę, żeby za mnie umarł. To by było bardziej w _twoim_ stylu. Łzawe, głupie i niekoniecznie pomocne. Nie ma nic chwalebnego w umieraniu, Bill. To żadne szczególne osiągnięcie. Każdy idiota potrafi umrzeć. Nie chodzi o to, żeby umierać, tylko żeby rozwiązać problem. Eric nie umrze dla mnie – wypowiadałam słowa z naciskiem, jakbym chciała w ten sposób zakląć je w przepowiednię. – _Nie chcę_, żeby dla mnie umierał. Chcę…

Urwałam przerażona w porę powstrzymując się od wypowiedzenia na głos końcówki zdania –

…_żeby dla mnie żył._

Moje niedokończone zdanie zawisło w powietrzu. Pam przyglądała mi się, jakbym była jakimś niezwykle interesującym okazem zoologicznym. Nawet przekrzywiła głowę. Bill wyglądał za wkurzonego.

- Myślisz, że on jest ode mnie lepszy? – syknął. – Zrobiłby dokładnie to samo, gdyby był na moim miejscu i dobrze o tym wiesz!

Nienawidziłam go w tym momencie. To było tak, jakby wbił mi nóż w brzuch i przekręcił ostrze. Tym razem odezwał się nie po to, żeby spróbować mnie odzyskać, ale po prostu po to, żeby mnie zranić. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało najmocniej. Wytrącił mi wszelką broń z ręki. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłam mu nawet odpowiedzieć, bo istniało bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że miał rację.

W mgnieniu oka Pam stała milimetry od jego twarzy z obnażonymi kłami.

- Nie porównuj się do mojego stwórcy – powiedziała ołowianym szeptem. – Nie jesteś w niczym podobny do Erica.

Ale szkoda została już wyrządzona.

Wciąż jeszcze oszołomiona obserwowałam, jak Pam odsunęła się o krok od Billa i stanęła swobodnie z założonymi rękami przyjmując na powrót znudzony wyraz twarzy.

- Bill – zagaiła, tym razem na pozór przyjaźnie, jakby dawała mu dobrą radę – jeśli przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, żeby zasłużyć sobie po raz kolejny na mordobicie, to możesz uznać swój cel za osiągnięty i skierować swoją uwagę w stronę innych, równie ambitnych przedsięwzięć. Przenieść się na zieleńsze pastwiska, czy coś w tym stylu. Ja natomiast – tu odwróciła się w moją stronę – chciałam uciąć sobie kobiecą rozmowę z naszą drogą Sookie.

Jej słodki uśmiech był tak złowieszczy, że zapomniałam nawet, że chciałam ją zapytać, czy wie, co znaczy idiom, którego użyła odprawiając Billa. Coś mi mówiło, że pogawędka z Pam nie będzie tym razem dotyczyć najnowszych trendów w modzie. Westchnęłam ciężko. Zastanawiałam się, ile jeszcze rozmów będę musiała odbyć, zanim wreszcie będę mogła skulić się w swoim łóżku.


	33. II9

**A w zasadzie to kto powiedział, że to pierwsza wersja historii jest prawdziwa?**

* * *

9. Ostrożnie weszłam do pokoju Erica i Pam.

- O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytałam nieufnie, siadając na skraju łóżka.

- O Ericu.

O czym by innym. Pępek świata ma włosy w kolorze blond.

- Jest wiele powodów, dla których powinnam cię zabić – powiedziała bez ogródek.

Okej. To było mocne otwarcie tematu. Ponieważ wciąż jeszcze żyłam, czekałam niecierpliwie na część, która zaczynała się od słowa „ale", mając szczerą nadzieję, że takowa istnieje.

- Nie myśl sobie, że to dlatego, że cię nie lubię – kontynuowała Pam spoglądając na mnie z pewną życzliwością. – Jesteś w porządku jak na człowieka i dostarczasz mi sporo rozrywki. To nic osobistego.

Uniosłam brwi. Milczałam zastanawiając się, czy powinnam być wzruszona tym wyznaniem.

- Jest też wiele powodów, dla których jesteś dla niego dobra. Zdecydowanie wolę twoje towarzystwo od tego żałosnego robactwa, które ciągle się wokół niego pęta, usiłując zyskać ochłap jego uwagi. Problem w tym…

Urwała szukając odpowiednich słów. To było coś nowego. Pam wydawała się naprawdę zatroskana.

- Eric raz po raz ryzykuje życiem. To się musi skończyć – powiedziała powoli i z naciskiem.

- Martwisz się o niego – szepnęłam.

- Jest moim stwórcą – odparła Pam wzruszając ramionami, jakby to rozumiało się samo przez się, chociaż z tego co wiedziałam, wampiry miewały bardzo skomplikowane i rozmaite relacje ze swoimi stwórcami. – Rzecz w tym, że skoro Eric naraża się dla ciebie, stanowisz potencjalne źródło zagrożenia dla jego egzystencji.

Wszystko to było wypowiedziane bardzo rzeczowym tonem, ale nie zwiodło mnie to ani trochę. Pam nie była wcale tak bardzo pozbawiona uczuć, przynajmniej kiedy chodziło o Erica, jak chciałaby, by na to wyglądało. Czekałam cierpliwie, aż przejdzie do sedna.

- Najprostszym rozwiązaniem problemu byłoby pozbycie się ciebie.

- Ale? – podpowiedziałam gorliwie.

Przez twarz Pam przemknął cień uśmiechu.

- Eric byłby na mnie cholernie wściekły – powiedziała po prostu. – Bardzo możliwe, że mógłby się mnie wyrzec. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, ponieważ macie więź krwi, miałby pełne prawo poczęstować mnie kołkiem.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.

- Co nie zmienia zbyt wiele, bo jako mój stwórca zawsze miał to prawo – machnęła ręką Pam zbywając lekko kwestię, jakby dyskutowała wybór ciastka na podwieczorek. – W każdym razie, gdybym naprawdę była pewna, że to jedyne wyjście i że ocalam mu w ten sposób życie, zrobiłabym to tak czy inaczej, bez względu na konsekwencje i osobiste sympatie.

- Ale?… - powtórzyłam szeptem.

- Ale… wiem, że to by go… zasmuciło.

- Zasmuciło?

Pam skrzywiła się, jakby jadła cytrynę.

- Może nawet… zabolało – przyznała niechętnie. – Sookie, nie będę udawać, że rozumiem to, co się dzieje między Erikiem a tobą, ale wiem, że pomimo że czasem twój upór doprowadza go do szału, w jakiś dziwny sposób nie kłóci się to z faktem, że potrafisz go uszczęśliwić. Nie mam zamiaru wnikać w szczegóły działania tego mechanizmu, bo osobiście uważam, że emocje to jedno wielkie bagno. Wiem, że efekt końcowy jest pozytywny. To w pewien sposób równoważy ryzyko, jakie wiąże się z obecnością twojej osoby.

- Jaka jest pointa, Pam?

- Chcę, żeby sprawy między nami były jasne. Nie mam zamiaru dopuścić, żeby Ericowi stała się krzywda. Będę go chronić za wszelką cenę. Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteśmy w tej kwestii po tej samej stronie.

Czy tylko mi się wydawało, czy Pam dawała mi wampirzy odpowiednik kazania starszego brata, w tej wersji zatytułowany: „Jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego stwórcę, skręcę ci kark"? Czy zaraz zapyta mnie o moje intencje w stosunku do Erica?

- Nigdy mu źle nie życzyłam. Masz moje słowo.

Spojrzała na mnie pobłażliwie.

- Kochasz go – zdiagnozowała.

- Nie wiem – przyznałam szczerze.

Przewróciła oczami.

- To nie było pytanie, Sookie.

- Bez obrazy Pam, ale myślę, że jeśli z kimkolwiek powinnam o tym rozmawiać, to raczej z Erikiem, niż z tobą.

Pam zrobiła minę, jakbym powiedziała coś zabawnego. Spojrzałam na nią uważnie.

- To nie wszystko – stwierdziłam.

Skinęła głową.

- Nie wiem, jaką dziwną grę prowadzicie z Erikiem, ale to musi się skończyć – powiedziała.

- Co masz na myśli?

- On się zmienił, Sookie. Zrobił się bardziej niecierpliwy i rozproszony. Niespokojny. Trudno go na dłużej czymkolwiek zadowolić. Wiesz, że nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby coś go rozpraszało. Każdy błąd może drogo kosztować jego i wszystkich, którzy dla niego pracują i na nim polegają. W tym także ciebie. Musisz sobie zdawać sprawę, jakie to niebezpieczne.

- Nie bardzo wiem, co mogę zrobić w tej sprawie.

- Och, proszę cię, nie udawaj głupiej. Dobrze wiesz, co go rozprasza. Ty.

- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Sugerujesz, że powinnam gdzieś zniknąć?

Uniosła brwi.

- Nie mów głupstw. Wtedy zacząłby cię szukać.

- Co w takim razie?

- Wóz, albo przewóz, Sookie. Ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę trwa zbyt długo. Wszystkim nam przyda się wiedzieć, na czym stoimy. Daj mu odpowiedź.

- Dobrze wiesz, że Eric nie odpuści, jeśli odpowiedź nie będzie po jego myśli.

Pam spojrzała na mnie, jakbym nareszcie zaczynała coś rozumieć.

- Oczywiście. Właśnie dlatego powinnaś się dobrze zastanowić.

Zamrugałam tępo oczami. Jej ton zdawał się sugerować, że usilnie próbuje mnie naprowadzić na jakiś trop.

- Żebyś dała mu _właściwą_ odpowiedź – podpowiedziała cierpliwie.

Wyrwał mi się krótki, histeryczny chichot. Pam nie zamierzała mnie zabić, ani odesłać na biegun północny, w każdym razie nie po naszej pogawędce. Zamiast tego postanowiła wepchnąć mnie Ericowi do łóżka. Musiałam zdać jakiś cichy test.

Uderzyło mnie gwałtowne podejrzenie.

- Czy Eric wie o tej rozmowie? – zapytałam zwężając oczy.

- Och, nie, to mój własny projekt.

Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie. Nagle spojrzałam na całą sytuację z zupełnie innej strony.

- Ty _chcesz_ żeby to się udało – powiedziałam tonem odkrycia.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że przecież równie dobrze mogłaby nienawidzić samej idei pojawienia się jakiejkolwiek dodatkowej osoby w egzystencji jej stwórcy. Pam stwierdzała, że stanowię słaby punkt w chwiejnej równowadze jej świata, a jednocześnie wybierała zachęcanie mnie do Erica, zamiast zniechęcanie jego do mnie. Tyle było dla mnie jasne, nie mogłam tylko odgadnąć przyczyny jej postępowania.

_Może uznała, że najwyższy czas, by ktoś inny zaczął odwieszać po nim mokre ręczniki._

- Gdybym nie chciała, nie zawracałabym sobie głowy mówieniem ci tego wszystkiego – zwróciła uwagę i pozornie bezwiednie zaczęła się bawić moją porzuconą na łóżku torebką.

- Pam – powiedziałam ostrzegawczo, kiedy zobaczyłam, że wyciąga mój hotelowy klucz.

Wzdrygnęła się, jakbym ją przestraszyła i klucz rozpadł się w jej dłoni z suchym trzaskiem na dwa nierówne kawałki plastyku.

- Ups – powiedziała radośnie. – Och, och. Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno czasem wyczuć odpowiedni nacisk przy wampirzej sile. Co za pech. Nie będziesz mogła teraz dostać się do swojego pokoju.

Jej intryga była szyta bardzo grubymi nićmi. A moja poprzednia myśl na temat wpychania do łóżka okazała się bardziej akuratna, niż sądziłam.

- Pam, nie śpię tutaj – powiedziałam zirytowana. – Idę do recepcji po zapasowy klucz.

- Jak wolisz – wzruszyła ramionami wstając. – Mi nie przeszkadzasz. I tak teraz wychodzę, a wracam zawsze dopiero tuż przed świtem. Jeśli wolisz, możesz spać w _moim_ łóżku.

Błysnęła kłem w uśmiechu.

- Dzięki, ale raczej nie skorzystam – odparłam słabo.

Pam stanęła przy drzwiach.

- Zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Pamiętaj tylko, że jak już raz stąd wyjdziesz, nie będziesz mogła wrócić bez klucza i zostanie ci błąkanie się po hotelu. A, i przy okazji – rzuciła na odchodnym – nie marnuj czasu na chodzenie do recepcji. Obawiam się, że nikt ci tam nie pomoże. _Eric_ ma zapasowy klucz. To się nawet szczęśliwie składa – zdaje się, że mówiłaś coś o sprawach, które powinnaś omówić z nim, zamiast ze mną?

- _Carla_ ma drugi klucz! – oznajmiłam triumfalnie.

- _Carla_ jest z _Gervaisem_ i mam przeczucie, że są w tej chwili dość _zajęci_. Przemyśl to, Sookie. Wybacz, ale muszę lecieć.

- Pam! – krzyknęłam rozpaczliwie. – Nie możesz mi tego zrobić!

Myliłam się, rzecz jasna.

Zanim zdążyłam wyartykułować moją wściekłość, znikła pozostawiając za sobą tylko podmuch wiatru. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią głucho. Opadłam z powrotem drętwo na łóżko pozwalając osiąść świadomości, że mam do wyboru siedzieć pod drzwiami mojego pokoju z nadzieją, że moja współlokatorka nie postanowi przenocować gdzie indziej, spędzić noc w pokoju Pam i Erica, albo pójść poszukać tego ostatniego i narazić się na konfrontację.

_Niech to szlag._

* * *

**Słówko o wampirzych stwórcach - poza Erikiem i Pam chyba tylko Sophie-Anne miała w miarę... zdrowe relacje ze swoimi dziećmi, ale i tak wydaje mi się, że tylko nasza dwójka zbudowała układ, który można określić mianem przyjaźni.**

**P.S. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie znalazł, zapraszam do lektury "With Benefits".**


	34. II10

**Z całego serca życzę powodzenia komuś, kto próbowałby wyegzekwować ode mnie jakieś pieniądze. Gdyby mu się udało, to znaczyłoby, że je mam ;)**

* * *

10. Musiałam stawić czoła fundamentalnemu pytaniu: CO TERAZ?

Poderwałam się i zaczęłam przechadzać się od ściany do ściany. Byłam nieźle wkurzona. Kilka razy podchodziłam do drzwi i nawet je otwierałam, ale za każdym razem zamykałam je z powrotem z wahaniem pomna ostrzeżenia Pam – kiedy już raz wyjdę z pokoju, nie będę miała jak wrócić.

Mimo że nienawidziłam logiki Pam, musiałam przyznać jej rację – szanse, że odnajdę Carlę i zdobędę jej klucz były nikłe. Oczywiście mogłam spróbować, ale musiałam liczyć się z tym, że i tak skończy się na tym, że będę musiała zdać się na łaskę Erica. Do świtu pozostawało jeszcze wiele godzin, więc tym razem nie wywinęłabym się tak łatwo jak poprzednimi razy. Z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że pomysł szantażowania mnie groźbą nie oddania mi klucza w zamian za np. zmuszenie do odpowiedzenia na kilka pytań, na które absolutnie nie miałam ochoty w tej chwili odpowiadać, nie kłócił się z jego poczuciem przyzwoitości. Jedynym sposobem, by słowa „Eric" i „przyzwoitość" pojawiły się obok siebie, było postawienie gdzieś pomiędzy nimi trzeciego elementu w postaci partykuły „nie".

Przerwałam wydeptywanie dziury w podłodze. Potrzebowałam planu.

Skoro postanowiłam zostać tu przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, póki się zastanawiam, równie dobrze mogłam rozsiąść się wygodniej. W pokoju było chłodnawo, więc rozejrzałam się za czymś, co mogłabym zarzucić na moje osłonięte ramiona. Byłam wystarczająco zirytowana, by nie mieć żadnych skrupułów przed pożyczeniem sobie czegoś należącego do jednego z nieobecnych lokatorów. Na szczęście dla Pam, pierwszym, co wpadło mi w oko, była przerzucona niefrasobliwie przez jedną z dwóch stojących na stojakach trumien pognieciona koszula Erica. Po chwili wahania wciągnęłam ją na grzbiet i usiadałam po turecku pośrodku łóżka. Wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów.

Przez moment błysnęła mi myśl, żeby zamiast szukać Erica poczekać na niego tu gdzie jestem i w ten sposób opóźnić trochę naszą nieuniknioną rozmowę w nadziei, że jeśli Eric wróci krótko przed brzaskiem, uda mi się zwiększyć moje szanse na odsunięcie jej przynajmniej o jeden dzień w czasie. Szybko jednak odrzuciłam ten pomysł jako zbyt ryzykowny, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli konfrontowanie się z nim w miejscu publicznym budziło we mnie taki niepokój, tym bardziej powinnam obawiać się doprowadzenia do sytuacji, w której spotkanie to wypadłoby w sypialni. Byłam pewna, że Pam nie żartowała kiedy powiedziała, że wróci dopiero tuż przed świtem, co oznaczało, że byłoby to spotkanie w cztery oczy.

Opcja pozostania w pokoju i położenia się jakby nigdy nic spać w łóżku któregoś z wampirów odpadała w przedbiegach, mniej więcej z tych samych przyczyn.

_Zawsze pozostawała mi wolna trumna._

Z której strony nie próbowałam ugryźć problemu, wychodziło mi, że powinnam wziąć się w garść i poszukać Erica.

Kłopot w tym, że po wysłuchaniu nienawistnych słów Billa zaczął mi się wymykać spod nóg niepewny grunt, który dopiero co zaczęłam odnajdywać. Wydawało mi się przez krótki moment, że myślę czysto, ale za sprawą mojego ex do mojej głowy zaczęły się powtórnie zakradać nieznośne, żrące wątpliwości.

Krótko mówiąc: nie wiedziałam, co począć w kwestii Erica.

Co – zdałam sobie sprawę – wyglądałoby dość niewiarygodnie dla kogoś, kto otworzyłby teraz drzwi i zobaczyłby mnie siedzącą w jego pokoju, na jego łóżku i w jego ciuchach. Sama ta myśl wystarczyła, żebym poderwała się i pospiesznie ściągnęła koszulę. Odłożyłam ją starannie na miejsce i z głębokim westchnieniem skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia. Gapiłam się na nie całe dwie minuty, zanim znalazłam w sobie wystarczająco woli, by przekroczyć próg. Nawet później nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed przytrzymaniem przez chwilę drzwi, zanim odcięłam sobie bezpowrotnie możliwość powrotu.

Może wyolbrzymiałam problem? Może po prostu da mi klucz i ograniczy się do dwuznacznego komentarza? Przecież nie będzie robić sceny? Prawda?

Marzenie ściętej głowy.

Puściłam drzwi i pozwoliłam im się zatrzasnąć. Zrezygnowana powlokłam się korytarzem w stronę windy.

_Zrobiłby dokładnie to samo._

Głupi Bill. Uderzyłam w guzik z numerem piętra z taką siłą, jakbym wyobrażała sobie, że wbijam go Billowi między żebra. Nie miałam oczywiście gwarancji, że Bill zgadywał trafnie, ale za to głębokie, paskudne przeczucie, że jego zarzut miał podstawy.

Być może Eric na miejscu Billa byłby jeszcze skuteczniejszy, więc w rezultacie pokiereszowałby mnie jeszcze gorzej, i fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Być może znalazłby sposób, żeby rozwiązać sprawy czyściej – uczciwiej? Nigdy nie miałam się tego dowiedzieć, ale nie mogłam wykluczyć żadnej możliwości.

Bill sugerował, że wyszedł na czarny charakter tylko dlatego, że znalazł się w takich, a nie innych tragicznych okolicznościach i gdyby nie owe niefortunne wypadki, patrzyłabym na niego inaczej. Prawdą było, że był dla mnie kiedyś dobry i wiele mu zawdzięczałam. Na początku naszej znajomości pomagał mi z moją telepatią. Był przy mnie, kiedy odeszła moja babcia, żeby mnie pocieszyć (_i przespać się ze mną –_ podpowiedział mój wewnętrzny zmysł sarkazmu). Jak by na to nie patrzeć, uratował mi życie zabijając Jade Flower w Nowym Orleanie. I...

_I to by było mniej więcej na tyle_ – stwierdziłam z zaskoczeniem. Nie bardzo mogłam wymyślić coś więcej. Postanowiłam zastanowić się nad tym odkryciem później.

Moje podejrzenia i wątpliwości nie brały się stąd, bym uważała Erica za specjalnie złego czy okrutnego. Oczywiście nie mogłam go obwiniać za coś, czego nigdy w rzeczywistości nie popełnił, w imię „co by było gdyby". To byłoby nieuczciwe. Uważałam go za wampira i – co Bill przypomniał mi uprzejmie w geście podobnym do wylania mi na głowę kubła zimnej wody – nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, jak wyglądał wampirzy świat i jakie prawa w nim rządziły. Bezwzględne. Co kazało mi stawiać sobie pytanie, czy na pewno chciałam uczynić go również moim światem.

Podsumowując: nie chciałam w tej chwili podejmować życiowych decyzji, a miałam wrażenie, że Eric był w nieustępliwym nastroju i nie pozwoli mi wykręcić się sianem.

Dlatego chwyciłam się kurczowo pierwszego pomysłu, który wpadł mi do głowy, kiedy stanęłam po raz kolejny w progu sali balowej – postanowiłam trzymać się z boku póki nie zobaczę, że Eric jest zajęty czymś ważnym i zamiast grzecznie poczekać, aż skończy, wciąć się i liczyć na to, że to jemu będzie zależało, żebym się zmyła. Eric nie był, bądź co bądź, szeregowym wampirem i często miał na głowie bardzo poważne sprawy, w których moja obecność tylko mu przeszkadzała, czego nie omieszkała mi dziś usłużnie wytknąć Pam. Nie chcąc pozwalać sobie na zbyt wielkie nadzieje pomyślałam jednak, że istniało całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że zaangażuje się w nie akurat teraz, na zjeździe.

Przechadzałam się jakiś czas powoli starając się go zlokalizować, by mieć na niego dobry widok. Kiedy w końcu go wypatrzyłam, zobaczyłam z rozczarowaniem, że akurat z nikim nie rozmawia. Stał niedaleko Andre, co w pierwszej chwili wywołało tylko moje większe niezadowolenie, ale szybko zastanowiłam się, czy nie mogę obrócić tego faktu na moją korzyść. W mojej głowie zaczęła kiełkować desperacka idea. Porozważałam ją chwilę, nie za długo jednak, by nie stracić w międzyczasie sposobności.

Raz kozie śmierć – pomyślałam i zwróciłam się zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę Erica z nadzieją, że mój plan zadziała przynajmniej w części – nie miałam lepszego.

Oczywiście zauważył mnie zanim podeszłam, ale na szczęście pozwolił mi zbliżyć się w moim tempie. Zerknęłam dyskretnie na Andre upewniając się, że jesteśmy w zasięgu jego słuchu. Ten ostatni również zarejestrował moje przybycie i patrzył na mnie bez wyrazu. Wiedziałam, że pomimo jego znudzonej postawy pilnie czyta wszystkie znaki i będzie bacznie nas obserwować. Nie lubiłam go ani trochę, ale w tej chwili miałam nadzieję, że jego obecność mi pomoże.

Moja kalkulacja opierała się na prostym fakcie – kiedy Andre zmusił nas do więzi krwi, Eric powiedział mu, że jestem jego. Nie mógł teraz bez budzenia podejrzeń poruszyć tematu, żeby nie dać się przyłapać na kłamstwie. Zobaczyłam dokładnie moment, kiedy Eric doszedł do tych samych wniosków – jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Och, jakaż byłam przebiegła!

- Eric – powiedziałam, kiedy wreszcie zakończyłam swój marsz poprzez salę i stanęłam dokładnie na wprost niego. Miałam jego pełną uwagę.

- Sookie MOJA droga – odparł robiąc długi krok i sprawiając, że przestrzeń pomiędzy nami wyparowała.

Przełknęłam ślinę, kiedy poczułam, jak zamyka mnie w stalowej obręczy swoich ramion. Nie trzymał mnie na tyle mocno, żeby było to dla mnie niekomfortowe, ale na tyle, żebym miała świadomość, że próba odsunięcia się skończy się tylko bezcelową szamotaniną. Powinnam była przewidzieć, że Eric znajdzie sposób, żeby uczynić ostrze mojej intrygi obosiecznym.

A ponieważ Andre wpatrywał się w nas w milczeniu jak sroka, zamiast zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób na wyzwanie, jakie czaiło się w tej deklaracji, uśmiechnęłam się tylko nerwowo. Ja również uważałam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Andre nie będzie mieć powodów do kwestionowania naszej prawdomówności, nawet jeśli groźny moment minął.

Kącik ust Erica drgnął w odpowiedzi. Miałam wrażenie, że nie może się zdecydować, czy jest bardziej zirytowany, czy ubawiony.

- Potrzebuję zapasowego klucza do mojego pokoju – przeszłam do rzeczy.

Cała zastygłam, kiedy poczułam, jak jedna z dłoni Erica zaczyna się poruszać głaszcząc mnie po plecach.

- Co się stało z twoim? - zapytał leniwie.

Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło. Niepostrzeżenie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak że byłam przyciśnięta do jego torsu.

- Pam – powiedziałam tylko tytułem wyjaśnienia.

Tym razem Eric zaśmiał się krótko.

- Chcę pójść spać – dodałam zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmię jak marudne dziecko. - Nie mogę dostać się do środka.

Nie widziałam potrzeby w mówieniu mu, że Pam przedstawiła mi alternatywę w postaci spania w jego łóżku, którą odrzuciłam.

- I cóż mógłbym w związku z tym począć? - zapytał szeptem pochylając się nade mną.

W jego oczach igrał niebezpieczny ognik.

- Daj mi klucz – powiedziałam cierpliwie – i odrobinę bez tchu.

Jego brwi wystrzeliły do góry, kiedy spojrzał na mnie pytająco i z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem.

Przypomniałam sobie, że podobno „korzyłam się zadowalająco".

_Cholerny wampir._

- Proszę – wymamrotałam pod nosem bardzo nieszczęśliwa z tego powodu.

Och, jak bardzo chciałam mu zetrzeć z twarzy ten złośliwy uśmieszek.

Dłoń Erica powędrowała teraz do mojej szyi, gdzie postanowiła zatrzymać się na chwilę muskając w przelotnej pieszczocie skórę tuż pod moją żuchwą. Druga ręka Erica spoczywała nadal w pewnych chwycie na dolnej części moich pleców.

- Hmmmm, a gdybym tak cię odprowadził? - powiedział pochylając się mocniej.

Powtarzał teraz czubkiem nosa niewidzialne wzory, które nakreślił wcześniej palcami. Jego głos był jak płynny grzech. Stałam jak sparaliżowana.

- Och, nie chciałabym ci przeszkadzać – powiedziałam ze sztuczną słodyczą. - Jestem pewna, że masz jeszcze wiele spraw do załatwienia.

Grałam na zwłokę. Wiedziałam, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, stanie się to, czego od początku się obawiałam – zostanę z Erikiem sam na sam. Eric osunął przerzuconą przez moją talię rękę na biodro i uścisnął je szybko dając radę jednocześnie uczynić ten gest zmysłowym, jak i nasycić go ostrzeżeniem.

Kiedy spojrzał na mnie znowu, dostrzegłam w jego spojrzeniu beznadziejny upór.

- Ależ, to żaden problem – oświadczył przewidywalnie. - Mamy do omówienia kilka rzeczy. To byłaby doskonała okazja.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę mu coś dać, inaczej nigdy nie odpuści.

- Eric – powiedziałam miękko. - Jestem zmęczona.

A potem, zaskakując nas oboje, położyłam dłoń na jego policzku. Ten drobny gest w magiczny sposób złagodził nieco przeszywający wzrok Erica.

- Jutro – powiedziałam i zabrzmiało to jak obietnica. - Jutro porozmawiamy.

Patrzył na mnie długo i badawczo.

- Jutro – powtórzył w końcu, jakby potwierdzał, że trzyma mnie za słowo, a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Wiedziałam, że będę musiała stawić później czoła konsekwencjom tej deklaracji, ale przynajmniej teraz poczułam się bezpieczna. To sprawiło, że odprężyłam się w widoczny sposób, na co było najprawdopodobniej jeszcze za wcześnie biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż stałam w ramionach Erica. Natychmiast to wykorzystał.

Odgarnął mi włosy z czoła, a kiedy pozyskał moją uwagę i spojrzałam na niego pytająco, powiedział:

- Pocałunek na dobranoc – i zanim mój umysł zdołał przetworzyć to zdanie, jego usta były po raz kolejny na moich.

Tym razem pocałunek był krótki, ale bardzo satysfakcjonujący i – śmiałabym rzec – czuły. Jak na Erica zaskakująco niewinny. Moja dłoń bezwiednie przesunęła się, by pogładzić go przez koszulę po obojczyku.

- _Przyjemnych_ snów – powiedział Eric uśmiechając się diabelsko i – dzięki Ci, Panie! - sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mi klucz.

Nie mogąc do końca uwierzyć, że naprawdę odpuszcza bez dalszej walki i bojąc się, że zaraz zmieni zdanie, wzięłam go od niego pospiesznie uśmiechając się znacznie szerzej i – jestem tego pewna – głupiej.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam szczerze.

Mrugnął do mnie i pozwolił mi bez oporu wyplątać się z jego objęć. Był niepokojąco zadowolony. Nie miałam jednak ochoty ani siły analizować tego zjawiska. Obróciłam się na pięcie i, powstrzymując się od truchtania, prosto jak strzała odmaszerowałam do mojego pokoju.

Eric dotrzymał słowa. Tej nocy nie widziałam już ani jego, ani Pam.

_Ani Carli_ – pomyślałam uśmiechając się sama do siebie tuż przed tym, jak zapadłam w sen.


	35. II11

**Nic nie widziałam. Nic nie słyszałam.**

* * *

11. - Wiem, że to nie jest idealna opcja. Ale takie są realia. Tak jest najlepiej z praktycznego punktu widzenia.

- Och, więc teraz jesteś praktyczna? - Barry prawie wrzeszczał.

Staliśmy w hotelowym hallu i oboje byliśmy u kresu wytrzymałości nerwowej. Tego dnia wyruszyłam na poszukiwanie tropu, który mógłby powiedzieć nam coś o Kyle'u Perkinsie, zabójcy z procesu, a Barry miał nieszczęście towarzyszyć mi z czystej uprzejmości. Nadal był lekko zielony po tym, co zobaczyliśmy. Przeżycie było na tyle traumatyczne, że Barry myślał o tym, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby nigdy w życiu nie miał ze mną więcej do czynienia. Moje odczucia nie były aż tak drastyczne, ale również nie przewidywałam, byśmy mieli zostać w najbliższej przyszłości korespondencyjnymi przyjaciółmi.

Zacisnęłam mocno powieki próbując odgonić wspomnienie makabrycznych wizualiów. To był gówniany dzień.

- I krzyczysz na moją Sookie – powiedział Eric dołączając do naszej małej grupy, najwyraźniej zwabiony podniesionymi głosami.

Używanie tego zaimka bardzo łatwo weszło mu w nawyk. Na czysto bezwarunkowym poziomie jego obecność sprawiła mi ulgę wyzwalając w moim ciele automatyczną reakcję w postaci łagodnej fali spokoju, ale świadoma część mnie przygotowała się tylko na jeszcze większe mentalne zmęczenie.

- Idź już – powiedziałam do Barry'ego, któremu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, po czym zwróciłam się do Erica – Czego chcesz?

- Co dziś odkryłaś? - zapytał w odpowiedzi, bynajmniej nie zrażony moim szorstkim tonem.

Rozluźniłam się. Interesy. Z tym mogłam sobie poradzić.

Eric zorientował się, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma bezpiecznego miejsca na rozmowę, więc bez słowa zgarnął mnie w stronę windy i poprowadził znajomą trasą w stronę swojego pokoju. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że spędzam w nim prawie tyle samo czasu co w moim własnym. Usiedliśmy naprzeciwko siebie. Eric pochylił się do przodu i jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie, zamknął obie moje dłonie w swoich. Najciekawsze było to, że wcale nie wydało mi się to krępujące.

- Opowiedz mi – powiedział.

- Cóż, nie jest dobrze – oznajmiłam tytułem wprowadzenia.

Eric uniósł brwi. Jego przystojna twarz spochmurniała.

- Miałeś rację. Znaleźliśmy punkt strzelecki, do którego przychodził Kyle Perkins. Udało nam się za trzecim podejściem. Barry poszedł ze mną, bo był na tyle miły, że chciał mi pomóc. Dziewczyna za ladą powiedziała, że jeśli wrócimy o siódmej, na koniec jej zmiany, pozwoli nam zobaczyć nagrania z monitoringu zeszłej nocy, kiedy był tam Kyle.

Przerwałam. Miała na nazwisko Copper. Flirtowała z Barrym. Myślę, że była to kolejna przyczyna, dla której czuł się teraz tak okropnie. Mi z kolei nie dawała spokoju świadomość, że zginęła z powodu taśmy, o którą pytaliśmy.

- Kiedy wróciliśmy, była martwa, zamordowana – ciągnęłam. - Poszłam do biura i zobaczyłam, że kasety były spalone.

Przypomniałam sobie jej rozrzucone kończyny, bezwładnie przekrzywioną głowę i mdlący zapach.

- Jak została zabita? - zapytał rzeczowo Eric.

- Zadźgana. Nóż wystawał jej z piersi, a ktoś zwymiotował na nią jedzenie. Widziałam ślady walki. Facet pracujący w sklepie też był martwy, ale nie sprawdziłam, w jaki sposób umarł.

Eric przez chwilę rozważał moje słowa.

- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał.

- Nie – chciałam już sobie pójść.

- Nie czujesz się dobrze – powiedział.

To nie była empatia, to była więź krwi.

- Bywało gorzej.

- Barry był na ciebie zły – zaobserwował.

- Przejdzie mu. Uważa, że źle załatwiłam tę sprawę. Że nie powinniśmy byli wychodzić. Albo... Nie wiem. Myśli, że jestem nieczuła.

- Postąpiłaś dokładnie tak, jak należało.

- Och, dzięki za uznanie! - wybuchnęłam sarkastycznie, ale natychmiast się opamiętałam. - Przepraszam. Wiem, że chciałeś powiedzieć mi komplement. Po prostu nie czuję się dobrze z tym, że ją tam zostawiliśmy, ale to wydawało się najlogiczniejsze.

Wstałam próbując wyjść, ale oczywiście natychmiast zablokował mi drogę.

Przeraziłam się, że wybrał ten najgorszy z możliwych momentów, żeby zainkasować moją obietnicę i zacząć Rozmowę.

Zamiast tego zapytał:

- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Nie byłam emocjonalnie przygotowana na to pytanie. Obudziło we mnie niebezpieczne pragnienie przytulenia się i schowania twarzy w jego koszuli.

- Sookie? Wszystko w porządku?

Prychnęłam krótkim, obłąkanym śmiechem. Byłam w szoku.

- To był długi dzień.

Byłam tak rozbita i zmęczona, że nie miałam siły z nim rozmawiać. Nie chciałam nawet patrzeć mu w oczy. Opuściłam wzrok i wbiłam go w jego pierś. Wpatrywałam się uparcie w błękitny guzik.

- Jesteś smutna z powodu martwej kobiety – stwierdził.

- Tak.

- Nie zabiłaś jej.

- Nie, ale czuję, że zginęła przeze mnie.

- To nie twoja wina.

Przypuszczalnie chciał po prostu pomóc, ale tylko mnie rozzłościł.

- Dlaczego to mówisz? Wiem, że ani trochę cię to nie obchodzi! Chcesz mnie tylko uspokoić! Nie robi ci żadnej różnicy, ilu ludzi umarło!

- Niespecjalnie – przyznał. - Mówię to, bo potrzebujesz to usłyszeć i nie jest to kłamstwem.

Typowy Eric.

- Więc wcale tak nie uważasz, tylko sądzisz, że to dobry sposób, żeby mnie pocieszyć?

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Wierzę, że nie jesteś winna temu, co się stało. Nie dbam o to, bo nie miałoby dla mnie znaczenia, co stało się z innymi ludźmi i czy miałaś w tym jakiś udział, tak długo, jak długo wróciłaś cała – ale mówię ci to, bo wiem, że dla ciebie ma znaczenie i chcę, żebyś poczuła się lepiej.

Jego logika była absolutnie nie w porządku, niemoralna i nieakceptowalna – i jednocześnie w przedziwny, pokręcony sposób krzepiąca. Było coś zarazem przerażającego, jak i schlebiającego w wiedzy, że Eric nie mrugnąłby nawet okiem na zagładę ludzkości, gdyby znalazł sposób, by nie zaszkodziło to jego własnemu przetrwaniu i interesom, ale obchodzi go moje osobiste bezpieczeństwo i samopoczucie. Wiedziałam, że myśl o tym powinna budzić we mnie słuszną odrazę, ale jeśli mam być szczera sama ze sobą, jakkolwiek mocno nie próbowałam, jedynym co odczuwałam było bardzo samolubne zadowolenie i komfort.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, skąd znam błękitny guzik, w który wpatrywałam się z takim samozaparciem – Eric miał na sobie tę samą koszulę, w którą zawinęłam się poprzedniego dnia, kiedy krążyłam niespokojnie po jego pokoju. Pogiętą koszulę. Obrzuciłam ją dokładniej spojrzeniem, by znaleźć potwierdzenie. Była to z całą pewnością ta sama sztuka ubrania. Mój skołowany umysł starał się przetworzyć tę informację.

Eric nie miał w zwyczaju zakładania wymiętolonych koszul, a z całą pewnością nie na oficjalne okazje. Wiedziałam, dlaczego tym razem zrobił wyjątek – tkanina była nasączona moim zapachem. Z jakiegoś powodu Eric uznał, że jest to wystarczająco dobra przyczyna, by wyglądać odrobinę mniej perfekcyjnie niż zwykle. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, nie przypisałabym temu gestowi większego znaczenia, ale wiedziałam, że Eric nie jest sentymentalny.

Nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy z tego, co robię, wyciągnęłam rękę i obrysowałam opuszkiem palca guzik, w który się wpatrywałam.

- Sookie? – zagadnął ostrożnie Eric.

Stał całkowicie nieruchomo. Nawet jego głos był stonowany, jakby obawiał się, by niechcący nie spłoszyć mnie zbyt gwałtownym dźwiękiem i nie wyrwać mnie z transu, w którym zdawałam się pozostawać.

I nagle, ot tak, po prostu, niespodziewanie, po raz drugi poczułam, jak coś zaczyna we mnie mięknąć, a potem pękać. Powróciło wrażenie, które nawiedziło mnie, kiedy wpatrywałam się z oddali w Erica na balu. Część mnie była przestraszona tym, co się ze mną stanie, jeśli się poddam, ale inna część odczuwała ulgę, kiedy pozwalałam sobie rozluźnić długo utrzymywane napięcie. Eric też musiał zauważyć, co się ze mną dzieje, bo zapytał cicho:

- Sookie, to, co czujesz? Co to jest?

Przygryzłam wargę. Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, rozpięłam guzik. Pomyślałam, jak dobrze byłoby po prostu odpuścić. Jak miło byłoby nie dręczyć się tym wszystkim i na chwilę zapomnieć, pozwolić komuś innemu, by się mną zajął. Zdać się na kogoś. Nie decydować i rozważać. Nie myśleć. Czuć. I poczuć coś dobrego. Zatracić się. Zaufać.

Ale oczywiście Eric musiał wybrać dokładnie ten moment, żeby zacząć myśleć częścią ciała powyżej pasa i z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn opowiedzieć się tym razem za inną opcją, niż natychmiastowa gratyfikacja. Co za tym idzie, nie dał się tak łatwo rozproszyć. Kiedy sięgnęłam po kolejny guzik, uniósł mój podbródek i uniemożliwił mi odwracanie twarzy. Z wahaniem podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

Bill mógł spadać na bambus ze swoimi insynuacjami. To prawda, że nie wiedziałam, co by było gdyby i co Eric zrobiłby, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Wiedziałam za to, co Eric zrobił, a także, co być może ważniejsze, czego nie zrobił. Pomijając incydent z kulą w Dallas nigdy mnie nie okłamał, chociaż miał po temu wiele okazji i z pewnością ułatwiłoby mu to wiele rzeczy. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził. Nigdy nie zdradził mojego zaufania. Traktował mnie poważnie i wierzył w moje możliwości, ale zawsze był przy mnie, gdy moje życie było zagrożone. To prawda, że nie zawsze był miły i powiedział mi w twarz wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, ale w pewien sposób doceniałam jego brutalną szczerość. Eric ani nie był tchórzem, ani nie miał mnie za tchórza.

Tym razem nie odwróciłam wzroku, kiedy zdawał się badać mnie przenikliwym, niebieskim spojrzeniem.

- Myślę – powiedziałam i musiałam wziąć głęboki oddech. – Myślę, że to jest twoja szansa.

* * *

**;)**


	36. II12

**Mogę załatwić zaświadczenie od lekarza, że potrzebuję ich do zachowania zdrowia psychicznego.**

* * *

12. Przez kilka sekund Eric nadal wpatrywał się we mnie nic nie mówiąc, jakby starał się odgadnąć, na ile jestem poważna.

- Wiesz, że nie będzie odwrotu – powiedział w końcu. To nie było pytanie, raczej ostrzeżenie. – Wiesz, że nie pozwolę ci więcej mnie unikać.

Skinęłam głową. Nie miałam zamiaru go unikać. Nie patrząc pozwoliłam moim palcom wędrować w dół w stronę kolejnych guzików, żeby pokazać mu JAK BARDZO nie chciałam go unikać.

- Nie pozwolę ci odejść – ciągnął ledwie powyżej szeptu, prawie cedząc słowa przez zęby. W jego oczach zapalił się twardy błysk i wiedziałam, że nie żartuje. – Nie pozwolę ci bawić się moim kosztem. To koniec. Nie pozwolę ci sprawić, żebym uwierzył, że jesteś moja, tylko po to, żebyś potem spanikowała i natychmiast zaprzeczyła wszystkiemu. Jeśli to jest moja szansa, to chcę ją dostać naprawdę. Musisz wiedzieć, że nie pozwolę ci więcej uciekać.

Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym w ten sposób. Eric na tyle skutecznie udawał zimnego drania, że spławianie go przychodziło mi dotąd zupełnie bez wyrzutów sumienia.

- Nie chcę więcej uciekać – powiedziałam i mówiłam prawdę. W tej samej sekundzie, w której pozwoliłam sobie go pragnąć, zrozumiałam, że pragnę go desperacko. – Jestem zmęczona uciekaniem.

- Obiecaj mi – w jego głosie dźwięczała determinacja.

Moje serce łomotało w równej mierze ze strachu, co w oczekiwaniu.

Wsunęłam ręce pod świeżo rozchylone poły jego koszuli i położyłam dłonie płasko na jego piersi. Dotykanie jego skóry przynosiło ulgę.

- Obiecuję – powiedziałam.

Stało się. Zrobiłam to. Złożyłam broń.

Eric wydał niski pomruk, dźwięk, którego nie byłam nawet w stanie nazwać. Pozwoliłam moim dłoniom powędrować w górę, do jego ramion, spychając obraźliwą tkaninę dalej na boki i odsłaniając więcej skóry. Nie potrafię opowiedzieć, jak bardzo tęskniłam za tymi ramionami. Opuściłam wreszcie wzrok, tylko po to, by złożyć pocałunek po środku jego piersi. Może się wydawać dziwne, że nie próbowałam wyhamować biegu wydarzeń i że przeszłam prosto od nerwowego unikania jego wzroku i szukania sposobu na wymknięcie się z pokoju do rozbierania go, bez żadnych stadiów pośrednich, ale trzeba wziąć poprawkę na jedną rzecz: przede mną stał Eric.

E-R-I-C.

Nie było na jego ciele ani jednego centymetra kwadratowego, na który mogłabym spojrzeć, żeby nie zobaczyć czegoś, co by mi się nie podobało. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz widziałam go bez koszuli, ale wewnętrzny głos szeptał mi w odpowiedzi, że zbyt dawno.

Cóż mogę rzec – jestem zdrową, heteroseksualną kobietą.

- Przytul mnie? – powiedziałam.

Eric zaśmiał się w głos i to sprawiło, że nerwowa część napięcia znikła jak ręką odjął.

- O tak – odparł i nareszcie mnie objął.

Przycisnął mnie do siebie i zdecydowanym gestem położył dłoń na moim policzku, by odchylić moją głowę pod idealnych kątem do pocałunku. Nie zrobiłam niczego, aby powstrzymać jego drugą, wędrującą dłoń.

Usłyszałam szelest tkaniny, kiedy koszula Erica opadła na podłogę i wydałam niecierpliwy odgłos, który został stłumiony przez miękkie wargi Erica.

W tej samej chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Eric warknął. Stężałam.

- Zignoruj to – powiedział w moje usta.

Uniósł mnie lekko i automatycznie owinęłam nogi wokół jego talii.

- Co, jeśli to coś ważnego? – zapytałam pomiędzy pocałunkami.

- TO jest ważne.

Zrobił dobrze wykalkulowane dwa kroki w tył, uderzył łydkami o krawędź łóżka i nawet nie patrząc za sobie rzucił się plecami na materac, pociągając mnie ze sobą, tak że wylądowałam na nim.

Jeśli miałabym wskazać jakiś plus zarozumiałości Erica (którego ego osiąga w pechowy dzień rozmiary średniej wielkości kraju), byłby nim zupełny brak kompleksów na punkcie własnej męskości. Eric był perfekcyjnie zadowolony z mojej obecnej pozycji.

Pukanie powtórzyło się, tym razem bardziej natarczywe.

- Eric – powiedziałam siadając prosto.

Warknął głośniej, z irytacją.

- Kto tam? – zawołał.

- Bill – odpowiedział głos zza drzwi.

Miałam ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Eric przewrócił oczami.

- Jestem zajęty! – krzyknął.

Przyciągnął mnie w dół i powrócił do całowania mnie, jakby nigdy nie przerywał.

- Eric – wydusiłam z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Bill…

- Mnie nie obchodzi.

Rozproszył mnie kompletnie na kilka kolejnych sekund. Poprowadził moją rękę wzdłuż swojego ciała, by pokazać mi, jak bardzo mnie pragnie. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Mogłam go mieć, tu i teraz.

Coś jednak nie dawało mi spokoju.

- On tam stoi i słucha – powiedziałam, gdy znów udało mi się od niego oderwać.

- To nie moja wina, jeśli jest masochistą – odparował Eric całując moją szyję i wsunął rękę pod moją bluzkę.

O mój Boże!

- Ściągnij to – powiedział zerkając na moje ubrania z czystą nienawiścią.

Wydałam odgłos podejrzanie podobny do szlochu. Przysunęłam się do niego najbliżej, jak tylko mogłam. Naprawdę nie chciałam przerywać. Kły Erica drażniły wrażliwą skórę u podstawy mojej szyi. Jego dotyk był cudowny.

- Eric, to pilne! – dobiegł zza drzwi głos, o którym niemal zdążyłam już zapomnieć.

Otrząsnęłam się z gęstej mgły pożądania i niechętnie spróbowałam odsunąć się od Erica. Przytrzymał mnie mocno.

- Nie TERAZ! – zawołał głośno, chociaż nie wiem, do kogo tak naprawdę mówił, bo patrzył nadal na mnie.

- Bill… - zaprotestowałam słabo.

- Dlaczego muszę ciągle słuchać jego imienia, kiedy jesteś ze mną?

Prychnęłam. Wiedział dobrze, co miałam na myśli.

Jakkolwiek nie miałyby się sprawy pomiędzy Billem a mną, nie miałam zamiaru pójść do łóżka z Erikiem, kiedy ten pierwszy stał tuż pod drzwiami.

- Musisz mu otworzyć – nie mogłam powstrzymać całkowicie westchnienia.

- Pieprzyć go – powiedział Eric.

Uniosłam sceptycznie brwi rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie, na co odpowiedział asymetrycznym uśmiechem.

- Masz rację – szepnął ocierając się twarzą o zagłębienie przy moim obojczyku i posyłając nowe dreszcze wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. – To by było zbyt perwersyjne, nawet dla mnie.

Skrzywił się, kiedy Bill ponowił atak racząc nas nową serią łomotania.

- Eric, wpuść mnie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać przed rozprawą!

Racja. Rozprawy. Z pewną satysfakcją pomyślałam, że Eric też zdawał się o nich zapomnieć.

- Później – pocieszyłam szeptem Erica nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że jego ociąganie wynikało między innymi z wciąż obecnego podejrzenia, że jeśli tylko wypuści mnie, zmienię zdanie.

- Obiecałam – przypomniałam mu gładząc go uspokajająco po obnażonych ramionach.

Bardzo niechętnie pozwolił mi wstać, ale zanim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek innego, wsunął mi do kieszeni hotelowy klucz. Klucz, który zdecydowanie nie był kluczem od mojego pokoju. Wiem, bo obejrzałam go dwa razy, żeby się upewnić. Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy spojrzałam na niego oczekując wyjaśnienia.

- Obiecałaś – powtórzył po mnie. Spryciarz.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że w ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin nie stracę odwagi. Bez słowa podałam mu koszulę i wygładziwszy pobieżnie własne ubranie odmaszerowałam w stronę drzwi i otworzyłam je z rozmachem. Teraz, kiedy odwróciłam się od Erica, zaczynałam być wkurzona, że nam przerwano. Istnieje pewien limit seksualnej frustracji, który jest w stanie znieść kobieta, zanim nie zacznie wyładowywać jej niszcząc przypadkowe obiekty, a moja cierpliwość była w ostatnich dniach poważnie testowana przez bliskość Erica.

Bill był tak zaskoczony, że wpadł do środka niemal potykając się w progu.

- O co chodzi, Bill? – zapytałam lodowatym tonem.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się jak spodki, kiedy mnie zobaczył i poczułam, jak mimowolnie zaczynam się rumienić, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje usta są spuchnięte od pocałunków Erica i pomimo moich zabiegów jestem z pewnością potargana, ale uparcie trzymałam wysoko głowę odmawiając pokazania mu w jakikolwiek sposób, że się wstydzę.

- Sookie?

- Bill – powiedział pozornie zrelaksowany głos za moimi plecami, mimo że skądinąd wiedziałam, że prawdziwe uczucia jego właściciela oscylują pomiędzy irytacją, a głęboką, złośliwą satysfakcją. - Zdaje się, że powinienem ci pogratulować. Słyszałem, że jesteś gwiazdą internetu. Twoje zdjęcie bije rekordy wyświetleń. Podobno nawet Thalia umieściła do niego link na swoim blogu.

Bill. Zdjęcie. _Pam._

Nie zrobiłaby...

Oczywiście, że to zrobiła.

Bill przesunął zszokowany wzrok ze mnie na Erica i utkwił go w jego nonszalancko krzywo zapiętej koszuli. Rzuciłam Ericowi ostre spojrzenie. Z mojego doświadczenia wynikało, że wampiry rzadko robią coś przypadkiem.

Mężczyźni. W pewnych kwestiach są tacy sami, żywi, czy nieumarli, wszyscy jak leci.

Bill wpatrywał się w te same guziki, które niedawno głaskałam, jakby każdy z nich był tarantulą. Eric wybrał ten moment, żeby poprawić spodnie i spojrzenie Billa bez pudła przesunęło się niżej. Nagle stwierdziłam, że naprawdę nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego musiałabym zostawać razem z nimi w jednym pokoju, dopóki nie rozwiążą swoich spraw.

- Zostawiam was, żebyście mogli porozmawiać – powiedziałam i udało mi się nawet zabrzmieć, jakbym czyniła to z czystej uprzejmości.

- Wróć tutaj, albo poszukaj mnie, kiedy królowa cię zwolni. Jeśli mnie nie znajdziesz, ja znajdę ciebie – wymruczał Eric uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

Usta Billa zamieniły się w cieniutką, wąską kreskę. Wyprostował się, jakby to mogło sprawić, że stanie się wyższy od Erica. Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. Żadne z nas nie miało złudzeń, że Eric zaprasza mnie na herbatę. Oraz że pomysł, by Bill mógł rywalizować ze swoim szeryfem pod względem jakichkolwiek wymiarów, jest czystym absurdem. Przynajmniej miałam nadzieję, że Bill zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

- Tak, tak – powiedziałam pokrywając westchnieniem wewnętrzny chichot, jaki wzbudziła we mnie ostatnia myśl. - Bawcie się dobrze, _chłopcy_.

- Do zobaczenia, kochaneczko.

Skamieniałam. Mróz ściął mi krew w żyłach. Spieszczenie było odrobinę zbyt podobne do tego, którego używał Eric przeklęty przez Hallow. Na kilka długich sekund zapadła cisza.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony Eric, oczywiście natychmiast orientując się, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.

Zaschło mi w gardle.

- Nazywałeś ją tak, kiedy miałeś amnezję – odpowiedział ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Bill.

Nie wiedziałam nawet, że zauważył ten zwyczaj Erica, widzieli się wówczas tylko w noc tuż przed bitwą.

- Interesujące – stwierdził z wolna Eric.

_Jak na to wpadłeś, Holmesie?_

- To nic takiego. Zbiłeś mnie z tropu – bełkotałam nerwowo. - Na razie!

Obróciłam się na pięcie i czmychnęłam z pokoju. Oparłam się plecami o zatrzaśnięte drzwi i odetchnęłam głęboko. Noc dopiero się rozpoczęła.


	37. II13

**Ja? Napisałam? Przecież ja nie umiem pisać!**

* * *

13. Przyglądanie się wampirzemu sądowi było dość dziwnym, ale fascynującym doświadczeniem. Mówiąc krótko, wampiry pozostawione w swoim gronie (ludzcy towarzysze nie byli zaproszeni na rozprawy – weszłam na nie jako pracowniczka królowej) i nie muszące przejmować się ludzkimi sentymentami, są brutalnie szczere w opisie popełnianych czynów i bezpośrednie w wyrokach, a ich sprawiedliwość opiera się na dość drastycznych środkach. Podczas gdy siedziałam na sali jednego oskarżonego zakołkowano (i nikt nie był tym specjalnie przejęty) a drugiemu grożono ucięciem ręki. Jeśli tak wyglądała praworządna kara, to nie chciałam się zastanawiać, co dzieje się w zaciszu gabinetów niektórych szeryfów podczas mniej oficjalnych okoliczności wymagających zdyscyplinowania ich podwładnych. Pomyślałam przelotnie o Ericu, ale nie zatrzymałam się nad tym dłużej, bo nie miałam pojęcia o tym aspekcie jego obowiązków, ani specjalnej ochoty zgłębiać tematu. Wszystko, co wiedziałam, to że wampiry z moich rodzimych okolic wydawały się zadowolone z istniejącego stanu rzeczy (nawet Bill, który osobiście nie przepadał za Erikiem, nigdy nie narzekał na niego jako na przełożonego) i miały wszystkie kończyny, więc kim byłam, żeby to kwestionować? Nawet jeśli władza, jaką miał wampirzy zwierzchnik nad rezydentami swojego obszaru, wydawała się mieć czasem iście feudalny charakter. Co miało sens, jeśli pomyślało się o tym, że śmietanka towarzyska wampirów wywodziła z czasów, kiedy taki porządek był jedynym możliwym do pomyślenia.

Po skończonych obradach na salę weszła Sophie-Anne wraz ze swoją świtą i oznajmiła mi, że będzie potrzebować moich usług podczas kolejnych kilku godzin (przypuszczam, że dochodziła północ), gdy będzie rozmawiać ze swoimi kontrahentami, by zweryfikować ich uczciwość i lojalność. Okazało się, że z wampirami robiło interesy również wielu ludzi, a nawet wampirzy biznesmeni miewali ludzkich asystentów i księgowych, których mogłam słuchać. Jeśli zauważyłam coś godnego uwagi, dyskretnie dawałam znać Andre o moim odkryciu.

Andre mnie zaskoczył. Podszedł prosto do mnie i – wyraźnie pod presją królowej – złożył mi coś w rodzaju przeprosin za zmuszenie mnie do więzi krwi. „Coś w rodzaju" jest tu określeniem kluczowym.

Po jakimś czasie byłam bardzo znudzona moim zadaniem i zaczęłam się rozglądać na boki. Niedaleko stało stoisko, na którym Bill prezentował swoją bazę danych. Ku mojej uciesze, pomagała mu Pam, w swoim najbardziej czarującym wcieleniu, przy czym wyraźnie widać było, że największym źródłem jej rozrywki było denerwowanie Billa samą swoją obecnością. Domyślam się, że po jej debiucie fotoreporterki nie była jego ulubienicą. Kiedy zobaczyła, że zerkam w jej stronę, puściła do mnie oko.

Moje spojrzenie ześliznęło się na stojącego za nią kelnera, który przez sekundę popatrzył prosto na mnie, a potem nagle odwrócił szybko głowę i niezręcznie wycofał się zmieniając zupełnie kierunek, w którym poprzednio zmierzał. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Tego dnia już przy śniadaniu zauważyłam, że niektórzy kelnerzy unikają mnie i Barry'ego i ani trochę mi się to nie podobało. Wtedy nie byłam jednak pewna, czy przypadkiem coś mi się nie wydawało. Spróbowałam pochwycić umykający strumień świadomości podejrzanego kelnera, lecz udało mi się wyłapać tylko jedno zdanie: _jutro będzie po wszystkim_.

Błysnęła mi myśl, że może należałoby go zatrzymać i przesłuchać. Moją uwagę rozproszyło jednak przybycie Dianthy, która podeszła do naszej grupy z zafrasowaną miną. Zadała jakieś pytanie zarówno Billowi jak i Pam, ale widziałam, jak potrząsnęli kolejno głowami. Pan Cathalides, który trzymał się blisko królowej, odsunął się nieco, by porozmawiać z nią nie przeszkadzając w toczących się biznesowych negocjacjach, a ponieważ również stałam nieco na uboczu, słyszałam o czym mówili.

- Liczyłam dwa razy – zapewniała żarliwie Diantha. - Jest ich za dużo. Ktoś musiał się pomylić.

- Ale są podpisane?

- Tak, są opisane jako nasze, ale tylko regionem, nie nazwiskami. Nie wiadomo, do kogo konkretnie należą.

- Osobliwe zjawisko.

- Pytałam już prawie wszystkie wampiry z Luizjany – nikt się do nich nie przyznaje. Nie bardzo wiem, po co w ogóle ktoś miałby wozić ze sobą zapasową trumnę.

- Dodatkowe trumny? - włączyłam się dość niegrzecznie do podsłuchiwanej rozmowy. - Była też dodatkowa walizka.

Pan Catalides spojrzał na mnie bez specjalnego zainteresowania. Czyjś bezpański bagaż nie wydawał mu się szczegółem godnym większej uwagi.

Oczywiście nikt nie traktował mnie poważnie.

Tymczasem w mojej głowie huczało od hipotez. Może w trumnach coś przemycono? Broń? Clovache mówiła, że należy spodziewać się większej awantury ze strony Bractwa. Interwencja Kyle'a Perkinsa wskazywała z kolei na to, że gdzieś w tej siatce intryg mieliśmy do czynienia z wrogimi wampirami. Może zapasowych trumien użyto jako sposób na przeniknięcie przez hotelową ochronę? Może zakradł się w nich ktoś niezaproszony na zjazd? Jak choćby pechowy łucznik? Czy było ich więcej?

Nagle przypomniała mi się rozmowa, którą prowadziłam z Barrym niedługo po przyjeździe – o tym, że nikt nie nosi plakietek z identyfikatorami.

- Czy były puste? - zapytałam nagle.

Diantha posłała mi pytające spojrzenie.

- Trumny, czy są puste? - przynagliłam ją.

- Nie sprawdziłam – przyznała.

Nie winiłam jej za to, bo nie było żadnego powodu, żeby podejrzewać, że jakiś wampir przesiadywał nocami w piwnicy w swojej trumnie, ale jeśli zawierały jakiś inny ładunek, istniała szansa, że wciąż się tam znajdował, albo przynajmniej że uda się znaleźć jakieś ślady, które wskazywałyby, co w nich było, zanim zostały opróżnione.

Pan Catalides patrzył na mnie w zamyśleniu. W moim pomyśle musiało być coś, co zatrzymało go na chwilę, bo tym razem nie był tak skory do natychmiastowego zlekceważenia go.

Zerknął na Dianthę, ale widocznie zrobiło mu się jej żal, bo zamiast odesłać ją z powrotem rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kogoś z naszej grupy, kto wydawałby się wolny od obowiązków i jego wzrok spoczął na byłym wilkołaku. Dziwny status Jake'a Purifoy'a sprawiał, że wampiry odnosiły się do niego z pewną nieufnością, co zapewne było przyczyną, dla której powierzały mu jedynie mechaniczne zadania, przez co z kolei nie był aż tak zajęty, jak reszta zgromadzenia.

Kiedy prawnik zaczepił go z zamiarem przekazania mu polecenia, moje myśli wróciły do podejrzanego kelnera, ale nie mogłam go odnaleźć w tłumie i zdałam sobie sprawę, że dzięki identycznym uniformom nie będę w stanie go rozpoznać. Jeśli ukrywał jakiś sekret, udało mu się go unieść w tajemnicy przede mną.

Nie miałam czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo królowa postanowiła przenieść się do swoich apartamentów, a wraz z nią podążyli zaproszeni wybrani goście i jej świta – czyli również ja. Zaintrygowana tajemnicą trumien wypatrywałam powrotu Jake'a. Widziałam, jak wchodzi i zdaje raport panu Cathalidesowi, ale mówił zbyt cicho, bym go usłyszała. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że niczego nie odkrył, bo demon skinął tylko głową, a Jake odsunął się i wyglądało na to, że został odprawiony. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i uśmiechnął się do mnie niepewnie. Skinęłam na niego ręką i podszedł, a potem usiadł obok mnie.

- Co słychać? - zapytałam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Spędzam noc na załatwianiu biletów na przedstawienia dla królowej i sprawdzanie, czy w trumnach w piwnicy nie czają się szpiedzy z karabinami maszynowymi.

Nie wiedział, że to ja pośrednio byłam odpowiedzialna za ostatnie zlecenie.

- Żadnych karabinów? - zagadnęłam.

- Nie, psze pani.

- Co robisz jutro?

- Teoretycznie mam wolne, ale moje życie zmieniło się ostatnio tak bardzo, że nie potrafię niczego przewidzieć. Więc nie robię planów na przyszłość. Co z tobą Sookie? Wychodzisz gdzieś jutro za dnia?

- Nie wiem. Chcę się wyspać i nie mam pojęcia, czy zostanie mi dość czasu przed zmierzchem, żeby się gdzieś wybrać.

Moja dzisiejsza wycieczka do miasta nie pozostawiła zbyt miłych wspomnień.

- Zwiedziłaś trochę okolicę? Wyrwij się stąd. Byłoby szkoda, gdybyś przez cały pobyt została w hotelu i nawet nie zobaczyła miasta. Byłaś kiedyś wcześniej w Rhodes? Nie jesteś wampirem, nie daj się przestawić na nocne godziny. Korzystaj z dnia.

Uśmiechnęłam się smutno. W jego ustach ostatni komentarz miał szczególny posmak.

- Zobaczę – powiedziałam.

- Mogłabyś też wybrać się na zakupy. Jest kilka świetnych sklepów na Widewater Drive, niedaleko jeziora. Zrób sobie wolne, wyjdź gdzieś, póki możesz. Przyda ci się trochę relaksu po wczorajszym stresie.

- Dzięki, Jake. Pomyślę o tym.

Moje zapewnienie wydało się sprawić mu przyjemność.

Przyjęcie nadal trwało, ale ku mojemu zadowoleniu w chwilę później podszedł do nas Andre i powiedział, że mogę już iść.

Dopiero kiedy byłam już na korytarzu i moja ręka sięgająca do kieszeni natrafiła na dwa klucze zdałam sobie sprawę, przed jakim dylematem właśnie stoję. Wtedy też dotarła do mnie cała przemyślność i zmysł przewidywania Erica w momencie, gdy wymógł na mnie obietnicę.

Wyraźnie wytraciłam prędkość na krótkim odcinku dzielącym mnie od windy.

Po tak długim czasie uciekania przed Erikiem wyjście mu naprzeciw wydawało się czymś dziwnym. Byłam zmęczona. I nerwowa. Ale nie mogłam się dłużej oszukiwać: tęskniłam za nim. Poza tym naprawdę nie chciałam złamać danego słowa.

Wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdybym wierzyła, że możliwy jest scenariusz, w którym rzeczy potoczyłyby się w nieco wolniejszym tempie. W idealnym świecie poszłabym powiedzieć mu dobranoc, a potem pocałowalibyśmy się i położyłabym się spać, być może nawet przytulona do niego. Ale wiedziałam dobrze, co się stanie, jeśli przekroczę znowu próg pokoju Erica i że, jak sam mnie ostrzegł, nie będzie powrotu.

Eric Northman, wzorowy szeryf, którego pokłady cierpliwości i opanowania wydawały się niewyczerpane gdy przychodziło do dyplomacji, polityki i interesów, był pod pewnymi względami równie powściągliwy co klęska żywiołowa.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i stanął w nich Bill z plikiem zamówień na jego bazę danych. Było mi go wciąż nieco żal po bliskim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia wcześniej tego wieczoru, więc zdecydowałam dla odmiany uczynić wysiłek, by być dla niego miłą.

- Świetnie się spisałeś – powiedziałam patrząc na formularze w jego rękach.

- Tak, wygląda na to, że wszyscy sporo dziś zarobiliśmy.

Czekałam, aż się przesunie i zrobi mi miejsce, żebym weszła do windy, ale miał inne zamiary.

- Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło – powiedział nagle. - Żeby cofnąć czas i wymazać wszystko złe, co między nami zaszło.

- Ale to się wydarzyło, Bill – powiedziałam. Nie byłam już tak zraniona jak kiedyś, więc mogłam powiedzieć to bez nienawiści, ale nie miałam wątpliwości, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze coś między nami będzie. Nie mogłam też oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Billowi zaczęło na mnie naprawdę zależeć dopiero wtedy, kiedy mnie nieodwołalnie stracił. - I nie da się tego wymazać.

- Czy ty go przynajmniej kochasz? - zapytał nie wiedzieć czemu wściekły.

Dlaczego wszyscy nagle chcieli poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie?

- Czy ty w ogóle kogoś teraz kochasz? Erica? Sama? Tego kretyna J.B.?

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Nie wiem, skąd mu przyszedł do głowy J.B. Wyminęłam go bez słowa i wsiadłam do windy.

- Dobranoc, Bill – powiedziałam po prostu.

Ciągle się we mnie wpatrywał, kiedy moja ręka zawisła nad panelem z przyciskami i właśnie to – owa najniższa z pobudek – pchnęło mnie, kiedy zawahałam się po raz ostatni przez ułamek sekundy podejmując decyzję, który z nich nacisnąć.

Powinnam się wstydzić.

Wstydziłam się.

Ale nie zmieniłam numeru piętra.

Kiedy, jakieś pół minuty później, w końcu otworzyłam drzwi, wybuchłam śmiechem.

W pewnym sensie moje życzenie zostało spełnione.


	38. II14

**No wiecie co. Takie rzeczy w internecie przed dwudziestą?**

**Niebo gwiaździste nade mną. Prawo moralne we mnie. Autorskie u autorki**

* * *

14. Pokój był pusty. Pusty i ciemny.

Mimo to weszłam do środka, oczywiście zapaliwszy wcześniej światło. Pam powiedziała mi ostatnio, że zwykle wraca dopiero przed świtem. Co do Erica, nie mam pojęcia, co go zatrzymało. Prawdę mówiąc nie widziałam go odkąd poszłam na rozprawy, musiał mieć coś do zrobienia tego wieczora, bo nie było go również u królowej.

Nagle wszystko było takie proste. Mogłam dotrzymać swojej obietnicy i jednocześnie uniknąć najbardziej krępującego momentu w całej tej sytuacji. Aby osiągnąć sukces, musiałam zrobić tylko jedno: szybko zasnąć. Wbrew pozorom, nawet biorąc pod uwagę lekko podniesiony poziom adrenaliny, który zyskałam dzięki nerwowemu oczekiwaniu na to, co zastanie mnie za drzwiami, po wszystkim, co wydarzyło mi się tego dnia, nie było to zadanie przedstawiające jakiś szczególny problem.

Skorzystałam z mikroskopijnej łazienki, która pomimo swojej kompaktowości na szczęście była w pełni funkcjonalna (mam nadzieję, że ubikacja działała ze względu na standardy budowlane albo z myślą o ciepłokrwistych gościach, bo nie chciałam się zastanawiać, co też takiego mogłyby spuszczać do kanalizacji pozbawione większości funkcji życiowych wampiry). Wymycie zębów było pewnym wyzwaniem, bo oczywiście nie miałam ze sobą swojej szczoteczki, ale znalazłam w wiszącej koło lustra szafce jakąś próbkę pasty (i znów zadałam sobie pytanie, dla kogo została tam umieszczona). Podkradłam też trochę jaśminowego żelu kąpielowego, w którym zgadywałam własność Pam.

Po krótkim namyśle przywłaszczyłam sobie kolejną sztukę ubrania Erica, tym razem w postaci podkoszulki. Wydawała się wygodniejszym strojem do spania, niż ciuchy, które wcześniej miałam na sobie. Pościeliłam łóżko (była to surrealistycznie domowa czynność). Zgasiłam światło. Nawet poskładałam ubrania w kostkę. Na koniec grzecznie wpełzłam pod okrycia. Misja ukończona. Wystarczyło zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć. I tak właśnie zrobiłam. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, zanim zapadłam w błogą nieświadomość.

Oczywiście, plan byłby solidniejszy, gdybym miała opracowaną linię postępowania na wypadek, jeśli Eric postanowi zakłócić mój spoczynek.

Nie wiem, ile czasu spałam, ale kiedy się obudziłam musiała być jeszcze noc, bo powróciłam do rzeczywistości, w której leżał obok mnie na łóżku, a jego ramiona właśnie zamykały mnie w uścisku. Pocałował mnie w kark. W szyję. W policzek. Ostatni z serii pocałunek wylądował na dolnej części mojego ucha i miał w sobie coś z uszczypnięcia. Na wpół świadomie sięgnęłam ręką i zanurzyłam palce w jego długich, śliskich włosach niezdarnie przygarniając jego głowę. Powinnam być na niego wkurzona, że mnie obudził. Nie byłam. Senność sprawiła, że mój leniwy umysł nie zdążył zamienić się w nerwową galaretę, zanim zabiegi Erica zdziałały wystarczająco dużo, bym stwierdziła, że nie mam pojęcia, skąd wpadłam na pomysł, że dobrowolne zakradanie się do pokoju i łóżka Erica mogłoby być w jakiś sposób nienaturalne.

Senność – która wyparowała w momencie, gdy Eric przesunął koniuszkiem języka wzdłuż tętnicy u załamania mojej żuchwy, w miejscu, w którym zwykle sprawdza się puls.

- Sookie – powiedział miękko w moją szyję. Sam jego głos posłał przyjemny dreszcz poprzez moje wnętrzności. – Jesteś tu.

Był w bardzo, bardzo dobrym humorze. O dziwo, nie tylko w eufemistycznym znaczeniu tego określenia.

- Czekałaś na mnie – stwierdził tonem, w którym mieszało się samozadowolenie i lekkie wyzwanie.

Brzmiał, jakby chciał, żebym się odezwała i potwierdziła jego słowa. Uśmiechnęłam się bezwiednie, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że w wydaniu Erica był to najprawdopodobniej najbliższy odpowiednik ekspresji niepewności i poszukiwania czyjejś aprobaty, jakiego kiedykolwiek miało mi dane być świadkiem.

Jego ręce i usta błądziły po moim ciele muskając mnie co chwilę w różnych miejscach najlżejszym z dotknięć, podczas gdy czekał na moją odpowiedź. Było to niebiańskie uczucie. Ze wstydem muszę przyznać, że jedyne, co byłam w stanie pomyśleć, to: _Mam nadzieję, że to nie sen._

_- _Mhmmm – wymamrotałam.

Najwidoczniej nawet ta marna wypowiedź wystarczyła, bo przysunął się do mnie jeszcze bliżej i poczułam, jak odpręża się całkowicie, a jakiekolwiek napięcie, które pozostawało w nim do tej pory, rozpływa się w radosnym podnieceniu. W tej chwili zdałam sobie w pełni sprawę z intensywności jego pozytywnego nastroju i pojęłam, jak należy go rozumieć: Eric był szczęśliwy.

_- _Wyglądasz jak podarunek – szepnął mi do ucha. - Czy powinienem go rozpakować?

Coś mówiło mi, że Eric rozpakowywał swoje prezenty z podobnym entuzjazmem – i mniej więcej tą samą metodą – co dziecko zrywające kolorowy papier z gwiazdkowych pakunków.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Raz jeszcze, po raz ostatni, zapytałam się, czy jestem pewna, że to dobry pomysł i czy nie powinnam go zatrzymać (o ile w ogóle było to jeszcze możliwe). Próbowałam zbadać swoje uczucia i spodziewałam się, że znajdę tam zwykłe ociąganie, niepewność i obawy – do diabła, próbowałam nawet przywołać je celowo – ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Żadnego dramatycznego zwrotu akcji. Żadnej porażającej myśli, która przyniosłaby szybkie otrzeźwienie. Żadnych łamiących serce wątpliwości. Nic. Zero.

Jeśli miałabym się skoncentrować na tym, co w tej chwili czułam, byłoby to dalekie od niechęci.

Moja zdolność do logicznej analizy szybko topniała pod wpływem pieszczot Erica. Do wszystkich moich uczuć dołączyła niecierpliwość wraz z rosnącym pożądaniem.

_Nie można być niewolnikiem swojej silnej woli_ – szepnęło mi nagle błyskotliwie moje libido przypominając zasłyszaną gdzieś kiedyś frazę.

Przetoczyłam się na bok unosząc się na łokciu i spotkałam spojrzenie Erica.

- Jak inaczej chcesz sprawdzić, co jest w środku? – zapytałam z największą powagą, na jaką było mnie stać.

Eric warknął i pchnął mnie mocno, tak że przewróciłam się na plecy. Krzyknęłam i zaczęłam się głośno śmiać. W mgnieniu oka był na mnie.

- Możesz być pewna, że sprawdzę, co jest w środku – powiedział. - Wiem dobrze co _powinno_ być w środku.

I pocałował mnie głęboko.

Daję głowę, że wydałam jakiś zadowolony odgłos. Moje ręce powędrowały na jego plecy i zaczęły wyciągać jego koszulę ze spodni. Eric szybko przejął moje zadanie i zanim się spostrzegłam, koszula pofrunęła gdzieś w kąt pokoju, z przynajmniej połową pourywanych guzików. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc dziwiłam się, że przetrwały tak długo, biorąc pod uwagę ile razy były ostatnio w tę i z powrotem przepinane. W chwilę później moje ubrania (składające się z podkoszulki Erica i bielizny) podzieliły los błękitnej koszuli. Dało mi to okazję do schwytania oddechu, bo Eric musiał przerwać pocałunek.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i odsunął się ode mnie.

- Moja Sookie – powiedział.

Jakaś część mnie, być może z czystego przyzwyczajenia, chciała fuknąć i zaprotestować, ale ugryzłam się w język i kazałam jej siedzieć cicho.

Jego oczy ześliznęły się po moim ciele i zdałam sobie sprawę, że mnie ogląda. Widział mnie już w różnym stopniu roznegliżowania, ale – uświadomiłam sobie – w jego pamięci nie zachowało się wspomnienie mnie całkowicie rozebranej. W pewnym sensie był to dla niego pierwszy raz ze mną.

Leżałam więc przed nim naga, całkowicie odsłonięta, a przyspieszony oddech poruszał moim biustem, podczas gdy Eric chłonął każdy detal mojej postaci i wiedziałam, że powinnam czuć się nieco zawstydzona, ale nie pozwalało mi na to to, co widziałam w jego twarzy i czułam we krwi: pragnienie i zachwyt. Kiedy facet z prezencją i charyzmą Erica patrzy na ciebie w ten sposób, trudno mieć niską samoocenę.

Pożerał mnie wzrokiem. W końcu jego spojrzenie powróciło do moich oczu.

- Jesteś piękna – powiedział ochryple.

Znowu to zrobił. Cholera. I wiedziałam, że w to wierzy.

Jego pożądanie uderzyło mnie z taką siłą, że temperatura mojego ciała podskoczyła natychmiast o kilka stopni. Miałam wrażenie, że dotyk jego spojrzenia jest niemal fizyczny i samo ono wystarczało, by moje piersi nabrzmiały, a mięśnie brzucha napięły się. Nozdrza Erica drgnęły i wiedziałam, że czuje zapach mojego pragnienia. Jego kły połyskiwały blado. Wyciągnęłam do niego ręce. Nigdy w życiu nie chciałam nikogo bardziej.

- Chodź do mnie – powiedziałam.

Pochylił się nade mną powoli bez słowa i powrócił do pocałunku w miejscu, w którym go przerwaliśmy. Jego ręce zaczęły mnie badać niespiesznie i należną uwagą, jak smakosz rozkoszujący się rarytasem, chociaż w powietrzu wisiało napięcie tak gęste, jakbyśmy lada sekunda mogli się na siebie rzucić. Ja ze swojej strony z ochotą zabrałam się za odnawianie znajomości z jego perfekcyjnym ciałem. Wkrótce spodnie Erica zaczęły mi wchodzić w drogę, ale sytuacja ta nie trwała długo, bo zaraz potem tajemniczo zniknęły. Nie jestem nawet pewna, które z nas ponosiło za to większą odpowiedzialność. Westchnęłam z zadowoleniem, kiedy nareszcie nic nas nie dzieliło.

Nie wiem, czy za przyczynę należało tu uznać moją niedoskonałą pamięć, poprawę zdolności Erica wraz ze zdjęciem zaklęcia Hallow, czy też może spotęgowanie doznań poprzez ich wzajemne odbijanie się w więzi krwi, ale wydawało mi się, że nigdy nie czułam przyjemności tak wielkiej, jak ta, ku której zmierzała ta noc. Byłam w jego rękach jak rozgrzany wosk. Wystarczyło kilka minut, by wszystkie moje zakończenia nerwowe iskrzyły prądem, a napięcie budujące się w podbrzuszu zaczęło być bolesne.

- Eric – wydyszałam.

Kusił mnie. Grał ze mną. Przebiegał po mojej skórze palcami z precyzją eksperta, doprowadzając do szaleństwa, ale nie dając ulgi, dotykając wrażliwych miejsc, ale unikając najwrażliwszych. Gładził, muskał, napierał, całował, ssał, masował, drażnił. Wbiłam paznokcie w jego barki i przejechałam nimi po całej długości jego pleców, poprzez pośladki, kończąc na udach. Jęknął, ale udało mu się zachować kontrolę. Chciałam, żeby przestał mnie dręczyć. Widziałam i czułam, jak bardzo odwzajemnione jest moje pragnienie, ale mimo to skazywał nas oboje na tę torturę. Chciałam go już, teraz, natychmiast!

Oblizał moje ucho.

- Chcesz mnie? – zapytał, jakby nie znał odpowiedzi. Jego głos zdradzał, ile wysiłku wkłada w powstrzymywanie się przed przejściem do rzeczy.

Rzuciłam się jak ryba w sieci, ale przytrzymał mnie swoim ciężarem. Jego dłonie kreśliły niewidzialne wzory na moich piersiach. Ta część mnie nadal cieszyła się nieodmiennym uznaniem Erica. Dmuchnął na moją wilgotną skórę zimnym powietrzem.

- Potrzebuję cię – odpowiedziałam. Mój głos nie był w lepszej kondycji niż jego. Mogłabym przysiąc, że obniżył się prawie o oktawę.

Eric uśmiechnął się leniwie i drapieżnie zarazem. Jego kciuk okrążył mój lewy sutek, a kolana rozsunęły szerzej moje uda. Natychmiast oplotłam go nogami pozwalając mu poczuć jak bardzo jestem rozpalona. Poruszyłam się pod nim sprawiając, że oboje syknęliśmy z rozkoszy, ale w tym momencie cokolwiek wydawałoby się niewystarczające, dopóki nie był w moim wnętrzu.

- Eric, już! - zakwiliłam.

Opuścił usta na moją wolną pierś, podczas gdy jego lewa ręka powędrowała pomiędzy nas i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że wreszcie przestał mnie zwodzić, kiedy jego palce, wargi i język dawały mi rozkosz i pracowały jednocześnie nad doprowadzeniem mnie na skraj orgazmu (co nie trwało długo), ale wtedy nagle, kiedy już, już czułam jak zaczyna wstrząsać mną wyczekiwany dreszcz, Eric cofnął rękę i podniósł głowę. Wydałam głośny okrzyk protestu i przycisnęłam się do niego, by odzyskać kontakt, ale nie dawał mi zbyt dużego pola manewru. Przyciskał mnie do łóżka i ani drgnął. Był ode mnie znacznie silniejszy. Jęknęłam zdezorientowana i sfrustrowana.

- C-co ty robisz? – wydusiłam w końcu.

Uśmiechał się do mnie.

O-o. Ani trochę nie podobał mi się ten uśmiech.

Prawdę mówiąc, mogę się założyć, że sam diabeł uśmiecha się bardziej dobrodusznie.

- Mszczę się – powiedział.

* * *

**I co też Eric znowu wymyślił i dlaczego upiera się, że to dobry pomysł? Cóż, przynajmniej wreszcie wylądowali w odpowiedniej scenerii.**


	39. II15

**Wiem, wiem, oni są okropni. W nagrodę za cierpliwe oczekiwanie, przez cały ten rozdział miejsce akcji się nie zmienia ;)**

**Gdyby naprawdę chodziło o kradzież książek, to zamiast tyle nad tym ślęczeć zrobiłabym po prostu crl c crl v.**

* * *

15. - Że co? – jeśli nie byłam zbyt elokwentna, to sądzę, że sytuacja mnie usprawiedliwiała.

Bez słowa zaczął mnie całować po szyi, by po chwili, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, przesunąć się niżej, gdzie zatrzymał się na jakiś czas, wystarczający, żebym zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie powinnam po prostu zignorować jego słów, a potem, och, jego usta powędrowały dalej, zbliżając się do bardzo obiecujących rejonów i...

- Ostrzegałem – szepnął w mój brzuch.

Przez chwilę udało mi się wykrzesać trzeźwą myśl i poczuć lekkie zaniepokojenie. Spojrzałam w jego pałające źrenice.

Ale wtedy Eric bardzo zainteresował się moim pępkiem, poświęcając mu tyle uwagi, jakby składał na przyszłość jakąś inną, bardzo kuszącą obietnicę, zwłaszcza, że jego dłonie spoczęły pewnym chwytem na moich biodrach.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy osiągnął wreszcie krawędź, gdzie kończyła się moja opalenizna, powiedział coś, co kompletnie nie miało sensu:

- Limonkowa sukienka.

I zanurkował.

Tylko po to, żeby znowu odsunąć się odrobinę zbyt szybko.

No rzesz...

Kiedy wspinał się znów do góry, powtarzając dokładnie trasę, którą przebył poprzednio, tyle że w odwrotnym kierunku, zrozumiałam, że zaczynam dostrzegać w jego zachowaniu paskudny wzór.

Spointował swoją wycieczkę pocałunkiem, na który nie odpowiedziałam, mimo że był cudowny.

- Tak właśnie czuję się za każdym razem, kiedy mi odmawiasz – powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem Eric.

Miał czelność być zadowolony. Świnia.

Spojrzałam na niego chmurnie. Zaśmiał się i pocałował mnie w pionową zmarszczkę na czole. To było po prostu okrutne. Przetoczył się na bok. Leżał z głową opartą na łokciu.

- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz nas tak dręczyć? – wycedziłam wściekle.

- Jeszcze trochę – przyznał.

Przysunął się do mnie bliżej biodrami jednocześnie przygarniając dolną połowę mojego ciała i zaplótł nogi z moimi. Jego wolna ręka gładziła mnie po biodrze.

- Nie martw się – powiedział pogodnie. - Ta historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Zawrzało we mnie. Zmrużyłam oczy. W mojej głowie zaczynał się rodzić perfidny plan. Jeśli Eric myślał, że zacznę go błagać, żeby mnie przeleciał, czekało go bolesne rozczarowanie.

- Bardzo dobrze – powiedziałam.

Zaciekawiony uniósł brew. Doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robię, schwytałam jego spojrzenie i nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego pocałowałam go w żuchwę, by następnie, z rozmyślną powolnością, złożyć kolejne mokre pocałunki na jego podbródku, gardle i grdyce. Przesunęłam językiem po linii obojczyka i powróciłam do całowania go niżej, w różnych punktach jego szerokiej piersi, aż wreszcie, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, zamknęłam usta na jego sutku i bez ostrzeżenia ugryzłam go. Zadrżał i zmusił się do połknięcia przekleństwa. Widziałam, że zagryzł mocno zęby.

Eric miał nade mną tysiąc lat seksualnego doświadczenia przewagi, ale wciąż jeszcze miałam jednego asa w rękawie, którym zamierzałam zagrać – mógł nie pamiętać czasu, który spędził ze mną, ale ja pamiętałam go znakomicie i ze szczegółami, a trzeba było wziąć pod uwagę, że nie próżnowaliśmy. Znałam każdą krzywiznę, każde załamanie niezmiennych, wyrzeźbionych mięśni na jego ciele i wiedziałam, co lubi i co jak na niego działa. Miałam świadomość dokładnie w którym miejscu i jak powinnam go dotknąć, by osiągnąć efekt, który był mi potrzebny. Podejrzewałam, że potrafię wyprowadzić go z równowagi równie skutecznie, co on mnie. Nadszedł czas, by przetestować tę teorię.

Pchnęłam go na plecy i zabrałam się do dzieła. Dotykałam go z rozmysłem, używając każdego nieczystego chwytu, jaki podsunęły mi wskazówki zawarte w moich wspomnieniach. Całkiem możliwe, że podczas jednego z pocałunków przecięłam dolną wargę o jego wydłużony kieł. Eric patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami koloru oceanu, jakby nie był pewien, czy jest bardziej zdziwiony, rozbawiony, czy pełen uznania. Na pewno był napalony. Jego wola walki zaczęła słabnąć. Wkrótce turlaliśmy się entuzjastycznie w tę i z powrotem po całym łóżku, a nasze ręce były wszędzie. Zaczęłam się domyślać, że nieprzewidzianym skutkiem realizacji mojego planu będzie to, że stałam się równie zdesperowana, żeby ostatecznie doprowadzić tę noc, do, jak to ładnie określił Eric, „szczęśliwego zakończenia", jak miałam nadzieję uczynić jego.

- Powiedz mi, Ericu – zagadnęłam sięgając pomiędzy nas i owijając dłoń wokół najbardziej niecierpliwej części jego ciała. Czy naprawdę byłam w stanie go w sobie zmieścić? Kwestia ta tak mnie zajęła, że pozwoliłam mojej ręce podjąć pewne szerzej zakrojone badania, niemal zapominając, co miałam zamiar powiedzieć. Wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia dopiero jednostajny, cichy pomruk. – Pragniesz mnie?

Eric wydał dźwięk podobny do skowytu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, do czego zmierzam. Uniosłam brew i zatrzymałam trzymającą go rękę, kiedy nie odpowiedział.

_Proszę, proszę, nie popsuj tego teraz._

- Tak! – powiedział z rezygnacją.

_Dzięki!_

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić, byłabym bardzo martwą Sookie. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwe i nagrodziłam go powracając do masowania go przykładając się do tego zadania najlepiej, jak potrafiłam. Byłam wredna, ale sam sobie na to zasłużył.

- Bardzo?

- Tak, do diabła!

Za każdym razem, kiedy zadawałam pytanie, przerywałam, dopóki nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Oczy Erica płonęły żądzą graniczącą z obłędem. Wypchnął niecierpliwie biodra naprzód.

- Jak bardzo? – zapytałam.

- Zaraz ci pokażę, jak bardzo – powiedział i w mgnieniu oka leżałam na plecach, ale zdążyłam zacisnąć kolana, choć Bóg jeden wie, ile siły woli mnie to kosztowało.

- Nie – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Jeśli mnie chcesz, musisz się bardziej postarać.

Liczyłam na fakt, że Eric nie lubił cofać się przed wyzwaniem. Warknął i rzucił mi złe spojrzenie, ale chyba postanowił pokonać mnie moją własną bronią, bo przedrzeźniając mnie rzucił:

- Bardzo dobrze - i przez następnych kilka minut pokazywał mi dokładnie, jak bardzo potrafi się postarać i jak bardzo mnie chce.

Jednym słowem: bardzo.

To było jakieś szaleństwo. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, co takiego właściwie chcieliśmy sobie z Erikiem nawzajem udowodnić i dlaczego sądziliśmy, że to dobry pomysł. Jak na razie jedyne, czego dowiedliśmy niezbicie, to to, że zdecydowanie mamy na siebie ochotę i że oboje jesteśmy zbyt uparci dla własnego dobra.

- Nie starasz się – powiedziałam bez tchu.

Ryknął i przez chwilę bałam się, że przeciągnęłam strunę, bo zmiażdżył w dłoni kawałek oparcia od łóżka, ale najwyraźniej miał zamiar mi udowodnić, co tracę przez swój upór, bo zamiast rozsunąć moje uda siłą, albo mnie udusić, powrócił do dręczenia mnie, tym razem bez cienia litości. Przez moje zaciśnięte usta wymykały się co jakiś czas nieartykułowane i dość żałosne dźwięki.

- A teraz? – zapytał.

- Nie dość… się starasz – zdołałam wydusić, chociaż moja wola wisiała na włosku, mój głos brzmiał rozpaczliwie, krzyczałam do siebie w głowie, że jestem idiotką, a moje uda były całe mokre. Prawie płakałam. Poniewczasie zdałam sobie sprawę, w co się dobrowolnie wpakowałam. Być może byłam niezła w tej grze, ale Eric był... Erikiem.

- Sookie Stackhause! – krzyknął. – Jeśli w tej chwili nie rozsuniesz kolan, rozwalę cały ten hotel, albo zostawię cię tu w tym stanie!

Nie sądzę, żeby jego groźba była poważna (ta o zostawieniu mnie – co do hotelu nie byłabym taka pewna), bo miałam wątpliwości, czy byłby się w stanie jeszcze wycofać, ale sama perspektywa roztoczonej przez niego wizji wystarczyła, żebym zmieniła zdanie i uznała, że wystarczy tego dobrego.

- Okej – powiedziałam i rozłożyłam szybko nogi.

W tym samym momencie, kiedy słowo opuściło moje usta, był na mnie, a w sekundę później WE MNIE.

Przez moment zapomniałam, jak się oddycha. Eric był bardzo dobrze wyposażony.

- Tak, tak, tak, TAK! – powiedział i nie mogłam bardziej się z nim zgodzić.

Uderzyło we mnie uczucie obezwładniającej ulgi. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że schodzi za mnie napięcie, które budowało się znacznie dłużej, niż podczas naszej ekstremalnej gry wstępnej, przynajmniej od Nowego Orleanu, a być może i od momentu, kiedy Eric odzyskał pamięć i opuścił mój dom. Przez kilka sekund trwaliśmy połączeni napawając się tym wrażeniem. Wydawało się idealne.

Eric pocałował mnie i powoli wysunął się prawie do końca.

- Powinienem był zrobić to wczoraj – powiedział wracając.

Zagrzebał się we mnie głęboko, do oporu. Szybko. Jęknęłam.

Wyglądało na to, że byliśmy całkowicie pogodzeni.

- I przedwczoraj – dodał. – I dzień wcześniej.

Akcentował koniec każdego zdania pchnięciem bioder. Na każde odpowiadałam wychodząc mu na spotkanie. Głaskałam go po plecach, co było niespodziewanie łagodną pieszczotą biorąc pod uwagę siłę, z jaką się we mnie wbijał.

- Powinienem był przyjść do ciebie. I przespać się z tobą. Zaraz po powrocie z Nowego Orleanu – kontynuował bełkotliwą tyradę ani przez chwilę nie przestając się poruszać. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że usłyszę, jak Eric bełkocze, ale właśnie to robił. – I w każdą kolejną noc. Powinienem był pieprzyć się z tobą. Po balu u królowej... Powinienem był wziąć cię. Na podłodze. Kiedy rozprawiliśmy się z Peltami... I po powrocie do mieszkania Hadley... I kiedy mi powiedziałaś, co się stało kiedy... Powinienem zabrać cię do mojego biura. Po tym jak tańczyliśmy w Fangtazji... Powinienem był zostać do rana. Kiedy Pam zdjęła zaklęcie...

Powinienem był. Nigdy. Nie wypuścić cię. Po tej nocy.

- Eric – jęknęłam.

- Powinienem był porwać cię. Zamknąć w domu. Przywiązać do łóżka. Powinniśmy zrobić to w Jackson. Przed tym, jak dałem ci krew. I potem. I w trakcie.

- Eric!

- Powinienem wziąć cię na tej orgii. Na samochodzie. I kiedy ssałaś kulę.

Powinienem zabrać cię Billowi pierwszej nocy, kiedy tylko weszłaś do Fangtasii! – wykrzyczał.

Załkałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak Eric jest w stanie mówić pełnymi zdaniami.

- Powinienem znaleźć cię wcześniej…

- Eric, zamknij się!

I tak zrobił. Zajmując usta pocałunkami.

Wyrównał rytm. Wiedziałam, że nie wytrwam długo. Byłam cała zlana potem. Więź huczała namiętnością, pożądaniem i rozkoszą zmierzającą szybko w stronę ekstazy i czymś jeszcze, czymś głębszym, co bałam się nazwać.

- Eric – powiedziałam. – Eric.

Choćby ktoś przystawił mi pistolet do głowy, nie potrafiłabym w tej chwili wypowiedzieć innego słowa.

- Eric!

Przyspieszył. Starałam się jak najdłużej nie odwracać wzroku wiedząc, jak działa to na Erica, ale w końcu oczy zaczęły mi uciekać w tył głowy. Ostra przyjemność eksplodowała w moim podbrzuszu i rozlała się wzdłuż kręgosłupa i po całym ciele, aż po koniuszki palców, które zwinęły się gwałtownie.

- ERIC! – krzyknęłam, kiedy mój grzbiet wygiął się spazmatycznie.

To było tak, jakby wszystkie te razy, które wymienił Eric, a kiedy NIE skończyliśmy w łóżku, chociaż mieliśmy po temu okazję, skumulowały się – w ramach wynagrodzenia za brak seksu wówczas, a może na mocy jakiejś sensualnej sprawiedliwości dziejowej – w jeden porażający orgazm.

Eric zawołał coś w swoim języku i ugryzł mnie w szyję. Jego spełnienie, które przyszło chwilę po moim, było dla mnie wyczuwalne (jak wszystkie jego doznania) i nie ustępowało sile mojemu. Zawróciło mnie w połowie drogi w dół ze szczytu. Nie mogłam znieść intensywności wrażeń wzmocnionych o ten nowy bodziec i na moment straciłam wzrok i zdolność odbierania rzeczywistości. Przed jakiś czas nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje.

Przygnieciona Erikiem, wyczerpana i oszołomiona powoli odzyskiwałam przytomność. Gdy tylko powróciły mi zmysły, zdałam sobie sprawę, że coś jest cholernie nie tak.

* * *

**Słyszałam jakieś niepokojące plotki o ostatniej książce. Niestety, jestem rozczarowana już od 10 tomu. Ostrzeżcie mnie, jeśli lepiej nie czytać... :(**


	40. II16

**No dobrze. Niech im będzie.**

**W przeciwieństwie do prawowitej właścicielki tej historii nie mam potrzeby udowadniać nikomu, że pisząc nie podejmuję decyzji pod presją czytelników.**

**Ależ dziś jestem złośliwa.**

* * *

16. - Eric?

Adrenalina pomagała mi dojść do siebie i skoncentrować na tym, co mnie zaalarmowało.

Nie był to bodziec zewnętrzny. A w każdym razie nie do końca zewnętrzny. Czułam coś... coś bardzo dziwnego i skomplikowanego.

I wtedy zrozumiałam: to nie były moje uczucia.

- Eric?

Leżał z głową opartą o moje ramię, tak, że nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy.

- Eric, co się stało?

Nie poruszył się.

Nagle wszystko ustało i zszokowana odkryłam, że Eric zamknął na głucho swoją stronę więzi. Wiedziałam, że nadal tam jest, ale nie przepływała przez nią żadna informacja. To sprawiło, że spanikowałam. Nie zdawałam sobie nawet dotąd sprawy, że Eric może to zrobić. Przez chwilę przemknęło mi przez głowę pytanie, czy mechanizm działa w dwie strony i czy ja byłabym w stanie tak samo się od niego odgrodzić, ale zmartwienie i zdezorientowanie związane z chwilą obecną zepchnęło problem na dalszy plan.

- Eric, spójrz na mnie! Nie strasz mnie!

Uniósł się lekko, ale z uporem odwrócił ode mnie twarz.

- Eric, co z tobą? Powiedz mi, co się, do cholery, dzieje!

Dotknęłam jego twarzy i w końcu odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. W jego rysach igrała jakaś silna emocja, której nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować i nie mogłam poczuć.

- Sookie – powiedział. – Pamiętam.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się jak spodki.

- Pamiętam wszystko.

- O, szlag – wyrwało mi się.

Teraz panikowałam z zupełnie nowego powodu. Przez chwilę leżeliśmy zastygli bez ruchu, wpatrując się w siebie wzajemnie. Wreszcie Eric wysunął się ze mnie, podniósł się i przewrócił się na plecy. Domyślam się, że to oznaczało, że tym razem z przytulania nici.

Leżeliśmy obok siebie w milczeniu. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym myślał i co czuł Eric. Mnie samą uderzył strumień emocji, z których najsilniejszą była bezradność.

Zrobiłam ruch, aby dźwignąć się na łóżku, ale to sprawiło, że Eric ocknął się ze stanu zawieszenia, w którym pozostawał i przyszpilił mnie z powrotem do materaca trzymając mnie za nadgarstki.

- Nie – powiedział gwałtownie. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdenerwowanie. – Nie! Obiecałaś mi, że nie będziesz uciekać.

Patrzyłam na niego, szukając w jego oczach odpowiedzi.

Gdzieś głęboko wiedziałam, że ma rację i że nic dobrego nie przyjdzie mi teraz z podkulenia ogona, zwłaszcza jeśli zależało mi na Ericu. Ale byłam przestraszona i potrzebowałam zostać sama, by uporządkować myśli, przynajmniej na chwilę.

- Pójdę tylko do łazienki – uspokoiłam go. – Zaraz wrócę.

Skinął głową i wypuścił mnie.

Zamknęłam za sobą starannie drzwi i oparłam się ciężko o zlew. W głowie miałam mętlik.

Nie wiedziałam, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Byłam nerwowa z powodu odzyskanych wspomnień Erica i martwiła mnie jego reakcja. Niepokoiły mnie uczucia, które zdążyłam od niego odebrać i to, że zamknął więź. Spróbowałam je oddzielić i przeanalizować.

Nie potrafiłam nawet stwierdzić, czy były pozytywne, czy negatywne. Wyglądało na to, że jedno i drugie.

Niedowierzanie. Zdziwienie. Poruszenie. Żal?

Coś dobrego. Coś dotkliwego.

Co to wszystko do diabła miało znaczyć?

To było dziwaczne – nigdy nie życzyłam sobie utworzenia więzi i bałam się jej, ale natychmiast, kiedy Eric ją stłumił, chciałam, żeby wróciła. Nie uświadamiałam sobie, że tak szybko zaczęłam na niej polegać. Przypuszczam, że jako telepatka potraktowałam ją jako naturalne przedłużenie moich zmysłów.

Dlaczego Eric mnie odciął? Nie chciał mnie? Przestraszył się tego, co zobaczył w swoich wspomnieniach? Uznał mnie za słabość? Ale w takim razie dlaczego mnie zatrzymał, kiedy próbowałam wstać?

Co oznaczały jego uczucia? Czego żałował? Przeszłości? Czy tego, że to, co zobaczył, w ogóle się wydarzyło? Czy może raczej, że podtrzymał naszą relację, zamiast ją zakończyć? Dlaczego przypomnienie było dla niego tak bolesne?

To nie miało sensu. Eric niczego się nie wstydził. Ale w takim razie czym był spowodowany żal, które odczytałam? A może wstydził się wersji siebie, którą spotkałam, której istnienia nie podejrzewał, zagubionej i potrzebującej pomocy? Czy przeraziły go i odpychały uczucia, które dla mnie wtedy żywił? Czy tak niemiłe było mu wszystko, co wtedy robił i mówił, co mi proponował i obiecywał? Czy był rozczarowany tym, co odkrył?

Co wszystko to oznaczało dla nas teraz? Co zmieniało?

Gubiłam się w domysłach. Nie miałam prawie żadnych przesłanek i prawdopodobnie nadinterpretowałam, albo w ogóle pudłowałam. Czułam się przytłoczona.

Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam w lustro.

Pomyślałam, że być może byłam wobec Erica niesprawiedliwa – w gruncie rzeczy odgradzając się ode mnie zrobił dokładnie to samo, co robiłam w tej chwili, tyle że ja użyłam do tego łazienkowych drzwi, podczas gdy on zatrzasnął połączenie w swoim umyśle.

Oblałam twarz zimną wodą i wypłukałam zęby. Rozczesałam włosy. Obmyłam się zastanawiając się, czy Eric też myśli o naszym prysznicu. Przez cały ten czas starałam się uspokoić, w końcu jednak nie miałam już nic do zrobienia i wiedziałam, że muszę wyjść, chociaż moje nerwy nadal były kompletnie rozstrojone.

Wymknęłam się cicho z łazienki i zgasiłam światło. Eric leżał na wznak z rękami założonymi za głową, nadal całkowicie nagi. Wydawał się zamyślony. Jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały w moim kierunku. Nagle poczułam się bardzo zmęczona. Nie miałam siły na dyskusję, której towarzyszyłyby znowu ekstremalne emocje.

Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku.

- Sookie – zaczął, ale położyłam mu palec na ustach.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym dzisiaj – powiedziałam. – Nie mam siły. Proszę.

Przypatrywał mi się badawczo dłuższą chwilę.

- Zgoda – powiedział w końcu i z tonu, którego użył już wiedziałam, że czekało mnie jakieś „ale". – Wyjaśnimy to innym razem. Ale nie unikniesz tej rozmowy. I _nie _będziesz mnie unikać.

Pokiwałam głową z rezygnacją. Byłam na to prawdopodobnie wciąż zbyt zdenerwowana, ale pomyślałam, że najlepiej byłoby teraz zasnąć, więc postanowiłam spróbować. Położyłam się obok Erica, ale odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Okryłam się i zamknęłam oczy.

Pomimo zmęczenia sen nie przychodził. Próbowałam myśleć o czymś pogodnym, ale gdzieś w środku ściskał mnie strach, że wszystko pójdzie w diabły i będę bardziej samotna niż zanim wyjechałam z domu. Nagle przypomniałam sobie z całą ostrością, dlaczego tak długo byłam tak bardzo ostrożna i jak wiele ryzykowałam. Po kilku minutach poczułam, jak łza ścieka mi po policzku i wsiąka w poduszkę.

Moje poczucie rzeczywistości nie było w tej chwili najostrzejsze, więc nie potrafię powiedzieć, ile czasu leżałam tak niespokojna, zanim Eric przysunął się bliżej i przytulił mnie. Nic nie powiedział, ale wsunął pode mnie jedną rękę, tak że moja głowa opierała się o jego ramię (pomyślałam przelotnie jakie to wygodne, że wampiry nie drętwieją), a drugą zaczął mnie głaskać kojącym, powolnym ruchem. Jego długie ciało przylgnęło do mnie powtarzając kształt, w którym zastygłam. Leżałam bez ruchu, nie odpowiadając w żaden sposób na jego pieszczotę, ale też nie odsuwając się przed nią. Jego dłoń przesuwała się jak fala przypływu, miękko, ale za każdym razem sięgając odrobinę dalej – poprzez moje ramię, bok, biodro, czasem zawędrowując aż do zewnętrznej strony uda, ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymując. Co jakiś czas składał lekki pocałunek na mojej odsłoniętej skórze. Nadal byłam zmartwiona i nie wiedziałam, czego oczekiwać, ale udało mi się stopniowo uspokoić. Wiedziałam przynajmniej, że Eric ze mnie nie zrezygnował.

Rozmiękczył mnie ostatecznie, kiedy zaczął po cichu nucić jakąś starożytną, dawno zapomnianą przez wszystkich poza nim melodię. Wreszcie poczułam, jak Eric ostrożnie rozluźnia chwyt (czymkolwiek by on nie był), którym krępował więź krwi i jak nasze połączenie wraca do życia. Prawie westchnęłam z ulgą.

Czymkolwiek by nie były uczucia, które poprzednio odkryłam, znikły bez śladu. Więź była spokojna i czysta, tak że miałam ochotę się w nią zawinąć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Eric uporał się z targającymi nim emocjami, a chociaż nie miałam pojęcia, do jakiej konkluzji doszedł, jego obecny stan nie budził we mnie już tak wielkiego niepokoju. Oparłam się o niego swobodniej. Po raz pierwszy zaczęłam mieć nadzieję, że to wszystko dobrze się skończy.

W miarę, jak się odprężałam, głos Erica przycichł, a jego dotyk stawał się coraz bardziej zmysłowy, chociaż nie tracił relaksujących właściwości. Jego lewe ramię spoczywało pod moją głową i zawijało się wokół mnie obejmując mnie pewnie przez klatkę piersiową powyżej biustu, a prawa dłoń nie ustawała w swoich zabiegach. Głaskał mnie już teraz nie tylko po odsłoniętym boku, ale też po brzuchu i piersiach, początkowo ostrożnie, jakby pytał o pozwolenie. Nie zaprotestowałam. Jego dotyk był przyjemny i niósł ze sobą potwierdzenie, że nadal mu na mnie zależy, że to, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, niczego nie zmienia, a w każdym razie nie w sposób, który by nas od siebie oddalił. Wyzwalał we mnie jakieś dawno zapomniane uczucie.

Sięgnęłam po obejmującą mnie rękę Erica i pogładziłam ją. To sprawiło, że coś powiedział, ale nie zrozumiałam ani słowa, bo nie mówił po angielsku. Wolna dłoń Erica przesunęła się raz jeszcze w stronę moich piersi i pieszczota zmieniła się na zdecydowanie erotyczną. Nie miałam nic przeciwko temu. Czułam się wreszcie dobrze. Pocałował mnie za uchem i czułam, jak wciąga głęboko mój zapach. Jego usta przesunęły się w stronę mojej szyi. Poczułam rozczarowanie, gdy jego ręka opuściła moje piersi, ale zaraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że to nie koniec, kiedy zaczęła błądzić po moich udach, biodrach i pośladkach. Wiedziałam, co zaraz nastąpi i czekałam na to z podekscytowaniem.

- Pozwól mi – szepnął Eric, kiedy jego ręka zaczęła się skradać w stronę mojego centrum.

Był ciasno przytulony do moich pleców i czułam jego własne rosnące pobudzenie. Bez słowa rozchyliłam lekko uda wpuszczając jego dłoń pomiędzy moje nogi. Natychmiast zostałam za to wynagrodzona. Początkowo jego zabiegi sprawiły, że odczułam słodką, powoli budującą się przyjemność, którą byłam całkowicie usatysfakcjonowana, ale w miarę, jak wywoływana przez nie potrzeba stawała się coraz bardziej gorączkowa, a jego druga ręka przesunęła się i opadła na moją pierś, zapragnęłam więcej, chciałam wszystkiego, co mógł mi dać. Zaczęłam się wiercić z zamiarem skuszenia go, by zastąpił swoje palce czymś solidniejszym. Podsyciło to wprawdzie pożądanie, które czułam w więzi krwi i sprawiło, że zaczął się o mnie nieznacznie ocierać, ale wciąż był na zewnątrz.

- Pozwól mi – powtórzył i zrozumiałam, że chce najpierw dać mi rozkosz nie biorąc jej w zamian.

Być może był to jego sposób na przeproszenie mnie za to, że przestraszył mnie wcześniej.

Więc pozwoliłam.

Doszłam z jego imieniem na ustach i ze łzami w oczach. Tym razem naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego płakałam, ale moje łzy popłynęły w wielkiej obfitości. Możliwe, że była to po prostu reakcja na poprzedni stres.

Sięgnęłam ręką za plecy i przycisnęłam do siebie Erica, by dać mu znać, że nie chcę, by gdziekolwiek się oddalał, podczas gdy całował moje mokre policzki. Pojął w pełni moją aluzję i poruszył biodrami a ja poczułam, że jest gotowy do kolejnej rundy. Nie wiem, skąd miałam na to siłę, ale mój apetyt na niego wciąż był nienasycony. Być może przyczyniła się do tego moja wcześniejsza długotrwała abstynencja, albo niedawne spożycie dużej ilości wampirzej krwi, może nasza więź podsycała pasję, a może po prostu moje libido było zachłanne i znając już możliwości Erica reagowało w ten sposób na nadarzającą się okazję.

Mam wrażenie, że nie chodziło tylko o seks, ale o samego Erica – odczuwałam potrzebę bycia tak blisko niego i tak intensywnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Wsunął się pomiędzy moje nogi od tyłu i poruszył się kilka razy ocierając się o moją śliską po poprzednim razie skórę, drażniąc przyjemnie wrażliwe zakończenia nerwowe, a potem poczułam go u mojego wejścia.

Zanurzył się jednym niespiesznym, równym pchnięciem. Położył dłoń na moim biodrze. Leżeliśmy teraz tak, jak zwykle kiedy razem zasypialiśmy, tyle że teraz on otulał mnie na zewnątrz, a ja jego wewnątrz.

Tym razem, pewnie dlatego, że zaspokoiliśmy już pierwszy głód, kochaliśmy się spokojniej, z większą uwagą i dłużej. Poruszaliśmy się w miarowym rytmie. Sądzę, że za dzisiejszą nocą stały prócz fizyczności uczucia ze strony nas obojga. Przestałam dbać o ich definiowanie. Wiedziałam, że mi wystarczają. Czekała nas jeszcze rozmowa o odzyskanych wspomnieniach Wikinga, ale nie chciałam o niej teraz myśleć. Miałam wrażenie, że jakkolwiek by się nie skończyła, nie musiałam się jej już bać.

Eric doprowadził mnie po raz kolejny do ekstazy, ale nie dając mi czasu na ochłonięcie nie przestał się poruszać. Niemal od razu po tym, jak moje mięśnie zdołały się rozluźnić, zaczęły na powrót tężeć i czułam, że tym razem Eric do mnie dołączy. Lizał moją szyję i wiedziałam, że zamierza znowu ją ugryźć. Odchyliłam głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp.

Wzięłam jego rękę w moją i przytuliłam ją bliżej do serca. Pocałowałam każdy palec, a kiedy Eric uderzył w ten specjalny punkt wewnątrz mnie, przypadkowo zagryzłam zęby na jego kciuku. Eric syknął.

- Mocniej – powiedział napiętym głosem.

Spróbowałam go posłuchać, ale to widać było wciąż za mało, bo dodał:

- Ugryź. Pij ze mnie.

Tryb wypowiedzi był rozkazujący, ale ton proszący. Na sekundę zabrał rękę i rozciął opuszek palca kłem, po czym przysunął znów dłoń do moich ust, ofiarowując mi zbierającą się na rance kroplę krwi. Intuicja podpowiedziała mi, że chodzi tu o coś więcej, niż tylko o kolejne erotyczne doznanie. Poprzednio piłam krew Erica zmanipulowana, pod przymusem, albo z konieczności. Teraz chciał, żebym wypiła ją dobrowolnie, żebym go wybrała i czułam, że w ten sposób coś przypieczętuję.

Eric prosił mnie o akceptację.

Włożyłam jego kciuk do ust i zaczęłam mocno ssać. Eric krzyknął cicho i ugryzł mnie. To wystarczyło, by posłać nas oboje poza krawędź.

Nic nie mogło brzmieć lepiej od mojego imienia w jego ustach.

Tym razem nie miałam wrażenia, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie obuchem w głowę, ale byłam nie mniej usatysfakcjonowana, niż poprzednio. Ogarnęła mnie wreszcie długo oszukiwana senność. Kiedy tak leżałam niezdolna poruszyć ani jednym mięśniem i z niechybnie głupkowatym, choć błogim uśmiechem na twarzy, a mój wampir zamykał rany na mojej szyi, wszystkie moje lęki stopniały nagle na dźwięk słów, które nie były wprawdzie tymi, których wyczekiwała każda kobieta na świecie, ale które miały moc uśmierzenia mojego największego zmartwienia:

- Tylko ty – wyszeptał Eric układając mnie w swoich ramionach do snu. – Zawsze ty.

Mój uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze i powiedziałam coś, czego znaczenia nie uświadamiałam sobie w pełni w tym momencie:

- Mój Eric.

Zasnęłam z poczuciem niczym niezmąconego szczęścia.

* * *

**Co do Erica - myślę, że nagle zrozumiał bardzo dużo rzeczy naraz i musiał sobie z tym poradzić.**


	41. II17

**W razie jakichkolwiek pytań o prawa autorskie, umówmy się, że po prostu opowiadam wam co mi się śniło - tego, jak sądzę, nie można jeszcze obłożyć karami i podatkami.**

* * *

17. _Sookie!_

Obudziłam się zawinięta i zaplątana w Erica. Otworzyłam oczy i mój wzrok padł na śpiącą po drugiej stronie pokoju Pam. Musiała wrócić, jak obiecała, tuż przed świtem, bo nie pamiętałam, kiedy wchodziła. Leżała na boku zwrócona w naszą stronę i tym razem byłam pewna, że obserwowała nas przed snem, bo na jej ustach zamarł lekki uśmieszek. Nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, że dobrze wiedziała, czym zajmowaliśmy się z Erikiem poprzedniej nocy i że tym razem okoliczność dzielenia przez nas łóżka nie zakończyła się tak niewinnie, jak poprzednimi razy. Nawet mój ludzki węch wyczuwał wiszący w powietrzu zapach seksu, który dla wrażliwego wampirzego powonienia musiał być sto razy mocniejszy. Co samo w sobie byłoby wystarczająco solidnym dowodem, na wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że Pam dotknęła czasowa ślepota i nie dostrzegła naszych rozrzuconych malowniczo ubrań, ani faktu, że jesteśmy oboje nadzy pod skotłowanym okryciem – całe szczęście, że Ericowi starczyło poszanowania dla mojego poczucia skromności (którego ze mną nie dzielił), by naciągnąć materiał na tyle, by zakrył mój biust – choć z drugiej strony być może był to raczej objaw jego zaborczości, która sprzeciwiała się myśli, by pozwolić komuś na cieszenie się widokiem tego, co uważał za swoje.

_Obudź się, obudź się, obudź się! Sookie, coś jest nie tak!_ – dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, co mnie obudziło. Natychmiast oprzytomniałam.

_Barry?_ _Gdzie jesteś?_

_Przy windzie na piętrze dla ludzi_.

_Idę!_

Nie było to jednak wcale takie łatwe. Po pierwsze musiałam najpierw wyplątać się z wyjątkowo ciasnych objęć Erica. Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie zdążę się wykąpać i że muszę naciągnąć wczorajsze ubrania na brudne, lepkie ciało. Prawdę mówiąc było to dość obrzydliwe, ale Barry wydawał się poważnie zdenerwowany (już samo to, że mnie wezwał, choć nie sądziłam, że będzie się do mnie odzywać w najbliższym czasie, o czymś świadczyło). Zwinęłam z łazienki gumkę i związałam nią moje rozczochrane włosy starając się je przynajmniej trochę przygładzić. W ostatniej chwili coś mnie tknęło i na wszelki wypadek wsunęłam do kieszeni oprócz mojego klucza hotelowy klucz Erica. Pomyślałam, że najwyżej odniosę mu go za chwilę.

Puściłam się biegiem przez cichy korytarz w stronę windy. Nie widziałam nigdzie żywego ducha. Złe przeczucie potęgowało się.

Nagle zatrzymałam się jak wryta – na trasie wiodącej prosto do mojego pokoju leżało ciało. Przyjrzałam się twarzy – Jake Purifoy. Wyglądał, jakby próbował się do mnie dostać tuż przed świtem i zasnął na środku korytarza. Coś tu było bardzo nie tak. Nawet świeżo przemienione wampiry potrafią przewidzieć, kiedy nadchodzi wschód słońca.

Barry wybiegł zza zakrętu. Wydawał się zaalarmowany moim odkryciem.

Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki ożywiły się w mojej pamięci i ułożyły się w przerażającą całość. Dodatkowe trumny i walizka. Myśl faceta, który wydawał mi trefny bagaż. Unikający nas kelnerzy. Król Kentucky przywidujący kłopoty tak wielkie, że wynajął Britlingenów. Słowa Clovache o zagrożeniu ze strony Bractwa. Jake Purifoy, nienawidzący swojej nowej egzystencji wampir przemieniony z wilkołaka, którego nie akceptowała żadna grupa nadnaturalnych. Który wydawał się mnie lubić za to, że okazywałam mu sympatię. Który sugerował mi, bym opuściła dzisiaj hotel. Który leżał teraz przed moimi drzwiami.

Jake coś wiedział. Wiedział, bo miał w tym swój udział.

_Jutro będzie po wszystkim_ – zadźwięczało mi w głowie. Jutro, czyli dziś. Po wszystkim, czyli po czym?

- Ty draniu! – syknęłam i kopnęłam go z całej siły.

- Jezu, Sookie! – krzyknął Barry.

Przestał być oburzony, kiedy odebrał moje myśli. Zbladł jak prześcieradło.

Spróbowałam się skupić, by ułożyć plan działania, starając się nie dać owładnąć panice.

- Musimy znaleźć Catalidesa i Dianthę – powiedziałam. – Nie są wampirami, mogą się obudzić.

Pobiegłam zająć się tym zadaniem, podczas gdy Barry poszedł po swoją współlokatorkę, Cecile. Kilka minut później spotkaliśmy się wszyscy w pokoju demona i wyjaśniłam sytuację. Kiedy skończyłam, nawet prawnik wyglądał na poważnie zaniepokojonego.

- Co robimy? – przeszła do rzeczy Cecile zyskując u mnie plusa.

- Walizki i trumny wybuchną? – zapytała Diantha piskliwie. Nigdy dotąd nie słyszałam jej mówiącej takim głosem. – Jeśli bomby wybuchną w piwnicy, budynek się zawali! Wysadzą nas wszystkich w powietrze!

- Musimy wszystkich obudzić i ewakuować – powiedziałam.

- Wampiry się nie obudzą – skonstatowała Cecile.

Nagle uderzył mnie obraz cichego pokoju na dziewiątym piętrze: Pam śpiącej w bladoróżowej, czyściutkiej, dziewczęcej koszuli nocnej, z rozczesanymi jasnymi włosami i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. I mojego Erica leżącego na sąsiednim łóżku, z ręką opadłą na puste miejsce, w którym spoczywało wcześniej moje ciało, spowitego w to anielskie piękno, które gościło na jego rysach w rzadkich chwilach, kiedy był całkiem odprężony. Uderzyła mnie przerażająca myśl: gdyby umarł teraz we śnie, jego ostatnie wspomnienie byłoby przyjemne.

Poczułam, jak paraliżuje mnie koszmarny strach.

- Musimy spróbować przenieść trumny na dół! – krzyknęłam łapiąc się pierwszej myśli jak brzytwy.

- Przełamią się pod wpływem wybuchu – powiedziała Cecile.

- Ale wampiry mogłyby go przetrwać.

- Aby spłonąć na słońcu – dokończył pan Catalides. Groza sytuacji zaczęła do mnie w pełni docierać. – Pójdziemy z Dianthą po królową. Owiniemy w koce ją i jej świtę. Przeniesiemy ich…

Urwał bezradnie.

- Karetki! – krzyknęłam. Chociaż niespecjalnie mnie w tej chwili obchodziło, co się stanie z królową.

Kazałam im dzwonić pod 911 i Diantha bez zająknięcia wezwała karetki do wybuchu, który jeszcze nie nastąpił.

Cecile włączyła alarm przeciwpożarowy i zaczęła kierować oszołomionych ludzi w stronę wyjść. Diantha i pan Catalides pospieszyli na piętro królowej. Barry i Cecile pobiegli do wind, które wciąż jeszcze działały.

Ja odwróciłam się na pięcie i rzuciłam się w stronę pokoju Erica i Pam. Po drodze wyminęły mnie Batanya i Clovache niosące zawiniątko, którym był król Kentucky. Skinęły mi przyjaźnie głowami wdzięczne za włączenie alarmu.

Dopadłam bez tchu do drzwi i otworzyłam je plastykowym kluczem. Było mi niedobrze ze strachu. Nie pozwalałam myślom wybiec za daleko. Nie mogłam się zmusić do przyjęcia do wiadomości, że to może się nie udać.

Zapaliłam światło i zaczęłam potrząsać Pam, bo była bliżej.

- Obudź się! – krzyknęłam i zdałam sobie sprawę, że po twarzy ciekną mi łzy. – Pam! Eric!

Mimo że potrząsałam nią z całej siły i krzyczałam najgłośniej, jak potrafiłam, nie otrzymałam żadnej reakcji.

I wtedy nastąpiła pierwsza eksplozja. Usłyszałam huk dobiegający gdzieś z dołu i poczułam, jak przez budynek przechodzi głębokie, spektakularne drżenie.

- Eric! – krzyknęłam wprost do jego ucha.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był znacznie starszy, tym razem odniosłam większy skutek. Poruszył się lekko.

- Eric! – powtórzyłam.

Otworzył na sekundę oczy.

- Sookie – powiedział i jego powieki opadły. Kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie, jakby w niedokończonym uśmiechu.

Poczułam, jak pęka mi serce. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu kochaliśmy się w tym samym łóżku i wszystko na świecie wydawało się w porządku. To się nie mogło tak skończyć. Nie mogłam go teraz stracić. Po prostu nie mogłam. Dopiero go odzyskałam.

- Wstań! – krzyknęłam. – Musisz uciekać!

- Jest dzień – szepnął i widziałam, że zaczyna zapadać z powrotem w śpiączkę.

- Wstawaj! – wrzasnęłam rozpaczliwie. - Eric, proszę, obudź się!

Zrobiłam jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy. Uderzyłam go. Mocno, jak nigdy w życiu. Otworzył znowu oczy i zdołał usiąść. Próbował się skoncentrować. Szlochając pomogłam mu wciągnąć spodnie. Poruszał się jak mucha w smole, przez cały czas walcząc ze wszystkich sił z instynktem nakazującym mu położyć się i zasnąć. Dostrzegłam rzuconą niedbale czarną, ceremonialną pelerynę i uznałam, że może się przydać. Okryłam go nią i założyłam mu kaptur.

- Zasłoń twarz!

Gdzieś nad nami coś trzasnęło, brzękło rozbijające się szkło i rozległy się wrzaski.

- Musisz mi pomóc wynieść Pam – powiedziałam słysząc, jak mój głos załamuje się pod wpływem emocji. – Po prostu musisz. Eric! Pam, twoje dziecko!

Jego spojrzenie było tak nieprzytomne, że nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle mnie słyszy.

Huk powtórzył się i podłoga zaczęła się przechylać. Krzyknęłam. Wszystko wokół nas trzęsło się w posadach. Eric wreszcie otworzył szerzej oczy i stanął wyprostowany. Zachwiał się.

Nagle nie potrzebowaliśmy żadnych słów, działaliśmy skoordynowani, jakbyśmy byli połączeni. Popchnęliśmy podróżną trumnę na dywan i przesunęliśmy ją pod nieprzejrzystą szybę budynku. Otworzyłam wieko, podczas gdy Eric podszedł do Pam i dźwignął ją za ramiona. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak niezdarnego, nawet kiedy był ranny. Pospieszyłam mu z pomocą i wzięłam Pam za nogi. Piętro zatrzęsło się, zatoczyliśmy się i wrzuciliśmy Pam do trumny, razem z kocami, którymi próbowałam ją ciaśniej zawinąć. Zatrzasnęliśmy wieko. Po kilku nieudanych próbach udało nam się rozbić oporną szybę używając trumny jako tarana. Byłam u progu histerii, kiedy szyba wreszcie puściła i trumna przeszła na wylot. Budynek płonął i rozlatywał się na kawałki.

Usłyszałam krzyk Erica, kiedy słońce uderzyło go w oczy. Było bezchmurne przedpołudnie.

Owinął się mocniej płaszczem, chwycił mnie i wskoczył okrakiem na trumnę. Odepchnęliśmy się nogami i wylecieliśmy przez okno z dziewiątego piętra prosto w otchłań. Trumna zjeżdżała po pochyłej szklanej ścianie Piramidy jak nabierające rozpędu sanki. Bałam się myśleć, jaka kraksa czeka nas u kresu drogi.

Nagle poczułam, że odrywam się od podłoża i zaczynam lecieć – rozejrzałam się oszołomiona i zdałam sobie sprawę, że Eric uniósł nas w powietrze. Dryfował ciężko i z zakosami, zstępująco i przypominało to raczej spowolnione spadanie, ale oznaczało, że mam szansę na przeżycie. Trzymał mnie mocno.

Odsłonięta część jego twarzy była cała czerwona, spalona słońcem i widziałam, że zaczyna się z niej unosić dym. To musiało być bardzo bolesne.

Zapłakana przytuliłam jego głowę starając się zasłonić ją własnym ciałem. Poczułam okropny swąd przypalającej się skóry. Gdzieś z wielkiej oddali usłyszałam własny głos wypowiadający niezrozumiałe słowa:

- Kocham cię – powiedziałam.

Wylądowaliśmy ciężko i natychmiast oboje się przewróciliśmy. Byłam cała, ale zobaczyłam, jak trumna Pam kończy swój zjazd i rozbija się się na kawałki, a Pam wypada z niej i zaczyna się palić. Eric podszedł do niej, położył się i zagasił płomień przykrywając ich oboje kocami. Trzymał ją blisko w objęciach, żeby zmieścili się oboje pod okryciami. Znieruchomiał i myślę, że w tym samym momencie zapadł w sen. Ten ostatni wysiłek wyczerpał resztkę jego sił. Zakryłam wystającą nogę Pam i starałam się pocieszać mówiąc sobie, że ich kształty wyglądały solidnie pod kocem, co oznaczało przynajmniej, że żadne z nich nie rozpadło się w proch.

Usłyszałam zbliżający się dźwięk syren. Dopadłam pierwszej karetki i kazałam jej ekipie zabrać moje wampiry ze słońca i zawieźć do jakiejś piwnicy bez okien. Zmusiłam się, żeby patrzeć, jak ich przenoszą, chociaż był to straszny widok, bo oboje byli bardzo poparzeni. Chciałam się upewnić, że się nimi zajęli.

Zrobiłam dla nich wszystko, co mogłam. Pozostawało mi czekać na wieści o zmroku.

Odwróciłam się z powrotem w stronę płonącego budynku w samą porę, by zobaczyć kolejne wybuchy. I lecącą niebieską walizkę.

Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam uciekać. Wpadłam na policjantkę.

- Padnij! – krzyknęłam pociągając ją za sobą na ziemię.

Usłyszałam huk eksplodującej bomby. Leżałam dłuższą chwilę ogłuszona, a potem spojrzałam na walącą się Piramidę w Gizie. Runęła duża część konstrukcji. Martwi, żywi i nieumarli zostali pogrzebani w zgliszczach.

Przez resztę dnia zajmowałam się razem z Barrym telepatą poszukiwaniem uwięzionych pod gruzami.


	42. II18

**Smutny rozdział.**

**Jestem niezmiennie wdzięczna Ch. Harris za stworzenie Erica, ale uważam, że powinna oddać go w dobre ręce. Jak można się tak znęcać. No jak? Nad ****_Erikiem?_**

* * *

18. Nie chciałam wracać tym samym samolotem, co wampiry. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: martwiłam się o Erica i Pam i nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio doznałam ulgi tak wielkiej, jak gdy pan Catalides oznajmił mi, że oboje przetrwali i są bezpieczni, ale nie chciałam siedzieć obok nich przez cały lot. Nie teraz. Nie w takim stanie. Nie tylko ze względu na ich stan fizyczny, ale też na mój psychiczny. Widziałam wystarczająco dużo nieszczęścia i śmierci w ciągu ostatnich dni. Jakby tego było mało, nie zapominajmy o całej reszcie świty królowej. I jeśli czynnikiem w mojej decyzji była troska o przyjaciół, to nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że wielu z pasażerów nie było moimi przyjaciółmi. Z dziwacznej rozmowy, którą przeprowadziłam z panem Catalidesem przed odlotem wywnioskowałam, że królowa sama wynajęła łucznika-wampira (oraz, jak się okazuje, samobójcę), aby zamordować Henrika Feitha, co ukazywało w fatalnym świetle prawdziwe znaczenie mojej wycieczki w poszukiwaniu punktów strzelniczych. Była również odpowiedzialna za śmierć pozostałych wampirów z Arkansas.

Nie chciałam ich widzieć. Nie chciałam z nimi rozmawiać. Z nikim nie chciałam rozmawiać.

Miałam dosyć. Byłam zmęczona. Chciałam zjeść ciepłą kolację i zwinąć się we własnym, ciepłym łóżku.

Oczywiście musiałam jakoś dotrzeć do tego łóżka i nie miałam zbyt wielkiego wyboru, więc moje preferencje nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Kiedy pan Catalides odnalazł mnie z Barrym, dał nam trochę pieniędzy, ale jeśli nie chciałam się tłuc jakiejś koszmarnej ilości godzin autobusem, byłam skazana na wspólny środek transportu – po prostu nie stać mnie było na taką fanaberię jak wykupywanie na własną rękę biletu na inny lot.

Właśnie dlatego siedziałam jak na szpilkach w lotniczym fotelu nerwowo obserwując zachód słońca. Słyszałam, jak załoga naszego samolotu przybiera stan pełnej gotowości. Z nieprzyjemnym zdziwieniem odkryłam, że linie Anubis zaangażowały na nasz przelot specjalnie dodatkowych ochroniarzy (w dodatku zmiennokształtnych) w przewidywaniu napiętej sytuacji w momencie przebudzenia głodnych, rannych krwiopijców. Muszę przyznać, że poczułam się bardziej niż nieswojo. Nie mogłam nie zadać sobie pytania, czy nie dało się zaplanować lotu w ten sposób, żeby przewieźć ich przez całą trasę uśpionych. Dobrze wiedziałam, jak niebezpieczny może być ranny wampir. Wzdrygnęłam się na wspomnienie Billa i bagażnika na podziemnym parkingu w Jackson. Nagle nie chciałam być w tym samolocie z zupełnie nowych przyczyn.

Gdyby nie międzylądowanie w Dallas w ogóle nie miałabym się czym kłopotać (poza znoszeniem obecności i myśli irytująco dobrze się mającego obrzydliwego prawnika królowej, Johana Glassporta), bo wyruszyliśmy jeszcze dobrze za dnia.

Moje przewidywania odnośnie tego, co czeka mnie po zmroku, okazały się jednak nietrafione. Wbrew temu, co sądziłam, tylko kilka wampirów wyłoniło się z luków i natychmiast wgryzło się w usłużnie podane im torebki ze szpitalną krwią (domyślam się, że nikt nie palił się w tej szczególnej sytuacji do zostania bezpośrednim dawcą). Mój telepatyczny nasłuch powiedział mi, że największe ryzyko stanowią ci, którzy byli zbyt poparzeni, by obudzić się poprzedniej nocy i że, choć nie spodziewano się, by ocknęli się i dziś, na wszelki wypadek zamknięto tych parę trumien na głucho zabezpieczając z zewnątrz srebrnymi łańcuchami. Pozostali zostali poprzedniej nocy solidnie nakarmieni i zaspokoili już pierwszą, najbardziej niebezpieczną żądzę krwi idącą w parze z instynktem samozachowawczym, więc nie spodziewano się z ich strony kłopotów. Królowa nie pokazała się wcale. Pan Catalides powiedział mi wcześniej, że straciła obie nogi. Być może nie chciała być widziana przez nikogo w osłabionym stanie, a może po prostu była pogrążona we śnie. Spośród znajomych twarzy zobaczyłam tylko przelotny obraz Andre pożywiającego się w korytarzu i wracającego do skończonym posiłku do trumny, zapewne aby odpocząć. Był dość mocno poparzony. Kiedy mnie zobaczył wyszczerzył do mnie zęby (wciąż z lekka czerwone od wypitej krwi) w jakiejś koszmarnej parodii uśmiechu. Wzdrygnęłam się. Nie wiedziałam, czy na jego widok poczułam większy niepokój, czy ulgę z powodu uśmierzonych wyrzutów sumienia – kiedy poszukiwałam ocalałych pod gruzami w Rhodes natknęłam się na Andre. Nie chciałam, żeby przeżył, bo bałam się, że ratując go sama ukręcałabym sobie stryczek. Kiedy leżał tam nieprzytomny, zobaczyłam wystający z rumowiska kuszący kawałek drewna idealny na prowizoryczny kołek. Ostatecznie odeszłam nie robiąc nic i mówiąc sobie, że pozwolę zadecydować losowi – nie zabiłam go, ale też nie wezwałam pomocy. Mówiłam sobie, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie będzie moją decyzją, ale wiedziałam, że zaniechanie działania tak samo ma swoje konsekwencje jak działanie.

Nie wiem, czy te z wampirów, które wyłoniły się z luków pomimo widocznych oparzeń miały się lepiej od tych, które nie skorzystały z tej możliwości, czy wręcz przeciwnie, były na tyle głodne, że musiały zmusić się do wstania i niezwłocznego zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb, podczas gdy reszta mogła sobie pozwolić na hibernowanie w spokoju i uzdrawianie się w dyskretnej ciemności. O zmierzchu poczułam przez sekundę liźnięcie bólu, który jednak niemal natychmiast ustał.

_Eric_, uświadomiłam sobie poniewczasie. Byłam wystarczająco blisko, żebym go wyczuwała. Teraz jednak, kiedy próbowałam sięgnąć do niego celowo, napotkałam tylko głuchy sygnał. Nie byłam pewna, czy oznacza to, że znowu mnie odciął, czy też po prostu śpi. Eric mógł równie dobrze zdecydować po odzyskaniu przytomności, że zamiast się wybudzać lepiej przejść w stan spoczynku i zużywać jak najmniej energii, by szybciej się uleczyć. Jeszcze jakiś czas trwałam w oczekiwaniu, ale okazało się ono bezowocne. Ani on, ani Pam nie wyszli na pokład przez cały lot. Byłam niemal rozczarowana.

Kiedy już stało się jasne, że żaden z wampirów więcej się nie wyłoni, po długim wahaniu wstałam i niepewnie skierowałam się w stronę trumien. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jaki miałam w tym cel.

Wampiry uznane za potencjalnie skłonne do stracenia kontroli i zabezpieczone srebrem zgromadzono osobno, po przeciwnej stronie niż resztę. W regularnych odstępach czasu ktoś z obsługi przechadzał się obok nich i sprawdzał, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Odwróciłam się do nich plecami, jako że na szczęście moi zaprzyjaźnieni (nie było to całkiem to słowo, którego użyłabym na określenie łączących nas relacji, ale nie znam lepszego) nieumarli znajdowali się po drugiej stronie. Pomyślałam z ulgą, że oznaczało to, że byli poprzedniej nocy na tyle silni, że zdołali się wybudzić, aby się posilić.

Patrzyłam na zamknięte, nieruchome pudła przymocowane do wnęk podobnych do otwartych luków i doświadczałam bardzo dziwnego uczucia wiedząc, że leżą w nich ciche, choć być może w pełni przytomne istoty. Niektórych z nich nie znosiłam. O niektóre się martwiłam. Niektórych nieco się obawiałam, inne lubiłam. Niektóre miałam gdzieś. Kilka z nich było mi bliskich. Każda miała własny, w pełni ukształtowany charakter.

Tu, w tych obłych, groteskowych pojemnikach leżeli moi znaczący inni.

Czy spali? Czy cierpieli? O czym myśleli? Czy mieli otwarte czy zamknięte oczy?

Powoli przeszłam się wzdłuż ściany odczytując etykiety z nazwiskami. Zatrzymałam się przy trumnie Erica. Spoczywał w niej mój największy życiowy dylemat. Bezmyślnie wyciągnęłam rękę i położyłam na wieku otwartą dłoń.

Stałam przez chwilę bez ruchu. Nie powiedziałam ani słowa. Nie żebym wiedziała, czy by mnie usłyszał.

Nie otrzymałam żadnej poszlaki co do tego, czy zauważył moją obecność. Więź była głucha. Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy czuwa, czy jest pogrążony w śpiączce. Czułam tylko, że nadal tam jest. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłabym, gdyby Eric zginął w ciągu dnia nie przebudziwszy się, ale poprzedniej nocy, pierwszej nocy po wybuchu, kiedy nie miałam jeszcze żadnych wieści, próbowałam odnaleźć wewnątrz siebie to miejsce, z którego wyrastało nasze połączenie. Nie znalazłam nic konkretnego, ale już samo to mnie uspokoiło – być może byłam po prostu naiwna, ale spodziewałam się, że gdyby stało się coś naprawdę nieodwracalnego, w jakiś sposób wiedziałabym o tym; że coś byłoby inaczej, coś wydawałoby się nie tak.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że Eric naprawdę tu jest, że leży tuż obok i że dzieli mnie od niego tylko to cienkie wieko. Pomyślałam, że gdyby zapragnął je otworzyć, pewnie wypychając je położyłby jedną rękę dokładnie pod moją, w bliźniaczym geście i nagle wyobraziłam sobie, że jego chłodna dłoń spoczywa przylegając płasko do wieka -

i wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że moja wizja jest błędna, że jego długie, silne palce nie są, jak się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, białe i niemal eleganckie w swej smukłości, o tyle o ile to możliwe w przypadku rąk przyzwyczajonych do trzymania miecza, ale spękane, poparzone, pewnie pokryte wybroczynami, czerwone, a może nawet i zwęglone. Był to obraz rodem z horroru.

Dopiero to sprawiło, że przeszedł mnie dreszcz.

Oderwałam rękę od trumny i wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Próbowałam uspokoić się przez przypomnienie sobie, jak wyglądał zwykle we śnie, spokojny i odprężony. Kiedy to nie pomogło, przywołałam jego obraz kiedy był obudzony, ożywiony rozmową lub emocjami. Próbowałam przypomnieć sobie jego uśmiech. Ale jedyne, co przychodziło, to widok jego twarzy tak, jak widziałam ją po raz ostatni: wykrzywionej bólem i zniekształconej oparzeniami, z krwią spływającą ze zmrużonych w desperackiej próbie ochrony przed słońcem oczu. Nagle pomimo rozciągającej się po horyzont przestrzeni za oknem poczułam się klaustrofobicznie w pasażerskiej kabinie. Musiałam się skoncentrować, żeby nie ulec hiperwentylacji.

W tym momencie zrozumiałam, że to, co szaleńczo wykrzyczałam Ericowi spadając wraz z nim z dziewiątego piętra było prawdą.

.

To było półtora miesiąca temu. Minęło całe pieprzone półtora miesiąca odkąd wróciłam z Rhodes i od tego czasu nie dostałam od Erica znaku życia.

* * *

**Co się dzieje z Erikiem? Obiecuję, że istnieje przyczyna, dla której zniknął, choć czy wystarczająca, można dyskutować.**

**Ta historia powoli dobiega końca. Nie jestem w tej chwili w stanie odpowiedzieć, czy będę ją kontynuować i jeśli w ogóle, to kiedy. W następnym tomie jest sporo fabuły do rozgryzienia, która musiałaby się potoczyć inaczej i mimo, że mam pewien pomysł na to, jak mógłby wyglądać rezultat końcowy, nie wymyśliłam póki co, jak dałoby się to osiągnąć. I nie wiem, czy będę mieć na to czas i siłę.**


	43. II19

**No dobrze. Skoro tak bardzo prosicie, to ostatecznie mogłabym ich przygarnąć...**

**Lojalnie ostrzegam, że w tym rozdziale... ciemność widzę. Ciemność.**

* * *

19. Przez pierwszy tydzień po powrocie koncentrowałam się na dochodzeniu do siebie i powracaniu do własnego codziennego rytmu pomimo nawiedzających mnie co jakiś czas koszmarów, w których biegłam przez walący się za mną, nieskończenie długi hotelowy korytarz. W tym czasie przyjmowałam nawet z pewną ulgą fakt, że wampiry zostawiły mnie póki co w spokoju. Znów pracowałam w Merlotte's i dzieliłam szczęśliwie nieemocjonujące dni z Amelią. Arlene i Sam byli jedynymi osobami, które wypatrzyły blade ślady po ugryzieniach na mojej szyi, ale żadne z nich nie skomentowało ich, ani nie zapytało o nie na głos, a ja unikałam czytania w ich myślach.

W drugim tygodniu zaczęłam się denerwować, że Eric usłyszał, co do niego powiedziałam i obawiać jego reakcji. W związku z czym nadal cieszyło mnie, że mogę się zaszyć na uboczu.

W trzecim tygodniu nastąpił przełom. Wtedy bowiem zaczęłam się martwić, że Eric nie odzywa się _dlatego,_ że usłyszał, co powiedziałam. Odtąd brak wieści ze Shreveport zaczął mnie niepokoić, chociaż nie przyznawałam się do tego sama przed sobą.

Moje nerwy były w rozsypce. W jednej chwili byłam pełna nadziei, by w następnej być blisko płaczu. Nastroje zmieniały się jak u bombardowanej hormonami nastolatki. Niepewność mnie zabijała. Obserwowałam, jak stopniowo zanikają efekty wampirzej krwi w moim ciele, a ślady po ugryzieniach szybko rozpływają się bez śladu (zarówno Bill jak i Eric zawsze zamykali moje rany i nigdy nie została mi po żadnej z nich trwała blizna) i chwilami zastanawiałam się, czy wszystko to po prostu mi się nie przyśniło. Nikomu nie mówiłam, co jest ze mną nie tak. Na szczęście wszyscy, którzy zauważyli i dbali o mnie wystarczająco, by się nad tym zastanowić, przypisywali mój stan przeżytemu stresowi.

Jakoś w tym czasie wzięłam się wreszcie w garść i zadzwoniłam do Fangtazji wmawiając sobie, że chcę porozmawiać z Pam i że przecież wypada, żebym zapytała się, czy wrócili już do zdrowia. Moja próba spełzła na niczym, bo ludzka kelnerka, która odebrała, powiedziała mi tylko, że ani Pam ani Erica nie ma i trzasnęła słuchawką. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy mówi prawdę, czy spławia mnie jako kolejną nadmiernie rozentuzjazmowaną fankę blond właścicieli wampirzego baru. Nie chciałam sobie nawet wyobrażać, ile zdesperowanych (lub rozchichotanych) kobiet dzwoniło co wieczór i chciało rozmawiać z Erikiem. Byłam pełna czarnych myśli. Po kilku dniach nie wytrzymałam i zadzwoniłam ponownie, tym razem trafiając na uprzejmiejszą rozmówczynię, ale w rezultacie nie wskórałam nic więcej niż poprzednio. Wreszcie, za trzecim razem miałam więcej szczęścia i trafiłam na Belindę, która mnie znała i była nieco bardziej pomocna i chętna do rozmowy. Potwierdziła, że istotnie ani Erica ani Pam nie ma w Fangtazji, ale dodała też, że żadne z nich nie pojawiło się ani razu po powrocie. Podobno Clancy, który prowadził w ich zastępstwie bar, przekazywał polecenia od nich, a raz Pam dzwoniła z jakąś pilną wiadomością, ale nikt (a w każdym razie nikt z ludzkiego personelu) nie widział się z nimi bezpośrednio.

Wtedy mój nastrój zmienił się raz jeszcze. Zaczęłam się martwić – o nich. Widziałam jak Eric brał na siebie kule. Wielokrotnie. Jeśli się nie mylę, raz prosto w serce. Za każdym razem jego rany goiły się na moich oczach, ciało samo wypychało obcy element i zamykało się bez śladu. Po kilku – najdalej kilkunastu minutach Eric był jak nowy, może tylko trochę bledszy. Co, do diabła, mogło skłonić go do ukrywania się przez miesiąc przed światem? A może coś było nie w porządku? Zauważyłam, że Bill również nie pokazał się w Merlotte's i nie wiedziałam, czy należy to uznać za dobry czy zły znak. Może ich jednakowe wycofanie się ze sfery publicznej oznaczało równomierny postęp zdrowienia? Może świadczyło o tym, że wszystko to jest zupełnie normalne i nie należy się tym martwić?

Bill. Nigdy nie powinnam była pozwolić tej myśli zagnieździć się w mojej głowie. Co też mnie podkusiło? To właśnie przez tę ostatnią obserwację przyszło mi do głowy, żeby zaspokoić przynajmniej część mojej ciekawości i tym samym uśmierzyć część niepokoju zachodząc do Billa i sprawdzając, jak się miewa. Niejako wbrew sobie musiałam przyznać, że nadal obchodził mnie jego los, a jeszcze mniej chętnie, ale szczerze wobec samej siebie, że miałam nadzieję, że wie coś o moich znajomych wampirach ze Shreveport. Poszłam do niego pod koniec czwartego tygodnia, z czteropakiem true blood pod pachą.

Wyglądał niewyraźnie. Nie jestem-kawałkiem-węgla niewyraźnie (tak wyglądał ostatnim razem kiedy go widziałam) ale nadal źle. Gdyby był człowiekiem, powiedziałabym, że wyglądał, jakby nie spał od tygodnia, co było paradoksem, bo prawdopodobnie spał w ostatnim miesiącu więcej niż od lat.

- Przyniosłam ci true blood – powiedziałam. - Nie wychodziłeś do miasta, więc pomyślałam, że może ci się przyda. No i chciałam sprawdzić, co z tobą.

- Zawdzięczam ci życie – odparł po chwili milczenia.

To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o utrzymanie lekkiego nastroju.

Weszłam na chwilę do środka, ale nie wytrzymałam zbyt długo, bo rozmowa się rwała, a Bill był w dziwnym stanie ducha. Postanowiłam się zmywać przy „wiedziałem, że mnie uratujesz" (to ja znalazłam go w zgliszczach Piramidy i wezwałam ekipę ratunkową, by zabrali go ze słońca).

- Rozmawiałeś z Pam albo z Erikiem? - rzuciłam już od progu, nie odwracając głowy i celowo wymieniając ich imiona właśnie w tej kolejności.

Jego brak odpowiedzi sprawił, że zamarłam. Kiedy odwróciłam się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, znalazłam na jego twarzy ostatni wyraz, który chciałabym oglądać i natychmiast zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd zadając to pytanie.

Bill domyślił się, że nie miałam od nich żadnych wieści.

- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Pam przez telefon, w interesach – powiedział w końcu. - Nie widziałaś się z Erikiem?

W jego głosie mieszała się ponura satysfakcja i litość.

Nie mogłam znieść litości.

Poczułam się jak żebrak. Żałosny żebrak, który przyszedł wysępić okrężną drogą choć słowo o kimś, kto nie pamięta o jego istnieniu.

Nie wydusiłam z siebie nawet pytania o Pam, ani jakiegoś zgrabnego zwrotu, żeby dokończyć tę grę w lekkim tonie, zbyć go i wybrnąć z twarzą. Czułam się upokorzona i (nie do końca racjonalnie) zraniona już samym tym, że Bill rozmawiał z Pam, a ja nie. Chciałam się obrócić na pięcie i wyjść. I wtedy to powiedział:

- Nie żeby Eric mógł się teraz naprawdę z kimkolwiek widzieć.

Myślę, że to miał być mało wyrafinowany żart. Nie sądzę, żeby zaplanował to jako okrutną niespodziankę. Po prostu zapędził się i za późno zdał sobie sprawę, że nikt mi nie powiedział. Przypuszczam, że tak było, bo widziałam, jak jego twarz zmieniła się w sekundę później i wyglądał, jakby chciał się ugryźć w język.

Jego zdanie można było odczytywać na różne sposoby, ale coś mnie tknęło.

- Bill? - szepnęłam.

Otworzył i zamknął usta.

- Myślałem, że wiesz – jęknął. - Przepraszam, Sookie, nie chciałem...

- Bill? - powtórzyłam tylko.

- Eric... ja...

- Dlaczego Eric nie może się ze mną zobaczyć? - zapytałam zadziwiając samą siebie spokojnym brzmieniem swojego głosu.

Bill odchrząknął. Jakby wampiry potrzebowały oczyszczać gardło.

- W Rhodes... - już nie lubiłam tego, co miał powiedzieć – Eric otworzył oczy, kiedy był na zewnątrz.

Oczywiście, że otworzył oczy. Miał otwarte oczy kiedy wypychał trumnę i kiedy mnie złapał. I później, kiedy lądował. I jeszcze później – kiedy położył się obok Pam i okrywał ich kocami, wtedy też musiał patrzeć.

Otworzył oczy za dnia, na zewnątrz, w pełnym słońcu – powiedziałam w myśli sama do siebie.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie._

Poczułam, jak serce zaczyna mi bić gdzieś w okolicach gardła. Bill patrzył na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, jakby miał nadzieję, że domyślę się i dokończę za niego. Czułam, do czego zmierza, ale za nic nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie tej myśli.

- Słońce wypaliło mu oczy.

Poczułam fizyczny ból. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś wbił mi w żołądek pogrzebacz.

- Wyzdrowieje! - zawołał za mną słabo Bill.

Później miałam mu być wdzięczna za to zapewnienie, ale w tej chwili było mi po prostu niedobrze. Nie jestem pewna, czy pożegnałam się z nim, czy może wyszłam bez słowa. Chciało mi się płakać. Eric miał najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie.

Wpadłam do domu i unikając Amelii przemknęłam do łazienki. Moimi wnętrznościami szarpnął skurcz, ale nie przyniosło mi to żadnej ulgi. Po cichu przeniosłam się do sypialni i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Usiadłam pośrodku łóżka z podkurczonymi pod brodę kolanami. Byłam wstrząśnięta.

Nic dziwnego, że nie wyściubiał nosa. Eric był wampirem, który nie mógł i mężczyzną, który nie chciał okazywać słabości. Było dla mnie jasne, że będzie się starał nikomu nie pokazywać. Najprawdopodobniej ludzki (a może i część wampirzego) personel Fangtazji o niczym nie wiedział. Gdzie była Pam? Opiekowała się nim?

_Niebieskie. Były niebieskie._

Kotłowała się we mnie wściekłość. Tak wielka, że miałam ochotę coś zniszczyć. Na Billa, za bezlitosny żart. I na to, że wiedział, podczas gdy ja nie wiedziałam. Jakim prawem wiedział więcej ode mnie? Na sukinsynów z Bractwa Słońca. Na Jake'a Purifoya. Na każdego, kto był odpowiedzialny za tę okropną krzywdę. Na Catalidesa, że nic mi nie powiedział. Na Erica – i Pam – że się ze mną nie skontaktowali. Mogliby chociaż wysłać mi durną kartkę z podziękowaniem. Do jasnej ciasnej, w końcu uratowałam im życie, tak? Irracjonalnie, byłam też wściekła na siebie, że wcześniej się nie domyśliłam.

_Eric jest ślepy_ – szepnął mi paskudny, wewnętrzny głos.

Odrosną, powiedziałam sobie. Sophie-Anne straciła nogi i pan Catalides zastanawiał się, czy kończyny się zregenerują. Skoro nogi mogą odrosnąć, to z oczami sprawa ma się na pewno łatwiej – przekonywałam sama siebie.

A jeśli nie? - zapytał znów ten sam głos. Zadrżałam.

Odrosną. Nie, nie odrosną, _zagoją się_. To brzmiało lepiej. Bill powiedział, że się wyleczy.

Co to w ogóle znaczyło, że słońce wypaliło mu oczy? Czy po prostu nie widział, czy krwawiły, czy może pozostało po nich tylko puste miejsce, dziura w zapadłym oczodole? Czy zakrywały je powieki?

Nie mogłam tego znieść. Nie mogłam znieść myśli o tym, że ktoś tak go okaleczył. Jak bardzo absurdalne było to, że cudem ocalałam z zamachu, w którym zginęło tyle osób, widziałam rannych i trupy, przeszukiwałam szczątki obalonego w gruzy budynku, i mimo skali tego wszystkiego stawałam oniemiała z przerażenia wobec jednej zranionej pary oczu?

Kochałam te oczy. Były promienne. Jasne, czyste i przenikliwe. Zgasić je – wiedziałam to z siłą dogmatu logicznego – było zbrodnią.

Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić...

Gnana impulsem zeskoczyłam z łóżka i zbiegłam na parter. Przykre wieści popchnęły mnie do zrobienia czegoś, przed czym wahałam się już od tygodnia. Złapałam telefon i wykręciłam numer do Erica – nie do Fangtazji, ale na komórkę, ten, który zostawił mi kiedyś na kartce przy łóżku. Nie miałam planu. Nie zastanowiłam się, co niby zamierzam mu powiedzieć. Chciałam po prostu usłyszeć jego głos. Sekretarka włączyła się po drugim sygnale. Prychnęłam, kiedy usłyszałam znane mi już (z czasu, kiedy nagrywałam mu się, żeby zawiadomić go, że wyjeżdżam do Nowego Orleanu – był to jedyny raz, kiedy skorzystałam z jego numeru), znudzone „Zostaw wiadomość" wypowiedziane przez Pam – oczywiście Eric kazał jej ustawić swoją pocztę głosową, zamiast zrobić to samemu. Było to tak ericowe posunięcie, że przez sekundę uśmiechnęłam się w roztargnieniu, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że wyczerpałam swoje możliwości działania. Rozłączyłam się wściekle i wbrew wszelkiej logice wybrałam numer ponownie, mimo że najprawdopodobniej miał wyłączony telefon. Mogłam sobie dzwonić, ile mi się żywnie podobało.

Nie odebrał.

* * *

Tej nocy miałam sen: Eric siedział w mojej starej kuchni, tej sprzed pożaru i wyglądał trochę tak, jak w noc, gdy znalazłam go przeklętego przez Hallow – był bosy i bez koszuli. Tym razem jednak był czysty i zupełnie spokojny. Miał zawiązaną opaskę na oczach. Nie bandaż, ale zwykłą chustkę z miękkiej bawełny, jakiej można by oczekiwać, gdyby grał w ciuciubabkę. Chciałam ją zdjąć i pocałować go w powieki, ale mimo że we śnie nie pamiętałam, co się stało, wiedziałam, że z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę tego zrobić. Podeszłam do niego i Eric uniósł głowę.

- Gdzie jesteś? - zapytałam, mimo że to on nie widział.

- Tutaj.

Miałam zamiar usiąść obok niego, ale w jakiś sposób ostatecznie wylądowałam na jego kolanach.

Wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń i zaczął dotykać mojej twarzy opuszkami palców, jakby czytał mnie Brailem. Obrysował mój nos i brwi, krawędź czoła, zarys podbródka i żuchwy, odszukał kości policzkowe i oczy, wodził w tę i z powrotem po linii ust. Pocałowałam jego palce.

- Martwię się – przyznałam.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Niepotrzebnie.

Jego druga ręka dołączyła do pierwszej, a potem obie osunęły się na moją szyję i zaczęły ją delikatnie masować.

- Gdzie jesteś? - powtórzyłam.

- W bezpiecznym miejscu.

Jego ręce kontynuowały czytanie po omacku reszty mojego ciała, a ja wyciągnęłam moje w jego stronę, by odwzajemnić się tym samym.

Fakt, że mój umysł przetworzył ślepotę na motyw erotyczny, powinien był pokazać mi jasno, że jestem straconym przypadkiem.

- Zgaś światło – powiedział.

- Dlaczego?

- Tak będzie sprawiedliwie.

Bez słowa sięgnęłam do wyłącznika, który w rzeczywistości jest na ścianie przy drzwiach, ale w moim śnie był na tyle blisko, że mogłam to zrobić nie opuszczając kolan Erica. W półmroku Eric wyciągnął skądś drugą opaskę i zawiązał mi ją na oczach. Nie zaprotestowałam. Bez słowa powróciliśmy do ostrożnego badania się nawzajem rękami, a potem Eric wstał unosząc mnie ze sobą i poczułam, jak kładzie mnie plecami na jakiejś twardej powierzchni – chyba stole. Pocałował mnie. Dotykanie go na oślep było zaskakująco ekscytujące.

- Proszę – szepnęłam.

- Czego chcesz, Sookie?

- Kochaj mnie.

Całował mnie i pieścił. Nagle nie mieliśmy na sobie ubrań, a ja skądś wiedziałam, że muszę się spieszyć i byłam zdeterminowana wykorzystać jak najpełniej czas, który mi pozostał. Osunęłam się w stronę krawędzi blatu, tak żeby móc objąć go nogami. Kiedy kochaliśmy się zdjęłam jego opaskę, ale nie zobaczyłam, co jest pod spodem, bo nadal miałam na sobie swoją. Poczułam, że chce mnie ugryźć.

- Patrz na mnie, Eric – powiedziałam.

I obudziłam się gwałtownie.


	44. II20

**To nie jest plagiat. To jest... przyjacielska, darmowa propozycja korekty.**

* * *

20. W następnych dniach jeszcze kilkukrotnie zbierałam odwagę, żeby do niego zadzwonić. W końcu nawet nagrałam mu się na sekretarkę. To był ostatni raz, kiedy próbowałam się z nim skontaktować. Nie oddzwonił.

W tym czasie amplitudę moich nastrojów wyznaczały dwa bieguny, które stanowiły zatroskanie i wkurzenie. Pam trafiła na moment kiedy górę brało to drugie.

Przyszła do Merlotte's pewnego wieczora podczas mało ruchliwej zmiany i od razu wiedziałam, że jej jedynym celem jest rozmowa ze mną. Wyglądała dobrze. Być może miała na twarzy trochę grubszą warstwę pudru niż zwykle, ale summa summarum wyglądała dobrze. Nawet ślicznie.

Ponieważ byłam w fazie, w której gniewało mnie wszystko, natychmiast wściekło mnie, że tak dobrze wygląda. Nie w sensie zazdrości – ale tego, że wyzdrowiała sobie jakby nigdy nic i myśli sobie, że tak po prostu może sobie przyjść do mojego miejsca pracy i udawać, że nic się nie stało. O, proszę, nawet pomalowała paznokcie.

- O co chodzi, Pam? - zapytałam ostro stawiając na stoliku true blood z niepotrzebną siłą. - Wysłał cię, bo nie chce mu się podnieść słuchawki?

Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałam wymawiać jego imienia. I tak obie wiedziałyśmy, o kim mówię.

- Nie – odparła. - Nie jestem tu jako posłaniec.

Och. Jak wielką hipokryzją było to, że poczułam się rozczarowana?

- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś? - kontynuowałam z rozpędu tym samym tonem.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, tak? - powiedziała niezręcznie.

- Ta-ak – odparłam powoli przypatrując się jej uważnie.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam przyjaciółki, więc skąd miałabym wiedzieć?

Patrzyłam na nią w milczeniu czekając na to, co powie dalej. Jej zachowanie mnie przyhamowało. Pam do czegoś zmierzała, ale nie wiedziałam, do czego.

- Tak, Pam, sądzę, że możemy stwierdzić, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami – powiedziałam w końcu ostrożnie.

- Eric mówi, że nas uratowałaś – oznajmiła.

_Oooo, to Eric MÓWI_ – pomyślałam sarkastycznie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Zdaje się, że tak – powiedziałam.

- Wtedy w hotelu, wyszłaś rano z pokoju, ale wróciłaś – dodała tonem ciekawostki.

Skinęłam głową.

- Wróciłaś po nas. Powinnaś uciekać, ale wróciłaś, żeby nas obudzić.

Raz jeszcze wzruszyłam ramionami, bo nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

- Powiedział mi też, że był tak nieprzytomny, że gdyby nie ty, nie wyciągnąłby mnie stamtąd.

Poruszyłam się nieswojo. Wywiercała we mnie dziury spojrzeniem.

- Tak, Pam, zrobiłam to wszystko. Pointa?

- Cieszę się, że jednak cię nie zabiłam – powiedziała z kamienną twarzą i z takim zadowoleniem w głosie, jakby po raz kolejny gratulowała sobie znakomitej decyzji.

Zaśmiałam się krótko. Nareszcie odrobinę się rozluźniłam.

- Tak, to by był feler, czyż nie?

- Nadal nie oddzwonił? - zmieniła nagle temat.

Moja wściekłość natychmiast powróciła. Eric nie tylko odebrał moją wiadomość, ale też powiedział Pam, że do niego dzwoniłam. Źle się czułam ze świadomością, że o mnie rozmawiali.

- O co chodzi, Pam? - powtórzyłam swoją otwierającą kwestię. - Muszę iść zebrać inne zamówienia.

Było to kłamstwo w żywe (ha-ha) oczy. Mała grupka klientów baru miała wszystko, czego w tej chwili potrzebowała.

Pam westchnęła ciężko i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Wstała i stanęła naprzeciwko mnie.

- Jestem tu, bo uratowałaś życie mojego stwórcy i moje. Przyszłam żeby wyrazić moje... uznanie z tego powodu – zastanawiałam się, czy w słowniku Pam występuje czasownik „podziękować". - Ale też dlatego, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką i chciałam cię zobaczyć, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest.

Tego się nie spodziewałam. Jak na Pam była to wielka rzecz. Muszę przyznać, że odrobinę się wzruszyłam.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptałam.

Podniosła torebkę i widziałam, że zbiera się do wyjścia. Całą siłą woli walczyłam z pragnieniem, żeby zapytać ją o Erica. Byłam wystarczająco uwikłana emocjonalnie, by chcieć się dowiedzieć, czy wyzdrowiał, mimo że byłam na niego wkurzona, ale wystarczająco uparta, żeby tego nie zrobić.

Podeszła do mnie i pozostawiła mnie w głębokim szoku wyciągając do mnie jedno ramię i obdarzając mnie czymś w rodzaju dziwacznego pół-uścisku.

Zamrugałam oczami.

- Dużo śpi – szepnęła mi do ucha.

Zesztywniałam. Udawałam (również sama przed sobą), że nie obchodzi mnie ta informacja i że wcale nie zależy mi na tym, żeby ją rozwinęła, mimo że wiedziałam już teraz, że tak naprawdę moje myśli będą krążyć wokół tego zdania i roztrząsać je na wszelkie możliwe sposoby przez najbliższe godziny, a może nawet dni, czy tego chcę, czy nie.

Popatrzyłam jej w oczy.

- Nie chciał, żebyś wiedziała.

Musiałam się chwilę zastanowić, żeby zrozumieć, o czym mówi i czego Eric nie chciał.

- Ale wiem.

Skinęła głową.

- Rozmawiałam z Billem – powiedziała.

Nagle trybiki w mojej głowie zaskoczyły z niemal słyszalnym „klik" i wpadły na miejsce zamiast kręcić się na jałowym biegu. Zawrzało we mnie.

- To dlatego ze mną nie rozmawia? - cały czas mówiłam o Ericu i Pam nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. - Bo nie chce, żebym wiedziała? Czy on wie, że ja wiem? Miał zamiar po prostu zamilknąć i nie podawać mi wcale tej informacji? Co on sobie wyobraża? Myślał, że co się stanie, jeśli się dowiem? Że co zrobię? Za kogo on się ma? Nie ma prawa podejmować takich decyzji! - wykrzyczałam.

Za kogo miał _mnie_? Na co czekał? Aż zagoją mu się oczy? Żeby odebrać telefon?

Ze wszystkich zadufanych w sobie...

- Ściśle rzecz biorąc, ma – powiedziała spokojnie Pam. - To jego sprawa.

Rzuciłam jej mordercze spojrzenie. Przewróciła oczami.

- Wy dwoje – westchnęła dramatycznie.

Nie odpowiedziałam, bo byłam zaabsorbowana tym, jak bardzo byłam wściekła. Eric wiedział, że nie próbowałabym wykorzystać jego słabości (w końcu to ja wyciągnęłam go z pożaru), więc nie chodziło o środki ostrożności. Wiedziałam, że ufał mi co do swojego bezpieczeństwa. Nie miał oporów przed wpuszczaniem mnie do swojej sypialni w ciągu dnia, kiedy był nieprzytomny. Nie, tu szło o coś innego i miałam tylko jeden pomysł na to, co też takiego to mogłoby być, tak niewiarygodnie głupi i irytujący, że miałam ochotę kogoś uderzyć.

- Będzie o ciebie pytać – dodała Pam zatrzymując się na odchodnym.

- Myślałam, że mówiłaś, że to nie on cię przysłał – skomentowałam.

- To prawda. Ale wie, że miałam zamiar się z tobą spotkać. Będzie chciał wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje i czy wszystko w porządku.

Więc _teraz_ chciał wiedzieć, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku? Nie półtora miesiąca temu, nie kiedy wróciłam do domu, nie po wybuchu, tylko _teraz_? I nie mógł się nawet zdobyć na to, żeby zapytać o to osobiście? Mogłam być ranna, chora, albo w innym kraju! Mogłam się rzucić z mostu! Mogłam leżeć sześć stóp pod ziemią, a on nawet by o tym nie wiedział!

Przesadzałam oczywiście. Coś mówiło mi, że przy naszej więzi krwi taki stopień ignorancji z jego strony byłby niemożliwy, nawet gdyby sobie tego życzył.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że Pam daje mi furtkę. To było prawie tak, jakby zapytała mnie, co ma mu powiedzieć. Gdybym chciała mu coś przekazać, to również byłaby moja szansa.

- Powiedz mu, że żyję – rzuciłam.

- To dość zdawkowy raport – powiedziała neutralnym tonem.

- To więcej, niż on mi powiedział – odcięłam się cierpko.

Kiwnęła głową i wyszła zostawiając na stole nietkniętą butelkę true blood i napiwek.

Przeczesałam włosy palcami w geście frustracji. Kiedy podniosłam wzrok zobaczyłam, że wszyscy klienci baru gapią się na mnie mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie. Natychmiast opuścili oczy widząc, że ich zauważyłam.

Przypuszczam, że rozmawiałam z Pam nieco zbyt emocjonalnie i zbyt głośno.

Sam rzucił mi zatroskane spojrzenie zza baru.

_Northman?_ - pytały bezgłośnie jego ciepłe, brązowe oczy.

Zabrałam butelkę Pam, ciesząc się, że mam coś do roboty i idealną wymówkę, żeby zejść wszystkim z widoku. Zdecydowanym krokiem przeszłam przez salę kierując się w stronę zaplecza i umywalki, żeby wylać zimną krew do zlewu. Kiedy dotarłam do celu z ulgą odwróciłam się plecami do całego świata.

Rozdrażniona zdałam sobie sprawę, że Pam zdołała powiedzieć mi tyle, że trafiłam na trop niezwykle frustrującej teorii stanowiącej próbę rozgryzienia zachowania Erica, a raczej jego braku, ale jednocześnie nie udzieliła mi żadnych informacji, które pozwoliłyby mi zorientować się, co właściwie się z nim dzieje. Nadal nie wiedziałam, czy już się wyleczył i odzyskał wzrok i czy w ogóle zdrowieje.

_Dużo śpi_.

Ścierka którą wycierałam umywalkę wylądowała z głośnym plaśnięciem w zlewie, kiedy rzuciłam nią o Bogu ducha winny przedmiot.

- Niech cię wszyscy diabli, Ericu Northmanie – powiedziałam sama do siebie.

* * *

Złość jest niezwykle wyczerpującą emocją. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie otrzymuje się na nią żadnej odpowiedzi, a jej przedmiot pozostaje nieobecny i trudny do zlokalizowania. Każdy, kto próbował kiedyś uczynić wściekłość swoim dominującym odczuciem non stop przez przynajmniej dzień, zrozumie, co mam na myśli. Kiedy więc żar mojego gniewu ostygł w reakcji na uświadomienie sobie, że jedyne, co osiągam w zamian, to poczucie bezsilności i ogromna strata energii, konkluzja ta pozostawiła mnie w stanie emocjonalnego zmęczenia, a naturalnym odruchem obronnym okazało się zapadnięcie w odrętwienie.

Nazajutrz po rozmowie z Pam dostałam kurierem wiązankę kwiatów. Bez załączonej notki i bez adresu nadawcy – choć tożsamość tego ostatniego nie była zbyt wielką tajemnicą, jeśli spojrzało się na tkwiący w samym środku bukietu egzotyczny kwiat, który zdarzyło mi się dotąd widzieć tylko raz. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, sądziłam, że mogę bezpiecznie założyć, że dostałam go od tej samej osoby. Upychając w ciemnym zakamarku mojej głowy nieprzyjemne pytanie o to, czy nie napisał ani słowa dlatego, że nie miał mi nic do powiedzenia, nie wiedział co mi powiedzieć, czy może po prostu nie mógł nic napisać, bo nadal nie widział dostatecznie dobrze, a nie chciał nikomu przedyktowywać wiadomości, wstawiłam kwiaty do wody i postanowiłam nie reagować w żaden sposób na ich milczącą obecność. Nie miałam siły ani gniewać się na Erica, ani go usprawiedliwiać. A ponieważ nie miałam zamiaru więcej dzwonić czy to do niego, czy to do Fangtazji, jeśli sam się nie odezwie, a Eric po swoim enigmatycznym florystycznym _dziękuję-przepraszam-pamiętam-cholera-wie-co _powrócił do przyczajonego milczenia, osiągnęliśmy impas.

Dopadło mnie nareszcie zmęczenie po wszystkich tych depczących sobie po piętach nadnaturalnych aferach, które nieustannie dopadały mnie i zostawiały pokiereszowaną od chwili, kiedy Bill wszedł po raz pierwszy do Merlotte's. Najprostszym sposobem poradzenia sobie z tym stanem okazało się wyłączenie się i pozwolenie sobie na dryfowanie poprzez dni pogrążając się w znajomej, nie wymagającej refleksji rutynie. Popadłam w obojętny automatyzm. Było mi z tym stanem dobrze.

Pewnego dnia złapałam się na myśli, w której pojawiło się słowo „normalność". Żadnych wilkołaków, wampirów, bomb w walizkach, kołków w boku, ciał na podwórku, misji specjalnych, niespodziewanych nocnych wizyt. Ta-jesst, normalność.

Westchnęłam głośno.

- Co tam, Sookie? - zapytał Sam. Zamykaliśmy razem bar.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nic takiego – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. - Jestem zmęczona.

- Powinnaś wziąć sobie czasem kilka dni wolnego – odparł z troską przerywając zamiatanie.

Branie wszystkich dostępnych zmian było częścią mojego sposobu na osiągnięcie spokoju poprzez zapełnienie sobie całego mojego czasu wykonywaniem mechanicznych czynności.

Niezobowiązująco kiwnęłam głową i wróciłam do wycierania stolików. Sam szczęśliwie nie naciskał na kontynuowanie tematu.

Poodstawiałam krzesła. Napełniłam solniczki, pieprzniczki, cukierniczki i stojaki na serwetki. Przetarłam bar i zgasiłam światło w głównym pomieszczeniu, zanim zabrałam swoją torebkę i pożegnałam się z Samem, który robił coś jeszcze na zapleczu.

Powlokłam się do mojego samochodu. Z ulgą umościłam się w wygodnym fotelu kierowcy.

Normalność. Czy tak właśnie się czułam? Czy osiągnęłam poczucie normalności? Czy właśnie za tym tęskniłam przez cały czas?

Cóż, jeśli tak, to normalność okazała się zdecydowanie przereklamowana.

Otrząsnęłam się z myśli. Zapięłam pas i zapaliłam światła. Powoli wykręciłam i wyjechałam z parkingu. Miałam zamiar zjeść coś ciepłego, wziąć miły prysznic i szybko zasnąć.

.

Stał na tym samym zakręcie, na którym znalazłam go kiedyś biegnącego poboczem bez koszuli i bez pamięci.

* * *

**Jeszcze tylko jeden.**


	45. II21

**Czas na finał.**

**Oczywiście, że to nie moja historia. To historia Sookie i Erica.**

* * *

21. Zatrzymałam samochód tak gwałtownie, że aż szarpnęły pasy bezpieczeństwa. W świetle reflektorów zobaczyłam, że stoi w lekkim rozkroku, z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie jeansów i patrzy na mnie zmrużonymi oczami, z idealnie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

Przez kilka sekund siedziałam oszołomiona bez ruchu z włączonym silnikiem, nie mogąc oderwać od niego spojrzenia, a ponieważ on również się nie poruszył, ani nie spuścił ze mnie oczu, wyglądało to, jakbyśmy pojedynkowali się na wzrok. Powiedzmy to sobie jasno: nie da się wygrać z wampirem w takim pojedynku, chyba że zbliża się świt.

Eric wydawał się na coś czekać. Wypełniła mnie mieszanka tak rozmaitych i sprzecznych ze sobą emocji, że nie wiedziałam sama, co czuję. Chciałam być na niego wściekła, że tak długo się nie odzywał. Cieszyłam się, że go widzę i że wygląda na uzdrowionego. Byłam rozgoryczona, zraniona, stęskniona i cholernie przestraszona – że Eric zaśmieje mi się w twarz i powie mi, że przemyślał sprawę i że było miło, ale lepiej na tym to zakończyć i więcej do tego nie wracać. Chciałam go uderzyć – i chciałam, żeby mnie przytulił.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, wysiadłam z samochodu i zatrzasnęłam za sobą energicznie drzwi.

- Słucham – powiedziałam zakładając ręce.

Bez słowa podszedł do mnie bardzo blisko i powolnym, delikatnym gestem odgarnął mi włosy za ucho. Zirytowana zmarszczyłam brwi, ale wtedy nagle zobaczyłam coś, co w pierwszej chwili wzięłam za smugę na jego dłoni – różowawa kreska utworzona z lekko lśniącej, napiętej skóry, takiej jaka powinna pojawić się na wygojonej, głębokiej ranie. Podniosłam wzrok, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że znajdę na jego twarzy jeszcze kilka podobnych znamion. Nie odcinały się zbyt widocznie i gdyby nie mocne żarówki w moich reflektorach, być może bym ich nie zauważyła, w każdym razie nie od razu. Miałam wrażenie, że niewiele brakuje, by znikły zupełnie. Ale jak mocne musiały być oparzenia, skoro po tak długim czasie jeszcze zostały po nich ślady? Wyciągnęłam rękę i musnęłam palcami tymczasową bliznę na jego policzku. Moje spojrzenie wędrowało coraz wyżej, aż w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że patrzę mu w oczy.

O, tak, były niebieskie.

To wystarczyło.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że cała dygoczę, jakbym doznała szoku termicznego. Zaskoczona spojrzałam po sobie, nie rozumiejąc reakcji własnego ciała. Ku mojemu zażenowaniu poczułam gorącą wilgoć na policzku i dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że zaczęłam płakać. Eric natychmiast przygarnął mnie do siebie i otoczył ciasno ramionami. Szlochałam rozpaczliwie z twarzą wtuloną w jego pierś. Nie płakałam od eksplozji w Rhodes i zdaje się, że dopiero teraz odreagowałam szok i strach, który wtedy przeżyłam. To było jakby coś we mnie niespodziewanie pękło, coś napiętego, czego istnienia nawet dotąd nie zauważałam i było to bolesne, ale jednocześnie miałam wrażenie, że coś się we mnie rozluźniło i pomogło mi odetchnąć głębiej.

- Ty dupku! – krzyknęłam ochrypłym głosem jednocześnie wykonując ręką gest, który oscylował pomiędzy uderzeniem go, a wczepieniem się rozpaczliwie w jego ciało i przygarnięciem go do siebie. – Gdzie byłeś? Co się z tobą działo? Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś wcześniej? Dlaczego nie dałeś mi o niczym znać? Gdyby nie Pam, nie wiedziałabym nawet, czy żyjesz! Mogłeś przynajmniej oddzwonić!

Przycisnął mnie mocniej i pocałował w czoło.

- Dużo myślałem. Byłem mocno poparzony. Nie chciałem dzwonić. Musiałem cię zobaczyć – powiedział równym, cichym głosem i rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób – wydusiłam.

Gdybym miała utworzyć listę najbardziej gównianych przeprosin w moim życiu, te byłyby z pewnością w pierwszej trójce. Wiedziałam dobrze, że Eric Northman z zasady nie mówi „przepraszam", nawet jeśli naprawdę czegoś żałuje. Ale dźwięk jego głosu, kiedy słuchałam go z uchem przytkniętym do jego piersi, jego mocne ramiona, dotyk jego dłoni głaszczących mnie łagodnie po plecach i po włosach, blizny na twarzy, o ton ciemniejszy błękit tęczówek – to wszystko sprawiało, że zamiast kopnąć go w ten jego smakowity tyłek, przytulałam się do niego mocniej i mocniej, mówiąc sobie, że to tylko na chwilę, że zaraz przestanę, odsunę się i wygarnę mu wszystko po kolei. W końcu zaczęłam się uspokajać.

I wtedy powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic:

- Ja ciebie też.

Poderwałam głowę i spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Brakowało mi tchu w piersi. Szukałam w jego twarzy czegoś, czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na to, że żartuje, albo że źle go zrozumiałam, czy nawet że się przesłyszałam. Im dłużej w nią patrzyłam, tym bardziej przekonywałam się, że niczego takiego nie znajdę.

Jego twarz była poważna. Miała wyraz dzikiej determinacji, ale jednocześnie malowało się na niej coś niespokojnego i, śmiałabym rzec, żarłocznego, tak intensywnego, że niemal przerażającego, z domieszką niespodziewanej bezbronności. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że był to jeden z tych rzadkich momentów – być może po raz pierwszy? - kiedy patrzę na Erica bez maski.

Wyciągnął rękę i przejechał lekko wskazującym palcem po mojej dolnej, drżącej wardze.

- Czy ty właśnie…?

- Tak – powiedział natychmiast.

Nie zawahał się ani przez ułamek sekundy.

To, co stało się później, było już nieuniknione. Nie wiem, które z nas zamknęło przerwę pomiędzy naszymi ustami i rozpoczęło pocałunek.

Staliśmy objęci jeszcze długo po tym, kiedy mój oddech powrócił do normy. Westchnęłam i otarłam ostatnie łzy wierzchem dłoni.

- Co teraz? – zapytałam patrząc Ericowi w oczy.

- Mogłabyś wziąć mnie ze sobą do domu – powiedział po prostu sprawiając, że omal nie rozpłakałam się znowu.

Milczałam przez chwilę. Wspominałam, jak potoczyły się sprawy, kiedy zabrałam go z tej drogi ostatnim razem.

- I co dalej? - zapytałam bardzo cicho. - Zostaniesz przez tydzień, a potem znowu znikniesz?

Jego ręce zacisnęły się wokół mnie w ciasnym uścisku. Przytulił moją głowę.

- Nie – powiedział tylko. - Nie.

Nie było potrzeby, żeby szeptać, ale i tak to robił. Głaskał mnie po włosach. Czułam jego chłodny pocałunek na mojej skroni. W którymś momencie przestałam kojarzyć niższą temperaturę jego ciała z symptomem martwoty, z sygnałem ostrzegawczym umożliwiającym mi rozpoznanie w nim drapieżnika – teraz był to po prostu Eric.

- Naprawdę sądziłaś, że po tym wszystkim miałaś najmniejszą szansę, żebym zostawił cię w spokoju? - dodał tym razem z uśmiechem w głosie.

Miałam do wyboru uparcie (i być może słusznie) kontynuować dąsanie się na niego z powodu jego zniknięcia po Rhodes, drążyć temat, albo dać mu taryfę ulgową tytułem rzadkiego złego stanu fizycznego i braku wprawy w budowaniu normalnych relacji międzyludzkich i pozwolić mu się tym razem wykręcić sianem z nadzieją, że coś podobnego więcej nam się nie przytrafi. Każda opcja miała swoje zauważalne minusy.

- Jestem na ciebie wściekła – oznajmiłam mu. - Jestem na ciebie tak cholernie wściekła, że mam ochotę coś zniszczyć.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymałam, było więcej głaskania.

- Nie możesz robić czegoś takiego. Nie możesz tak po prostu znikać bez słowa – kontynuowałam. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje? Skąd ma wiedzieć, co się dzieje w twoje głowie? To nie w porządku. Wiem, że jesteś długowieczny i być może dla ciebie nie minęło dużo czasu, ale dla mnie tak! Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie lubisz się przyznawać, jeśli coś ci dolega, albo masz jakiś problem! Jeśli chcesz być w moi życiu, to mam prawo wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje!

- Wiem.

Podniosłam głowę.

- Wiesz? To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia?

- Postaram się więcej tego nie robić.

Niezbyt płomienna obietnica. Ale być może właśnie dlatego, że nie idąca daleko, bardziej możliwe, że zupełnie szczera. Eric nie składał obietnic, jeśli miał wątpliwości, czy ich dotrzyma.

Siąknęłam nosem. Mogłam mu wszystko wybaczyć. Ostatnie nerwowe tygodnie. Graniczące z upośledzeniem umiejętności w przepraszaniu. Arogancję. Wszystko. Za to, do czego się przyznawał. Ale nie chciałam pozwolić sobie roztopić się we wzruszeniu, póki nie usłyszę, jak naprawdę to mówi. Potrzebowałam słów.

- Musisz mi to powiedzieć – poinformowałam go stanowczo.

Skrzywił się komicznie i spojrzał w niebo.

Otworzył usta i usłyszałam, jak wypowiada zdanie w swoim języku.

W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyłam, co zrobił i zmarszczyłam brwi chcąc zbesztać go za to, że mnie zbywa. Potem przełknęłam ślinę. Eric uśmiechnął się do mnie, kiedy zobaczył, że zrozumiałam.

Zakryłam usta dłonią.

Znałam te słowa. Słyszałam je wcześniej, ale ich nie rozumiałam. Być może zapamiętałam je z tego tygodnia, kiedy był przeklęty przez Hallow. Nie byłam pewna. Nie sięgałam tak daleko pamięcią. Ale na pewno słyszałam tę frazę nie raz. Szeptał mi ją do ucha, albo krzyczał. W nuconej piosence w Rhodes. W potoku słów, które wyrzucił z siebie, kiedy się ze mną kochał, tuż przed tym, kiedy przypomniał sobie o wszystkim, albo może dokładnie w tym momencie. Być może jeszcze kiedyś.

- Ty… - powiedziałam. – Ty…

Brakowało mi odpowiedniego wyzwiska, by wyrazić, jakim jest idiotą, jak bardzo jestem na niego wściekła, że nie powiedział mi tego wcześniej i jak bardzo go kocham.

- Eric – powiedziałam w końcu łamiącym się głosem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zapamiętam to i jak tylko dorwę się do translatora sprawdzę, czy mnie nie wkręcasz?

Nie żartowałam. Naprawdę planowałam, że to zrobię. Nie miałam zamiaru wzruszać się tylko po to, żeby dziesięć lat później w przypadkowej konwersacji dowiedzieć się, że mówił do mnie „rosół z makaronem".

Eric wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Nie oczekiwałbym niczego innego – powiedział. - Sookie, _wiesz_, że nie kłamię.

Wiedziałam, do czego pił i po raz pierwszy tego wieczora zdołałam okiełznać moje emocje na tyle, żeby choćby pomyśleć o tym, że mogę spróbować sprawdzić, co czy to co znajdę na drugim końcu więzi krwi jest tym, czego bym sobie życzyła.

Bezwiednie zamknęłam oczy, kiedy zagłębiłam się w łączący nas poplątany magiczny przesmyk. Był ode mnie spokojniejszy i...

_O, taaaak_.

To było to. Nie chciałam się nigdy wynurzać. Nie chciałam nigdy czuć niczego innego.

Westchnęłam głośno. Wciąż świadoma część mojego mózgu zarejestrowała fakt, że w planie fizycznym moja mentalna akcja przełożyła się na wtulenie się w Erica.

Zwalczałam pokusę, by naciskać mocniej i zmusić go, żeby wydusił z siebie to samo zdanie po angielsku, ale rzadki głos mądrości szepnął mi do ucha: _małe kroczki_ i kazał dać mu trochę czasu i pozwolić mu powiedzieć to samemu, z własnej woli, kiedy będzie gotów. Bądź co bądź z nas dwojga to ja miałam to wyznanie na piśmie. Po angielsku.

W końcu, nie wiem po jak długim czasie, otworzyłam oczy i podniosłam spojrzenie na Erica.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że moja początkowa uwaga o beznadziejności pojedynkowania się z wampirami na wzrok nie była tym razem całkowicie poprawna – Eric mrugał częściej ode mnie.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałam z troską głaszcząc go palcami po łuku brwiowym.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku – odpowiedział co najmniej dwuznacznie, ale postanowiłam tym razem po prostu mu zaufać.

Z ociąganiem odsunęłam się od niego, zwlekając z oderwaniem od niego wzroku, póki nie musiałam się odwrócić.

- Chodźmy do domu – powiedziałam odnosząc się do jego poprzedniej sugestii i pociągnęłam go za rękę, ale mogłabym z równym powodzeniem próbować przesunąć port szarpiąc za cumę, bo stał w miejscu trzymając mocno moją dłoń.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

- Nie samochodem – rzucił w ramach wyjaśnienia i jednym lekkim, pełnym gracji ruchem nadgarstka przyciągnął mnie z powrotem i sprawił, że zatoczyłam się i z niezbyt eleganckim plaśnięciem wpadłam w jego opuszczone zaledwie trzy sekundy temu objęcia, zupełnie jakby jego ramię było z gumy.

Ze wstydem stwierdzam, że nie byłam ani trochę oburzona.

- A jak?

- Polecimy. Będzie szybciej. I przyjemniej.

- Nie mogę zostawić tu samochodu, blokuje drogę.

Bez słowa podszedł do mojego pojazdu, otworzył go, wyciągnął moją torebkę i kluczyki, i zatrzasnął z powrotem drzwiczki.

- Cofnij się – powiedział.

- Eric? - zagadnęłam zdezorientowana, ale ponieważ zobaczyłam, że sam robi kilka kroków do tyłu, posłusznie odsunęłam się od wozu, wciąż nie mając pojęcia, co takiego zamierza.

Eric wziął rozpęd i z impetem uderzył obiema rękami w bok mojego samochodu, spychając go z drogi, prosto do rowu, z taką siłą, że nieszczęsny wehikuł przetoczył się jeszcze spory kawałek, zanim zatrzymał się na drzewie.

Gapiłam się z otwartymi ustami na kupę złomu, która jeszcze przed chwilą była moim jedynym środkiem lokomocji.

- Zniszczyłeś mój samochód! - krzyknęłam oskarżycielsko i wciąż jeszcze z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

Eric kiwnął głową. Odjęło mi mowę. Patrzył na mnie przez kilka sekund z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem powiedział:

- Teraz będę musiał kupić ci nowy.

Wydawał się z tego powodu całkiem zadowolony. Podał mi usłużnie torebkę. Byłam na tyle zszokowana, że wzięłam ją od niego i zanim zdążyłam się ugryźć w język powiedziałam automatycznie:

- Dzięki.

Minęło całe pół minuty, zanim ochłonęłam na tyle, żeby powrócić do krzyczenia:

- Hej! Nie myśl, że ujdzie ci to na sucho!

Tym razem Eric zaśmiał się w głos. Kompletnie mnie lekceważąc podszedł do mnie i bezczelnie dźwignął mnie i usytuował na wysokości swojej talii szykując się do lotu.

- Potem – powiedział, nagle niecierpliwy.

- Słucham?! - próbowałam zmierzyć go surowym spojrzeniem, ale miałam świadomość, że raczej muszę się poddać, jeśli chodzi o wzbudzenie respektu moim wyglądem, bo koalopodobne przytroczenie do Wikinga nie działało na korzyść mojego złowróżbnego wizerunku.

- Potem na mnie nakrzyczysz.

I poprawił moją pozycję sprawdzając mój chwyt na jego biodrach.

Och, po _tem –_ pomyślałam przerywając w połowie fuknięcie, kiedy usadowiłam się wygodniej.

W zasadzie...

Po namyśle...

Biorąc pod uwagę...

- Trzymaj się – powiedział Eric i oderwał się od ziemi.

KONIEC

* * *

**Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom.**


	46. odcinek specjalny

**To nie jest mój świat, o nie, o nie.**

**Tym razem coś trochę innego.**

* * *

ODCINEK SPECJALNY, z którego można się dowiedzieć kto używa próbek pasty w hotelach dla wampirów, czym była zajęta Pam, kiedy nie było jej w jej pokoju, co Eric i Pam robili zimą 1929 roku, oraz jak wyglądał następny kamień milowy kariery Billa jako gwiazdy internetu.

czas akcji: część II, rozdział 16

miejsce akcji: piętro 8 i winda

w rolach głównych:

William Compton i Pamela Ravescraft

.

- Pracowita noc? - zagadnąłem.

Jak każdy prawdziwy dżentelmen dbałem o to, by zachować towarzyskie formy. Nie wypadało milczeć, skoro znaleźliśmy się w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Eric nie patrząc na mnie uśmiechnął się do własnego odbicia w windowym lustrze.

- Noc jeszcze się nie skończyła – powiedział, jakby czekało na niego przed świtem nie wiadomo co.

Stłumiłem własny uśmiech na myśl o czekającym go rozczarowaniu. Upłynęło już trochę czasu, odkąd jadąc w drugą stronę minąłem się w drzwiach tej samej windy z wracającą od królowej Sookie. Eric jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale się rozminęli.

- Do jutra, Bill – powiedział wysiadając na swoim piętrze.

Zjechałem jeden poziom niżej (oczywiście Eric dostał większy, lepszy pokój, bo był szeryfem – w moim nie było nawet łóżek, tylko trumny – i zamiast dzielić go z przywódcą innego obszaru z Luizjany, co byłoby bardziej sprawiedliwe, dając przykład bezwstydnego nepotyzmu uparł się, żeby zakwaterować go z Pam) i skierowałem się w stronę własnego pokoju.

Mój współlokator jeszcze nie wrócił. Wypiłem swoje wieczorne true blood i poszedłem do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. Korzystając z hotelowej próbki pasty wyszorowałem zęby (zawsze biorę ze sobą własną szczoteczkę), przyczesałem włosy i bokobrody, a potem przebrałem się w piżamę: kalesony, skarpetki i koszulkę polo, której używam do spania. Zawsze przykładałem dużą wagę do estetyki i staram się dobierać kolorystycznie moje ubrania, więc nie robiłem wyjątku również w tym wypadku: kalesony miały odcień słomkowy, z subtelnym ciemniejszym geometrycznym rzucikiem, natomiast koszulka była barwy twarzowego pruskiego błękitu. Tym razem wybrałem białe skarpetki.

Było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, żeby udać się na spoczynek. Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że mógłbym popracować nad moją powieścią, ale w pokoju nie było biurka, a nie lubię pisać na kolanie. Tak jest, niedawno zostałem pisarzem – to tylko skromny projekt i nigdy bym się go nie podjął, gdyby nie to, że pewien przyjaciel, z którym nawiązałem korespondencyjny kontakt zbierając materiały do mojej bazy danych i który przeczytał mój pamiętnik, zachwycił się i zaproponował mi, żebym w oparciu o niego napisał coś bardziej beletrystycznego.

Wykorzystując moją wiedzę na temat nadnaturalnego świata i osobiste doświadczenia zacząłem pisać romantyczną historię. Główny bohater jest wampirem i postacią tragiczną; uwięziony w ciele nocnego drapieżcy, z mroczną przeszłością, w gruncie rzeczy wrażliwy i samotny, tęskniący za utraconym człowieczeństwem. Śledzimy jego losy od czasów, gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem i pędził sielankowy, choć wypełniony ciężką, uczciwą pracą żywot wraz ze swą kochającą rodziną, poprzez czas wojennego zamętu, kiedy to jako żołnierz musi porzucić dom i wyruszyć na front, na którym dokonuje wielu bohaterskich czynów i dramatyczny moment jego przemiany w wampira (intrygująca postać stwórcy, okrutnej i zepsutej, lecz niesamowicie pociągającej kobiety-modliszki), a następnie długie dekady cierpień i zdobywania doświadczenia, podczas których bohater poznaje coraz lepiej ciemny, niebezpieczny świat i stopniowo zamyka się w sobie, by w końcu, cudownym zrządzeniem losu, spotkać JĄ – miłość swojego życia, która pozwoli mu na nowo odnaleźć radość i samego siebie. ONA jest człowiekiem – słodką, prostą dziewczyną, nieco naiwną, lecz kochającą i niewinną. Szybko zakochują się w sobie nawzajem, lecz tu zaczyna się cały dramat zakazanej miłości nieśmiertelnego i śmiertelniczki – bezlitosny świat stara się ich rozdzielić. Zostają wplątani w intrygi i niebezpieczeństwa, on zmuszony jest do podjęcia decyzji, których później będzie żałować i które musi przed nią ukrywać, bo nie byłaby w stanie ich zrozumieć, nie znając okrutnych realiów nadnaturalnych mechanizmów społecznych. Popełnia kilka błędów i rani ją nieumyślnie. Dodatkowo pojawia się ten drugi, przebiegły uwodziciel, przystojny, bogaty i z wysoką pozycją społeczną, lecz pozbawiony zasad moralnych. Znudzony monotonią pożąda jej i czyni sobie rozrywkę z grania jej uczuciami, kiedy postanawia ją zdobyć. Ale nasz bohater, choć cierpi w milczeniu, nie traci nadziei, że któregoś dnia jego wybranka powróci do niego, bowiem wie, że tak naprawdę są bratnimi duszami i są sobie przeznaczeni, a ona w głębi serca nigdy nie przestała go kochać.

Czytelnicy znający mnie z pewnością będą w stanie zauważyć pewne analogie z moją biografią, na której starałem się bazować, by uczynić moje opisy psychologiczne bardziej wiarygodnymi i muszę się przyznać, że choć mam zamiar zmienić imię mojego bohatera, gdy będę oddawać powieść do druku, w brudnopisie nazywam go Billem. Książka nie jest jednak po prostu moim sfabularyzowanym życiorysem, wiele rzeczy zmieniłem dla dobra dramaturgii i dodałem autorskie elementy, tak że mimo podobieństw nie można tej historii zakwalifikować do kategorii dokumentu osobistego. Istnieje wiele równic pomiędzy losami moimi, a losami mojego bohatera – na przykład mój bohater jest królem Luizjany. Nawet nadałem mojej opowieści taki roboczy tytuł: „Król Bill". Mój przyjaciel dawał do przeczytania fragmenty kilku znajomym z branży wydawniczej i wszyscy wystawili im wstępnie pozytywne recenzje. Podobno zainteresował się nawet jeden reżyser.

Ale, popadam w dygresję, a jako się rzekło, dziś nie był dobry czas na twórczość.

Zamiast tego postanowiłem wykonać serię ćwiczeń relaksacyjnych, których nauczyłem się od pewnego rdzennego uzdrowiciela w Peru. Swego czasu, niedługo po powrocie z podróży, proponowałem Ericowi, że mogę przeprowadzić w Fangtazji warsztaty, w których nauczę inne wampiry tej unikalnej metody samodoskonalenia i oczyszczenia organizmu, ale kompletnie mnie zlekceważył. Wydawał się w ogóle nie rozumieć, jak cenną wiedzą chciałem się podzielić i jak unikalną składam mu ofertę. Nie zrobił na nim nawet wrażenia fakt, że mój nauczyciel strzegł tajników swej sztuki tak zazdrośnie, że po długich prośbach i namowach musiałem w końcu go zauroczyć, bo inaczej by mi jej nie zdradził. Eric zbył to stwierdzenie komentarzem, że najprawdopodobniej ten rozsądny człowiek nie widział po prostu żadnego sensu w uczeniu ćwiczeń oddechowych wampira. Czasami zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, żeby przeżyć tysiąc lat i nadal pozostawać takim ignorantem.

Zacząłem od podstawowej rozgrzewki, jak przy każdych innych ćwiczeniach, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że troska o ciało i ducha musi pozostawać w równowadze. Byłem w trakcie wykonywania przysiadów, kiedy doszedł mnie z góry pierwszy hałas – damski śmiechokrzyk.

Ze względu na dbałość o komfort gości wampirze hotele mają z reguły wygłuszone ściany, ale niektórzy właściciele nalegają, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa (np. by upewnić się, że wszyscy dawcy krwi, których zabierają ze sobą do pokojów nieumarli są dobrowolni, albo że ktoś w ludzkich pokojach nie potrzebuje medycznej pomocy) nie powinny być całkiem dźwiękoszczelne, tak aby w razie czego można było usłyszeć wołanie z zamkniętego pokoju. W rezultacie Piramida była częściowo wytłumiona, tak że słyszałem dźwięki zza ścian, ale, chociaż dochodziły do mnie głosy moich sąsiadów, nie mogłem rozróżnić słów w ich rozmowach, o ile nie krzyczeli. Była to dobra rzecz, jako że wampiry ceniły sobie prywatność w konwersacjach, zwłaszcza podczas zjazdu o znaczeniu politycznym.

Dokończyłem swoją rozgrzewkę i przeszedłem do części właściwej ćwiczeń. W tym celu usiadłem na podłodze w kwiecie lotosu. Zamknąłem oczy i właśnie zacząłem budować w swojej głowie wizualizację ścieżki, po której kroczę w stronę źródła, kiedy przeszkodził mi w koncentracji przeciągły jęk z pokoju powyżej.

Otworzyłem oko i spojrzałem na sufit. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że spokój nie powróci, bo odgłosy zamiast przycichnąć zaczęły się powtarzać z większą częstotliwością. Do pierwszego głosu dołączył drugi, niski. Poznałem drapieżną, głodną nutę w nie całkiem ludzkim pomruku – wampir. Podczas rozmowy zabarwienie to nie byłoby słyszalne, ale prawda jest taka, że wampiry mają w swoim repertuarze dźwięki bardzo animalistyczne, trudne do wydobycia przez człowieka, jak warczenie, prychanie i syczenie, które jednak zwykle można usłyszeć jedynie gdy znajdą się w sytuacji, gdy brał górę jeden z ich biologicznych instynktów, zazwyczaj powiązanych w ten, czy inny sposób z jednym z dwojga: krwią lub seksem. Ponieważ nic nie wskazywało na to, by na górze toczyła się walka, uznałem, że najwyraźniej ktoś dobrze się bawił.

Obydwa głosy wydawały się znajome i najprawdopodobniej były, ale postanowiłem nie zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej, bo chociaż niektórzy uważają, że wiedza, kto z kim sypia, może być bardzo użyteczna, mi osobiście taki nadmiar informacji przeszkadza w skupieniu, kiedy później usiłuję przeprowadzić rzeczową rozmowę z osobą, którą słyszałem zeszłej nocy. Że już nie wspomnę jak niezręczna to sytuacja.

Wiem, że nie wszyscy, tak jak ja, przyjeżdżają na zjazdy żeby pracować, mimo że takie jest założenie. Jak na wszystkich wyjazdach służbowych, zawsze znajdzie się grupa osób, które bardziej od zwiększenia efektywności projektu, którym zajmują się zawodowo, obchodzą aktywności po godzinach. Bardzo nieprofesjonalne aktywności, ale nie wypada tutaj szerzej o tym pisać.

Oczywiście, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, tak długo, jak tacy wesołkowie wywiązują się ze swoich obowiązków – pamiętam, kiedy byłem w Dallas z Sookie...

Nie powinienem jednak teraz o tym myśleć, bo wspomnienia te, żywe i skądinąd bardzo przyjemne, w połączeniu z erotycznością dobiegających z góry odgłosów, wprawiały mnie szybko w zupełnie inny nastrój, niż ten, który byłby oczekiwany w związku z moim obecnym zajęciem, którym miała być wszak medytacja.

Zamknąłem ponownie oczy. Ułożyłem palce u rąk w mudry i wziąłem powoli głęboki oddech starając się odciąć od wszystkich zewnętrznych bodźców. Pogrążyłem się w myślach tak głęboko, że nie zauważyłem, jak ktoś wszedł do pokoju i ocknąłem się dopiero na dźwięk irytującego odgłosu.

_Pstryk, pstryk, pstryk!_

Natychmiast otworzyłem oczy. Przede mną stała Pamela Ravescroft w całej swojej okazałości. Zmierzyłem ją spojrzeniem od jasnych pukli po absurdalnie drogie buty i nie po raz pierwszy zastanowiło mnie, jak to możliwe, by ktoś ubrany od stóp do głów w pudrowy róż wyglądał jak wcielenie zła.

Być może w dopełnieniu imidżu pomagał jej fakt, że trzymała w rękach aparat fotograficzny, którym właśnie zrobiła mi serię zdjęć.

- Nie zapraszałem cię – stwierdziłem. - I jak tu weszłaś?

Nie powinna była być w stanie się tu dostać bez klucza.

- Musisz wreszcie zdać sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, Bill. Potrzebuję zaproszenia tylko do ludzkich domów.

- Drzwi były zamknięte.

- Wzięłam zapasowy klucz z recepcji. Nauczyłam się tej sztuczki od Erica.

Kolejny, raczej głośny dźwięk z pokoju powyżej zakłócił rozmowę. Oczy Pam zabłysły i jej wargi rozciągnął leniwy, diaboliczny uśmiech.

- No nareszcie – powiedziała z lubością.

Myśl o tym, co też mogła knuć, że sprawiło jej to taką przyjemność, była niepokojąca.

Ku mojej konsternacji rozsiadła się na podłodze i wbiła wzrok w sufit, łowiąc każdy odgłos.

- Pam? - zapytałem. - Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale czy nie masz przypadkiem swojego pokoju?

Spojrzała na mnie, jakbym powiedział coś wspaniałego.

- Ty nie wiesz – powiedziała ubawiona.

- Nie wiem czego?

Wpatrywała się we mnie przez kilka sekund bez słowa, a potem nagle zachichotała. Tak właśnie, _zachichotała._

- Nie wiesz, czyj pokój jest nad tobą.

- Nie, nie interesowałem się tym i nie bardzo wiem, co to ma do rzeczy.

Pam promieniała. Uznałem to za zły znak.

- Nasz – odpowiedziała. - Erica i mój.

Wiedziałem, że skądś znałem niższy głos. Cóż, nie byłem zaskoczony. Eric miał dobrze ugruntowaną reputację kobieciarza.

Pam patrzyła na mnie z oczekiwaniem, jakbym powinien dojść do jakiejś konkluzji. Rozwiązanie nasunęło się samo, kiedy usłyszałem zduszony okrzyk z góry.

- Eric! - dobiegło dobrze znajomym głosem.

Miało to absolutnie sens, ale mimo to nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Pam znowu zachichotała. Powoli zaczynałem nabierać przekonania, że to szczęście, że nie wampiry nie śnią, bo inaczej ten dźwięk wkrótce zacząłby mnie prześladować w koszmarach.

- Sookie?

_Moja Sookie?_

Pam przewróciła oczami.

- Nie udawaj, że cię to dziwi, krążyli wokół siebie dobre dwa lata.

Myśl o tym wzbudziła we mnie oczywistą zazdrość. Oraz inną, dość kompromitującą reakcję.

Czasami nienawidzę faktu, że nie jestem w stanie w pełni kontrolować impulsów mojego ciała i podlega ono rozmaitym stanom wywołanym przez wampirze instynkty, a stojącym w absolutnej sprzeczności z moim stanem emocjonalnym.

Niestety Pam zauważyła mój niefortunny stan. Jej spojrzenie opadło prosto na wybrzuszenie w moich kalesonach.

- Pam. Przestań się gapić. To nieuprzejme.

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić. To zupełnie naturalna reakcja. Eric _jest_ atrakcyjny.

- Nie myślałem o Ericu.

- Oczywiście że myślałeś o Ericu. O Ericu i Sookie. O Ericu z Sookie. O Ericu _w..._

- Pam!

- Daj spokój, Bill. Nie byłeś aż tak... _poruszony,_ póki nie wiedziałeś, kto jest na górze. Wcale ci się nie dziwię. To musi świetnie wyglądać. Sookie ma fenomenalny biust. Wyobraź sobie, gdyby nią odpowiednio potrząsnąć... A jestem pewna, że Eric...

- PAM!

- Pssst, jeszcze cię usłyszą i co też gotowi będą sobie pomyśleć?

Rzuciłem jej spojrzenie pełne frustracji. Z góry dobiegł kolejny miaukliwy dźwięk.

- Jeśli chcesz, nie krępuj się, idź pod prysznic i się _odpręż_. W końcu to twój pokój.

- Przestań, to obrzydliwe.

- Owszem, właśnie dlatego zaproponowałam, żebyś zrobił to w łazience. Nie przejmuj się, tak długo, jak nie muszę cię oglądać, nie przeszkadza mi to.

Eric wydał bardzo dziwny odgłos.

- Będę musiała się dowiedzieć, bo mu zrobiła – wymamrotała Pam, wyraźnie ubawiona. Po czym dodała z entuzjazmem – Moglibyśmy pozgadywać, co w tej chwili robią.

Spojrzałem na nią sceptycznie.

- Bez obrazy, Pam, ale to akurat chyba dość oczywiste.

- Och, wcale nie. Jeszcze nawet nie przeszli do rzeczy. Poza tym miałam na myśli bardziej szczegółowe zgadywanie.

Zwalczyłem impuls, by zapytać, skąd niby może to wiedzieć.

- Łóżko Erica stoi pod ścianą nośną – odpowiedziała enigmatycznie na moje niezadane pytanie. - Sądzę, że teraz się nawzajem torturują.

- Torturują? - zawołałem nagle zaalarmowany.

Dające się aktualnie słyszeć chlipanie rzeczywiście brzmiało dość żałośnie. Zerwałem się na równe nogi.

- Co masz na myśli? Co on jej zrobił? Muszę jej pomóc!

Spojrzała na mnie, jakbym był ociężały umysłowo.

- Sookie nie dzieje się żadna krzywda – powiedziała. - _Tobie_ natomiast stanie się z pewnością, jeśli tam teraz wejdziesz. Całkiem możliwe, że Eric urwałby ci – na przykład – głowę.

Z ociąganiem z powrotem usiadłem.

- Oczywiście o ile w ogóle by cię zauważyli – dodała po namyśle. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Spojrzałem na nią podejrzliwie.

- Dlaczego mi to proponujesz? Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Skinęła z uznaniem głową.

- To dobrze, że nie pozostajesz w świecie złudzeń – pochwaliła mnie. - Droga Abby mówi, że akceptacja rzeczywistości taką, jaką jest, jest pierwszym krokiem do poradzenia sobie ze swoimi problemami.

- Pam, co tutaj właściwie robisz? - zapytałam w końcu zirytowany.

- Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, w jaki sposób będzie działać pakiet automatycznej aktualizacji w twojej bazie danych dla klientów z wykupionym abonamentem.

Cóż, musiałem przyznać, to był interesujący haczyk techniczny, nad którym wciąż jeszcze pracowałem i przygotowałem nawet kilka możliwych planów płatności, nadal zastanawiając się, która opcja będzie najbardziej korzystna finansowo. Trudno było jednak omawiać ją na sucho, więc stwierdziłem, że najlepiej pokażę Pam prezentację w power poincie.

- Poczekaj, włączę laptop – powiedziałem.

Dźwignąłem się z ziemi zadowolony, że mam coś, czym będę mógł zająć moją uwagę zamiast przysłuchiwać się odgłosom z góry.

- Bill.

- Hm...?

Gdzie też położyłem zasilacz?

- Bill. Żartowałam.

Znieruchomiałem.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Pam.

Niby skąd miałem wiedzieć? Nie uśmiechała się.

- Co właściwie robiłeś, kiedy przyszłam? - zapytała nie dając mi ani sekundy na ochłonięcie.

Zerknąłem na nią wciąż urażony. Mimo to postanowiłem jej odpowiedzieć. Jak już wspomniałem, jestem dobrze wychowany.

- Ćwiczyłem techniki relaksacyjne – odparłem z godnością. - Też mogłabyś się nauczyć.

I, nie poświęcając jej więcej uwagi, postanowiłem powrócić do przerwanego zajęcia. Bóg mi świadkiem, przydałoby mi się w tej chwili odrobinę zrelaksować.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu obserwowała z zainteresowaniem, jak siadam po raz kolejny w kwiecie lotosu. Może jednak tliła się w niej choć iskra ciekawości świata? Ignorując jej obecność i robiąc co w mojej mocy, by odciąć się od dźwięków z góry, postarałem się oczyścić umysł wykonując przy tym miarowe oddechy. Nakreśliłem w powietrzu znak otwierający świętą formę (Eric, kiedy mu go pokazałem, upierał się, że jest to szeroko rozpowszechniony wśród plemion indiańskich gest ochronny odpędzający nieszczęście i sugerował nawet, że mój nauczyciel musiał go stale powtarzać dlatego, że próbował się mnie pozbyć – jak na osobę sprawującą poważną funkcję jego poczucie humoru nie jest zbyt dojrzałe).

- Umiesz przełożyć rękę wokół szyi i złapać się za ucho? - zapytała nagle Pam.

Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

- Ja umiem – powiedziała i zaprezentowała.

Nie wiedziałem, co sądzić o jej niespodziewanym ożywieniu.

- W 1929 utknęliśmy z Erikiem zimą na rosyjskiej prowincji – zaczęła ku mojemu zaskoczeniu opowieść. – Zasypało śniegiem całą okolicę i przez dwa tygodnie nie mogliśmy się wydostać z wioski, w której nie było prawie nic poza kilkoma biednymi chatami z około tuzinem średnio zabawnych mieszkańców. Nudziliśmy się potwornie i wymyślaliśmy rozmaite gry, żeby jakoś zabić czas. W końcu doszliśmy do zawodów gimnastycznych.

- Do zawodów? - powtórzyłem głucho.

- Raczej wyzwań.

Zamrugałem oczami.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem.

- Co kto potrafi zrobić.

- Co na przykład?

- Czy potrafisz polizać się w nos, albo w łokieć. Albo w inne części ciała... Ale to było nieuczciwe wyzwanie, biorąc pod uwagę różnice w naszych warunkach anatomicznych. Założyć nogi za głowę. Podskoczyć wyżej własnego tyłka...

Patrzyłem na nią w przerażeniu pewien, że zmyśla te absurdalnie głupie historyjki, żeby sprawdzić, czy dam się nabrać i później się ze mnie wyśmiewać. Nie mam pojęcia, jak jej umysł był w stanie wyprodukować tak horrendalne bzdury. Pam zawsze była trochę dziwna. Niemniej jednak nie mogłem pozbyć się z wyobraźni obrazu Erica Northmana próbującego polizać się w łokieć.

_...inne części ciała_...

Co, na litość Boską, miała przez _to_ na myśli? Strach się zastanawiać.

Trzeba było przyznać, że wbiło mi się to w głowę.

- ...w tym ostatnim Eric zawsze wygrywał, chociaż podejrzewam, że oszukiwał, bo przecież umie latać.

..._w inne części ciała..._

Nie. To niemożliwe. To by było fizycznie awykonalne.

Chociaż...

Gdyby tak zrobić świecę a potem nakryć się nogami? Bo taki jogin na przykład...

- Wiem, o czym myślisz, Bill.

Spojrzałem na nią wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Uśmiechała się lekko.

- Będziesz o to musiał sam zapytać Erica.

Eric był aktualnie zajęty krzyczeniem na Sookie. Nie mam zamiaru powtarzać treści.

Chwilę później poczułem drżenie przechodzące przez konstrukcję budynku i zrozumiałem komentarz Pam o ścianie nośnej. Drżenie oczywiście nie ustało, ale chwilę później zaczęło się powtarzać z frustrującą, wymownie rytmiczną regularnością. Eric najwyraźniej również nie widział powodu, by chociaż próbować być cicho i na domiar złego nie przerywał potoku swojej wymowy, którego fragmenty dochodziły mnie co jakiś czas.

Pam trzęsła się w bezgłośnym śmiechu.

Zamknąłem oczy.

_Krocz po ścieżce..._

_Krocz po ścieżce..._

_Wdech..._

_Wydech..._

_Idź w stronę źródła..._

Ale dalej było już oczywiście coraz gorzej, bo zamiast przycichnąć, wszystko przybierało tylko na tempie, intensywności i głośności. W końcu dałem za wygraną i otworzyłem oczy.

W milczeniu wpatrywaliśmy się oboje w sufit. Kły Pam opadły przy którejś wyjątkowo zmysłowej eksklamacji w wykonaniu Sookie. Wszystko to zmierzało nieuchronnie w stronę spektakularnego finału.

I czułbym się o wiele lepiej, gdybym był w stanie powiedzieć, że zupełnie nie miałem ochoty słuchać.

Sookie krzyknęła imię Erica. Eric krzyknął coś po nordycku. Pam przelotnie zmarszczyła brwi, zanim na jej twarz powrócił diabelski uśmiech wraz z kolejnym efektem wokalnym.

A potem wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać.

- Pójdę już – oznajmiła Pam wstając gwałtownie.

- Po raz ostatni, Pam – po co właściwie tu przyszłaś?

- Żeby zrobić ci zdjęcie, oczywiście – powiedziała i tyle jej było widać.

Po jej wyjściu położyłem się w trumnie i przez jakieś pięć minut leżałem na wznak praktykując moje techniki relaksacyjne. W pokoju nade mną nareszcie zapadła cisza.

Wdech-wydech.

Wdech-wydech.

Wdech-wydech.

Wdech-wydech.

..._inne części ciała..._

Otworzyłem zirytowany oczy. Nie dawało mi to spokoju.

Usiadłem prosto i zawahałem się przez chwilę, a potem podjąwszy decyzję wygramoliłem się z trumny i rozebrałem się (zostawiłem tylko skarpetki – nie było sensu ich ściągać). Złożyłem starannie moją piżamę i odłożyłem ją na bok na później. Położyłem się płasko na podłodze, zrobiłem świecę, obciągnąłem palce i nakryłem się nogami. Wysunąłem język...

_Pstryk!_

- PAM!

* * *

**Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Dziecka!**


End file.
